Días de Chica
by Darth Vicious
Summary: El concepto de Ranma siendo una chica por tiempo completo es usado con absoluta locura, insanidad y un ocasional mazo realmente grande.
1. Una nota del autor

**Días de chica ** de Robert Heiney

**_Una nota del autor  
_**

  
Algunas personas pueden preguntarse por qué escribí esta historia en primer lugar. 

Bueno... existen muchas, muchas historias de fanfiction en inglés que cuentan como Ranma queda atrapado en su forma de chica, o siendo forzado a pensar como una chica, o algo así. 

Muchas son muy, muy buenas (más tarde enviaré al honorable traductor una lista de ellas). Pero todas ellas son... bueno, serias. 

Es decir, todas son profundas, dolorosas, psicodramas significativos, que van derechamente a las ramificaciones más profundas de Ranma convertido en chica, y el dolor que eso le provoca. 

Claro, todo eso está bien y es valioso... hay muy buenas historias... pero todas ellas olvidan una pequeña cosita. 

Ranma 1/2 es una COMEDIA. 

Así que... asumí la tarea. Regresé al concepto original: esta es una serie COMICA, no un drama terminal. Me dije, "vamos a tomar ese viejo concepto de las fanfiction y lo haremos en la manera en que Takahashi-sama lo habría encarado". Me dije "oh, simplemente hagámoslo tan sencillamente ABSURDO como ELLA usualmente lo hace." 

Aparentemente la gente está de acuerdo. 

Guillermo Riquelme me escribió preguntándome por traducir mi historia. Me sentí, por decir lo menos, halagado. Y, a pesar de que sólo hablo un poquito de español, creo que ha sido bastante fiel a mi visión original. 

Por ejemplo, hay unos pocos chistes que no se traducirían bien del inglés al español, así que debe ser considerado una adaptación. Pero, por lo que puedo ver, lo ha hecho bastante bien. (Incluso ha mantenido algunos juegos de palabras que aún funcionan) 

Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de haber escrito una historia que alguien cree que es necesario que sea traducida. Espero que la disfruten en español y, si alguno de ustedes está estudiando inglés, bueno, pueden ir a la página de Sofaspud y disfrutar con el original. 

Oh, y siéntanse libres para escribirme... pero dénse por advertidos. Sólo soy fluido en inglés, así que deberían escribirme en ese idioma. Gomen Nasay (lo siento), pero... bueno, soy norteamericano, y sé muy poco español, y no podría leer adecuadamente sus cartas. Por otra parte, podrían no entender mis respuestas ^_^. 

Esperando que disfruten de mi historia y su traducción-adaptación de Guillermo Riquelme


	2. Parte 1: ¿Quieres que yo QUE?

_**Parte 1:**_  
**_¿Quieres que yo QUE?_**

  
Ranma Saotomé frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por las calles de Nerima. 

--Algún día, --gruñó-- voy a descubrir _cómo_ es que la veterana del cucharón siempre me da. _Ella nunca falla_. Es como si fuera la versión húmeda del martillo de Akane... 

Mientras entraba al patio del dojo Tendo, no advirtió a la persona esperando en la entrada de la casa. Ranma se detuvo justo a tiempo para evitar chocar con ella. 

Madre. 

Allí estaba, sosteniendo unos paquetes con algo que, instintivamente, Ranma supo que no le iba a gustar. 

Nodoka observó a su húmedo y, por el momento, femenino hijo y suspiró. 

--¿Qué ocurrió hoy, querido? ¿un camión? ¿alguien regando el césped? ¿una regadera? 

--Naaa... Fue la señora del cucharón. ¿Es que acaso existe algún arte marcial acuática de la que nunca he oído? Ella no falla _nunca_, ¿sabes?... bueno, _casí nunca_, supongo... 

--En verdad, Ranma, me alegro mucho de que ahora estés en tu forma femenina. He pensado acerca de cómo ese encantamiento afecta tu vida, y tengo un plan para hacerlo menos disociador. Por favor, sígueme...  


* * *

Akane Tendo arribó al dojo en un estado de absoluta exasperación. Esto no era nada nuevo para ella, por supuesto, pero, por una vez, ese enojo no iba dirigido contra Ranma. En lugar de eso iba dirigido a prácticamente _cualquier otro hombre _en el planeta. 

Kuno había empezado la fiesta proclamando una vez más su amor por ella (y, por cierto, por la chica de la coleta) y sugiriendo que _los tres _fueran a una cita romántica. Gracias a ello Kuno se hizo amigo de un gorrión que iba pasando muy alto. 

Entonces Mousse chocó con ella gritando 

--¡Shampoo, mi amor! ¡Huye conmigo y...! ¿Hey? Shampoo ¿_Cuándo se te encogió el pecho_? (Mousse venía justamente de su último encuentro con la mencionada amazona y estaba ligeramente contuso, lo que probablemente contribuyó a que dijera algo así de estúpido). 

El Maestro Chino de las Armas Ocultos siguió a Kuno en su aventura aérea. 

Luego _¡Tsubasa!_, de todas las personas en el mundo, se le había declarado. Ahora bien, Akane no tenía forma de saber que eso era parte de un astuto, detallado y, por supuesto, desesperado plan para poner celosa a Ukyo, y que no había ningún intento real de iniciar una relación. Sin embargo, de la misma forma que le había ocurrido cuando se lo había dicho a Ukyo, también se había ganado un pasaje con todos los gastos pagados vía Aerolíneas Akane. 

También parecía ser un _mal día _para Gosunkugi. Seguramente eso lo impulsó a pedirle nuevamente a Akane una cita. Mientras volaba por el aire, murmuró soñadoramente: 

--_¡Ella me ha tocado!_... 

Lo que ella quería justo ahora era que Ranma dijera algo estúpido. _ Cualquier cosa_. Así ella podría obtener una agradable, satisfactoria y purificadora pelea. 

Pero lo que ella obtuvo cuando entró a la casa fue el mayor golpe de su vida.  


* * *

--¿Qué quieres que haga _qué_? 

--Ranma --suspiró Nodoka--, es realmente la única cosa en la que puedo pensar. Ya no tengo ninguna duda acerca de tu masculinidad, pero estoy seriamente preocupada por tu femineidad. 

Ranma miró a su madre como si pensara que finalmente se hubiera vuelto loca por completo. Bueno, para ser exacto, esa era la idea que flotaba en su mente. 

--Pero... soy un chico. ¡No debería tener ninguna femineidad! Mamá... ¡eso es más loco que cualquiera de los planes de papá! Bueno, con la excepción del "Puño del gato", quizás.... y las múltiples prometidas... y el viaje a Jusenkyo.... Er... No es lo más loco, ¡pero sigue siendo loco! 

--Ranma, he estado pensando esto durante mucho tiempo. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que tú eres tanto mi hijo como mi hija. Ahora, no pretendo que seas una dama.... Estoy resignada a que seas algo así como una _machota_. Pero pienso que necesitas aprender a sentirte cómodo con tu mitad femenina, y que esta es la mejor manera de enfrentarla. 

La mente de Ranma hizo un razonamiento aterrador. Lo que le molestaba a sí mismo sobre su forma actual era que, en verdad, se sentía _ligeramente diferente _cuando era chica... y era _terrorífico_ que esa sensación pudiera aumentar... que ella acabara llevando vestidos de encaje y coqueteando con los chicos y queriendo... queriendo... _ese_ pensamiento era tan horripilante que de inmediato lo arrastró al rincón más profundo de su mente y le disparó. Varias veces. 

--Ranma, ¿tienes miedo de convertirte realmente en una chica? 

Se estremeció, asustado. ¿Desde cuando mamá era tele..., um, teli.... una lectora de mentes? 

Nodoka suspiró. 

--Ya pensé en eso. No creo que sea el caso... pero es natural que te sientas algo diferente cuando eres chica. Si eso te hace un poco feliz, hay algo acerca de mi plan que seguramente te gustará. 

--¿Sí? ¿Hay algo que me pueda gustar? 

--Tu padre odiará la idea. 

Ranma siempre había tenido problemas para negarle algo a su madre, incluso en la época en que ella no sabía que ella era realmente él. Y la perspectiva de irritar a papá mientras tenía la bendición de su madre era demasiado buena como para rechazarla... 

--A propósito Ranma, ¿qué técnica es esa del "puño del gato"? 

--Um... Nada, realmente, sólo es una de las ideas de papá que no funcionó... 

Ranma podría querer que su padre sufriera los tormentos del infierno, pero después de todo, no lo quería muerto. Al menos no por el momento.  


* * *

Lo anterior explica por qué Akane Tendo se había quedado mirando fijamente la _totalmente_ _bizarra_ visión de Ranma y su madre compartiendo una taza de té. Bueno, esa no era la parte _bizarra_. 

La parte bizarra era que Ranma estaba como chica, y vestía una falda blanca, una blusa azul, calcetas (_Oh, Dios mío_, podía percibir por sus líneas que además tenía puesto un sostén y bragas), y que había cambiado su peinado, de la usual coleta, a un moño atado con un pañuelo azul. Y, más allá de lo que hubiera imaginado, aretes. 

--Pellizcan, Mamá. 

--Lo sé, Ranma, pero agujerearte las orejas no es una opción para ti. Ahora, nuestra próxima lección es sobre maquillaje. Y luego tendremos que ir de compras... no sólo porque tu guardarropa es bastante limitado, sino porque después de terminar tu entrenamiento principal, deberás hacer "_mantención_" periódica. Después de toso, sólo te compré ropa para algunos días. Si eso ayuda, querido, piensa en esto como en un ejercicio. 

--Maquillaje. ¡Arg!. _Cualquier cosa _es mejor que eso, incluso este sostén. 

--Ya te acostumbrarás a él. Recuerda, Ranma... 

--_¡¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!! _--gritó una totalmente pasmada Akane. 

Ranma levantó la vista, con una expresión poco usual. 

--Mamá me está ayudando a entender mi femineidad con determinación masculina. 

Completa deformación de la cara de Akane. 

--Esa es una forma muy interesante de plantearlo, Ranma. Y creo por ahora que es la mejor manera que lo enfrentes. Bien, es hora de informar a Genma de mi plan. El seguramente quedará... intrigado. 

Nodoka entró a la sala de entrenamiento adonde había desterrado a su marido mientras discutía "ciertas cosas" con Ranma. Unos pocos momentos después las dos chicas escucharon la inevitable discusión... que comenzó con Genma gritando: 

--_¿¿¿Tú quieres que él haga que???_  


* * *

--Ranma, ¿qué es realmente lo que estás haciendo?, --demandó Akane, sospechando que todo eso era sólo parte de un complejo plan para hacerla parecer como una tonta. 

--Exactamente lo que dije. A mamá se le ha metido en la cabeza que _además de_ un chico soy una chica, y que necesito entrenar mi parte femenina. Se supone que me quedaré como chica por dos meses enteros, por voluntad propia y entonces, al menos un día de cada cuatro, haré "mantenimiento"... Vestidos y todo eso... Mi vida es infernal. 

--Bueno, después que se vaya podrás cambiar, y... 

--¡No puedo! ¡Le prometí que lo intentaría! No voy a romper una promesa con mamá. No quiero herirla de nuevo, --exclamó Ranma con un tono de voz repentinamente feroz. 

Akane retrocedió. Ella conocía esa mirada... la misma mirada que Ranma tenía antes de una batalla crítica, o cuando estaba determinado a aprender o desarrollar una nueva técnica. Y eso significaba que nada ni nadie en el mundo podría convencerlo de lo contrario. O convencerla. O lo que fuera. 

--Correcto... si se lo has prometido a tu madre. Pero, ¿por qué dos meses completos? 

--Mamá mencionó la palabra _biología. _No tengo idea que me estaba queriendo decir, pero... Akane, ¿por qué te estas riendo así? 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 1**


	3. Parte 2: Viaje de compras

_**Parte 2:**_  
**_Viaje de compras_**

  
--Anoche fue _infernal_, Akane --gruñó Ranma--. Dormir con ese... ese... 

--Negligé, Ranma. Y te veías muy, pero muy bonita con él --se burló Nabiki. 

Sin embargo, era mortificante para Nabiki que Ranma hubiera salido de su modo de ser normal para preparar un crudo, pero efectivo sistema de alarma que le advirtiera de la inevitable instantánea que ella iba a intentar tomarle. Y estaba segura que Ranma se encontraba detrás de la súbita carencia de película en la casa. Aún no podía decidir si enojarse por su pérdida potencial de ingresos o alegrarse de que el chico Saotome (¿o chica?) hubiera empezado a mostrar signos de inteligencia. Oh, bien, ya habría otras oportunidades... dada la presente situación. 

--Buenos días, Ranma-chan --agregó Kasumi (sin advertir la mueca de dolor que la pelirroja hacía cada vez que era llamada con lo que ella consideraba un equivocado sufijo femenino)--. Y ese es un muy bonito vestido para hoy. 

--Lo único que me alegra es que estemos en vacaciones. No quisiera tener que vestir el uniforme de Furinkan. _Ningún uniforme_. 

Ranma se observó, vistiendo una camiseta azul con figuras amarillas. Y calcetines con adornos rosados. Y una pulsera... Nodoka había _insistido_ en, por lo menos, una pieza de joyería. Y casi podía _sentir_ la cinta verde que sostenía su moño en su lugar. 

Por primera vez en su vida deseó que Nodoka hubiera escogido la opción del _ seppuku_. 

Akane no podía decidir si sentir compasión por Ranma o estallar en risa. Al final simplemente cogió su arroz. 

Nodoka suspiró. 

--Sé que no te gusta Ranma-chan. (mueca de dolor del individuo nombrado anteriormente), pero yo lo considero necesario. Y además te ves muy bonita. 

--Sí, bueno. No planeo hacer de esto un hábito, excepto por esa terapia de mantenimiento. Y si tengo que vestirme como una chica quiero tener mi propio _ estilo de chica_. No que yo _sea _una chica... 

--Ya sospechaba que serías una especie de _marimacho_, querida, --replicó Nodoka, mientras miraba de reojo a una repentinamente histérica Akane. 

Ese comentario había roto toda su compostura. 

---¡Ja-Jajajajaja! ¿_Quién_ es el marimacho ahora, Ranma? --dijo, riendo a carcajadas en frente de la chica que empezaba a enrojecer. 

--¡No lo sé, Akane-chan! ¡Quizás tú puedas darme algunas lecciones! 

--_¿Qué?_

--¡Y mientras siga adelante con este asunto, tal vez necesite también lecciones acerca de cómo ser más fea! 

--¡Estúpido Ran...! 

--Señorita, suelte ese martillo _ahora_ --ordenó Nodoka. 

Akane pestañeó y renuentemente (muy renuentemente), obedeció. 

--De todas maneras, después del desayuno saldremos de compras. Y antes de que pienses que sólo compraremos blusas y pantalones (aquí Ranma murmuró un "¡Rayos!" interno, por no haber pensado antes que su madre ya estaría prevenida). Deberás tener al menos unas dos terceras partes de guardarropa propiamente femenino. Tendrás derecho a escoger tus faldas y vestidos hasta cierto punto, pero si actúas demasiado obstinada yo diré la última palabra, y me decidiré por montones de rosas y lazos. ¿Me he expresado claramente, jovencita? 

--Sí, mamá.   


* * *

  
--Ranma, ¿no es ese vestido un poco... revelador? --masculló Nodoka al ver lo que su hijo/hija había escogido. 

--Mamá, si voy a ser una chica, entonces voy a tener mi propio estilo de ser una chica. Si voy a ser una chica con actitud, dura, sin sentido... 

--Pero... pero... pero... 

--...y además se me bien. ¿Qué tiene de malo un poco de cuero? 

Y si que era cuero. Pantalones cortos de cuero brillante y lustroso, con botas de cala alta y un cinturón de cadena. Y las cuentas. No olvides las brillantes cuentas. O los guantes sin dedos. O las medias cuadriculadas. Incluso la gargantilla. 

Ranma destellaba un solo mensaje claro: _"Chica mala"._

--Yo... yo sólo pensaba... bueno... ¿así sientes que eres tú? --masculló Nodoka. 

--Esto no es para todos los días. Es sólo un tipo de estilo. Además, es ropa ideal para luchar, y tú sabes como atraigo las peleas. 

"¡Eso no es lo único que vas a atraer, Ranma!", pensó una Akane furiosamente decidida a mantener su posición de no-me-reiré-de-nada-no-no-no. "¡Si andas dando vueltas por ahí con esa facha vas a redefinir el concepto de ataques directo al corazón!" 

--Esto es para luchar, mamá. Me figuro que si soy desafiado en un "día de chica", esta ropa servirá para distraer a mi oponente. 

Nodoka levantó una ceja. 

--¿"Día de chica"? 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. (Causando lo que a cualquier hombre alrededor le parecería una _muy interesante_ ola de rizos en el apretado cuero). Así voy a llamar a las jornadas de mantención después que pasen estos dos meses de entrenamiento. 

--Ah. ¿Puedo entonces tener esperanzas de que tus otros atuendos sean menos... escabrosos? 

--¿Qué tiene esto de "escabroso"? 

--Ranma --dijo Akane (que había insistido en venir con ellos)--, ella se refiere a que, si la mayoría de tus atuendos van a ser como ese, tendrás a todos los chicos encima de ti. Y quiero decir que _todos estarán encima de ti_. Como una jauría. 

--Agk --replicó Ranma. 

--Pienso que debemos hacer un compromiso, querida --intervino Nodoka--. Hummm, hay una tienda de ropa deportiva cerca de aquí.   


* * *

  
El resto del día fue muy similar. En la tienda deportiva. Ranma quería sudaderas. Akane sugirió varias muy bonitas (lo suficiente bonitas como para molestar a Ranma), y Nodoka asumió compromisos. Ranma salió con una mezcla de pantalones cortos y ropa de lycra. 

En una tienda de ropa de baño, Ranma adquirió dos trajes algo reveladores de una pieza y otro muy revelador de dos piezas (todos escogidos por Nodoka, y de todos los cuales Ranma había tenido que admitir que le quedaban muy bien), 

Un viaje a la tienda de ropa interior resultó en una selección de sostenes muy, muy llanos y bragas (incluyendo al menos dos bragas deportivas, las cuales Ranma se justificó a sí mismo como soportes atléticos para su pecho) y dos juegos más femeninos (de hecho, más bien, "escabrosos"). 

Fue en una tienda de ropa que las cosas nuevamente se salieron de control. Los pantalones y blusas fueron bastante fáciles. Unas pocas prendas superiores fueron simples. Pero cuando llegaron a la parte de las faldas, las cosas se pusieron... _extrañas_. 

--Mamá, el problema es la lucha. Debes comprenderlo, siempre hay alguien tratando de atacarme. Debo estar siempre preparado para la lucha. ¿Cómo podría estarlo con una falda? 

--Ese es un buen punto, Ranma. Pero estoy exigiéndote que vistas adecuadamente, y no puedes pasar todo el tiempo con pantalones sueltos, que es muy parecido a estar con pantalones, y eso debilitaría el propósito del entrenamiento. 

Un vendedor la observó... 

--Perdón, ¿es la joven una artista marcial? 

--Bueno sí, lo es --replicó Nodoka--. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia? 

--Sí, _madame_. Nuestra nueva línea de _Faldas de Lucha_. 

Akane, Ranma y Nodoka miraron escépticas al vendedor... 

--¿_"Faldas de lucha"_? --replicaron al unísono. 

Las faldas eran una selección de faldas cortas, desde unas justo sobre la rodilla hasta cortas minis. Las costuras laterales no estaban cosidas, sin embargo, sino unidas con velcro. 

--Si se encuentra involucrada en una pelea, las costuras se pueden apartar fácilmente, convirtiéndose en una especie de falda pantalón, lo que permite su libre movimiento. Son nuestra exclusividad. Los refuerzos al fondo de las costuras evitan que el velcro se separe accidentalmente. Además tenemos un amplio rango de tallas y estilos. 

--¿Quién rayos pudo tener una idea como esa? --espetó Ranma. 

--Señorita, estamos en Nerima. 

--Buen punto. Veamos lo que conseguimos. 

Tres faldas largas y dos modestas minis después, era tiempo para la siguiente tienda. 

--No quiero tacos. 

--Debes tener un par para las ocasiones formales, Ranma. Si lo prefieres, el resto puede ser plano. 

--No quiero ningún taco. No necesito tacos. 

--¿Y por qué dices que no necesitas tacos? 

--Porque ella ya tiene dos pares --apuntó Akane--. Ella los uso para sus disfraces. 

Ranma humeó. 

--Oh, bueno, eso significa que podremos gastar un poco más en tu vestido de noche. 

--Agk --comentó Ranma.   


* * *

  
Por supuesto, eso no fue toda la compra. 

--¡Chica de la coleta! No... ¡Chica del moño! ¡Seguramente has cambiado tu peinado por mi causa, como señal de tu necesidad de liberarte del yugo del demonio Saotome! Ven, tú y la encantadora Akane Tendo pueden citar... 

¡¡KA-WHAM!! 

--Ranma, ¿era eso realmente necesario? --preguntó Nodoka al ver la figura del luchador de kendo desapareciendo en la distancia. 

--Sí mama, lo era. 

Akane, por una vez, aprobó vocal y entusiastamente la declaración de Ranma.   


* * *

  
--De ninguna forma usaré una cartera. 

--Pero Ranma, ¿dónde guardarás entonces tus cosas? Muy pocas de tus nuevas prendas tienen bolsillos... 

--Oh... está bien....   


* * *

  
--¡WO AI NI! Airen... ¿Por qué Airen lleva puesto vestido? ¿Y por qué se ve _ tan_ femenina? 

--¡Ay Akane! Esto no es lo que parece... Mamá... ¡ayuda!   


* * *

  
--Uf... No sé nada acerca de estas cosas... Manéjalo tú, mamá. 

--Bien Ranma. Vamos a ver los delineadores.   


* * *

  
--¡Miren esos atuendos! 

--¡Dios mio! --murmuró Nodoka. 

--Humpf --murmuró Akane--. Así que es aquí donde compra cierta amazona... 

--Mamá. No voy a vestir nada que se parezca a lo que Shampoo viste. Incluso si se ve bien en mí. Incluso si me hace verme justo como... Hummm... quizá uno, ese. 

"Sólo en el caso de que tenga que representar a una amazona..."   


* * *

  
--Oye hermosura... ¿me acompañas a tomar una taza de té o algo más? 

--¡Gosh...! Tendrías que preguntarle a mamá. 

--¿Qué tiene que interesarle eso a tu mam...? 

¡Shing! (que, por cierto, es el sonido de una katana desenfundada rápidamente) 

--Um.. ¿quizá otro día? No, creo que no.   


* * *

  
--¿Por que un leotardo, Ranma? 

--Por Kodachi. Si debo pelear con ella de nuevo, quizá pueda jugar un poco con ella. 

--Pero si Ranma ya tiene uno... --interrumpió Akane.   


* * *

  
¡¡¡Glomp!!! 

--¡Shampoo! ¡Acepta mi amor! Acepta que soy el único que en verdad... 

--¡Maldición Mousse! ¡Yo no soy Shampoo! 

--¿S-Saotome? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerte pasar por mi Sham...? 

¡Whomp! 

--Hija, debo admitir que eso si fue justificado. 

--Deja de reírte Akane. No debería haberte dejado convencerme de entrar a esta tienda...   


* * *

  
El grupo de compradores (uno enfadado, otro bastante divertido, y el último satisfecho con sus esfuerzos), regresó al dojo, donde se encontraron con las otras dos hermanas Tendo. 

--¿Han tenido un bonito día? --pregunto dulcemente Kasumi (como si ella tuviera otra manera de preguntar). 

--Depende como definas "bonito" --refunfuñó Ranma. 

--Ahora, querida, deberás entretenerte un rato. Tu misma has dicho que las faldas de lucha realmente trabajan, después de todo. Ahora, puedo ver que estás cansada, así que deberás tomar un baño... no uno caliente, te advierto, tú no quieres cambiar... y entonces podrás ir por una blusa y pantalones si quieres. 

--Gracias mamá --dijo Ranma con real gratitud, y se lanzó escaleras arriba. 

Nodoka observó la partida de su hija/hijo y sonrió. Aunque no pudiera admitirlo, estaba claro para ella que se estaba sintiendo un poco más cómoda con la ropa al menos... aunque sólo porque no había sido forzada por ella en el pasado, sino por opción propia (incluso si ella la hubiera presionado un poco).. 

Pero este día también había presenciado un poco de la locura que llenaba la vida de su chico. Bien... ¿que podría hacer sobre eso? 

Si tan solo Ranma no hubiera insistido en ese traje de cuero, indudablemente escogido para asustar a Nodoka... Ah, bueno, incluso a un artista marcial del estilo de lucha libre podía permitírsele un poco de rebeldía. Pero sólo por esta vez.... Sólo por esta vez... 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 2**


	4. Parte 3: Día de chicas fuera de todo co

_**Parte 3:**_  
**_Día de chicas fuera (de todo control)_**

  
Una semana había transcurrido desde el inicio del entrenamiento. Una semana que, para Ranma, transcurrió muchísimo más lenta que lo habitual. Había descubierto que _sí_ existía una razón para la forma que tiene la ropa interior femenina. Simplemente encajan mejor en el cuerpo que una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Un sostén resultaba (una vez que se acostumbró a él) en una mayor comodidad y menos tensión en la espalda. Las bragas eran realmente cómodas alrededor de su... allí. 

Pero nada importaba hoy. Y eso era porque hacia mucho calor. Era un día muy soleado y nadie tenía nada que hacer, incluso, esta vez, Kasumi. Este inusual estado de cosas había resultado en que Nabiki decidiera salir a broncearse. 

Una cosa llevó a la otra y, finalmente, había cuatro adoradoras del sol en el patio del dojo Tendo. Nabiki en uno de sus casi-no-puede-verse bikinis, Akane en uno un poco más púdico, Kasumi en un modesto traje de una pieza y Ranma... 

...en un bikini con el que parecía haber declarado la guerra a Nabiki acerca de cual era el más... bueno, el menos... Aunque la hermana del medio de la familia Tendo nunca lo admitiría, en ese momento estaba ligeramente celosa. No tanto porque Ranma se viera tan bien como ella (eso no importaba), sino porque actuaba con la misma indolencia. 

En realidad, Ranma tenía menos problemas con un bikini que con la ropa interior. Su maldición ya le había obligado antes a vestir un traje de baño de mujer, y ya había usado uno de dos piezas. Este bikini era, simplemente, un poco menor, y durante la semana anterior había aumentado su complacencia con su aspecto femenino. Ella no estaba _feliz_ con él, por supuesto, pero se había acostumbrado. El gentil estímulo de Nodoka tenía probablemente mucho que ver con eso. 

De hecho, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir abiertamente, Ranma realmente disfrutaba del aspecto que le daba esta prenda en particular. Su diseño era del clásico tipo "cordón", pero en lugar de cordones el... más bien limitado pedazo de tela... se sostenía en su sitio por unos delgados tirantes dorados. Al momento, Ranma parecía mucho una modelo de revista, aunque un poco más menuda. 

Ranma meditó ociosamente sobre el hecho peculiar que su madre hubiera escogido este traje para ella. Las ideas corrientes de Nodoka sobre la forma de vestir femenina iban más por el lado del shogi que por el lado de la natación. Uno no podría ciertamente nadar con esto.... así que Ranma había decidido usarlo para broncearse. Los trajes de una pieza serían para la playa o la piscina. 

Akane miró de reojo a la lozana pelirroja y sintió una familiar punzada de envidia autonegada... y estaba celosa definitivamente por su apariencia. Siempre le había parecido cósmicamente injusto que ese muchacho arrogante, dominante e insolente no sólo fuera mejor artista marcial que ella, sino que, además, tuviera un aspecto más atractivo como chica. Si en alguna profunda parte de su mente acechaba la idea de que la cara y figura de Ranma no eran su culpa, aún no lograba salir de su escondite. Sin duda por causa de los regulares patrullajes de las tropas "_eliminen cualquier pensamiento bueno sobre Ranma_" que parecían vagar a veces por su mente. 

Ranma simplemente se puso al sol. Por primera vez, no había Akanes rabiosas, Shampoos en picada, Mousses cegatos, ni Kunos... fueran lo que fueran... ni chiflados Ryo... 

--¡Ranma!, ¡Prepárate a mor...! ¡Ooooops! 

"Hummm, pensó Ranma, "así no es como va normalmente, ¿o sí?" 

Ranma se apoyó en un codo, su pelo suelto y libre, semejándose en forma inconsciente a una increíblemente sexy muchacha con un bikini muy revelador. (Por supuesto, era una increíblemente sezy muchacha con un bikini muy revelador, pero no se veía a sí misma de esa forma, al menos no normalmente). 

--Oh, hola P-Chan. ¿Qué hay de malo? No te ves muy acalorado. 

--¿Dónde estás?... ¿A quién llamas...? ¡Uuuuurgh!. 

Ahora, para entender lo que esta pasando aquí, debemos penetrar en lo profundo de la mente de Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga, como podrán adivinar, tiene un problema de timidez terminal. Cerca de una chica bonita se pone _muy agitado_. Alrededor de una chica bonita y escasamente vestida la palabra _agitación_ no es en ningún caso exacta, y este escritor cree que no existe palabra alguna para describir el estado de mente en el que Ryoga llega a encontrarse. 

Enfrentado a cuatro chicas bonitas (de las cuales tres estaban vestidas escasamente y una no estaba vistiendo mucho, en realidad), Ryoga Hibiki hizo la única cosa que posiblemente podía hacer... 

Desarrollar una hemorragia nasal masiva y desmayarse. 

Una simple carga hormonal es excesiva para un hombre que no tiene idea de qué hacer con sus hormonas. 

Akane miro fijamente al muchacho eternamente perdido con la misma expresión con que vería a un chico muerto. 

--Ranma, detente... Um... no sigas atormentando a... 

En verdad Ranma había llamado P-chan a Ryoga un montón de veces, sin que Akane todavía se llegara a imaginar por qué... pero ese pequeño insulto no debería causar _este_ tipo de reacción. Esto la confundía. No había nada de que culpar a Ranma esta vez (no realmente), a pesar de que ella _sabía_ que, de buscar, encontraría algo. 

Akana no estaba acostumbrada a saber cuando o con quien enojarse. Pero esta vez hizo algo que muy raramente hacia en su vida.

Permaneció tranquila y observó. 

--No he puesto ni un dedo sobre él. Vamos, llevemos a ese tonto adentro...   


* * *

  
Desde un mar de oscuridad, la mente de Ryoga emergió lentamente hacia una vista familiar... el techo del dojo Tendo. Y sobre él pudo ver la cara de un ángel... Akane Tendo, resplandeciente como un atardecer... y estaba su hermana, la diestra Nabiki, con una bata, y su otra hermana, la dulce Kasumi, en otra, y la otra hermana, Ran... 

¡Espera! Ranma no era una hermana. Ranma tenía un moño, no una coleta. Ranma no llevaba puesto su sobredimensionada camiseta con un Hokuto-no-ken acerado sobre su bikini. Su muy interesante bi... 

Espera un momento. 

¡Ranma no era un _ella_! ¡No cuando podía evitarlo! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? ¡Debía ser otro siniestro plan de Ranma para aprovecharse de Akane, o para atormentar a Ryoga! ¡O probablemente para hacer ambas cosas! 

--Ranma... no sé que piensas que estás haciendo, pero no vas a lograr nada... 

---¿Lograr que...? 

--Cualquier cosa... ¡cualquier cosa que estés intentando hacer! 

--Ey, hombre, estas desvariando... yo no estoy tratando de hacer nada. Simplemente estoy enfrentando mi femineidad con determinación masculina. 

--¿Qué estás qué? ¡No, ni siquiera intentes explicarlo! ¡Yo conozco tus trucos!_ ¡Por qué tienes puesto un bikini!_

--Porque pienso que es lo mejor para tomar el sol. Nabiki y Akane están de acuerdo en eso. Kasumi, bueno, tiene su propia opinión. 

--¡Eso no es gracioso! Mira, yo podría ver a Akane o Nabiki vistiendo algo así... 

--Eso hiciste --intercedió Nabiki sonriendo--. Por eso fue que te desmayaste. 

Akane, por supuesto, no captó totalmente el sentido de esas palabras. 

--Yo quiero decir. No puedo verlo a _él _en un bi... ¡No lo digas, yo sé que lo hice, pero eso no es lo que quiero decir! ¡¡Exijo una explicación!! 

Y Ranma, suspirando, le explicó el concepto de los "días de chica".   


* * *

  
Ryoga miró fijamente a Ranma con una mezcla de empatía y burla. Así como detestaba a su rival (o por lo menos así se lo decía a sí mismo), sabía que no podía ser duro con la chica/chico. Aunque Ranma parecía estar tomándoselo con una extraña frialdad. Bueno, era probablemente su innata obstinación, negándose a ser desilusionado. 

Asumiendo que el cuento fuera verdad... el que, por cierto, Ryoga no creyó ni por un segundo. No, esto era simplemente otro punto más en la larga cadena de mentiras de Ranma. 

En este punto, Nodoka subió. 

--Hola Ryoga... ¿Ranma-chan (mueca de dolor), Akane-chan, podrían hacerme un favor? 

--Seguro mamá. ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? 

--Necesito que vayan a buscar un arroz especial para la sopa que le estoy enseñando a Kasumi. Pensé que nos quedaba pero... 

--Seguro. Ya vamos... er... Pero eso significa ir... afuera. 

Ranma había evitado salir del dojo desde el viaje de compras. Ella podía tener que vestir como chica y mantenerse como tal, pero no quería que nadie la viera. (Ryoga, Shampoo, los Kunos, y los otros no contaban... era las personas _normales_ de las cuales se avergonzaba que la vieran), 

--Ranma, parte de estar cómoda con tu lado-femenino es estar en público con él. Es tiempo de que te vayas acostumbrando también a eso. Ahora, ve a tu cuarto y ponte _algo bonito_. 

(_Tenía _que decir "algo bonito"... Eso quería decir: "no blusas, no pantalones". ¡Rayos!) 

Mientras la chica pelirroja se encaminaba a su cuarto, Akane enfrentó a la matriarca de los Saotome. 

--¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con ese tonto? 

--Akane, debes hablar con respeto de tu prometido. Y ese lenguaje es completamente inapropiado para una joven dama... y de hecho para cualquier dama. 

La súbita e intensa aura de Nodoka era casi tan afilada como su omnipresente katana... e igual de cortante. 

--Está bien, tía... --murmuró Akane. 

--De todos modos, eres su prometida, y ella puede necesitar algunos consejos acerca de cómo actuar apropiadamente en público. Aprenderá a comportarse mejor, pero no quiero ser sólo yo quien la aconseje durante este tiempo. 

Ryoga repentinamente comprendió que todo lo que Ranma había dicho era verdad. Su madre estaba detrás de esto. Pero eso significaría que no era asunto de Ranma. Y _todo_ era asunto de Ranma. Así que... 

¡Seguramente Ranma había manipulado a su madre de algún modo, en algún elaborado plan para avergonzar a Ryoga y tomar ventaja sobre Akane! Ahora, si simplemente pudiera deducir como pretendía llevar a cabo esta forma de perversión... 

[Nota del autor: El lector astuto notará que Ryoga Hibiki posee lo que podría describirse como un extraño sistema de pensamiento lógico. En lugar de ir de los hechos a la conclusión, empieza desde una conclusión y encaja los hechos alrededor de ella. Y en las mentes de la clase de Ryoga Hibiki y Tatewaki Kuno, todos nosotros sabemos cuál es esa conclusión de donde empiezan] 

--Sí así lo pide... --gruñó Akane. 

Una cosa había aprendido rápidamente... Lo que Nodoka Saotome quiere, Nodoka Saotome lo consigue. 

Pero Ranma aún no había aprendido el concepto femenino de tomarse un largo tiempo para vestirse. Así que rápidamente bajó los escalones... y casí le provocó otro shock a Ryoga. 

Ryoga realmente no había sopesado el concepto de "días de chica" tanto como él creía. Había esperado, a lo sumo, ver a Ranma con sus habituales ropas chinas con un simple sostén debajo. 

En lugar de eso, Ranma vestía una blusa blanca, minifalda gris, un par de zapatos negros y... con su pelo hecho un moño con un pañuelo negro. Y pendientes. E, incluso, pudo advertir para su completa confusión, un toque de rubor y un suave color rosado en sus labios. 

Ranma se presentó para la inspección. Nodoka lo examinó y asintió. 

--Muy buena combinación, querida. Estoy contenta. Pero, ¿no estarás olvidando algo? 

--¿Qué? ¿Estoy, o no estoy bien maquillada? 

--Si, querida. Pero olvidaste tu cartera. Después de todo, tal vez quieras detenerte por una bebida fría en el camino de vuelta. Es un día muy caluroso. 

--Aw. Sabía que olvidaba algo. ¿La cartera blanca le encaja a esto? 

--Lenguaje, Ranma. 

--Disculpa, mamá. 

--Sí. La cartera blanca se verá muy bien, Ranma-chan (mueca de dolor). Ahora dense prisa... 

Mientras Ranma iba a buscar el olvidado accesorio, Ryoga se decidió a seguirlas y averiguar exactamente que tan _real_ era ese plan.   


* * *

  
--¿Sabes tú cuál es la verdadera razón por la que mamá te envió conmigo? --dijo Ranma, mientras su moño ondeaba en la ligera brisa. 

--Para poner un ojo sobre ti, tonto. Para que no hagas nada vergonzoso. 

--Quizá --dijo Ranma malhumorado--. Pero ella también esta entrenándote a ti, por lo que me parece. 

--¿Entrenándome?... ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? --. Akane miró fijamente a la pelirroja completamente confusa. ¿Había Ranma notado algo que ella no? 

--Sí. Tú sabes que ella siempre está tratando de juntarnos. Quizá ella es más sutil que nuestros padres, pero tiene el mismo objetivo. Ahora, si yo no puedo encontrar una cura, y terminamos casándonos... no es que yo lo quiera pero sólo en el caso de que lo hagamos... ella se ha dado cuenta de que tendrás que acostumbrarte a un marido que es una muchacha la mitad del tiempo. 

Akane palideció. Lo que Ranma había dicho tenía sentido. 

--Eso, eso es.... _¡molesto!_

--¿Uh? --replicó Ranma, sabiendo repentinamente (simplemente sabiendo), que de nuevo Akane había llegado a una conclusión que nada tenía que ver con lo que él había querido decir. 

--¿Cómo puede tu madre querer entrenarnos para ser _lesbianas_? 

--¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! ¡Yo quiero decir que ella sólo quiere que nosotros podamos enfrentar mi hechizo, es todo, ella no está pensando nada como _eso_! 

Akane se relajó lentamente. 

--No. Tu madre no pensaría así. Tienes razón. 

Ranma también se relajo, hasta que Akane agregó: 

--Eso es lo que se le ocurriría a un pervertido como tú. 

--Estúpida Akane. 

Akane sonrió.   


* * *

  
Ryoga las siguió, tan furtivamente como pudo, lo que, realmente, era muy furtivamente. 

Su cociente de disimulo subió bastante cuando la salpicadura de agua de un auto redujo su factor de detección (y su tamaño), severamente. Ryoga continuó con un desesperado ¡cuiiic! 

P-chan mantuvo cuidadosamente la vista sobre las dos muchachas. Sabía que, si las perdía, su próxima parada podía ser prácticamente cualquier lugar en el Japón... o más lejos, incluso. 

Para su molestia, los dos muchachas parecían tratarse en términos cordiales... hasta que escuchó a Akane espetando una sola palabra: 

--_¿Lesbianas?_

Y esto encajó perfectamente en la peculiar mente de P-Chan. _Ese _era el vil plan de Ranma... arrastrar a Akane en alguna torcida clase de relación lesbiana... 

No. Eso no podía ser cierto. Ni siquiera Ranma se degradaría a _ese_ nivel. Tenía que ser algo más. Algo igualmente siniestro... algo... 

Para agravar más su incapacidad de deducir el plan de Ranma su frustrado "cuiiic" fue oído inmediatamente por Akane. 

--¡P-chan! 

Antes que el cochinillo pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba en los brazos de Akane y firmemente (muy firmemente) abrazado. Cuando empezaba a sufrir los efectos combinados de la falta de oxígeno y la proximidad a la ... um... zona frontal de Akane, ella agregó: 

--Pobre cosita... ¿Estás mojado de nuevo? Siempre estás mojado. Pobrecito... 

--Oh, excelente --murmuró Ranma--. El cerdo maravilla ataca de nuevo. 

--¿Qué fue eso, Ranma? --preguntó Akane, oscureciendo sus ojos. 

--Nada. Vayamos por ese arroz y volvamos a casa. 

--Oh, Ranma. ¿Seguro que no quieres detenerte en alguna parte para tomar una bebida? Hoy día está horriblemente caluroso... 

--Quizá, pero lo dudo. 

Mientras las dos chicas caminaban (y un cerdo era arrastrado) hacia la tienda especializada en arroz, el día se había silenciado, relajado (dentro de lo razonable) y tranquilizado. 

¡Todos contra la pared! Sabemos que esto no puede durar.   


* * *

  
Mientras Akane llevaba a P-Chan, Ranma llevaba una bolsa de un kilo de arroz oscuro que Nodoka usaba en una de sus sopas especiales. Había recetas que Kasumi no conocía (aunque eso pareciera imposible), y la primera vez que Nodoka sirvió esa sopa, Kasumi le había pedido que le enseñara la receta. 

Ranma estaba de acuerdo por completo. 

--Tu sabes, Akane. Que dos personas capaces de hacer la gamba especial de mamá y su sopa de arroz es casi como estar en el cielo. 

--Hummm. Quizá deba aprenderla yo también --contestó Akane. 

Ranma cerró la boca por esta vez en vez de preguntarse si existía una Sociedad para la Prevención de la Crueldad contra la Gamba. Gracias a que iba caminando ligeramente detrás de Akane, también evitó el golpe que su reacción podría haber incitado. 

--Ranma, hace tanta calor... ¿Realmente no quieres detenerte a tomar un refresco o algo? 

--Bueno, yo... --se interrumpió Ranma al ver un aviso en un tienda de helados. Decía "Venta especial: Dos por uno". 

--...realmente estoy sedienta.... y un poco hambrienta... --apuntó ella, mientras Akane sonreía complacida. 

--¡Tienes una forma de arreglar tus dichos a medio camino, Ranma! ¡Vamos! 

P-chan se preguntó si Ranma tenía algún plan malévolo con esos helados.   


* * *

  
La tienda era nueva, y la venta especial era un esfuerzo para conseguir nuevos clientes. El camarero sonrió al ver a dos bonitas muchachas entrando, una de las cuales traía un peluche. Cuando la morena puso el cochinito en la mesa, comprendió que estaba vivo. Seguramente era su mascota. 

--¿Puedo ayudar a las señoritas? --preguntó. Humm, la morena era bonita, pero la pelirroja era un bombón. Quizá pudiera una forma de preguntarle algo más. 

Escrutando el menú, y verificando su cartera, Ranma ordenó. Los ojos del camarero se ensancharon. 

--¿Usted quiere _todos _esos? ¿Sabe que son dos por uno? Sólo necesita ordenar la mitad de eso. 

--Sí, entiendo. Es por eso que estoy pidiendo lo que estoy pidiendo. 

--¿Quiere realmente cuatro Banana-splits, dos sorpresas de fresa y dos Caipiris tamaño familiar? ¿Sólo para usted? 

Ranma inició su acto de su Soy-Linda-e-Ingenua-Como-Un-Ramito-De-Flores. 

--Oh sí. Hace tanta calor y tengo taaanto apetito... ¡Estoy segura de que me los puedo comer todos! 

El camarero sonrió. 

--Señorita, si usted puede, la casa invita, a usted y su amiga. Pero tendré que verlo para creerlo. ¿Desea algo para su mascota? 

Ranma miró a P-Chan 

--¿Quieres algo?

P-chan exhaló. Sí, quería algo, pero... _¿Cómo hace un cerdo para ordenar?_

Akane dijo, para la sorpresa de los dos. 

--Me gustaría un postre de chocolate, y el segundo es para P-Chan. Así se llama mi cerdito. Yo sé que le gusta el chocolate porque le vi comer algunos míos. 

El camarero sonrió. Cuando la pelirroja fallará en comerse su orden completa, él ofrecería a pagarle, y le traería una taza de té y algunos bocadillos... y después... Muy pronto podría construir una relación y entonces... 

Estos sueños se esfumaron cuando la pelirroja empezó a atacar los diferentes preparados con una velocidad y habilidad que siempre había pensado que sólo estaban reservadas para el grupo local de chiflados artistas marciales. Y nunca antes había oído de una Técnica Marcial para Consumir Helados. (Por cierto, nunca había estado en el dojo Tendo a la hora del desayuno) 

.--Ranma --susurró Akane --. ¿Recuerdas que tu madre quería que comieras un poco más femeninamente? 

Ranma redujo renuentemente la velocidad... un poco. De un estilo tipo aspiradora cambió a uno femenino, aunque a doble marcha. Según llegaba cada preparación, los comía con pulcritud, pero muy rápido, y el camarero repentinamente decidió que, si invitaba a esta chica a tomar té y galletas, se arruinaría en un santiamén. Oh, bueno... 

Cuando desapareció la última cucharada de helado, y Ranma bebía su caipiri, el camarero se acercó haciendo muecas. 

--Usted gana. Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Creía que sólo un artista marcial podía comer de esa manera. 

Ranma parpadeó. 

--Bueno... _ella es_ un artista marcial (apuntando a Akane), y sólo he tomado algunos consejos de ella. 

Akane empezó a revolverse. Ranma no sólo estaba siendo delicada, sino también modesta. Esto era _definitivamente _extraño. Advirtió entonces el centelleo de los ojos de Ranma, y comprendió que sólo era una nueva forma de fastidiar. 

--Oh, no. --rebatió Akane--. _Ella_ es la verdadera artista marcial. Yo soy sólo una aficionada. 

El camarero observó como se iniciaba el primer torneo de humildad de las artes marciales, estilo libre. 

Mientras tanto P-chan, que había estado todo el tiempo con su nariz enterrada en su postre, reflexionaba. ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Ranma!? ¿¡Todo este tiempo en ese cuerpo femenino había dañado su mente!?

--Oh, Akane-chan, ¡Pero tu eres muy fuerte! ¡Casi tan fuerte como un chico! 

--Pero Ran_ko_-chan (doble mueca dolorosa de Ranma), tu eres tan elegante y grácil... como una hermosa bailarina... 

--Ohjojojojojojojojojo.... 

Ranma y Akane parpadearon. Eso no podía sonar como ninguno de ellos... ¡Oh, no...! 

--¡Estás aquí, bruja malvada! _¿Qué has hecho con mi Ranma querido?_

Para sorpresa de Kodachi (¿Saben quién es ella, verdad?), Ranma se paró, se inclinó y dijo: 

--Lo siento, señor camarero, pero debo salir. Esta muchacha desea iniciar una pelea, y usted ha sido muy amable. Por eso no quiero dañar su establecimiento. 

Akane secundó la iniciativa de Ranma (por esta vez) 

--Sí. Desearíamos venir nuevamente. Gracias por su excelente servicio. 

Mientras las dos chicas salían, cerdo y arroz en mano, Ranma susurró: 

--¿Estuvo bien eso? 

--Sí, supongo. Nodoka-san te ha estado enseñando bastante bien, por lo que parece. 

--¡Espera! ¿Adonde vas? ¡Aún no te he azotado! --protestó Kodachi. Esto no estaba en el libreto. Ella intentaba que la bruja colorina confesara el paradero de su amado Ranma-sama, y la bruja no estaba jugando limpio. 

--Si quieres pelear, Kodachi-san, deberemos hacerlo afuera. 

Kodachi Kuno estaba... confusa. Tan confusa que se quedó de pie y congelada por un minuto entero, antes de gritar y salir azotando la puerta detrás de los dos muchachas (y un cerdo) que ya se perdían en la distancia.   


* * *

  
--¿La perdimos? 

--No. 

--¡Rayos! Supongo que tendré que pelear con ella. Odio pelear con chicas. 

--Pero ahora, tú _eres_ una chica. 

--Hummm... Quizá tienes razón. Pero no quiero golpearla... 

--¿No puedes pensar en otra chica que quieras golpear más que a ella? 

--De hecho, se me ocurre una idea. 

--Es un día de milagros. 

--Ja, ja, ja. Que gracioso. 

Mientras Kodachi se aproximaba, Ranma se colocó en posición de combate. La minifalda, por su diseño, se juntó por debajo y el velcro de ambos lados se separó, dándole completa libertad de movimiento y revelando un poco más de sus piernas. (Cual era la razón por la que no se separaban mientras corría, sino sólo cuando luchaba, es un misterio del manga y el animé. No se preocupen demasiado acerca de eso, a menos que quieran ganarse un dolor de cabeza). 

Ahora, este escritor _podría_ detallar minuciosamente la pelea. Podría, pero no lo va a hacer. Porque esta vez no fue una lucha (no _exactamente_), sino que ocurrió una cadena de eventos que es mejor describir como... bueno, realmente, como algo bastante normal para Nerima. 

Kodachi, decidida a empezar con una maniobra distractiva, lanzó cinta y enlazó a P-chan. 

Akane gritó de indignación. 

P-chan _cuiqueo_ en una mezcla de molestia y espanto. 

Ranma repentinamente se encontró a sí misma en problemas. No podía poner en peligro a P-chan... Bueno, _si_ _podía_, pero eso haría enloquecer a Akane... y habían estado llevándose tan bien esa tarde. Estudió sus opciones mientras cambiaba a una posición defensiva. 

Kodachi disparó su cinta/P-chan hacia Ranma. 

Ranma esquivó el golpe y P-chan regresó de vuelta a Kodachi como un yo-yo porcino. 

Akane tuvo la mala idea de acercarse, y obtuvo a cambio una cara llena de pétalos de rosa negra... que se pegaban. La ahora cegada Akane empezó a manotear, tratando de quitárselos. 

Shampoo apareció repentinamente en su infernal bicicleta, y vio a Ranma. No estaba segura _por que_ Ranma había tomado el hábito de vestirse como una chica y serlo continuamente, pero había llegado a la conclusión que, para un nefasto fin, Akane había usado alguna extraña sustancia para controlar las mentes (eso era algo que _Shampoo_ ya había hecho antes, después de todo), así que apuntó hacia Ranma gritando: 

--¡Airen! ¡Shampoo te salvará del embrujo de chica pervertida! --y se preparó para ejecutar su clásico ataque amazónico. 

Ranma empezó a sudar frío. Esta aparición era lo último que necesitaba. 

Shampoo echó su bicicleta hacia un lado, la que chocó con Kodachi, causando que ella fallara en su próximo ataque del cerdo, y se envolviera en su propia cinta. 

Akane continuaba tratando de sacarse los pétalos de rosa que la cegaban. 

El gran cuenco de arroz cocido al vapor y caldo que transportaba Shampoo en su bicicleta aterrizó justo encima de la cabeza de P-chan. Los resultados fueron... predecibles. 

Kodachi de pronto advirtió que la cinta repentinamente se había estrechado mucho más. Y que _algo _seapretaba contra ella. 

Ryoga de pronto advirtió que estaba apretándose contra una muy curvilínea chica en un ajustado leotardo, que no podía moverse, y que... estaba desnudo. 

Akane logró por fin sacarse los pétalos de encima... y se quedó mirando fijamente la visión absolutamente choqueante de un Ryoga completamente desnudo y pegado a una Kodachi completamente agitada 

Ranma seguía siendo correteada por Shampoo, sin advertir el bizarro escenario que se había revelado a su costado. 

Shampoo se detuvo repentinamente. Ranma, comprendiendo que Shampoo se había detenido, se volvió, y miró hacia el mismo sitio. 

Akane murmuró: 

--Ryoga, cómo has podido... 

Shampoo espetó: 

--¡Chico perdido está haciendo ahora cosas _perdidas_ ahora! ¡Eso no está bien! 

Kodachi gruñó. 

--Tú... _¡campesino_! ¡Cómo te _atreves_ a abrazar a la Rosa Negra en semejante estado de... de... ! 

Akane berreó:

--Yo siempre pensé que podía confiar en ti, Ryoga, pero esto... _esto..._

Shampoo añadió: 

--¡Niño perdido realmente perdido, pero en algunos lugares no debería perderse! 

Kodachi jadeaba mientras Ryoga se retorcía tratando de liberarse... lo que, a la vista de testigos, parecía algo totalmente diferente. 

Akane gritó: 

--_¡Ryoga! Eres... ¡¡¡Eres aún más pervertido que Ranma!!!_

Shampoo se adelantó, con su bonbori en las manos. 

--_¡Alejen de mi a esta cucaracha!_ --gritó Kodachi. 

Ryoga empezó a tartamudear: 

--Pero... pero... no es lo que parece... yo no quería... quiero decir... yo... yo... 

Y, mientras las tres chicas empezaron a cumplir su honrosa misión de castigar a todos los malos chicos pervertidos, una cuarta se derrumbó al lado de un árbol, riendo a carcajadas.   


* * *

  
--Esto _tiene _que ser cosa tuya, de algún modo. 

Ranma colocó otra venda alrededor de Ryoga. 

--Ey, disculpa. Pero ahora tú tendrás alguna idea de la clase de cosas que me pasan a mí todo el tiempo. 

--Tú te lo mereces. Yo no. ¿Por que no intentaste explicarles que todo fue un accidente? 

--Bueno... eso habría significado explicar la verdad acerca de P-chan. Ahora, si no te preocupan las cosas que podrían pasar después de eso, yo pude... 

--¡No! Está bien. Quizá sólo esta vez no sea asunto tuyo. Pero _podría_ haberlo sido. 

--Hombre. ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? --Ranma arrugó la nariz--. De cualquier forma, aún cuando Akane ya no piensa que fue asunto tuyo... aunque no tenga idea de _cómo_ fuiste a parar a una situación así... ella, en este momento, no está precisamente contenta contigo. Te aconsejo que te tomes un breve tiempo e inicies un viaje de entrenamiento. 

--_Odio_ cuando tienes razón. Pero todavía no confío en esta cosa de los "días de chica". Sigo pensando que traes algo oculto debajo. 

--Claro que sí. Un sostén y bragas, desde hace una semana. 

--Ja, que divertido. 

El Chico Eternamente Perdido cargó su mochila, e inició su viaje. Entonces se detuvo y añadió. 

--¿Esta clase de confusiones te ocurre realmente todos los días? 

--Naaaa. Solo cuatro o cinco días a la semana. 

--Nunca pensé que diría esto... pero hombre... er, chica... lo siento por ti. 

Y así, Ryoga Hibiki caminó hacia el ocaso... Lo cual era una lástima, puesto que pensaba dirigirse al norte. 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 3**

  



	5. Parte 4: ¿Día de amazonas?

_**Parte 4:**_  
**_¿Día de amazonas?_**

  
--Anda, haaazlo. 

--No insistas, Akane 

--Pero te ves taaan bonita con ese vestido, Ranma-chan 

(Mueca de dolor) 

--No insistas, Kasumi. 

--Yo... yo... ¡descontaré 5000 yens de tus deudas...! 

--... 

--¡...y te compraré un tomo de Dragon Ball Z! 

--¡Trato hecho...! 

Y así, Ranma Saotome se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse _ese _vestido.   


* * *

  
Si había algo realmente bueno acerca del entrenamiento de los "días de chica", era que ahora Ranma tenía su propia habitación. Y eso gracias a que papá estaba durmiendo en el dojo (donde fue desterrado por Nodoka, que aún no le perdonaba su aparente deseo de ganar el premio al mayor tonto de todos los tiempos). El cuarto había sido ligeramente redecorado... Ranma necesitaba un mueble con espejo para practicar su maquillaje y ahora tenía un pequeño pero completo armario... pero era suyo, todo suyo. 

Aunque también había cosas que parecerían algo esquizofrénicas para el observador desinformado. 

En tributo a su alma masculina, se encontraban algunos posters de Jackie Chan, una colección de manga para chicos, y una caja que contenía sus, por el momento, prohibidos pantalones cortos de boxeador. 

En tributo a la firme creencia de Nodoka de que también se hallaba involucrada un alma femenina, había varios pañuelos finos en el velador de Ranma, un espejo de tamaño completo, y... dos animalitos de peluche. 

Ranma estaba _realmente_ empezando a preocuparse por su madre. El panda de peluche era, suponía, una compensación al hecho de no dormir más junto a su padre... como si fuera posible extrañar _eso_. 

¿Y el cerdito de felpa? O Nodoka era mucho menos observadora de lo que Ranma suponía o había algo muy, muy, muy extraño, algo-que-no-podía-definir-con-palabras. Probablemente era un poco de ambos. 

Ranma suspiró... y se puso el vestido.   


* * *

  
--Ooooh.... ¡se ve taaaan bien en ti, Ranma! --fastidió Nabiki. 

Ranma gruñó. 

Era el minivestido estilo-chino, bastante parecido a los que Shampoo solía usar. Un color rojo oscuro con aplicaciones doradas y bordados, con el único beneficio en que Ranma podía interesarse... no requería un sostén. De hecho no había espacio para uno... era (así como Genma no lo era), autosuficiente. Hacia parecer a Ranma... bueno... sexy. Por ello Ranma no estaba completamente feliz. 

--Bragas equivocadas, sin embargo. --agregó Nabiki, apuntando a su falda. 

--¡Eh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿No te parece que sería un poco pervertido? --protestó Ranma. 

--Oh, tranquilízate. Yo sólo quiero decir que, con ropa tan sexy, deberías usar ropa interior que combine. Pierde mucho efecto de esa manera, después de todo. 

--No va a hacer ningún efecto --refunfuñó Ranma, tratando con desesperación de no ruborizarse... y fallando miserablemente. 

--Oh, Dios mío... ¿Es realmente necesario, Nabiki? Ranma no va a estar mostrando a todos sus bragas, --dijo una Kasumi igualmente enrojecida. 

--¿En ese vestido, podría disimularlo? ¡Auch! 

Ranma no le pegaba a las chicas. Pero Akane no tenía esos escrúpulos, y le había dado un codazo a Nabiki con un poco de fuerza. 

--Bueno, bueno... pero sigo diciendo... de hecho... Algo falta... 

"No pienses eso... que no se le ocurra...", pensó la chica en entrenamiento. 

--¡Hay que maquillarte! 

"Lo sabía"   


* * *

  
--Si pudiera, te concertaría una cita con Kuno... Te odio por esto... 

Nabiki sólo rió. 

--Pero te ves tan "amazónica", Ranma. 

--Es por eso que te odio --reafirmó Ranma, mirándose en el espejo. Nabiki le había peinado con un estilo semejante al de Shampoo... un poco más corto, pero con las mismas trenzas gemelas y moño. Si Shampoo hubiera sido pelirroja la visión en frente de ella habría sido atemorizante. 

"Rayos", pensó Ranma, "eso _asusta_". 

Akane gruñó. 

--Ahora seguramente empezará a saltar encima de la gente. 

--Akane, tú sabes que no me gustan las cosas que ella me hace --reclamó Ranma. 

--¿Y entonces, por que no simplemente la rechazas, tonto? 

--No es tan fácil. El abrazo de las amazonas es una maniobra muy avanzada en sus artes marciales. No puedes alejar a tu atacante simplemente empujándola, excepto de una forma que... que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. 

--¡No lo creo! ¿Estás intentando decirme que los abrazos de esa zafada son alguna especie de arte marcial? 

--Tu lo has dicho --respondió Ranma. 

--¡Humpf!. ¡Demuestralo! 

Los ojos de Ranma destellaron. 

--Bien. 

Hasta ahora, Ranma había estado en el lado receptor de muchos, pero muchos abrazos de amazona. Sabía _exactamente_ cómo se hacían. Y decidió que la única manera en que Akane podría entenderlos sería... ¡je! 

--¡_Airen_! 

--¿U-uh? --tartamudeó Akane... antes de encontrarse a sí misma atrapada en un feroz abrazo. Ranma estaba abrazándola. Apasionadamente. Akane se revolvió durante un momento, y entonces decidió que si, era fácil salir del aprieto, tal como le había dicho a Ranma. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era empujar... 

Y entonces fue que Akane se puso colorada como un tomate al comprender _ dónde_ tendría que empujar. 

--¡Wo ai ni! --rió Ranma. 

--Ranma... yo no puedo simplemente agarrar tus... tus... Entonces... Era por eso... 

Ranma la soltó. 

--Sip... Ya me has martillado bastante por dejar que me abrazara enfrente tuyo. No la iba a alejar de esa forma enfrente tuyo... ¿ahora lo ves? 

Akane asintió algo avergonzada. 

--Es una técnica de artes marciales, después de todo... 

Nabiki tomó un libro y lo hojeó. 

--_"Más que una técnica de artes marciales, agarrar el pecho de una amazona durante un abrazo, para intentar escapar de él, implica aceptación total del matrimonio propuesto._" 

Ranma y Akane pestañearon. 

--¿Eso hace? --exclamaron juntos. 

--¡Sip! ¡Que bueno que Ranma nunca usó esa maniobra para escapar! ¿Ah? 

Ranma se estremeció con el pensamiento de haber estado muy, pero muy cerca de embarrarla totalmente. Se detuvo. 

--¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que sabes eso, Nabiki? 

Nabiki le entregó el libro. 

--Es la "_Guía de Bolsillo para las leyes de las Amazonas Chinas_". Lo compré a través de Internet. 

--¿¡¿Dónde pudiste comprar algo como _esto_?!? 

--En Amazon.com. Hummm.... ¿piensas que haya una conexión? 

Ranma, Akane, e incluso Kasumi, gimieron. 

Nabiki hizo una pausa, y entonces apareció _esa_ mirada en sus ojos. Esa mirada significaba solamente que se le había ocurrido una idea en relación a lo que era su único interés en la vida, aparte del dinero (el cual podría admitir): Travesuras. 

--Saben, hay algo que se veía bien sobre ese abrazo... ven aquí, Akane. 

--¿Qué? Espera... ¿Adonde vamos? ¿Qué quieres hacer? --protestó Akane mientras Nabiki la arrastraba fuera de la habitación. Mientras se iban, Nabiki añadió: 

--Ni se te ocurra cambiarte todavía, Ranma. 

Kasumi y Ranma se miraron, mientras sonidos de protesta emergían del otro cuarto. Cuando Nabiki regreso, remolcando a Akane... Kasumi empezó a reír nerviosa, mientras Ranma se cayó de espaldas, dando patadas en el aire de pura risa. 

Akane estaba de pie y enfadada, en uno de los atuendos chinos de Ranma... Pantalones negros, camisa roja sin mangas, brazaletes en los brazos... e, incluso, una falsa coleta... 

--Ahora se verán bien ustedes dos --sentenció Nabiki. 

--Esto no es gracioso, Ranma --gruñó Akane. 

Ranma la miraba con sus ojos a todo lo ancho. Y en un tono devastadoramente parecido al que usaba Shampoo, contestó: 

--Ranma piensa que Akane verse bonita. ¿Akane saldrá en cita con Ranma ahora? 

Nabiki se cayó de la risa. 

--Oh, Dios mío... Creo que todavía falta algo --dijo Kasumi saliendo del cuarto. 

--¿Y ahora que? --dijo Akane, bastante mosqueada.. 

En un momento Kasumi regresó. 

--Los amigos de Ranma siempre están dejando sus juguetes, y esto completa el escenario. --dijo, entregándole a Ranma un par de bonbori. 

Esta vez, todos empezaron a reírse. Incluso Ranma, que posó con las mazas chinas y puso en acción su posición "lista para la pelea". 

--Esto es demasiado... ¿Eh, Akane? ¿Ranma? ¿Quieren divertirse un poco? 

--¿Qué quieres sugerir, Nabiki? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Bueno, nuestros padres están allá abajo y... 

Akane sonrió abiertamente e, imitando bastante bien el estilo masculino de Ranma, pronunció con lentitud: 

--Va a ser divertido. Pero no tengo la intención de vestirme así todo el tiempo. Después de todo, no necesito reforzar mi masculinidad... 

Ranma se cayó nuevamente de la risa.   


* * *

  
--Los planes de mi esposa me preocupan, Tendo. 

--Estoy seguro de sus buenas intenciones, Saotome. Pero ellos también me preocupan. ¿Qué pasa si tiene demasiado éxito?

Los dos estaban de nuevo en la mesa en la que pasaban la mitad de sus vidas. Shogi, go, o ajedrez, siempre había un juego que hacer. Aunque este juego no era ninguno de los anteriores. 

--Tomo tres maná. Bola de fuego. 

--Debo admitir Tendo, que este tal _"Magic"_ es... interesante. 

--Claro que lo es, y... 

--¡Mire! ¡La Victoria Alada de Samotrace! --interrumpió Genma, apuntando. Mientras Soun se daba vuelta para mirar, Genma sacó un Círculo de Protección Rojo de su manga y lo colocó encima. 

Soun volvió la vista 

--No ví nada... ¿Ya jugó? Oh, bien... 

Debe notarse que la razón principal por la que Soun y Genma nunca juegan otros juegos es porque en ellos no hay forma de hacer trampa. 

En la mesa del comedor, Nodoka suspiró y regresó a su té. A veces se desesperaba esperando el día que su marido creciera. Advirtió el sonido de pies descalzos que bajaban la escalera y empezó a fruncir el ceño. Ranma _sabía_ que tenía prohibido que usara sus ropas chin... 

Espera. Ese no es Ranma. 

--Akane, ¿por qué estás vestida así? 

--¡¿Qué?! ¿Se ve diferente? ¿Tiene algo de malo? --contestó Akane, imitando a Ranma de nuevo. 

Genma se volvió y vaciló. Soun tomó ventaja de la distracción de Genma para colocar cinco puntos de vida extra y entonces miró hacia delante... y también vaciló. 

--Akane --gritó Soun--. ¿Qué estas vistiendo? 

--Algo nuevo. ¿Acaso las chicas no podemos intentar un estilo nuevo alguna vez? Parece que me hubieras visto corriendo desnuda o algo así. 

Nodoka la miró fijamente 

Lo mismo hizo Soun. 

Y Genma. Había una cierta tensión alrededor. 

--Akane. Debes ser respetuosa con mayores. Aún cuando sean sólo hombres. Excepto, posiblemente, cierto estúpido hombre-panda. --intercedió una voz desde arriba. 

Arriba de la escalera había algo aún más loco. Una Akane estilo-Ranma era ya bastante raro. Pero una Ranma-Amazona era... tres manzanas al sur de la dimensión desconocida. 

Ranma saltó debajo de las escaleras cargando su bonbori y sonriendo dijo: 

--¿Qué es lo malo? ¿Señor Panda nunca vio antes amazona japonesa? 

--Ah. El viejo nunca ha tenido una pista en primer lugar --retrucó Akane. 

Soun explotó en lágrimas. 

--¡GUAAAAAA! ¡Mi hija piensa que es un chico y mi futuro yerno piensa que es una amazona! ¡GUAAAAA! 

--¡Nodoka! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu demente entrenamiento ha dañado la mente de nuestro hijo! --acusó Genma. 

Y Nodoka... Empezó a reír. 

--¡Bravo, chicas! Excelente actuación. 

Los dos hicieron una reverencia. Bueno, Akane hizo una reverencia, pero Ranma... con picardía, se arrodilló en frente de ella. 

--Madre es muy bondadosa con Ranma --replicó, manteniendo su posición. 

--Sí --agregó Akane--. Es muy decente que digas eso. 

Mientras los dos padres miraban atónitos, sin comprender aún, Nodoka estalló en risa. 

--Eh --intercedió Nabiki saliendo de su escondite junto a Kasumi --. Eso ha estado bastante bien. Pero les tengo una pequeña proposición...   


* * *

  
--¿Así que si hacemos esto todo el día me descontarás 20000 de mi deuda y obtendré _tres_ volúmenes de DBZ? 

--¿Y yo obtendré ese bonito sombrero rojo que me gustó el otro día? 

--Ese es el trato --sonrió Nabiki. 

--¿Pero qué ganas tú con esto? --preguntó Ranma --. No puedo ver ningún beneficio monetario en esto... 

--Oh. Por una vez, no es acerca de dinero. Es sólo la más gigantesca broma que se haya jugado en todo el territorio de Nerima. ¿Están dentro? 

Los dos mal vestidas muchachas se miraron. 

--Ranma lo está. 

--Si, seguro. Yo le voy también. No puedo permitir que la neo-amazona ande sola por ahí. 

--Chicas que no llaman a otras chicas por su nombre terminan en sitios muy malos. 

--¿Adonde...? ¿En tu habitación? 

--Ohhh!... ¿Akane desea ir a cuarto de Ranma? ¡Sólo tenia que pedirlo! 

--Eso no es lo que yo quise decir --Akane realmente sudó. 

Nabiki sonrió. Estos dos realmente eran buenos para esto...   


* * *

  
Akane bajó al dojo para practicar un poco. Nabiki había insistido que salieran con sus disfraces (como Akane pensaba de ellos ahora), pero no enseguida. Inició un ataque simple que había aprendido de Ranma. 

Y se quedó de piedra ante el súbito grito de "Airen!" que reconoció en seguida que no era de Ranma. 

¡Crash! 

¡Glomp! 

--¿Airen saldrá en cita con Shampoo? ¿Airen...? ¿Airen es...? ¿¿Chica violenta?? 

Akane dudó algunos instantes, sólo unos instantes, y enseguida entro en "carácter". 

--¿A quién llamas "pervertida"? ¡Tú eres la que me está abrazando! ¿o no? 

Shampoo soltó su abrazo y retrocedió. 

--Pero... pero... ¿Por qué Akane se viste como Ranma? 

--Yo no me estoy vistiendo como Ranma --replicó Akane, con exactitud técnica--. Hace bastante tiempo que Ranma no se viste así. 

--¿Por qué Akane _habla_ como Ranma? --demandó Shampoo. 

--Ey, Shampoo. Ranma no habla como hablo yo --. Hace bastante tiempo que esto _también _era cierto. 

--Pero... pero... 

--¡Chica coqueta debe alejarse de Airen! 

Como si la visión de Akane vestida como Ranma (y _hablando_ como Ranma) no fuera suficiente, la vista de Ranma vistiendo como ella y _hablando_ como ella _sí_ lo era. Shampoo empezó a retroceder hacia la entrada. (No la que ella había hecho... sino la entrada real. Así de desconcertada se sentía). 

Ranma se adelantó esgrimiendo el bombori. 

--¡Akane es prometida de Ranma, no chica coqueta! ¡Chica coqueta debe dejar sola a Akane! 

Shampoo empezó a sudar. 

--Por... por qué Ranma se viste como... 

--¡Chica coqueta dejará a Akane sola o Ranma se pondrá muy disgustado! 

Shampoo hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar. 

Salió corriendo. 

Akane estalló en risas. 

--Creo que ella no supo cómo manejar esto, Ranma... 

Ranma sonrió con afectación. 

--Chica coqueta dejó bicicleta abandonada. Ranma tiene transporte ahora.... Je. 

--Pero... Creo que deberíamos devolvérsela, aunque... 

--¿Por qué? Es trofeo de guerra. 

--¿Guerra? 

--Hai. Guerra sicológica. Ranma también ha aprendido cosas de chica mercenaria. 

--No deberías ser tan punzante, Ranma --intercedió Nabiki, que había observado toda la escena, con una mueca de dolor. 

--¿Esta bien, o no estarlo, hai? 

Akane sonrió desaprensivamente (una actitud muy propia de Ranma) ante la mueca de Nabiki. 

--Sí. Ella lo ha dicho. Ambos sabemos que encontrarás alguna forma de obtener un yen o tres de todo este asunto. 

"¿Qué habré hecho?", pensó Nabiki.   


* * *

  
--¡Bisabuela! ¡Bisabuela! ¡Ranma se ha convertido en Shampoo! 

Cologne miró fijamente a su espantada nieta. Shampoo estaba, esta vez, completamente aterrada. 

--Tranquilízate muchacha. ¿De qué estás hablando? 

--¡Ranma se ha convertido en Shampoo! 

La matriarca amazona parpadeó. 

--¿El prometido se ha convertido en jabón de pelo? 

--No shampoo, ¡Shampoo! ¡Ranma viste como Shampoo y lleva bonbori! ¡Y chica violenta viste como Ranma y habla como Ranma! ¡Tengo miedo! 

Cologne pestañeó. 

--Esto es... peculiar. No tanto porque Ranma pueda estar actuando extrañamente... estas cosas le pasan a él, después de todo... pero que Akane también... Creo que debo investigar. Mousse, vamos a cerrar temprano. 

--¡Cuac! 

--Bueno, vamos a cerrar temprano, después de calentar la olla.   


* * *

  
Ranma y Akane salieron a caminar, ante la insistencia de Nabiki. Después de todo, parte del chiste era ser vistos en público con sus no-exactamente-disfraces. 

Akane empezaba a entender un poco más acerca de Ranma. Ranma había decido jugar a ser una perfecta Shampoo... lo que significaba que la chica pelirroja colgaba del brazo de Akane con el mismo fervor que una rémora se pega a un barco. Sólo que más afectuosamente. 

Ranma estaba, por otra parte, consiguiendo un poco de revancha. 

--¡Wo ai ni! --reía. 

--¡Ay! ¿Tienes que estar haciendo eso? 

Ranma puso una cuidadosa expresión de tristeza súbita 

--¿Akane no quiere devoción de Ranma? 

--¡Grrrrr! --respondió elocuentemente Akane. 

Ranma se rió de nuevo. 

Nabiki los seguía, cámara en mano, aguantando la risa lo mejor que podía. 

Y entonces....   


* * *

  
Kuno Tatewaki supo que algo estaba mal, pero la capacidad de determinar que era lo apropiado y lo correcto no era precisamente una de sus cualidades. 

Por lo que parecía, la diosa del cabello de fuego se había librado del yugo del malvado Saotome. El cambio en su vestido y su peinado, su nueva conducta, su presencia cada vez más notoria, todo apuntaba a ello. No había duda que el brujo había finalmente comprendido que no tenía forma de vencer al noble y valeroso Kuno y, finalmente, había huido. 

A pesar de ello, y por razones que no podía comprender, sus amores gemelos aún rechazaban su amor. Quizás permanecía algún remanente del encantamiento del vil hechicero que les impedía profesar su inevitable devoción hacía él. 

Eso debía ser. Seguramente era un efecto posterior a los hechizos de Saotome. Sin duda iría disminuyendo con los días y ellas correrían alegremente a sus acogedores brazos. ¡Ah, que perspectiva! Su único problema ahora (oh, que dulce dolor), sería el tener que escoger finalmente entre una de las dos. 

Hizo una pausa y miró fijamente. ¿Qué era esto? Había vuelto el demonio... No, era una doncella vestida exactamente como él, pero no él. Y en compañía de otra doncella... una con el mismo estilo de vestido que la chica del emporio de las pastas, la cual había visto de cuando en cuando. 

--Disculpen damas. Busco a Akane Tendo o a la diosa del cabello de fuego que a veces la acompaña. ¿Conocen a alguno de estos ángeles? 

Las dos chicas se lo quedaron mirando. No había duda que estaban estupefactas ante su mera presencia que exhalaba masculinidad. Silenciosas estaban, maravilladas por él. 

Era una lástima. Las dos eran hermosas de rostro y figura, aunque la de cabello oscuro llevaba con un vestido muy poco atractivo. Si no hubiera sido por sus dos verdaderos amores, el podría haber estado interesado... Ah, ¿cómo podría alguien contener ese fuego? 

Además, de la manera en que la más pequeña se sostenía de la más grande era claro que eran del tipo que se sentía atraída por su propio género. Esas cosas no eran para él. 

--Ya veo que no... Entonces, adiós. 

Y así, Tatewaki Kuno, el Trueno Azul de la Escuela Furinkan, continúo en su eterna búsqueda. 

La cual, como cualquiera podrá advertir, no se desarrollaba en mismo mundo en que los demás estaban.   


* * *

  
--Eso fue muy raro. 

--Ranma está de acuerdo. 

--¿Continuamos? 

--Bueno.   


* * *

  
Cologne estaba preocupada. Durante una semana Ranma estuvo bastante recluido, y tres días atrás había reaparecido... en su forma femenina, vistiendo ropa femenina. Shampoo había estado algo incoherente en sus reportes, diciendo algo sobre un despliegue público de esclavismo entre Ryoga y Kodachi (que era, por cierto, bastante absurdo si lo pensaba bien). Después de verificar sus armarios de especias para asegurarse de que su nieta no hubiera preparado su almuerzo con alguno de los aliños que no correspondía, le dio instrucciones para que simplemente estudiara la situación y le informara. 

Los nuevos informes fueron perturbadores. Ranma había salido de nuevo, pero todas las veces lo hacia con aspecto y vestimenta femeninos. Se había reportado también que se comportaba mucho más cortés y hablaba, a veces, de forma casi femenina. Ayer Shampoo había entrado agitada diciendo que Ranma estaba haciendo sus ejercicios vestido con un peto y pantalones cortos de lycra. Esa parte era la razón por la que Mousse estaba ahora convertido en pato... Shampoo había explicado el atuendo de Ranma mostrando un popular programa de ejercicios en el que participan un grupo de muchachas sorprendentemente atractivas que hacían sus ejercicios de aeróbica en la playa. Mousse había preguntado por qué Shampoo nunca se vestía así. A la pregunta le siguió un chapuzón. 

Primero una minifalda. Luego la ropa de aeróbica y, más tarde ese día, pantalones cortos y una camisola. Ahora esto... 

Cologne quería un yerno. Una nuera no estaba en sus planes.   


* * *

  
Mientras Cologne se dirigía al dojo, Ranma y Akane, con Nabiki detrás y a corta distancia, continuaban su paseo. Ranma parecía haberse dominado un poco, en contraste con su hilarante comportamiento anterior. 

--¿Qué pasa? --preguntó Akane manteniéndose, lo mejor que podía, en su papel. 

--Ranma tiene mal presentimiento. 

--¿Uh? 

--Mal presentimiento. Como si alguien fuera a atacar a Ranma sin ninguna buena razón. 

--Ahhh, ¿Es que acaso te ha ocurrido antes? 

Ranma empezó a contar con los dedos: 

--Chico perdido, Herb, imitador Ken, el tonto chico-monstruo Pantimedias, viejo pervertido... 

--... 

--Chica bonita de la espátula. 

Akane gruñó. 

--Amazona, hermanas de la amazona, machota... un montón de veces, chico raro que viste como chica, chico de la espada de madera todo el tiempo..." 

--¡Ya! ¡Ya entendí! No tienes que seguir machacando con eso, sabes. 

--Ranma no machaca. Chica violenta sí... 

Akane se anduvo enojando. Y entonces, renuentemente, dijo: 

--Bueno. Anótate dos puntos. 

--Sin embargo, Ranma sigue teniendo sensación... mala. 

Antes de que Akane tuviera la oportunidad de burlarse de la intuición de Ranma, o de empezar a temer que pudiera ser cierta, una voz resonante retumbó en la calle... 

--¡Por fin! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Quien tuviera ese fuego, esa perseverancia, _tenía_ que ser una de las legendarias amazonas de Josuketzu! No sé por qué has venido a estas lejanas tierras... pero después de un año de buscarte te he encontrado... ¡y ahora te desafiaré, para hacerte mía! 

--Ranma _lo sabía_. 

--Ya lo has dicho. 

La figura ante las dos muchachas era impresionante, por supuesto. Ellos siempre lo _eran_. Alto, musculoso, con pelo azul-claro, y el porte clásico que haría que la mayoría de las muchachas se desmayara. Vestía una túnica negra con adornos dorados sobre sus tirantes blanco, una capa de seda roja ondeando a la súbita y demasiado-oportuna brisa, botas de montar negras y una expresión de magnifica elegancia. 

--Deja que Ranma adivine. ¿Príncipe? 

--¿Eh? Sí, Príncip... 

--¿De reino místico? 

--Oh sí. Y como estaba diciendo, Prin... 

--¿De alguna parte de China o algo así? --agregó Akane, previendo hacia donde iba el asunto. 

--No. De la India. Soy el Prin... 

--No interesada --interrumpió Ranma--. Príncipe escoge mal. Es Akane a quien príncipes molestan, no Ranma. 

Los dos pasaron junto al atónito príncipe sin decir otra palabra. Se las quedó mirando, y luego se rió entre dientes. 

--Es tan... tan orgullosa, y aparenta indiferencia. Bueno, la Amazona Ranma, sin duda, será mi prometida. 

Y desde un arbusto cercano, Nabiki Tendo sonrió. 

Esto era bastante prometedor...   


* * *

  
--¿Así que este es un método de entrenamiento para resolver las dificultades de mi yerno en aceptar su estado femenino? 

--Sí, Cologne-san. Y por favor no llame yerno a Ranma. Como le dije, no reconozco la validez de las demandas de Shampoo. 

Cologne suspiró. La oposición de una madre era algo que incluso a ella se le dificultaba manejar. Sin embargo, ese era un problema para resolver a futuro. 

--¿Tiene alguna idea acerca de por qué él, o ella, si prefiere, está imitando a Shampoo o por qué Akane esta imitando a mi... eh, a Ranma? 

--Es un juego. 

--¿Un juego? 

--Sí. Nabiki se los sugirió después que Ranma mencionó ese vestido en particular. Vea usted, Ranma no delira con él, pero las demás quisieron verla con él, y las cosas se salieron un poco de control. Usted sabe como pueden ser a veces las chicas. 

--Lo sé... No estaba consciente de lo que Ranma hacía. Se lo explicaré a Shampoo... Con franqueza, espero que ella se tranquilice. 

Cologne empezó a reírse entre dientes. 

--Y, para ser honesta, creo que es una broma muy buena. Estoy satisfecha por el hecho de que Ranma no se ha vuelto loco. 

--Al contrario. Espero preservar su cordura mediante este entrenamiento. 

--Realmente lo apruebo. Al aceptar más su lado femenino le hará un mejor marido para... cualquiera. De hecho, si nuestra demanda llega a buen término, ella alcanzará un elevado estatus en nuestro pueblo, y podrá no sólo exigir una posición como marido de Shampoo, sino que como una verdadera guerrera amazona. 

--Si esa improbabilidad llegará a ocurrir, creo que me sentiría contenta. 

--Permítanos discutir la presente situación en mi restaurante. Después de que explique los "días de chica" a Shampoo...   


* * *

  
--Vamos, te tomaré en mis brazos y... Auch. 

--¿Van seis veces hoy, cierto? Este tipo debe ser un idiota aún mayor que Kuno. 

Ranma miró al lugar donde había machacado al, hasta ahora anónimo, príncipe contra el pavimento. También lo había pateado hacia la estratosfera dos veces y encajado en la pared una vez. 

--Como príncipe es duro, pero como luchador un asco. Chico de la espada es mejor que príncipe. Príncipe sufrirá mucho castigo, supongo... 

--Sí. Como ese conejo de juguete en ese video con comerciales americanos que tiene Nabiki. 

Ranma se rió. Algunos de esos anuncios americanos eran bastante cómicos. 

--¿Príncipe usará baterías de larga duración? 

Akane disimuló una sonrisa. 

--Si, supongo que sí. 

--Su... su amor seguro... seguramente florecerá, mi flor amaz... 

¡Punch! 

--¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Akane? 

--¡Era mi turno! ¡Tú has tenido toda la diversión hoy!   


* * *

  
El Príncipe Midol de Kasarikustan estaba sentado en su bastante económica pieza de hotel, y bastante desconcertado. Por alguna razón su ilimitada experiencia en combate no le había servido de mucho en la persecución de la Amazona Ranma. Era casi como si ella no correspondiera a sus afectos... lo que era, por supuesto, imposible. Al parecer, las amazonas jugaban más duro que las doncellas de su propio reino místico. 

Kasarikustan era, a diferencia de la mayoría de los reinos místicos, menos que impresionante. El dorado castillo esta empezando a descascararse, el lago mágico no era muy grande y estaba algo enturbiado, en lugar de claro y cristalino, y la población era bastante ordinaria. De hecho, muy ordinaria. 

(Nota del autor: El lago en cuestión, a propósito, era el nada-famoso-después-de-todo Lago del Salmón Curado, notable por su asombrosa habilidad de curtir el pescado en dieciséis segundos... no mucho para ser un lago mágico, pero bastante para calificar a Kasarikustan como un reino místico. En otras palabras... No, no era otra cura fallida para Ranma. Era, sin embargo, una excelente cura para el pescado) 

Midol era el guerrero más grande de su reino. Pero mientras su reino consistía casi por completo de torpes retrasados mentales y huesudos alelados, que Gosunkugi podría haber derrotado cuatro de cinco veces... (con una derrota por puntos) esto no significaba mucho en un lugar como Nerima, donde era muy probable que hasta el más ordinario transeúnte tuviera cierto conocimiento de alguna arte marcial, aunque fuera algo tan absurda como el Arte Marcial de Elaboración de Tostadas con Queso. 

Midol miraba por la ventana de su cuarto y suspiraba. Hacia un año ya de cuando vio al ángel pelirrojo que abandonaba el pueblo de las amazonas junto a un panda. Sin duda alguna era una maravillosa guerrera, recorriendo el mundo para probar sus capacidades. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para alguien que había escogido un panda como mascota? Su belleza, su gracia y su velocidad eran inspiradoras. Ciertamente los otros en el pueblo pensaban lo mismo, puesto que habían enviado a alguien a buscarla y convencerla de regresar, y no sentirse privados de su magnifica presencia. 

Unos días después se había extraviado y, preguntando por ella, le respondieron que la habían oído decir que iba a Japón. Desesperado por encontrarla, le preguntó a un viajero cuál era la forma más rápida de llegar a esa extraña tierra de peces crudos y extraños dibujos animados. En retrospectiva, quizás debió preguntarle a alguien más y no quedarse sólo con la respuesta del chico de la pañoleta y la sombrilla. 

Tras regresar a la India y a su pequeño reino, puso a trabajar al Servicio de Inteligencia Kasarikustani (en realidad, un viejecito que sólo poseía un montón de suscripciones a periódicos), para que encontrara a su ángel guerrero. El servicio de inteligencia se suscribió a quince diarios japoneses y compró un diccionario Japones-Hindú-Japonés de bolsillo. Mientras tanto, Midol iniciaba el aprendizaje del japonés, mandarín y vasco (este último sólo por si acaso). 

Y después de un largo tiempo, Midol se había convertido en un lingüista competente (todos debemos tener algún logro en la vida, ¿cierto?), y el SIK había obtenido pistas acerca de pelirrojas, amazonas y hechos ocasionales de violencia en un territorio japonés llamado Nerima. 

Lo que nos conduce a los eventos narrados treinta párrafos atrás.   


* * *

  
--Ah, Ranma, ya llegaron. ¿Quieren un poco del té que preparé? 

--Kasumi bonita. Hai, por favor. 

Mientras Ranma se sentaba y bebía sorbos de su té suspiró. La peor cosa de los días de chica era la absoluta prohibición del agua caliente. No era tan duro... el hechizo parecía tener predilección sólo por feminizarlo. Bajo circunstancias normales, el problema era encontrar agua caliente. Pero los accidentes podían ocurrir... y ahora mismo ella, de buena gana, mataría, bueno, tal vez sólo patearía a alguien, por un baño caliente. 

Akane entró en seguida, y aceptó una taza más caliente de té y se sentó a distancia prudente de Ranma. 

--Ese tipo fue una verdadera peste hoy... 

--No tiene sentido. Príncipe actuaba como si conociera a Ranma. 

--Ranma. 

La chica-en-entrenamiento reconoció la familiar, y poco bienvenida, voz. 

--Cologne. 

Para sorpresa de Ranma, la momia disecada sonrió. 

--Debo felicitarlos por la broma de hoy. Además apruebo tu régimen de entrenamiento y quiero ayudar ¿Desearías un curso rápido de entrenamiento de amazona este fin de semana? Y ya que estamos en eso, ¿sabes realmente como usar esos bonbori? Sé que prefieres la lucha libre, pero no te hará daño. 

Ranma miró a Cologne con desconfianza. 

--¿Por qué Cologne está siendo amable? Ranma no se casará con Shampoo. 

Cologne estalló en carcajadas. 

--¡Increíble! ¡Ahora entiendo porque mi nieta estaba tan asustada! Oh, ella te perdona... ahora que ella sabe que Nabiki esta detrás de todo. Y no, esto no tiene que ver con el matrimonio (eso será inevitable), pero sí con tu entrenamiento. Mientras tu madre puede entrenarte para ser una mejor mujer, yo puedo entrenarte para ser una mejor amazona, cuando llegue la hora. A mi me interesa tanto como a ti. 

--Ey, anciana. Eso podría ser un problema. En estos momentos hay un príncipe dando vueltas por el pueblo que cree que Ranma _es_ una amazona, y continúa intentando desafiarla para obtener su mano. Puedo imaginar que después de eso podría gustarle más. 

Cologne pestañeó. 

--Lo que estas haciendo... está bastante bueno también --la imitación de Ranma hecha por Akane estaba desquiciándola un poco más--. Yo no sabía que tenías ese talento. 

--Ah, siempre voy al teatro y al cine. Creo que es buena práctica... 

La matriarca asintió. 

--De todos modos, no me ofendo. Ahora... ¿qué hay con ese príncipe?   


* * *

  
Era un concilio de... no exactamente guerra. 

Shampoo estaba sentada evitando cuidadosamente a Ranma y Akane. Aunque su bisabuela le había explicado lo de la broma, todavía estaba un poquito asustada. Y también un poco herida. Parecía que Ranma estaba fastidiándola intencionalmente... pero Hibachan decía que no era nada personal, e Hibachan siempre tenía razón. Ranma y Akane todavía estaban "disfrazados" y manteniendo su actuación, hasta la puesta del sol. 

Cologne estaba al lado de Nodoka, frunciendo ambas el ceño. La última cosa que querían era otro pretendiente para Ranma... sobre todo uno masculino. 

Nabiki se concentró en su cuadernillo, sopesando las posibles ganancias de esta nueva locura. 

Mousse miraba con adoración a Shampoo. Bueno, realmente miraba con adoración al panda, pero no lo sabía. 

El panda mencionado sentía aumentar su nerviosismo por razones que realmente no habría podido explicar. 

Ranma estaba, en apariencia, felizmente sentado en las rodillas de Akane, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para diversión de todos, a excepción de Soun, Genma y Shampoo. 

Y Akana mascullaba algo acerca de su necesidad de respirar. 

Soun estaba.... lamentándose. 

--¡Mi futuro yerno se va a convertir en la novia de un príncipe! 

--¡Ey, viejo! ¡Eso no ayuda en nada! -- soltó Akane. 

--¡Y mi hija _todavía_ cree que es un chico! 

--Shampoo piensa que señor Tendo todavía no entiende. 

--Ranma está de acuerdo con chica coqueta. 

Shampoo se estremeció mientras Cologne reía con disimulo. Esto era _ divertido_. 

--De todos modos, creo que se con quién estamos tratando. Es el Príncipe Midol de Kasarikustan. El visitó un pueblo cercano hace un año y quería visitar Jokuzetsu. Nosotros... declinamos su oferta. Era obvio que quería ganar una esposa amazona. También era obvio que se encontraba bastante desesperado. 

--Creó además que vio a Ranma... eh, alejándose, y la tomó por una guerrera amazona que buscaba conocer el mundo. Sospecho que se enamoró de ella a primera vista. Eso parece pasar muy seguido contigo, Ranma. 

Ranma se estremeció. 

--Ranma no recuerda. 

Un cartelito sostenido por un panda apareció delante de ellos. 

"Saben, tal vez no sea tan mala idea tener a un príncipe en la familia..." 

--Akane puede prestar a Ranma su... herramienta. 

--Sí, pero sólo por esta vez. 

--Gracias... ¡Panda idiota! 

¡Wham! 

Con una sonrisa, Ranma le devolvió el mazo a Akane. 

--No esta mal, pero debes trabajar un poco más la muñeca... --admitió Akane. 

Nodoka les miró con una combinación de aprobación y desaprobación. No era elegante, en su opinión, andar dándole de martillazos a la gente. Por otra parte... 

--Eso --dijo Nodoka, haciendo eco de los eventos que habían ocurrido un año antes-- se lo tenía merecido.   


* * *

  
--Nunca te rindes, ¿ah? 

--Chica per... Akane tiene razón. Hibachan dice que príncipe es luchador mediocre, pero más duro que chico perdido. También es insistente. No se detendrá hasta derrotar a Ranma para exigir su mano en matrimonio o convertirse en puré. Quizá ambos. 

Shampoo estaba un _poco_ más calmada, pero la actuación de Akane como Ranma todavía la desquiciaba un poco. 

--Podremos manejar esto. ¡Akane Tendo jamás ha perdido una lucha! 

--Esa es la línea de Ranma --dijeron dos amazonas (o bien una amazona y una simulación increíble) a coro. Entonces una de ellas soltó una andanada de risitas mientras la otra (la del pelo púrpura) saltaba y exclamaba: 

--¡R-R-Ranma, no hagas eso! 

--De todos modos, prepárense. Nuestro plan debe funcionar... por un tiempo al menos.-- dijo Cologne. 

Todos asintieron... al tiempo que se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. 

--¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es ese el invitado que están esperando? Iré a abrir --susurro Kasumi. 

Después de un momento hizo su ingreso el príncipe Midol. 

--No volveré a fallar. Mi futura prometida está aquí y la derrotare para que ella... 

--¿Y usted es...? --preguntó fríamente Cologne. 

--Yo soy Midol, Príncipe de Kasarikustan, la Luz del Arenque, Amo del Potro, y.... 

--Este tonto hombre ha tratado todo el día de golpear a Ranma. 

--Si. Este es el payaso --añadió Akane. 

--Ya veo... ¿Y por qué está desafiando a Ranma? 

--Oh, usted no puede engañarme. Yo sé quién es usted. Es Cologne, de Jokuzetsu. Conozco la ley de las Amazonas chinas. Una vez que la derrote, Ranma no tendrá ninguna otra opción mas que casarse conmigo. 

--Correcto, esa es la ley de las Amazonas de Jokuzetsu. Pero, Midol de Kazarikustan, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Ranma? 

Midol pestañeó: 

--¿Qué...? ¡Todo! Ella es una amazona china... 

Shampoo, siguiendo la señal, empezó a reírse. 

--¿Escucho Ranma a Príncipe? ¡Príncipe cree que Ranma es amazona _china_! 

Ranma rezongó. 

--Es sólo hombre tonto. No sabe nada. 

Midol pestañeó. De nuevo. 

--Um... ¿Estoy olvidando algo? 

Y Nodoka entró, en una túnica semejante a la de Cologne, excepto que era de color rojo. (la habilidad de Kasumi para la costura rápida venía al rescate de nuevo). 

--Yo debo decírselo. 

--Ah, la matriarca del clan Saotome. Me alegro que recibiera mi mensaje. 

--Matriarca de Jokuzetsu. ¿Entiendo que una hermana del clan está siendo molestada por hombre necio? 

--Más ignorante que necio. Planea casarse con Ranma de acuerdo a las leyes de Jokuzetsu. 

--Quizás sea ambas cosas. 

--Miren --protestó Midol--. No sé que está pasando, pero conozco las leyes de las amazonas chinas y eso significa que, cuando la derrote, deberá casarse... 

Entonces Ranma, colocándose a treinta centímetros de su cara, le gritó. 

--_¡Hombre tonto! ¡Ranma no es amazona china! ¡Ranma es "amazona japonesa"!_

--¿Uh? --gimoteó Midol, ensordecido. 

--Es lo que ella dijo, príncipe Midol --contestó Cologne--. Las leyes de las amazonas japonesas no son iguales a las de mi casta. Derrotándola en batalla no ganará su mano. 

--Um... ¿No podré, al menos, ganar una cita? 

Ranma empezó, auténticamente, a gruñir. 

--No. Ahora, si usted puede traer tres tesoros, ella _podría_ querer salir con usted, una vez. 

--Tres... ¿cuáles tres? ¡Nada puede derrotar a Midol de Kasarikustan! Bueno, excepto ella. 

--El diente de un fénix, el tesoro secreto del demonio Hapossai y un tonel con agua del legendario pozo de Nannichuan en Jusenkyo. 

--Oh, eso parece bastante fácil. Volveré en algunos días... 

El príncipe salió, mientras su capa ondeaba dramáticamente impulsada por el viento. 

--¿Bisabuela? 

--¿Sí, Shampoo? 

--¿De donde viene viento? Estamos adentro. 

Cologne pestañeó. 

--Bueno, algunas personas tienen un sobredesarrollado sentido dramático. 

--¿Y qué pasa si príncipe consigue todos los tesoros? 

--Ranma, si él consigue el agua de Nannichuan, eso resolvería un montón de problemas. Si trae el tesoro secreto, podran mandarlo arrestar por intento de robo. El único tesoro que Happy tiene es su bolsa de ropa interior que guarda en su habitación. Y si encuentra el diente de un fénix... bueno, me impresionaré tanto con él que le ofreceré la mano de cualquier doncella del pueblo, porque eso sería superhumano. 

--¿Por què? 

--Los fenix no tienen dientes. 

Todos rieron. 

--Atardece --agregó Nabiki--. Han ganado. Y no lamento ningún yen de los que he gastado. 

Eso era bastante cierto, dado que había conseguido bastantes buenas tomas de los machacazos del príncipe hechos por Ranma... y Kuno pagaría un buen precio por las copias de la película en que la mujer de sus sueños golpeaba a un potencial rival... y llevando ese vestido. 

--¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Ranma... Quiero decir, Yo ya estaba olvidando cómo se usan los artículos. 

--¡No más de hablar como un chico! ¡Excúsenme, pero voy a ir a ponerme un vestido inmediatamente! --exclamó Akane mientras corría a su habitación. 

Ranma miraba a su madre que sentía y sonreía. Ella siguió a Akane para ponerse una blusa y pantalones. 

--Oh, Nodoka-san. Tengo algo para Ranma... Entiendo que ella extraña muchísimo un baño caliente... 

Nodoka asintió. 

--Pero por las razones que le explique, deseo, si es posible, que se mantenga como mujer por lo menos durante dos meses. 

--Sí, su... tiempo. Yo puedo ayudar con eso. ¿Mousse? ¿Trajiste el paquete que te mandé a buscar? 

El casi-ciego Maestro de las Armas Ocultas extrajo un gran paquete de... alguna parte. 

--Aquí está. 

Nodoka preguntó: 

--¿Qué es? 

Ranma (quien simplemente había entrado después de haberse vestido muy, pero muy rápido... ella _odiaba_ ese vestido) agrego: 

--Sí, ¿qué es eso? 

--Sin duda recuerdas el jabón impermeable que usaron una vez. 

Ranma asintió. 

--Si. Trabajó bien hasta que se acabó. 

--Bien. Con este podrás, después de usarlo primero con agua fría, y, si lo deseas, tomar baños calientes sin cambiar... y sin preocuparte de otro cambio accidental. 

--¿Quiere decir que es más que un jabón impermeable? --preguntó ávidamente Ranma. 

--No... exactamente. Desde que estás intentando ser más femenina que masculino, te conseguí algo más útil. 

--¿Qué? 

--Jabón de belleza impermeable. No sólo te mantendrá segura contra cambios indeseables, sino que además mantendrá tu piel tersa y suave. Y tiene una agradable fragancia... 

Ranma simplemente _gruñó_... 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 4**

  


**Una breve nota del autor:**  
  
_Siempre me ha asombrado la facilidad con que Akane parece ser perseguida por éste o aquél príncipe mágico (al menos en las OVAs y las fanfictions, aunque también ocurre lo mismo en la serie y el manga). Sólo pensé que tal vez no todos los príncipes mágicos podían ser tsn competentes... o andar detrás de Akane. Ja ne!_  



	6. Parte 5: Un día tranquilo sí, aunque no

_**Parte 5:**_  
**_Un día tranquilo (sí, aunque no lo crean)_**

  
Ukyo Kounji suspiró. Los días flojos eran lo único que no le gustaba del negocio del okonomiyaki. 

Este día particularmente lento tenía, sin embargo, algo de oportuno. Konatsu había pedido permiso por algunos días, a causa del cumplimiento de cierto oscuro ritual ninja. Si hubiera sido un día normal, con ella sola, habría estado hasta el cuello de trabajo. 

_Ella_. A veces se preguntaba por el sentido de esa palabra. Forzada por honor, o por lo que su familia concebía como honor, vivía como un chico y vestía como un chico. Incluso estaba registrada legalmente como un chico. Muchas veces se preguntaba cuánto le quedaba aún de femenino. Bueno, ella no era en realidad tan amuchachada como podría serlo... a veces, incluso, se vestía femeninamente... bueno un poco femenina. Principalmente a causa de Ranchan. 

Ranchan. Si él podía vivir con su bizarra maldición, entonces ella podía sobrellevar sus propios problemas. 

Ahora mismo se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Ranchan. No se había dejado caer por ahí durante una semana, lo cual era inusual, por decir lo menos. Hacía tiempo que, desde su punto de vista, el índice general de rarezas había descendido notablemente. No ocurría nada inusual, excepto quizá por el machucado individuo que entró ayer al negocio, mascullando algo acerca de ángeles amazonas y pidiendo un okonomiyaki de salmón. Afortunadamente para él, había ingresado al único restaurante que podía satisfacer un pedido tan particular. 

"¿Angeles amazonas?" Hmmm... ¿Quizás ese tipo andaba detrás de Shampoo? Eso podría liberar alguna de la presión sobre Ranchan. Una aspirante menos significaba un paso más cerca hacia la elección del artista marcial correcto... que era ella misma, por cierto. 

Suspiró, y se dejó llevar por su familiar sueño de verse a sí misma y Ranchan en una casa encantadora, con un hermoso restaurante y muchos niños felices. Un sueño que, desafiando a todo su entorno habitual, no estaba poblado de dragones, espíritus, pequeños viejos pervertidos, amazonas homicidas o algún ocasional artista marcial que sólo aparecía para desafiar a Ranma Saotome. 

Comparada a la mayoría de las personas en la vida de Ranma, Ukyo era una de las más sensatas. Esto no significaba que dejara de mirar al mundo con sus propio juego de gafas Ran-chan. 

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta la despertó de su ensueño. Alguien había entrado a su establecimiento. Una familiar (si bien femenina voz por el momento), la llamó, animadamente, 

--Ohayo, Ucchan! 

"_Está aquí_", pensó feliz. Levantó la vista y dijo alegremente: 

--Ranchaaaaghrk.. 

Ver a Ranma en su forma femenina no era raro. Ver a Ranma con Akane... un poco amiga, un poco rival... tampoco lo era. 

Ver a Ranma vistiendo casualmente una polera verde pálido, calcetines con cordones, zapatos bajos, un gorro ancho de paja, y con un poco de maquillaje, sí que lo era. Mucho más el moño atado con un pañuelo azul. Y los pendientes. Y... 

El índice general de rareza había subido unos veinte puntos. En cierto modo, Ukyo había finalmente renunciado... la normalidad no era común en la vida de Nerima. 

--No fue mi culpa... --refunfuñó Akane. 

--Pero yo no estoy echándote la culpa, Akane... Eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera. 

--No fue mi culpa... --repitió la muchacha del cabello oscuro. 

--Ha... ¿Ha ocurrido algo? --tartamudeó una Ukyo un poco... no, _bastante_ confusa. 

--Akane sólo tuvo un pequeño accidente en la cocina. Eso es todo. 

--Me dijo que añadiera aceite... Yo agregué aceite... No fue mi culpa... _ ¡Y deja de ser tan cortés con eso!_

Ranma _estaba siendo_ inusualmente cortés... nada insultante. Eso no es una buena señal, pensó Ukyo. 

--¿Acaso no puedo ser cortés? --río Ranma--. Pensé que querías que fuera más cortés contigo. 

Akane gruñó. 

--Um... Tomen asiento ustedes dos. Sacaré un par de mis especiales... Tengo la sensación que llevo demasiado tiempo encerrada aquí... --murmuró una algo agitada Ukyo.  


* * *

  
--¿"Días de chica"? Ranchan, debe estar siendo una experiencia infernal para ti. 

Ukyo sintió una cierta piedad por Ranma. A ella nunca le importó que se convirtiera en una chica, pero verlo... no, verla... vistiendo de una forma tan desenfadada. Oh, lo había hecho antes, pero siempre era parte de algún plan, o sólo para jugar con el cabezota de Ryoga. 

Nunca porque se supusiera que era eso lo que debía vestir. Ukyo ahora tenía serias dudas acerca de la sanidad mental de Nodoka Saotome. 

--De verdad no, Ucchan, de verdad no. Ya no me molesta tanto la ropa, y estoy mejorando mi capacidad de expresarme apropiadamente, como mamá quiere. Son algunas pequeñas cosas, como el maquillaje, las que me siguen molestando un poco. 

--Ya... veo... Bueno, um... Se te ve bien con ese vestido. 

--¿De verdad? Gracias. No estaba seguro de que el color estuviera bien. 

--Y... er... Me gusta lo que has hecho con tu pelo. 

--Bueno, me inspiré un poco en ti . El moño, quiero decir. A mamá le gusta. 

--Oh, graciasEso es muy... halagador. 

--Sin embargo, anoche ocurrió lo mejor, Ucchan... finalmente pude darme un baño caliente. Es extraño que Cologne hiciera algo así de bueno por mi, pero desde que me quiere entrenar como amazona, supongo que eso encaja en sus planes. 

--Es... bueno que esto no te esté molestando, Ranchan... 

--Bueno, como dije, creo que me estoy acostumbrando. Si mamá quiere que lo haga, entonces voy a hacerlo. Además, no hay nada de malo en ello. 

--No fue mi culpa... --murmuró una deprimida Akane encima de su okonomiyaki. 

--Vamos Akane, no tienes que seguir preocupada por eso. 

--_¡¡Insúltame, maldición!!_

Ranma parpadeó: 

--¿Qué? 

--¡Insúltame! ¡Tu cortesía me está volviendo loca! 

Ranma suspiró: 

--Akane, lo único que hiciste fue cometer un pequeño error. De hecho, la etiqueta en la lata estaba muy sucia. Apenas podía leerse... 

--¡Traté de hacer un frito de verduras con _aceite de linaza_! ¡Esa cosa era realmente tóxica! ¿Por qué no me estas insultando por tratar de envenenarte? 

--Mamá dice que las niñas educadas no insultan a la gente por errores inocentes, --replicó Ranma, con compostura. 

Ukyo repentinamente empezó a reírse. 

--¡Después de todo, Akane-chan, ya lo estás haciendo bastante bien insultándote a ti misma.! 

Akane pestañeó y empezó a hacer muecas. 

--Disculpa Ranma... Yo... Supongo que estás tratando de ser... más cortés. 

Ranma asintió. El tiempo que llevaba haciendo cosas femeninas parecía haberle ayudado a entender un poco mejor a las chicas. Sólo un poco... pero mejor. 

Quizá era porque en los viejos tiempos estaba atrapado, tratando desesperadamente de reafirmar su masculinidad como fuera. Ahora, por el contrario, intentaba encarar su propia femineidad. En realidad no se estaba convirtiendo en una persona diferente (como había temido en un principio), sino que seguía siendo Ranma. Sólo que era un Ranma femenino... o con algo de femenino. 

--¿Así que tienes un guardarropa y todo lo demás, Ranchan? 

Ranma asintió. 

--Hai. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te preste uno de mis vestidos? 

Ukyo río: 

--No, no estaba pensando en eso. Hey, ¡Realmente te estás manejando en esto! 

--Bueno... No sé... Mentiría si dijera que sí. Pero estoy acomodándome... Y, al menos, no estamos en clases. 

--¿Dijiste dos meses? 

Ranma asintió. 

--Ranma, las vacaciones sólo duran un mes. 

Ranma palideció. ¡Agk! Ukyo tenía razón... 

Akane palideció. Pero eso significaba que... 

--Yo, no quiero, no quiero llevar uniforme de chica... 

--Oh, Dios... ¡Ranma va a tener que cambiarse en nuestro camarín...! 

Las dos se miraron y en coro exclamaron: 

--¡Mi vida _es un infierno_! 

Ukyo se encogió de hombros e hizo un segundo par de okonomiyaki. Algo le dijo que esos dos realmente los iban a necesitar.  


* * *

  
Así continuaron por un rato... Ranma relatando el curioso incidente con el Príncipe de Vaya-Uno-A-Saber-De-Donde-Era (ya había olvidado el nombre), así como la forma en que lo solucionaron. Ukyo se encontró a sí misma riendo furiosamente por ese momento de locura... y Akane finalmente se reanimó al recordar la cantidad sorprendente de cosas divertidas que habían pasado el ahora llamado "Día de la Amazona". 

Fue entonces que Ranma cometió un error comprensible. Se levantó un momento, fue a la máquina de discos e insertó una moneda de 50 yens. 

La máquina de discos empezó a toser. 

"Aw, ¿qué... dia...?", pensó Ranma, al aparecer lo que asemejaba una muchacha de pelo castaño, escupiendo la moneda y encarando a la pelirroja. 

Ukyo empezó a gruñir. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a Tsubasa todo este tiempo? 

Tsubasa se paró, alisó su falda y le gritó a Ranma: 

--¿Cómo te atreves a...? 

--Ey, hombre, ¿Cómo iba a saber que estarías allí? Sólo pensé que Ucchan había conseguido una máquina de discos nueva, es todo... 

--¡Mentiroso! ¡Estas tratando de ser más bonita que yo y quitarme a Ukyo! 

Ranma la miró fijamente: 

--Debes estar bromeando. No estoy haciendo eso... 

Ukyo se acerco lentamente a Tsubasa y agregó. 

--En primer lugar, ¡nunca he sido tuya... 

¡Whap! 

--...ni nunca lo seré! --finalizó Ukyo, guardando su espátula. 

Mientras Tsubasa salía por la puerta, murmurando incoherentes amenazas de venganza , Ranma comentó: 

--Chicas, ese tipo redefine todos los días el concepto de rareza. 

--Tú lo has dicho, --replicó Ukyo. 

--Y, de todas maneras... --continuó Ranma-- sus zapatos no combinan para nada con ese vestido. Je. 

Las chicas vacilaron, y estallaron en risas.  


* * *

  
Se suponía que _él_ era el hermoso travestista, no Ranma. 

El hecho de que en ese momento Ranma no estuviera técnicamente travestido no era lo importante... así como cualquier hecho que pudiera haber disculpado a Ranma en el pasado. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando los hechos estaban a favor de Ranma, era como si un gigantesco manto de silencio cayera sobre las mentes de los ciudadanos de Nerima. 

Tsubasa, comparado con la mayoría de la persona en la zona, no llegaba a tanto... sólo poseía un talento innato para la simulación, y una ardiente atracción por Ukyo. Y, como la mayoría de los artistas marciales en el área (y, a diferencia de algunas pocas artistas), sentía una severa aversión contra Ranma Saotome. 

Pero ésta era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso... ¡Arruinar la brillante actuación de Tsubasa! ¡Empezar a vestir a la moda para llamar la atención de la magnífica Ukyo! Y, lo más imperdonable de todo... ¡verse aún mejor de lo que él nunca se había visto! 

Porque, puesto en palabras sencillas, Ranma se veía mucho mejor con un vestido que Tsubasa. 

Ahora, considerando que Tsubasa llevaba puesto un vestido que hubiera dejado a Asuza con un coma diabético (esto es, ultra-adorable), mientras Ranma vestía simplemente ropa atractiva y adecuada, bien acomodada a su figura, esto no era sorprendente. Ranma se veía como un chica atractiva en ropa de verano, mientras Tsubasa se veía como una especie de enloquecido cono de helado femenino, con crema y chispitas. Pero intentar explicarle a Tsubasa que era lo que estaba haciendo mal sería en vano. Justo ahora pensaba con su corazón, no con su cerebro. Lo que se correspondía bastante con el promedio de comportamiento de los rivales de Ranma. 

--¡Nunca te perdonaré, Ranma! -- refunfuñaba el transformista. 

Por cierto que había un pequeño problema con sus llamaradas de venganza... no tenía muchas más posibilidades contra Ranma, en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, que una lata de cerveza contra un obrero de la construcción a las cinco de la tarde. Nada, nothing, niet. 

Así que decidió llegar al fondo del asunto... usando uno de sus brillantes disfraces para infiltrarse en la casa de los Tendo. 

Su primer disfraz, como muñeco de práctica, no fue una buena elección, puesto que Akane, cuando regresaron a casa, todavía estaba un poco frustrada. 

Por eso fue al dojo a boxear un poco. 

Su primera reacción fue de terror, puesto que no es normal que los maniquíes griten de dolor al recibir un golpe. 

La siguiente reacción, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en verdad, fue de furia, y demostró que si es normal que los transformistas griten de dolor al recibir un golpe, al ser pateados, zapateados, y, como última medida, martillados contra la pared. 

Akane irrumpió en la sala principal, humeando. 

--Ranma, ¿qué es lo que está pasando con todos los pervertidos de este tonto pueblo? 

--¿Uh? 

--Kuno y Happosai y.... y.... ¡incluso Ryoga ha estado haciendo cosas perversas! ¡Y justo ahora me encuentro a Tsubasa _espiándome_ en el dojo! 

--Hum, no lo hubiera imaginado nunca... 

--¿Qué...? ¿Qué haya alguien espiándome? ¿Acaso crees que no existe nadie que quiera espiarme? 

--¡No! No es eso lo que quiero decir... Sólo quiero decir que es extraño que Tsubasa te estuviera espiando, dado que siempre está acechando a Ucchan. Eso es todo... 

Akane empezó a calmarse. Un poco... 

--Además, probablemente estaba tratando de espiarme a mi. ¿Recuerdas lo enojado que estaba a la hora del almuerzo? 

--Tú... tú... Quizá tienes razón, Ranma. --. Admitirlo fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ranma estaba intentando ser más amable, y usualmente lo era... a menos que ella la insultara. 

--Oh, bueno... debo ir a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca. ¿Estarás bien, Ranma? 

--Sip, Akane. Yo... ya no soy un chico. Además, mamá quiere que termine esta (ick) práctica de costura. Dice que es útil tanto para hombres como para mujeres y, dado que se supone que soy ambas cosas... 

Akane sonrió. 

--¿Supongo que también incluirá tejido? 

--El próximo mes. Bleahh. 

Mientras Akane salía, Ranma volvió a su practica, aunque, en realidad, lo encontraba un poco innecesaria, dado que hacia años que había aprendido a hacerlo, en medio de sus viajes de entrenamiento.  


* * *

  
Ranma terminó su costura. El único problema con la costura era que lo aburría. Ahora debía regresar las agujas a su lugar... 

Bueno, nada decía que no pudiera ser ordenada _y además_ una artista marcial. El verdadero secreto del estilo Saotome de lucha libre era que cualquier cosa podía ser un método de entrenamiento. Así que empezó a lanzar las agujas hacia el alfiletero a través del cuarto como si fueran diminutas lanzas. 

Pero no pudo terminar. Los alfileteros generalmente no chillan. 

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el alfiletero que usaba era el que tenía al lado. No se suponía que tuviera dos de ellos y, mucho menos, que el otro fuera un alfiletero gritón. Eso significaba que... 

Yup. El falso alfiletero saltó de la mesa... aunque en realidad nunca había estado ahí, como comprendía ahora Ranma... sino que afirmado en la nariz de Tsubasa. 

--¡Danma! ¡Maddito dddeas! ¡Págadddas podd edddto! 

Ranma, en un gesto de bondad y cortesía, arrancó el alfiletero de la nariz de Tsubasa. Tsubasa chilló. Ranma, tal vez, había tirado las agujas con demasiada fuerza. 

Dándole un pañuelo al transformista, Ranma llamó a Kasumi para que le trajera el botiquín de primeros auxilios. La hija mayor de los Tendo entró y miró a Tsubasa. 

--¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Otra prometida, Ranma-chan? Se ve muy tierna. 

--Créeme --rió Ranma--. _Ella_ no es la prometida de nadie. 

Mientras Kasumi, con la habilidad que da la práctica, empezaba a vendar la nariz de Tsubasa, Ranma agitó su cabeza. 

--Hombre, ¿qué pasa contigo? Quiero decir, esto es realmente tonto. 

--Yo no quier... ¡ow! ¡eso pica!... ¡No dejaré que continúes tus coqueteos con Ukyo! --respondió el transformista. 

--¡Mi... oh, vamos! --replicó Ranma--. Esa es la cosa más tonta que haya escuchado desde... bueno, desde anoche. 

--¡No hay ninguna otra explicación! ¡La forma en que estás vestida, tu pelo, tu...! ¡Incluso tu perfume! ¡Pareces una desvergonzada! 

--Y eso que sólo estoy usando un poco --se defendió Ranma--. Es otra de las ideas de mamá pero me ha dicho que no debo usarlo a menos que vaya a un sitio elegante. Además, tu tampoco te ves muy diferente. Sólo un poco más corriente. 

--¡No te creo! ¡Estás haciendo esto para seducir a Ukyo! ¡Y este vestido es de hechura a la medida! 

--¡Guau! No sabía que había sastres ciegos... 

Tsubasa gruñó ante la sugerencia que hubiera algo mal con su gusto para vestir. 

--Ucchan es mi mejor amiga, Tsubasa. No quiero seducirla. --a medida que iba enojándose, Ranma recobraba su forma normal de hablar... --¿Qué diablos pasa con ustedes? ¿Nunca pueden imaginar que pueda estar diciendo la verdad? Siempre es "Ranma, prepárate a morir", o "demonio Saotome", o cualquier cosa como esa. Estoy empezando a aburrirme de eso. La única razón por la que ahora no te convierto en puré es porque mamá se molestará si ensucio este vestido. 

--Ranma-chan, ¿recuerdas que tu madre dijo algo acerca del lenguaje? 

--Hai, Kasumi. Lo recuerdo. Ahora, Tsubasa-kun, estoy muy enfadada contigo. Después que Kasumi cure tu nariz, tendré que pedirte que te vayas. Por favor, no vuelvas a entrar de nuevo a escondidas. 

"No me engañas, Ranma", pensó Tsubasa enojado, "De algún modo descubriré la verdad de tu plan." 

Y el maestro del transformismo, para su disgusto, se enojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta del hecho simple de que no se vería muy agraciado por algunos días. Al menos no mientras su nariz estuviera cubierta por esa gran bola de gasa y algodón.  


* * *

  
Akane volvió a la casa sin incidentes. Algo inusual, quizá, pero real. 

Mientras entraba, se cruzó con la vista algo peculiar de Tsubasa que, al parecer, intentaba escurrirse afuera oculto detrás de una pelota de gasa de seis centímetros. 

Agitó su cabeza... ¿quién sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del habitante más extraño de Nerima?... y siguió al cuarto principal, dónde Kasumi estaba reprendiendo a Ranma por haber dejado salir tan pronto a su invitado. 

--Kasumi, no era un invitado. Éa un lunático que intentaba espiarnos. 

--Te refieres al pervertido. --agregó Akane, que todavía no perdonaba a Tsubasa. 

--Lo que sea. Probablemente esté planeando algo. No es que me preocupe, pero no hay forma de decir desde donde va a aparecer la próxima vez. 

--Déjalo que aparezca... --contestó Akane haciendo crujir sus nudillos-- Sólo déjalo.  


* * *

  
En el restaurante Uchan, Ukyo se preguntaba por qué Tsubasa no reaparecia aún. Tal contricción era contraría a su forma de ser. 

Feliz por la inesperada tregua, silbaba alegremente mientras continuaba cocinando.  


* * *

  
Tsubasa estaba furioso. Saotome debía ser puesto en evidencia, de algún modo que compensara la increíble humillación que le había causado. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna idea... pero quedaba una segunda oportunidad. 

Quizás con un acercamiento indirecto... 

Entonces advirtió la forma que iba acercándose lentamente hacia él, con regia arrogancia: Tatewaki Kuno. 

--¡Kuno-sempai! --saludó Tsubasa al kendoista, haciendo una buena imitación de una muchacha herida.y asustada. 

Tatewaki Kuno pestañeó. Una doncella le había saludado... una que ya había visto de cuando en cuando, pero con la cual no estaba verdaderamente familiarizada. Con vendajes en la cara... quizás a causa de una de esas manchas por las que las chicas jóvenes como ella se avergonzaban tanto. Sin duda requiría ayuda de alguna clase u otra. Bien, el deber de todo samurai es dar ayuda a quien se la solicita... 

--¿Cómo puede el heredero de la casa Kuno, el Trueno Azul, asistirla a usted, pequeña dama? 

--Hay un hombre muy malo, Kuno-sempai... 

--¿Aquí? 

--él... él hirió mi naríz... --masculló Tsubasa en voz muy baja. 

--_¿¡Qué!?_ ¿Qué clase de canalla podría hacer una cosa tan vil con una chica inocente como usted? 

--ran.... ranma saotome.... 

--_¡¿¡Ranma!?! _

--¿Lo conoce? 

--¿Ha regresado el hechicero? ¿Y no contento con oprimir a mis amores gemelos, hiere también a chicas inocentes como tú? ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora ese abismo de depravación? 

--En... el dojo Tendo... 

--Por supuesto... ¡Sin duda intenta rehacer su malvado hechizo sobre las mentes y corazones de Akane Tendo y mi diosa del cabello de fuego! Bien, ¡no dejaré que triunfen sus monstruosos esfuerzos! ¡Estoy preparado para enfrentar a las mismísimas fuerzas del infierno si es necesario...! ¡Y dado que el Cielo guía mi destino, no fallaré! 

Y así, el magnífico Kuno Tatewaki emprendió la marcha para hacer exactamente lo que había dicho. Justamente porque era un idiota. 

Tsubasa había escuchado toda la perorata desde cerca, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en serios problemas. 

Tsubasa no era realmente un habitante de la zona. Sólo se dejaba caer de vez en cuando para perseguir a Ukyo. Por ello no estaba muy enterado de la compleja dinámica de relaciones que rodeaba a Ranma. 

Por ejemplo, no estaba enterado que, con respecto al hechizo que sufría Ranma, Kuno se comportaba como un verdadero topo.  


* * *

  
Akane estaba bastante contenta con la tranquilidad de ese día. Bueno, la cierta tranquilidad. A excepción del asunto de Tsubasa, había sido un día realmente pacífico. 

Ella y Ranma estaban boxeando (antes de que nadie proteste, en la casa de los Tendo, el boxeo entra en la categoría de asunto pacífico). 

Ella estaba vistiendo su usual gi amarillo. Ranma que se había vuelto algo así como una _probadora_ de vestuario, en el sentido que teniendo más de un estilo de atuendos, y parecía querer probarlos todos, vestía un traje de aeróbica rojo y pantalones negros ajustados hasta la rodilla. Era una especie de versión feminoide de sus prendas chinas usuales. 

--¡Pelea de verdad, Ranma! --jadeó Akane, mientras la pelirroja eludía sus ataques como en una especie de slalom. 

--Cuándo me des un golpe, lo haré. Pero tus mazos no cuentan --respondió el elusivo Ranma--. Aunque sé que, si lo hago, te enfadarás... 

--¡No (puf) lo haré! _Exijo_ que pelees conmigo de verdad. 

Ante eso Ranma tomó finalmente la decisión. Una en la cual estaba pensando desde hacía tiempo. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no habría ninguna otra forma de convencer a Akane... 

--¿Lo prometes? 

--Por supuesto (puf). ¡Lo prometo! ¡Pelea conmigo de... _ooof!_

El golpe que le dio Ranma iba cuidadosamente calibrado para no causar ningún daño verdadero, pero sí para crear una cierta incomodidad y, por cierto, dejarla sin aire. Akane cayó... con fuerza... y quedó choqueada. Ranma le _había_ golpeado. 

--Tú lo pediste. Lo siento. 

--Me... me golpeaste... 

--Lo siento. Traté de darlo con la mayor suavidad posible, Akane, pero tenías entender que realmente puedo herirte... 

En ese momento Ranma fue silenciado por un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras ella lo apretaba con un fiero abrazo. 

--¡Me tomaste en serio! ¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡Gracias! Urp... 

--¿Akane? 

--Yo... yo... iré un momento al baño. Ya vuelvo... 

Ranma sacudió su cabeza confundida. Chicas. Que raras son. 

Akane se tambaleó hacia el baño... comprendiendo que iba a estar enferma por unos momentos... pero más feliz de lo que ella había estado nunca desde que esta locura comenzó. ¡Ranma la había tomado en serio! ¡Eso era maravilloso! 

--¿Qué ocurre, hija? --preguntó Soun, confundiendo la sonrisa de Akane con una mueca. Bueno, realmente era una mezcla de ambas cosas. 

--¡Ranma me golpeó! ¿No es maravilloso? 

Soun sólo oyó las primeras tres palabras. 

--¿El hizo qué? 

--Yo estoy... urp... ¡tan feliz! Oh, disculpa... --y Akane dejo de tambaleante y asumió una postura firme. 

Por supuesto, Soun ya había corrido hacia el dojo a confrontar a Ranma, por lo que no había escuchado nada de lo anterior. 

--_¡¡¡Ranma!!! _--gritó-- _¡Cómo te has atrevido a golpear a mi niña!_

Para que nadie pensara otra cosa, una sobredimensionada cabeza de demonio acompañaba esta declaración. 

--¡Ella me lo pidió! --protestó Ranma. 

--_Eso no es ninguna ex..._ ¿uh? 

La cabeza demoniaca se desinfló y dejó a un Soun bastante desconcertado. 

--Ella me pidió que luchara con ella de verdad. Le tiré un golpe, pero no la herí realmente, sólo la dejé sin aire, y quizá con un poco de nauseas. Es todo. Sólo quería demostrarle que, si estuviera tan en contra de ella como cree, realmente podría hacerle mucho daño. Aunque no creo que haya entendido la idea. 

--Eso es... diferente. Ella es la heredera de la familia Tendo... quizá deberías golpearla más a menudo. Entrenando, claro. 

Ranma miró confusa al normalmente sobreprotector patriarca Tendo, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. 

--Pero no es eso lo que quiero hacer. 

--No importa. Ella es una artista marcial. Ella debe entrenar bien y endurecerse. Temo que ha descuidado sus entrenamientos... Por eso, futuro yerno, ¡oficialmente cedo a ti la tarea de su entrenamiento! 

--_¿Qué?_

Akane regresaba en ese momento, un poco verdosa, pero feliz. 

--Ah, Akane. Ha llamado mi atención que estás un poco fuera de forma. 

--¿Qué? --replicó Akane, enfrentando a su padre. 

--Sí, y considerando tu futura vida con Ranma, sólo puedo decidir que, desde este día, Ranma será tu Sensei. Deberás obedecerlo en todo, tenga o no que ver con la práctica de las artes marciales, de la misma forma que me obedecías a mí. 

--¿Sen-_Sensei_? _¿El? ¿Ese tonto?_

--¿Qué es lo que le hace pensar que quiero tener a esta chica terca, fea y amuchachada como mi primer estudiante? --añadió Ranma. 

--Un estudiante difícil puede ser el mejor comienzo, hijo --intercedió Genma, que había estado presenciando todo. 

Dos muchachas tragaron saliva 

--Entonces está decidido. Ranma, deberás educar a Akane. Akane, deberás aprender de Ranma. 

Los dos hombres se retiraron, pensando lo mismo... Esto los acercaría más, y pronto, una boda ya no parecería tan lejana. 

Akane encaró a Ranma, pensando. 

El... ella _es_ mejor que yo. Quizá mejor que nadie. 

Realmente podía hacerme daño si lo quisiera. ¿Significa eso que nunca había querido pelear conmigo de verdad, porque temía lastimarme? 

¿Significaba que ella... él... Ranma se preocupaba? ¿Por mí? 

Y mientras se calmaba, Akane murmuró: 

--Bueno... si puedes... enseñarme... Supongo.... que no importara... 

--Ah... eso podría ser muy incómodo, Akane... Quiero decir... Yo no voy a... bueno... 

--Yo... yo sé que no soy tan buena como tú, pero no soy tan mala, ¿verdad? 

--_Mala_ es un término relativo. 

--¿Uh? --eso era francamente intelectual, viniendo de Ranma. 

--Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que, comparada con Ryoga, o Shampoo, o Ukyo... o conmigo, por cierto... eres _bastante_ mala. 

Akane empezó a palidecer. 

--Comparada con Kodachi estás pareja. En realidad, no estás muy lejos de Ukyo... 

¿Adónde iba todo esto? 

--Estas más o menos aquí. Asuza, Tsubasa, Kuno... eres mejor que ellos. Además eres fuerte como un gorila... y eso es bueno. 

¿Eso era un cumplido, un insulto o.... una evaluación? 

--Pero te falta disciplina en el arte. Y si empiezo a enseñarte en lugar de sólo boxear, no te va a gustar. Porque, si piensas que antes te he tratado mal, aún no has visto _nada_. Voy a humillarte más de lo que imaginas. Pero eso logrará hacerte una mejor luchadora. ¿Quieres contar conmigo como tu Sensei? 

Akane pensó. 

Sólo había una respuesta posible. 

--Hai... Sensei. 

--Bien. Ahora, empezaremos por aprender como caer. 

--Hey... ¡Aprendí eso cuando era niña! ¡Ya sé como caer! 

Y Ranma sonrió. 

--Lo sé. Pero ahora vas a aprender como _caer_ _bien_.  


* * *

  
Kuno se acercó al domicilio de los Tendo, fulgurante de ira. ¡Que el sucio Saotome regresara, después de que sus dos amores se habían liberado de su vil hechizo, era intolerable! Buscaría al bribón, y acabaría con él. 

Irrumpió en la casa, revelando su justo y divino poder. Esta vez, él habría... 

Se acercó a Kasumi 

--Perdón, Kasumi Tendo. Busco al demonio Saotome. 

Kasumi reflexionó. Había un Ranma Saotome y un Genma Saotome, pero... 

--Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre, Kuno-san. ¿Deseas tomar un poco de té? 

--¿No está aquí...? Es alto, de pelo oscuro, lleva una coleta imitando a mi diosa y se viste al estilo chino... 

--No. --Kasumi respondió con total exactitud--. No desde hace unos diez días, o algo así. 

--¿No ha vuelto para hechizar vilmente a mis amadas? 

--No que yo sepa... --. En realidad, Kasumi estaba algo confundida. ¿Acaso conocía ella a algún hechicero? ¿Otro que no fuera Cologne o Happosai? Vaya con el chico extraño. 

--Entonces... entonces he sido engañado... Pero, ¿por qué? 

Incluso Kuno sabía que Kasumi era un parangón de honestidad y virtud. De hecho, ni siquiera el vil Happosai se atrevía a molestarla en su inocencia. Entonces, eso significaba que... 

En un episodio anterior de estas crónicas, se mencionó que Ryoga Hibiki tenía, a veces, un sentido lógico algo inusual. 

Pero nada de esto había en Kuno. Kuno transitaba por una maraña de percepciones sesgadas para finalmente arribar a una extraña, realmente extraña conclusión. 

--Ya...veo. Oh, lo veo muy claro. Por favor, excúsame. 

Y Kuno se fue. 

Kasumi suspiro. 

--Padre, la estufa no será reparada hasta mañana.... Deberemos comer afuera. Lo siento... --. De hecho, la culpa era de cierto aceite de linaza. 

Un jovial Soun sonrió. 

--No hay problema. Pienso que es una buena noche para cenar fuera. Quizás okonomiyaki. No lo he probado en mucho tiempo...  


* * *

  
El círculo se cerraba. No siempre en una cosa importante, pero se cerraba. Los Tendos y los Saotomes se encontraban todos en el restaurante Ucchan. Nodoka estaba explicando calladamente a Genma que, aunque el propietario tuviera la amabilidad de darle comida gratis a Ranma, era un asunto de honor pagar su cuenta. 

Genma estaba rezongando encima de su okonomiyaki de bambú, y pretendiendo ser sólo un bonito pequeño panda. Habría sido eso si no fuera porque no era ni bonito, ni pequeño, ni un panda... 

Nabiki estaba lamentándose por la inesperada negativa de Kuno de comprar los videos del día anterior. Había insistido en que allí no aparecían las verdaderas dueñas de su corazón, sino sólo un par de chicas chinas que eran objeto de un intento inusual de... persuasión. 

Kasumi estaba intercambiando secretos de cocina con Ukyo. 

Soun lloraba por causa de lo increíblemente bueno que estaba su okonomiyaki. Y empapaba su plato. 

Nodoka estaba asegurándose de que su hija/hijo como de forma apropiada. 

Ranma estaba haciéndole un discurso... entre bocados... a Akane sobre la necesidad de enfocar adecuadamente un kata. 

Akane, por vez primera, estaba escuchando. 

Y entonces... 

--¡Escóndanme! ¡Escóndanme! 

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia un aterrorizado, vendado y un poco moreteado Tsubasa. 

--¡Se ha vuelto loco! ¡Quiere matarme! 

--¿Quién quiere matarte, Tsubasa? --gruñó Ukyo. 

--¡El! ¡Cree que soy...! 

Kuno irrumpió con su espada en la mano. Apuntó a Tsubasa y gritó furioso. 

--¡Esta vez no escaparás de mi justa ira, Saotome! 

Ranma parpadeó. 

En realidad, eso hicieron todos. 

--Um... Kuno. ¿Por qué lo llamas Saotome? --preguntó Ranma. 

--¡He escuchado viles y persistentes rumores de que Saotome y tú, mi diosa de la coleta... no, del moño, son una y la misma persona! Tal locura es absurda... ¡Pero finalmente he encontrado la fuente de la falsedad! ¡Este travestido perverso ha intentado, amor mío, separarnos en el pasado! ¡Pero ya no estoy engañado, y ni siquiera este patético intento de aparentar inocencia podrá disuadirme de descargar mi ira! _¡Prepárate Saotome!_

Y mientras Tsubasa saltaba por una ventana, Kuno agregó: 

--¡Y no creas que escondiéndote como un buzón o un expendedor te salvarás! ¡Tus embrujos no te serán útiles esta vez, monstruo! 

Y salió detrás de él refunfuñando. 

Tras eso hubo una _larga_ pausa. 

Y entonces... 

--Akane, ¿me puedes pasar la salsa? 

Pero, a pesar de todo, y comparativamente hablando, fue un día tranquilo. 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 5**

  


**Breves notas del autor:**  
  
_Tsubase realiza sólo un pequeña aparición en el manga, y no se muestra mucho más en el animé. Sin embargo, es muy popular en las fanfics. Sólo me tomé la libertad de sugerir que, dado que no es una constante, podría no estar bastante informado de las interacciones habituales en Nerima. Después de todo, está tan enfocado en Ukyo que puede no enterarse de otras cosas _  
_Esta es para tí, Ucchan. ^_^_  



	7. Parte 6a: Vamos a la playa

_**Parte 6a:**_  
**_Vamos a la playa..._**

  
--¡Pantalones! 

Ranma y Akane volvían de un viaje corto al mercado, donde Kasumi les había enviado para traer algunos artículos para el viaje de mañana a la playa. Akane se acercó furtivamente a lo largo de la acera, mirando ceñuda, mientras Ranma bailaba a lo largo del borde del cerco. 

--¡Amo los pantalones! --gritaba la chica pelirroja. En este momento ella vestía unos sencillos pantalones verdes y una blusa amarilla, lo que le permitía hacer algo que hacía tiempo echaba de menos... 

Caminar por el borde del cerco, sin preocuparse porque algún chico, de los de la infinidad de hormona-dependientes del barrio, intentara echar una mirada furtiva bajo su falda. No es que eso le importara tanto a Ranma, quien estaba desarrollando lo que su madre definía como un "sentido apropiado de modestia femenina", sino porque, si Nodoka había dicho que eso era importante, entonces sí lo era. 

--¡Presumido! --gruño Akane. 

--Hey, ¡deberías probar algún día Akane! ¡Es divertido, y sirve para practicar tu sentido del equilibrio! Como tu nuevo sensei, lo recomiendo. 

--Con esta falda no, gracias --replicó la renuente prometida --. Al contrario de _otras _chicas, tengo un Apropiado Sentido... 

--...de Modestia Femenina. Sí. Lo sé. Entonces, la próxima semana, vas a ponerte uno de tus overoles o algo así, y empezaremos tu práctica de equilibrio. 

Akane hizo una mueca. Sabía que Ranma sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Ranma se tomaba el asunto del sensei muy en serio, para su sorpresa (y frecuente incomodidad). Incluso exigió que Akane se refiriera a ella como sensei durante los entrenamientos formales. 

Y, para mayor sorpresa, Ranma era _en verdad_ bueno en eso. Usando una mezcla de métodos que había aprendido de varios maestros a lo largo de su prolongado viaje de entrenamiento con Genma (y evitando la mayoría de los que él le enseñara, sólo para estar seguro), Akane estaba mejorando lenta pero constantemente en sus prácticas regulares con Ranma. 

--Bien, así sea... la próxima semana, ¿ya? Primero pasemos el fin de semana en la playa. 

--¡Sip! ¡Lo sé! ¡Agua fría por toneladas y sin tener que preocuparse de ella! ¡Es un valor agregado para este asunto de los días de chica! 

Dos semanas. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de este proyecto llamado "días de chica"? ¿Desde que Nodoka Saotome había llegado a la conclusión de que su hijo era tanto hombre como mujer y que, por tanto, necesitaba entrenar su aspecto femenino? ¿Aún sí sólo lograra llegar a ser algo así como una marimacho? 

Sí. Y Nodoka estaba satisfecha con el progreso de su "hija". Estaba aprendiendo a ser, si no una dama, por lo menos una chica bien educada cuando fuera necesario. Se sentía cada vez más reconciliada con su aspecto femenino. Ya no despreciaba a su cuerpo... aunque tampoco le gustara tanto. 

Además, sus miedos de estar realmente "volviéndose una chica", parecían ahora infundados. En realidad, se sentía un poco diferente... una sensación que no podía explicar con palabras... pero ciertamente no se encontraba leyendo mangas para chicas, o coqueteando a los chicos guapos. Todavía era Ranma. 

También esperaba el viaje ¡Sol y diversión y helados de crema y juego de sandías y, sobre todo, ninguna rareza! Sólo pretendería ser una chica ordinaria, se relajaría y molestaría al panda. (Genma aún estaba muy molesto por la negación de Nodoka y Cologne de permitirle usar el suministro de jabón de belleza impermeable de Ranma). ¡Sólo diversión! ¡Simple y pura diversión! 

¿Qué podía salir mal?  


* * *

  
Hay una teoría llamada "sincronicidad". Parece ser, a juicio del escritor, que Carl Jung fue el primero que la planteó. Esta teoría afirma que "las coincidencias realmente extrañas no son realmente coincidencias". Sí, suena raro, pero de eso se trata. 

Mucho de la vida de Ranma esta definitivamente gobernado por la sincronicidad.  


Cierta cocinera de okonomiyaki descubre que su parrilla esta defectuosa, y que, además, no podrá ser arreglada hasta el lunes. Oh, bien... hace mucho tiempo que no tiene un fin de semana libre. Ciertamente encontrará algo que hacer... 

Hum. La playa parece una buena idea...  


Cologne, la matriarca amazona dueña de un restaurante, está en estos momentos muy complacida con Shampoo e incluso con Mousse, por sus sorprendentes esfuerzos para mantener el negocio seguro hace unos días. Por razones que dudaba que algún día fuera a entender, un Kuno rabioso había perseguido a un aterrorizado Tsubasa por todo el restaurante, gritando incoherencias y cosas sin sentido sobre demonios y brujos, acusando al transformista de ser, al parecer, una lavadora o un Saotome. 

Afortunadamente, esa vez Mousse tenía puestos sus lentes, así que, en lugar de confundir a Tsubasa con Shampoo, encaró a los dos combatientes (bueno, a un combatiente y una víctima ferozmente evasiva), y los sacó fuera del restaurante con un mínimo de daño, mientras Shampoo defendía el mobiliario y la vajilla. "¿Por qué no anunciar un picnic de la compañía a la playa como premio?", piensa Cologne, y decide, finalmente, que incluso las amazonas necesitan un descanso de vez en cuando...  


Kodachi esta regodeándose con su nuevo traje de baño. No sólo refuerza su increíble belleza a una altura infinita, sino que, gracias a él, seguramente al fin ganará el corazón (o por lo menos algún órgano) de su amado Ranma-sama... cuando regrese. Pero semejante cosa debe ser probada en terreno, por lo que decide que un viaje a la playa es lo adecuado. 

Hum... su hermano está actuando aún más erráticamente que lo usual. ¿Por qué ese necio parece creer ahora que el patético travestido de Tsubasa es en realidad Ranma-sama disfrazado? Mejor sacarlo fuera algún tiempo, para que su afiebrado cerebro pueda descansar. No es que ella realmente esté preocupada (mucho), pero se supone que es la clase de cosas que una buena hermana debe de hacer...  


Un extraviado (como de costumbre) Ryoga no tiene ningún deseo real de ir a la playa. Pero el destino y su sentido patéticamente malo de la dirección (es un hecho conocido que ha sido la causa del mal funcionamiento de varios dispositivos de posicionamiento global, por el mero hecho de haberse acercado a menos de diez metros de ellos) han decidido otra cosa. Y, a diferencia de los otros personajes embrujados de esta historia, no posee ningún jabón impermeable. 

Pobre Ryoga. Enviado por el frío capricho de un destino cruel hacia una de las más grandes fuentes de agua fría en el planeta. ¿Acaso es que nada le puede salir bien...?  


Y hay alguien más pensando en la playa. Pero no debido a las olas y el sol... No... exactamente...  


El caos no necesita recetas. Pero, si acaso las requiriera, toda la lista de ingredientes ya está en su lugar.  


* * *

  
El viaje del tren a la playa fue sin incidentes. Bueno, casi. 

Akane sólo tuvo que empujar a dos pervertidos que intentaron seducirla en la estación. Ranma sólo tuvo que empujar a tres. Ninguno intentó acercarse a Kasumi, quizá porque ella parecía demasiado pura. Lo mismo con Nabiki, quien parecía muy intimidante. Y, dado que ese día no se informó del hallazgo de ningún cuerpo acuchillado con un objeto afilado, podemos presumir que ninguno se atrevió a seducir a Nodoka. 

El grupo familiar tomó sus asientos en el tren. Akane y Ranma en uno, Kasumi y Nodoka en otro, Soun y Nabiki en el tercero, y el panda en el último, mientras gruñía amargado por causa de ciertos chicuelos y sus flamantes rifles de agua SuperSoaker 3000. (Por alguna razón, la gente era renuente a compartir su asiento con un panda). 

En otro carro, Ukyo se relajaba con Konatsu, leyendo un ejemplar de la revista quincenal del club del Okonomiyaki. 

En otro más, Ryoga Hibiki intentaba deducir cómo había ido a parar dentro de un tren, adónde iba ese tren y dónde estaba ahora. 

En otro, Shampoo iba sentada junto a su bisabuela, y, ocasionalmente, le sacaba la lengua a Mousse, que seguía enfurruñado porque, en lugar de ir sentado a su lado, iba junto a una muchacha de risita tonta, que había empezado a llamar a sus lentes "Antoine". 

Los Kuno tomaron un automóvil privado a la playa. Es bueno ser rico. 

Y entremedio del equipaje del automóvil... 

Sentado y expectante. ¡Imagina...! Toda esa piel femenina expuesta... Todos esos bikinis, trajes, tangas, v-kinis, cordones, correas y los nuevos y fascinantes conceptos en los que la industria de la moda había pensado últimamente... 

Para no mencionar que, en los varias cabañas alrededor de la playa, habría inmensas cantidades de bragas, sostenes, medias y otras cosas que sólo aguardaban sus caricias. 

Se preguntaba por qué las muchachas se enfadaban tanto con él. ¿Qué había de malo en que un viejo le dé un abrazo inocente a una jovencita? 

¿O que la tocara? 

¿O que le hiciera cariño? 

¿O...? No. Contrólate. Haz como el chico. ¡Alma de hielo! No quieres ser descubierto aquí. Espera a la playa. La playa, con todos esos cuerpos jóvenes, y sus pieles de seda, y los caminos ilimitados a la diversión. 

Lo mejor de todo era que la playa no era Nerima. Así que, esta vez, no habrían tramposos Ranmas o molestas Colognes o ninguno del resto que pudiera interrumpir la inocente diversión de un viejo en sus últimos años de vida. 

Así, Happosai esperó pacientemente los placeres por venir.  


* * *

  
Uno pensaría que cada uno de los grupos advertiría a los otros al bajar del tren. Error. De algún modo todos llegaron a sus respectivos hoteles, cabañas o, en el caso de Happosai, cavernas (ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, y además, eran económicas), sin ser advertido por los otros. La mayoría, tranquilamente. Los Tendo-Saotome, sin embargo... 

--¡Mamá, estás bromeando! 

--Honestamente, Ranma. Es un arreglo perfectamente normal. Su padre, el señor Tendo, y yo tomaremos una cabaña, mientras ustedes, chicas, tomarán la otra. 

--¡Pero yo no soy realmente una chica! ¡No me puedo desvestir en frente de ellas! --protestó Ranma. 

--¡Y yo no pienso cambiarme delante de este pervertido! --gruñó Akane. 

--A mi tampoco me hace feliz eso --agregó Nabiki. 

--Oh, Dios mío... --suspiró Kasumi. 

--Mi decisión esta hecha. ¡Recuerden! Ranma, en este momento _es_ una chica, y lo seguirá siendo las próximas seis semanas. Puesto que tendrá que pasar al menos un mes cambiándose en el camarín de las chicas cuando empiecen las clases (múltiples muecas de dolor), éste será un buen entrenamiento para todas. 

Si las miradas mataran, Nodoka habría salido en un caja de insecticida. Por lo tanto, las tres muchachas y la chica en entrenamiento entraron a su cabaña. 

--Si te atreves a echarme un solo vistazo... 

--Como si quisiera. Tu tampoco me espíes. 

--¿¡Qué!? 

--Lo que dije. 

--¿¡Por qué querría yo espiarte a ti!? 

--Bueno, Shampoo piensa que tu eres... 

--¡Ranmaaaaaa! 

--¡Ya! ¡Ya! Rayos. ¿No puedes aceptar ningún chiste? 

--No es divertido... --y entonces Akane se dio cuenta que Nabiki rodaba riendo por el suelo--. Bueno, _yo_ no creo que sea divertido. ¡Humpf! 

--¡Eso es porque tienes el sentido del humor de un ladrillo, hermanita! --replicó Nabiki desde el suelo. 

Kasumi sólo pestañeó. Se encogió de hombros. Y empezó a desnudarse. 

Ranma casi se trepó a la pared. 

--¿¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo, Kasumi?!? 

--Cambiándome para cenar. Vamos a salir esta noche y debemos ir elegantes. ¿Por qué? 

--Pero... ¡Pero no enfrente mío!. Quiero decir... 

--Como tu madre dijo, todas somos chicas, ¿cierto? Honestamente, Ranma, Akane, no veo por qué están tan agitadas. Ustedes dos ya se han visto desnudas antes. Así que no hay nada que no hayan visto. Y Ranma es un perfecto caballero, cuando no es una dama. Y también en materias como éstas. 

Kasumi empezó a sacarse su falda y blusa, las dobló con pulcritud, escogió un conservador vestido gris y azul, y empezó a vestirse de nuevo. 

Ranma y Akane se miraron por un momento. Cada uno con el mismo pensamiento: "Si Kasumi puede ser indiferente con esto, también yo puedo." 

La primera competencia de Puedes-Sacarte-La-Ropa-Y-Mantenerte-Indiferente se inició. 

Y Nabiki deseó fervientemente saber quién hacía desaparecer todos sus rollos fotográficos. 

Ranma y Akane se desvistieron cuidadosamente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, rehusando a ceder un centímetro... o a ruborizarse. ¡Almas de hielo! De hecho... la temperatura del cuarto bajo casi 10 grados. 

Finalmente las dos quedaron vestidas con sus frecuentemente mencionados inmencionables. 

Y todavía mirándose fijo. 

--Bien. Supongo que esto no cuenta como espiar. 

--Nop. Como lo dije, no me interesa espiarte. O a cualquier otra. 

Akane no podía decidir si estar molesta o contenta. Negarse a espiarla significaba que no era un pervertido. Eso era bueno. Rehusarse a espiarla le hacía pensar en los términos fea, poco sexy, y otros semejantes... Eso era malo. Además, la súbita calma de Ranma era... perturbadora. 

Así que Akane sólo se paró allí en sostén y bragas y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Ranma. 

Ranma se estaba sintiendo realmente raro. Akane era bonita, en cierto modo, casi sexy, pero eso no importaba. Ella, técnicamente, sólo era otra chica. A diferencia de otros chicos de su edad, Ranma estaba _muy_ familiarizado con el cuerpo femenino, estuviera vestido o desvestido. De algún modo no le afectaba de la manera en que habría afectado a, digamos, Daisuke, o Hiroshi, o Kuno, o Ryoga (especialmente Ryoga). Para ella era una cuestión de pudor. Y ahora mismo, de algún modo, sentía vergüenza. Eso era lo turbador. 

Así que Ranma sólo se paró allí en sostén y bragas y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de Akane. 

--¿Se van a quedar así para siempre o van a vestirse? --preguntó una divertida Nabiki. 

Una pausa. Una larga pausa. 

El silencio fue roto por Akane, que dijo, en un tono realmente sincero. 

--Lindo sostén. 

Ranma parpadeó 

--Bueno, es uno de los días más femeninos de mamá, así que no puedo usar los sencillos. Por cierto, no conocía tus bragas de Sailor Moon. 

Akane replicó. 

--Es mi programa favorito. Me gustan las bragas estampadas. 

--Prefiero los de un solo color. Creo que es una cuestión de gustos. 

--Si ya han terminado de discutir los méritos de la ropa interior estampada, Señorita Bragas Sailor Moon, y Señorita Sostén de Lazo Negro, deberían vestirse, --dijo Nabiki sonriendo. 

Entonces se dieron cuenta... habían estado todo ese tiempo enfrentadas, bueno, no _desnudas_, pero bastante cerca de estarlo, y habían sido... civilizadas acerca de eso. 

Akane enrojeció y fue hacia su bolso. Ranma se quedó allí, por unos momentos, con su pequeño sostén de lazo negro y bragas (si, hacían juego), enrojeciendo aún más que Akane, y se acercó al suyo. En un momento, Akane vestía una falda amarilla y una blusa rosa, mientras Ranma lucía una falda azul hasta la rodilla (una de la clase luchadora, por cierto), y una polera negra con lazos. 

Nabiki sonreía. Sólo después de que ellos salieron de la cabaña, se vistió. Y, para su mortificación, Nodoka la reprendió suavemente por llegar atrasada. Así se conservaba el equilibrio de la justicia.  


* * *

  
--¿Qué es comida italiana? 

--Comida de Italia, por supuesto, Ranma --respondió Akane. --Si prestaras más atención en la clase de Geografía, o en cualquiera, serías capaz de... 

--Sé lo que es. --interrumpió Ranma molesta --. Lo que quería decir es que cómo era. 

Akane empezó a responder y se detuvo. Comprendió de pronto que, en realidad, no sabía la respuesta. 

--Principalmente pasta y salsas, querida --intercedió Nodoka. 

--Oh. ¿Qué es pasta? 

--Ah. Tallarines de muchas formas y tamaños. 

Ranma pensó, cuidadosamente. 

--¿Entonces, es una especie de ramen? 

Nodoka sonrió. 

--No, no es ningún ramen. Aunque algunos platos italianos son un poco similares. Ya lo verás. 

--Bien... 

El restaurante, a pesar que no era del tipo cuatro estrellas, era muy elegante. Ranma no había estado en un restaurante así desde... en realidad, no estaba segura de si alguna vez había estado. 

Leyendo el menú, una andanada de preguntas fueron lanzadas a Nodoka, la única de ellos que sabía algo acerca de lo que eran la _pizza_ o el _spaguetti_. (Y Ranma nunca había oído hablar de spaguetti). 

--¿Qué es _lasaña_? 

--¿_Ravioli_? No lo conozco. 

--¿_Calimari_ es calamar? ¿Pero por qué lo fríen? 

Nodoka empezó a cuestionarse sobre su elección de restaurante. Especialmente desde el momento en que Ranma decidió pedir todo y probarlo todo. Eso no estaba en su presupuesto. 

Cuando llegó el mozo, se encontró con un dilema. Una muchacha pelirroja muy, pero muy bonita, empezó a preguntar por cada artículo en el menú, con una intensidad usualmente reservada para los críticos gastronómicos. 

--Ah... un _baguettinni_ es una clase de pan, señorita. 

--_Pepperoni_ es una clase de salsa, señorita. 

--No. _Spaguetti_ _no es_ ramen italiano, señorita. ¿Qué desea ordenar? 

Eventualmente ocurrió lo inevitable. Todos ordenaron, y la última fue Ranma. Pidió lasaña, _y_ ravioli... y recalcó que quería ambas ensaladas, sopas y todo lo que viniera con cada plato. 

--Señorita, ¿está segura? Eso es mucha comida... 

Nodoka iba a objetar la orden de Ranma, cuando Genma puso una mano en su muñeca. 

--Confía en mí, No-chan... cuando Ranma hace esto convertido en mujer, siempre funciona. 

Y, por esta vez, Genma tenía razón. Una voz familiar se escuchó desde una mesa cercana. 

--De hecho, también yo me encuentro intrigado. La diosa del cabello de fuego siempre ha gustado de comidas femeninas, como helados, dulces y otros... pero ¿Podría ser tan grácil y espiritual como lo es si consumiera siempre tal cantidad de comida? 

Nabiki sonrió. 

--Kuno. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

--Oh, grandioso --susurró Ranma a Akane--. Ese retrasado mental nos ha seguido. 

--Estoy aquí con mi hermana --replicó Kuno--. Ella está en este momento extasiada frente a un espejo, con una cantidad absurda de trajes de baño que espera estrenar... Pero no mencionemos su nombre. Si lo hacemos, podría aparecer por acá. 

--Espero que no lo haga.... pero todavía es una molestia, Ranma --suspiró Akane. 

--¿Chica pelirroja, realmente piensas que alguien tan delicada como tú, incluso con un espíritu tan formidable, puede realmente consumir tanta comida? Yo no lo creo, estas demasiado bella y fina como para hacerlo. 

--¿Lo apuestas? --saltó Nabiki. 

--¿Una apuesta? ¿Contra ti? Hummm... esta vez ganaré. Seguramente tan delicada flor no puede comer a la manera de un troglodita. ¿Qué apuestas? 

Y así fue como la familia Tendo/Saotome consiguió cena, postre y bebidas gratis, mientras Kuno perdió una semana de fotos gratis. Nunca subestimen el apetito de Ranma Saotome... a menos que Akane esté cocinando.  


* * *

  
--Te lo dije, No-chan.  


* * *

  
--Me gustó esta comida. Me gustó más el ravioli. Es como ramen al revés y con salsa. 

--No puedo creer que te lo hayas comido todo, Ranma. Eres alguna clase de cerdo. 

--¡Ey! Comí con elegancia. Incluso mamá lo dijo. 

Ranma reprimió cuidadosamente un eructo. Los eructos, había enfatizado Nodoka, no son elegantes en público. 

--¡Ranchan! 

Parpadeó. 

--¿Ucchan? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

--Oh. Mi parrilla se estropeó, así que decidí que Konatsu y yo nos diéramos un descanso. ¿Sabías que los italianos también hacen okonomiyaki? Claro que ellos la llaman pizza y la cuecen. Es bastante buena. 

(Nota del autor: Si, Ukyo _está _casi siempre pensando en okonomiyaki. Pero en realidad no es culpa suya.) 

--¿Airen? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? 

--¿¡¿Shampoo?!? ¡Ack! 

--¿Por qué estás aquí, Shampoo? --preguntaron Akane y Ukyo a coro. 

--Bisabuela piensa que necesitamos descanso. Estaba contenta con nosotros, incluso con tonto Mousse, cuando evitamos que chico de la espada y chico de vestido raro arruinaran Nekohanten. Así que propuso descanso. ¿Airen sabe que italianos también hacen ramen? Sólo que sin caldo y con salsa divertida. 

"Ahora, en cualquier momento, alguna dirá algo y me echaran a mí la culpa. Alguien mencionará el matrimonio, o me resbalaré, o diré algo tonto y Akane enloquecerá, o un extraño aparecerá y nos retará en combate, o... Sólo lo sé. Y si digo algo, cualquier cosa, la pondrá fuera de sí...". Tales eran los pensamientos de Ranma. 

Así, sin ninguna advertencia, salió disparada hacia fuera, dejando a tres prometidas mordiendo el polvo. 

Akane se quedó mirando al huidizo artista marcial. 

--¿Qué bicho le picó? 

--¡Airen se asustó con chica violenta! ¡Shampoo la encontrará y consolará! 

--Si él está asustado de alguien, es de ti, gatita --interpuso Ukyo--. Pero es raro que saliera corriendo así... 

--Deberíamos buscarla --agregó Akane. No estaba segura _por qué_ Ranma había salido disparada, pero estaba casi segura que había alcanzado a ver una mirada de puro consternación antes de desaparecer.  


* * *

  
Ranma se detuvo cuando consideró que estaba a distancia segura. Y esperó. 

Seguro que era bastante. Tres chicas lo habían seguido. Bien, era inevitable. 

Extendió sus brazos, cerró los ojos, y gritó: 

--¡Bien! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez! 

Tres muchachas se detuvieron y la miraron. 

--¿De qué estás hablando, Ranma? 

--Sí, Ranchan, de _que_ estás hablando? 

--Shampoo no entiende... 

--Miren --explicó Ranma--. Casi todas las veces que ustedes tres se reúnen algo tiene que pasar. Y me culpan a mí. Y acabo golpeada. Bueno, decidí que, por una vez, no iba a terminar siendo culpable de destrozar un sitio inocente, especialmente uno donde tienen comida grandiosa y donde quisiera ir de nuevo. Así que prefiero que sea aquí... 

Tres chicas observaron... y reaccionaron de una manera que Ranma jamás habría esperado. 

Cayeron a tierra y empezaron a llorar. 

--Tú... no puedes pensar eso de nosotras, Ranma... 

--Airen odia a Shampoo... 

--Ranchan, yo nunca quise... 

Por primera vez, las tres rivales estaban unidas en una sola emoción... culpa. Aunque ellos no creían que la declaración de Ranma fuera tal, estaba claro que para Ranma lo era. 

--No las odio. Sólo pienso que sería bueno que, alguna vez, evitaran esas peleas para que pudiéramos disfrutar de un buen fin de semana. Después de todo, mis heridas cicatrizan rápidamente... 

La última declaración elevó el volumen del llanto. 

--¡Lo siento Ranma! ¡No sabía que pensabas que hacíamos eso! 

--¡Shampoo no quiere que el fin de semana de Airen sea triste! ¡Shampoo lo siente! 

--¡Por Dios, Ranchan! ¡Yo nunca quise hacerte infeliz! 

Ranma lentamente comprendió que, enfrente de ella, había tres virulentas rivales disculpándose por algo que todavía no habían hecho. 

--No... no es eso. Se supone que estoy aprendiendo como deben ser las chicas, y sólo quería ser una chica normal este fin de semana... bueno, tan normal como pudiera, y sólo divertirme, y... todo eso... No quería herir sus sentimientos... 

En la historia han existido alianzas extrañas. Esta iba a ser una de las más extrañas. 

Tres chicas se miraron. 

--Sin peleas --dijo Ukyo. No era una sugerencia. 

--Haí --coincidió Akane. 

--Shampoo está de acuerdo. 

Ranma pestañeó. 

--Ranchan conseguirá divertirse. 

--Hai. 

--Mucha diversión. 

Ranma las miró fijamente. 

--Este fin de semana, Ranchan no tendrá que pelear con nadie. 

--Y si alguien intenta iniciar una pelea, nosotras la terminaremos. 

--Amazonas protegen a otras amazonas. Ranma está entrenando para ser amazona. 

Y las tres chicas se pusieron de pie y unieron sus manos. Ranma no podía creerlo. 

--¡Unidas para proteger la felicidad de Ranma este fin de semana! 

--¡Ranchan será feliz! 

--¡Trabajaremos para hacer a Ranma muy feliz! 

Y, en un extraño coro... casi sincrónico, de hecho... las tres chicas proclamaron: 

--¡La Liga de Protección de la Felicidad de Ranma! 

Y, con esto, Ranma se desmayó.  


* * *

  
Cuando despertó, se encontró con tres rostros que la miraban expectantes. 

--Ranma, ¿estás bien? 

--Um... Creo que sí, Akane... Pensé... Creí escuchar que tú, Ucchan y Shampoo no iban a pelear... 

--Shampoo dijo eso. 

--¡Ack! 

--Ranchan. ¡Este va a ser tu fin de semana feliz! ¡No permitiremos que nadie se interponga en tu camino a la felicidad! 

--¡Ack! --. La única cosa peor que las malas intenciones son las buenas intenciones. 

--Nosotras... nosotras incluso vamos a dejarte sola, si lo deseas, Ranma... 

Las muecas ya no eran una buena opinión. La idea que _cualquiera de ellas_ la dejara sola era... bueno, bastante prometedora. 

--Um... ¿gracias? 

--¡No hay problema, Ranma! ¡Felices de hacerlo! 

--¡La Liga de Protección de la Felicidad de Ranma no te fallará, Ranma! 

--Ai... ¡Ranma pasará mucho tiempo feliz en la playa! 

Ranma tuvo una súbita sensación de miedo. Miedo severo. Completa sensación de pánico. 

Por supuesto, tenía razón.  


* * *

  
Hora de acostarse. 

El miedo de Ranma aún no se disipaba. 

Mientras Kasumi retiraba los paquetes que estaban guardados en un armario de la cabaña, Ranma se debatía entre dos difíciles opciones... 

¿Con o sin sostén? 

Si no hubiera sido una noche "femenina", la pregunta no habría tenido sentido. Los pijamas son opacos, después de todo. Pero Nodoka había decretado que una noche de cada tres, Ranma dormiría con ropa "femenina". Y dado que Nodoka tenía ciertas ideas sesgadas acerca de lo que era femenino (casi tan sesgadas como sus ideas sobre lo varonil, por cierto), eso significaba... ponerse _eso_. 

Eso no le habría importado tanto a Ranma si hubiera estado durmiendo sola en su propio cuarto, pero aquí estaba junto a las tres hermanas Tendo... 

--Ranma-chan, ¿qué te preocupa? --preguntó Kasumi--. Pareces perturbada. 

--Así me siento, Kasumi. ¿Crees realmente que no hay nada de malo en que me desvista en frente de las chicas mientras sea una chica? 

--Bueno, para ser honesta... al principio no estaba segura, pero tu madre tiene razón. Debes acostumbrarte a eso y nosotros probablemente también lo haremos. Ya antes te hemos visto paseándote sin camisa por ahí, así que... ¿por qué ahora te sientes tan avergonzada? 

--No, no estoy segura... Quizá sea por esto. --y ella le mostró _eso_. 

Kasumi se quedó mirando. 

--¡Oh, Dios mio! 

--Sí. Extraño, ¿no? En casi todo lo demás, mamá es muy conservadora... tú sabes cómo reaccionó ante el traje de cuero. Pero si se trata de ropa de baño o de dormir, ella parece ser... diferente. 

Kasumi se quedó mirando fijamente _eso_. 

--Um... Supongo... 

--Y ponerse esto no debería ser realmente un problema... es... bueno... 

--¿Qué, Ranma-chan? 

--No puedo dormir llevando un sostén. No me molesta durante el día, en realidad es cómodo, pero por alguna razón no puedo dormir con él. Es como si se me enredase en mi... este... me muevo mucho cuando duermo, y... --. La aprendiz de chica se estaba ruborizando furiosamente. 

--Oh. ¿Tú también? 

La mandíbula de Ranma cayó. Casi un metro. 

--¿Uh? 

Kasumi se encogió de hombros. 

--Yo nunca he podido dormir con un sostén. Bueno, sólo hay que aceptar las cosas como son. 

Ranma todavía intentaba levantar su mandíbula. 

--Y si estás preocupada por Nabiki y sus fotos, ya he tomado las medidas necesarias. 

--Tú... ¿uh? 

Kasumi se río. 

--Tu madre piensa que iba a ser más fácil para ti si alguien mantenía a raya los impulsos comerciales de mi hermana, sobre todo en los momentos más comprometedores de tu entrenamiento. Pero, para ser honesta, no sé lo que voy a hacer con toda esa película... 

Ranma pestañeó. 

--Gracias, Kasumi... 

--De todas maneras, será mejor que estemos listas para acostarnos. Debes prepararte ahora antes que las demás lleguen. 

Y sin más comentarios, Kasumi empezó a desvestirse. De nuevo. 

Ranma vaciló. 

--Ka... Kasumi... 

--Oh, Ranma... sólo somos chicas --. Ella había decidido que Ranma ahora sólo era una chica más... no importa por qué lo era, sino que lo era... y, despreocupadamente, desabrochó su sostén. 

"Sólo somos chicas. Kasumi dice que sólo somos chicas." 

"Entonces... así sea, sólo somos chicas." 

Y Ranma empezó también a desvestirse, manteniendo la calma. Manteniendo el control. Rehusándose al pánico, rehusándose a la vergüenza. 

¡Alma de hielo! Diablos, ¡alma de nitrógeno líquido! 

Nabiki y Akane regresaron a la cabaña un poco mas tarde. Nabiki había logrado ¡por fin! encontrar una tienda abierta, que aún conservase un solo precioso rollo de película para la venta. Akane había, mientras tanto, finalizado los términos del acuerdo con las otras miembros de la LPFR. 

Ambas se quedaron heladas ante la visión delante de ellas. 

Kasumi estaba vestida con su sencilla camisa de algodón blanca. Muy modesta, muy refinada, muy Kasumi. 

Ranma, por el otro lado, estaba vestida con un camisón azul, con tirantes hasta las caderas y casi transparente. Excepto por las bragas de lazo negro, eso era todo. Era muy notorio que no estaba usando sostén. 

Esa no era la parte desconcertante. Lo era la frase que estaba diciendo cuando entraron. 

--Bueno, en realidad se siente bien. Es muy liso y se siente suave. Quiero decir, cuando soy chico, no tengo las mismas sensaciones. Este cuerpo parece sentir distinto. No puedo explicarlo... ¡Oh! Bienvenidas, Akane, Nabiki... 

Ranma se volvió hacia Kasumi, claramente despreocupada y continúo. 

--Es mucho más cómodo de lo que parece. Más femenino que lo que me gusta. 

Kasumi asintió sabiamente 

--Puedo verlo, Ranma-chan. No estoy segura que yo pueda, alguna vez, tener el valor de usar algo así... 

--Bueno, mamá dice que debo acostumbrarme a mi lado femenino... y no creo que haya algo más femenino que esto. Quizá dormir con un osito... 

Akane simplemente se sentó al lado de la pareja y las miró. Con ojos muy anchos. Y un poco perpleja. 

--Akane --comentó Kasumi--. ¿Te habías dado cuenta que, una noche de cada tres, Ranma se quedaba encerrada en su habitación y se negaba a salir? 

Akane asintió. 

--Esta es la razón. Ranma y yo compartimos un problema. 

--Tú... ¿tú también tienes varios prometidos? 

--No, Akane. No seas tonta. No, es... 

--¿Tienes un hechizo de Jusenkyo? 

--_No, _Akane. Ni Ranma ni yo podemos dormir con sostén. Y desde que su madre le dijo que una noche de cada tres debía vestir ropa de dormir muy femenina, ella está comprensiblemente avergonzada. Tenemos que hablar acerca de eso y... oh, querida. 

Nabiki estaba preparando frenéticamente su cámara. ¿A cuánto vendería estas fotos...? ¿Uh? 

Al ver las preparaciones de Nabiki, Akane entró de lleno en su papel de integrante de la LPFR. Tomar y vender fotos de Ranma con ese atuendo estaba definitivamente fuera de lo que podría considerarse parte de un fin de semana feliz y divertido. Esa fue la razón por la cual la cámara, de pronto, ya no estaba allí. 

--¡No permitiré que vendas ninguna foto de Ranma con ese atuendo! --dijo Akane con frialdad. 

Nabiki se quedó mirando la masa de metal que, alguna vez, fue una cámara. 

--Pero... pero... todo ese dinero... 

--Este es el fin de semana feliz de Ranma. Fotos NO. O... lo lamentarás. 

Nabiki empezó a recuperar el control. 

--¿Y que harás, hermanita? 

--Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no entrenas... ¿Recuerdas cuando entrenabas con papá y conmigo? Creo que tus habilidades están bastante oxidadas. Pueden darme ganas de averiguar qué tanto. 

Nabiki se congeló... de nuevo. Akane estaba mortalmente seria. Y ninguna cantidad de yens valía la pena el dolor que su hermana menor podría eventualmente causarle. 

El statu quo había cambiado de alguna manera, y Nabiki no lo advirtió a tiempo. 

--Pero... pero... 

--Mañana puedes tomarme un par de fotos en traje de baño, si quieres --intercedió Ranma--. Pero la mitad del dinero que obtengas es para mi. El modelado paga bien. 

--Pero... pero... pero... 

--Eso parece justo --dijo Kasumi--. Realmente, Nabiki, sacar fotos a las chicas sin preguntarles primero no es muy cortés. 

--Pero... pero... pero... pero... 

Nabiki estaba, básicamente, experimentando algo que hasta ahora sólo le había ocurrido a los demás. Algo cercano a un colapso nervioso. 

--De todas maneras, estoy cansada --añadió Ranma--. Vamos a dormir ¿bueno? 

--De acuerdo --dijo Akane. 

--¡Ajum! Hai, Ranma-chan. Probablemente mañana será un día muy activo --concluyó Kasumi. 

Cuatro muchachas se fueron a dormir. Una de ellas siguió diciendo la palabra "Pero..." toda la noche. 

  


* * *

** Continuará...**


	8. Parte 6b: Vamos a la playa ¡todos con s

_**Parte 6b:**_  
**_Vamos a la playa... (¡todos con sombrero!)_**

  
Era una bella mañana. Sólo eso. La rosada luz del sol, como el mismo ojo de Dios, el cielo intensamente azul (algo bueno, puesto que si se hubiera tratado de un cielo intensamente verde tendríamos una clase enteramente diferente de fanfic entre manos, ¿o no?), y la brisa de la playa tenía el sabor del océano. 

Y Ranma no podía decidir que traje de baño ponerse. 

Oh, tomar el sol era fácil, por supuesto. Para eso tenía el bikini de tirantes dorados. Si quería tomar el sol sólo debía cambiarse en uno de los camarines que rodeaban la playa. Pero primero intentaría nadar, lo que significaba usar uno de dos piezas. ¿Pero, cuál? 

Estaba el negro. Bueno, negro con una banda de color verde que iba por el lado izquierdo del frente. Tenía las caderas rebajadas y un bonito escote delante y atrás, y le quedaba como un guante. Era fácil nadar con él. 

Pero estaba el otro. El traje de pieza y media, como lo definía Ranma. Técnicamente era de una pieza, pero estaba hecho de malla azul, con cuadrados en lugar de piezas de bikini. Pequeños cuadrados. De algún modo se sentía más desnuda con este traje que con el bikini. No había ninguna duda que estaba diseñado para hacer aparecer a su usuaria como algo ciento por ciento candente. 

Se puso nuevamente el negro. No importaba que traje llevara, tendría problemas con muchos, muchos muchachos que intentarían conquistarla. Eso significaba que también tendría que golpear a muchos, muchos muchachos. 

La vida de un Artista Marcial esta cargada de peligros, le decía su padre durante años. Pero el peligro que representaban las proposiciones lujuriosas de algunos muchachos nunca había existido antes de Jusenkyo. 

No podía preguntarle a los demás, por cierto. Kasumi podría sugerirle algo, pero era demasiado "arriesgado" para su gusto. Nabiki pensaría en la malla y Akane sugeriría el negro. Y mamá no entendería el problema. 

Arrojó una moneda. Rayos. La malla. 

Bueno... Hora de juntarse con los demás, meditó, después de ponerse el revelador traje y colocarse una de sus camisas chinas encima para cubrirlo. Mamá no podría objetarla esta vez, ¿cierto? 

Nodoka, en realidad, no lo hizo. En su forma femenina, Ranma + camina china - pantalones chinos = chica bonita en minivestido sin mangas. Sobre todo cuando estaba usando un bañador revelador y no pantalones cortos. 

Y el grupo partió a la playa. 

Como los demás.  


* * *

  
--Bisabuela, ¿vamos ahora? 

--Por supuesto, Shampoo. Vamos, señor media-jornada. 

Mousse se encogió de hombros. Podría llevar troncos bajo su túnica, pero no estaba llevando una túnica. No había forma que pudiera acarrear todo lo que esa vieja momia quería que acarrease. 

Especialmente el camarín portátil.  


* * *

  
--¡Apúrate, Konatsu-chan! Queremos lograr un buen sitio en la... Oh, Dios mío. Sabía que eras un travestido, pero... 

--¿No me veo bien, Ukyo-sama? 

--Tú... tú te ves grandioso. Pero eso es lo que me da miedo. Bueno, vamos...  


* * *

  
--¿Dónde estoy ahora?  


* * *

  
"Ah... conserva tus fuerzas, Happy, conserva tus fuerzas... ¡¡Pronto tendrás la mayor aventura de tu vida!! 

Una risa siniestra.  


* * *

  
Era un corto viaje en autobús hasta la playa. También, a la vista de la mayoría de los pasajeros, uno muy extraño. 

Genma había estado en la playa después de su hechizo, y siempre le hacía infeliz el que inevitablemente se convirtiera en panda. No tanto el convertirse en panda, sino que realmente no encajaba en la playa como panda. Bueno, esta vez tenía unas ideas respecto a eso. 

Su idea era empezar como panda. Ahora, esto tenía sentido, puesto que estaba seguro que ocurriría de todos modos. 

Pero los pandas no visten usualmente pantalones de baño sobredimensionados o gigantescas poleras estampadas. Genma era el primer panda playero del mundo. Incluso estaba usando zapatillas. Zapatillas tamaño extra-panda. 

Ranma suspiró. Estúpido panda. 

Y cuando el bus llegó a la playa, un salvavidas miró fijamente al panda que desembarcaba. 

--¡Hey...! No se permiten mascotas. Ni siquiera las entrenadas. 

--Esto no es una mascota --replicó Nodoka --. Es mi indigno esposo. 

--¿Huh? 

--Este es mi esposo. 

--¿Está casada con un panda? 

--No es un panda. No normalmente. Bueno, realmente sí lo es a menudo. Vergonzoso, ¿verdad? 

--El... él no es un... No entiendo. ¿Qué está tratando de decir, señora? 

--Ranma, el termo. 

Splash. 

--¡No tenía que estar tan caliente, chiquillo! ¡Eeeep! 

Ruidos de sorpresa y risitas empezaron a surgir de entre los pasajeros del bus. Genma no era un hombre pequeño, pero tenía un tamaño bastante más pequeño que en su forma de panda. El resultado fue que su ropa tamaño panda decidió apegarse a las leyes. Específicamente a la ley de gravedad. 

En el pasado Genma había sido expuesto como un tonto, expuesto como un ladrón, expuesto como un payaso, y expuesto como un ávido sinvergüenza. 

Ahora simplemente estaba expuesto por completo. 

Mientras Akane vacilaba, Kasumi apartaba los ojos y Ranma y Nabiki hacían su mejor esfuerzo por contener la risa, Genma recogió sus prendas lo mejor que pudo y gruñó. 

--Agua fría, por favor. 

--Como ve, él no es... 

El salvavidas tenía una sensación de un cercano juicio final. 

--Lo que sea. Siga. No quiero seguir pensando en esto. 

Y, luego que el grupo pasó adelante, un pensamiento se coló por la mente del salvavidas. 

--¿Chiquillo?  


* * *

  
Nabiki se sacó su túnica playera, revelando uno de sus bikinis normales. Pequeño. Atrevido. Negro. Y apenas allí. Se arriesgaba a quedarse con una sola pieza si se le ocurría ir al agua. 

Akane usaba uno simple de una pieza, con rayas rojas y negras, prometiéndose a sí misma que esta vez sí aprendería a nadar. 

Kasumi vestía un modesto traje azul de una pieza. 

Nodoka estaba en un traje similar al de Kasumi, con la diferencia que era gris. 

Y Ranma... 

Causó una profunda conmoción en cuanto se sacó su "vestido" chino. 

Un pequeño grupo de chicos, dedicados al honorable deporte de la vigilancia de chicas, llegó hasta el cielo. Allí habían muchas chicas bonitas... en un solo grupo. Los dioses eran generosos. 

--¡Miren esa pelirroja! 

--La del traje rojo es bastante bonita también. 

--¡Miren esa pelirroja! 

--Se ven bien todas, incluso la mayor. 

--¡Miren esa pelirroja! 

--Ajá. Seguro es su madre. Se ve bastante bien, por cierto. 

--¡Miren esa pelirroja! 

--La del traje azul tampoco está mal. Y la del bikini negro tampoco. 

--¡Miren esa pelirroja! 

--Koji, parece que te gustó la pelirroja. 

--¡Miren esa...! Bueno. Ella es la cosa más bonita que haya visto jamás... 

--Pero está mejorando. 

--¿Cómo podría mejorar? 

--Mira las que están llegando. 

--Oh... _Dios_... 

La noche anterior, la Liga para la Protección de la Felicidad de Ranma había decidido juntarse, y proteger a Ranma de la tristeza. Parte de ello era quedarse cerca, pero no unirse realmente al grupo de los Tendo-Saotome. 

Pero la playa estaba bastante llena, y, como lo demanda la sincronicidad, el único espacio libre a una distancia razonable estaba justo al lado del grupo. 

Así que el grupo del Nekohanten se colocó al lado de la pareja del Ucchan. Y Ranma empezó a sudar. Pero no del calor. 

--¡Guau! ¡Miren eso! 

--Sí. ¡_Tres_ chicas más! 

¿Tres? 

Bueno, para el ojo desinformado, sí. 

Ukyo llevaba un traje de dos piezas amarillo con bordes azules bastante sencillos. 

Shampoo, que poseía un concepto bastante reducido de la sencillez, usaba un bikini tan pequeño como el de Nabiki, pero en rojo. 

Y Konatsu... se veía como una chica. 

Debe entenderse que existe una gran diferencia entre Konatsu y Tsubasa, los dos reyes transformistas... ¿o debería decirse las reinas?... del Japón. Tsubasa sólo se vestía como chica porque estaba convencido de que a Ukyo le gustaba así. Konatsu, por otra parte, había sido criado como una niña, tenía de si mismo una imagen femenina, y seguramente habría saltado feliz en el estanque de Nyanichuan si se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad. 

Konatsu se veía bien como chica. 

Como su traje de una pieza color verde lo testificaba. Si el grupo de Nerima no hubiera sabido que ella era realmente un él, ellos... bueno, seguramente no lo habrían sospechado. 

Ranma miró fijamente. (al igual que un montón de otras personas). Y dijo, sin mucho convencimiento: 

--Bonito traje, Ko-chan. 

--Arigato, Ranma-san. A Ukyo-sama también le gustó. 

Shampoo se asomó 

--Traje de Ranma muy... um... 

--¿Sexy? --intercedió Nabiki. 

--Esa palabra --Shampoo no estaba muy contenta con los días de chica. Incluso si Hibachan los aprobaba. No solo estaba interesada en el Ranma masculino (y sólo en el Ranma masculino), sino que era bastante perturbador que Ranma estuviera usando un traje en el cual incluso ella pensaría dos veces en usar (Sólo dos veces. La tercera vez, por supuesto, se lo pondría). 

--Gracias, Sham-chan --río Ranma, decidida a entrar en un estilo dulce-como-un-cajón-lleno-de-peluches--. Mamá lo escogió. 

Shampoo empezó (como muchos otros) a imaginar lo peor sobre Nodoka Saotome. 

Entretanto, los vigilantes de chicas del frente... 

--¡Guau! Miren a la del pelo púrpura. 

--¡Si! ¡Está fuerte! 

--¡Casi tan buena como la pelirroja! 

--Koji, ella está _mejor_. 

--Me gusta la del bikini amarillo. ¡Es bonita! 

--Hummm... la del traje verde también se ve bonita. 

Una pausa larga. 

--Pero hay _algo_ acerca de ella... 

--Se ve como una chica tímida y elegante, sí. 

--¡Miren esa pelirroja! 

--Ya captamos la idea, Koji. ¡Ya sabemos! 

--Hey, Ichiro ¿Qué estás esperando? Todas las chicas están... ¡Ea! 

La nueva distracción era un pabellón privado con un camarín adyacente. Allí dormitaba Tatewaki Kuno, soñando con glorias infinitas e inevitables victorias (especialmente sobre ustedes-saben-quién), mientras Kodachi salía del camarín. 

Su traje era difícil de describir. Básicamente eran una cinta. Una cinta dorada cuidadosamente distribuida... sí, de brillos plateados y metálicos... ocultando estratégicamente las partes que tenían que ser ocultadas, mientras revelaba partes que no eran normalmente reveladas. Estaba cuidadosamente planeado para obtener un máximo efecto sobre la libido masculina. Su objetivo principal era entrampar el corazón de su querido Ranma-sama. 

Si no fuera por el hecho de que su Ranma-sama, contrariamente a lo que muchos podían creer, no era un maníaco suicida, habría tenido alguna oportunidad. En esos momentos, Ranma la observó con el rabillo del ojo, deduciendo sus objetivos, y se estremeció. 

El grupo de chicos estaba en el cielo de los vigilantes de chicas. De algún modo estaban flanqueados por hordas de bellezas femeninas. Esto, para cualquier chico normalmente provisto de hormonas, era una Gran Cosa. 

Bueno, justo hasta ese momento. 

Fue entonces que Cologne decidió quitarse su túnica y mostrar _su_ bañador. 

El autor se niega a describirlo, porque la imagen de Cologne en traje de baño es demasiado horrorosa incluso para él. Deberán estar agradecidos por eso. 

El grupo de chicos se quedó de piedra. 

Ellos no fueron tan afortunados como ustedes, amables lectores. 

Así, mientras avanzaba el día, Ranma y compañía nadaron un rato (excepto Akane, que tras unos cuantos conatos de ahogamiento, terminó convencida de que este, después de todo, no era un buen día para aprender a nadar), jugaron, que le demostró a Genma que jugar con una pelota de playa mientras personificaba al panda, realmente recompensaba, y montones de tolerancia cuidadosamente distribuida. 

Las tres miembros de la LPFR tuvieron especial cuidado en ser corteses una con la otra, sin humillarse o ir a saltar encima de Ranma, y tratándola sólo como una más del grupo. Los nervios de Ranma estaban empezando a calmarse a medida que las cosas se mantenían tranquilas. Ranma estaba convencido de que si alguien decía algo inapropiado, tal vez no empezaría la Tercera Guerra Mundial, pero sí al menos un incidente que requeriría la presencia de la policía local. 

Esperaba que eso ocurriera a la hora del almuerzo. 

Mientras los comensales se distribuían, Kasumi empezó colocando los emparedados, el arroz frío, los escabechados y el suchi y... bueno, montones de otros comestibles de picnic, al estilo Kasumi. Para temor de Ranma, pudo sentir el aroma del okonomiyaki en preparación desde un lado, y del otro un aroma picante de alguna comida china rápida. Ella esperaba algo del tenor de "¡Ranma comerá _mi_ comida!" 

Pero, para su absoluto asombro, Shampoo llevó un cuenco de ramen pesadamente cubierto a Ukyo, que le sirvió un elaborado okonomiyaki... 

--Es bastante bueno, Shampoo. Incluso podría usarlo para hacer un nuevo tipo de okonomiyaki. 

--Shampoo piensa lo mismo sobre ramen. ¿Tienen langostinos? 

--Seguro, chica. Y de los buenos. ¿Qué le da este sabor picante? 

--Pasta de frijoles, hecha caldo picante al estilo chino. 

--Debo admitirlo. Me gustó. Hummm... ¿dónde consigues pasta de frijol? Podría intentar hacer una salsa con ella. 

Esto era justo lo contrario de lo que Ranma había temido toda la mañana que ocurriese. 

Poco a poco los tres grupos se habían unido en uno, y toda la comida era compartida. Cologne estaba impresionada por los bocadillos especiales de Kasumi y el termo lleno de la gamba especial de Nodoka y sopa de arroz. Akane sugirió una idea rara que Shampoo y Ukyo decidieron intentar. Así fue que Ranma probó el primer okonomiyaki de ramen (que estaba en realidad bastante bueno). 

Ranma seguía muy relajada. Había un montón de comida. Y estaba consumiendo bastante. Incluso había algo que Akane había preparado, una sencilla ensalada, que resultó ser comestible. Era uno de los mejores días de su vida. 

Después de una comida así, la próxima cosa era relajarse. Sólo tirarse atrás y asolearse. 

Ranma se cambió su bañador por el bikini (causando mucha alegría del grupo que la observaba) y se tendió al sol. ¡Era un día grandioso! El frente de las prometidas estaba llevándose bien... quizá hasta haciéndose amigas... Mousse no le había atacado, no habían rarezas, ni comida envenenada, ni una pelea por su vida... Estaba sintiendo algo poco familiar. Algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál era la palabra? 

Ah, sí. Se sentía contenta.  


* * *

  
Ryoga estaba en un estado de pánico. Agua. Agua por todas partes. Océano y piscinas, y una cosa como una laguna, juegos de agua, fuentes y océano (sí, ya lo había mencionado antes, pero había mucho océano), y... 

Y supo que toda esa agua estaba esperando atacarle y quitarle nuevamente su humanidad. Y dado que había visto no menos de veinte barbacoas mientras recorría este sitio infernal, un potencial asado de carne de cerdito negro era algo que realmente no _quería _ser. 

Si tan sólo tuviera una idea vaga de en _que_ maldita playa se encontraba. Podría ser cualquiera en Japón. O en una isla. A veces sospechaba que algunos de los sitios en los que había estado nunca había sido parte de Japón. Por lo menos, estaba seguro que no había una colonía de suecos en ninguna de las islas. Esperaba estar equivocado, sin embargo. 

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Se había perdido. Nuevamente. La única cosa que no era mala era la sombra del árbol bajo el cual estaba. Pero eso no era suficiente. 

Los sentimientos familiares de depresión y angustia empezaron a surgir. El profundo ki empezó a hacer presión en su pecho, así como la miseria de su triste existencia presionaba su mente. Y, para peor, en este particular momento no podía encontrar manera alguna de culpar a Ranma de su situación presente (excepto del peligro de convertirse en cerdo). Miró al cielo, justo antes de gritar una frase familiar: 

--¡SHI SHI HOKODAN! 

Mientras la bola de ki de su depresión era disparada hacia el cielo, Ryoga se dio cuenta de que la sombra bajo la cual estaba no era producida por un árbol, después de todo. Era... Oh, no. 

--¿Una copa de agua? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué cuiiiiiiic? 

Bueno, una copa de agua con un gran agujero. P-chan arrastró su ropa y su sombrilla hacia un sitio seguro. Ahora debería evitar cuidadosamente las barbacoas.  


* * *

  
"Ya casi es la hora, Happy. Espero que haya una multitud... Entonces empezará la diversión."  


* * *

  
--Tú sabes, Akane, lo estoy pasando increíble --dijo Ranma mientras se asoleaba. 

--Te lo dijimos ¿recuerdas? --intercedió Ukyo. 

--Ranma se divierte este fin de semana --añadió Shampoo. 

--Eso puede cambiar --comentó Akane--. Creo que alguien, de ese grupo de admiradores, va a juntar el coraje de venir a hablar con una de nosotras. Quisiera saber quién será. 

--Bueno, Akane-chan. Un muchacho tendría que estar muerto para no querer entablar una conversación con Ranchan en su estado presente. Pero creo que le incomodará, por lo que deberemos evitarlo, supongo. 

--No deberían pensar de que eso sea un problema. Ya estoy preparada. Todo lo que tengo que decir es no, ¿correcto? 

--¿Y ha funcionado eso antes? ¿Incluso con la gente que sabe la verdad? --apuntó Akane. 

--Bueno. La esperanza nunca muere --dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros. 

--Shampoo sólo dice no y golpea en la cara. 

--No deberías ser tan violenta, querida 

--Eso funciona con Mousse. 

--¿Desde cuándo? 

Uno de los chicos se acercó directamente a Ranma, tal como había previsto Akane. 

--Oye, hermosa --preguntó con todo el encanto de un galán de teleserie, --. ¿Dónde habías estado escondida toda mi vida? 

Ranma gimió. 

--Bueno, en Nerima durante todo este año. Ahora no estoy... --se detuvo ante la expresión de rechazo del ahora pálido chico que retrocedía espantado. 

--¿Qué le ocurrió? --se preguntó Ukyo. 

De regreso al grupo, Koji dijo bruscamente: 

--Ni se acerquen a alguna de esas chicas. Son de Nerima. Mi primo Hiroshi va a la escuela Furinkan, y recién ahora las reconocí. Todas ellas son artistas marciales potencialmente letales. Y además es conocido que no les gusta que las inviten a salir. 

--Estas bromeando. 

--Nop. Sobre todo la pelirroja. Roshi no ha sido muy claro sobre ella, pero se supone que es la peor de todas, y su novio es aún más peligroso. 

--¿Su novio? 

--Al parecer, todas ellas quieren casarse con ese tipo que, según Roshi, puede brincar sobre los edificios y lanzar bolas de fuego. Roshi probablemente exagera, pero no soy de los que reciben cachetazos cuando puede evitarlo. No, que vaya otro en mi lugar. 

Los otros suspiraron ilusionados. Pero, más tarde, rechazaron la idea. Sin embargo, eso es otra historia.  


* * *

  
Un momento después de bañarse, las chicas se colocaron de nuevo al sol. Esta vez los chicos del grupo dominaron un poco sus miradas, sobre todo después de las historias de horror que había vivido el primo de Koji durante el último tiempo. Era más seguro volver al agua. Koji les había descrito un cuadro de rarezas imposibles y violencia sin límite, más allá de lo que la mente humana podía concebir. 

En otras palabras, estaba bastante cerca de la verdad. Excepto que nadie se había comido a alguien. 

--Es un día tan bonito, Ranma --suspiró Akane --. Tan pacífico, tan agradable... 

--Sí --agregó Ranma, conteniendo un eructo. 

--Sólo desearía... ¡Mira Ranma, parece que fuera...! Sí, lo es... ¡Es...! 

--¿Mmmmm? --comentó la pelirroja, empapada con la generosidad de un sol caluroso, una brisa fresca y una gran comida. 

--¡P-chan! --chilló Akane alegremente, corriendo a encontrar a su mascota. 

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Más que nada por la visión de lo que estaba vistiendo Akane... y presionándolo contra sus... sus... 

El choque neuronal que siguió fue causado por el intento de no mirar a Akane y sus... sus..., obteniendo en cambio una buena vista de Ranma, Shampoo, Ukyo, Nabiki, que también usaban... y en los cuales se destacaban bastante sus... sus... 

--¡Oh, Ranma, creo que P-chan está herido! No se mueve y le sangra la naríz. --masculló Akane. 

--¡A mi me parece que está perfectamente bien! --dijo Ranma con sequedad. 

Cuando P-chan volvió en sí, se encontró a sí mismo ante la vista de mucha... y bien desarrollada... piel femenina y trató simplemente de disfrutar los pequeños bocadillos que Akane le daba. Ranma resopló, pero conservó la compostura. Estaba simplemente de demasiado buen humor como para ceder a su impulso de recriminar a Akane. 

Se apoyo atrás y suspiró. Quizás estaba un poco menos contenta (no esperaba reencontrarse con Ryoga tan pronto), pero todavía lo estaba. Tomo un refresco, envolvió la pajilla con sus labios y se congeló. 

Había un sonido. 

Un sonido familiar. 

Un desagradable sonido familiar. 

El sonido de una multitud de chicas ultrajadas clamando venganza, justicia y, sobre todo, por sus prendas robadas. 

Y la voz, la odiada y familiar voz. 

--¡Uy, qué bonito! 

--Oh, no. No _él_. El día iba tan bien... ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer _ él_? 

Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo se miraron y formaron un círculo de protección alrededor de Ranma. No había ninguna forma en que ese viejo pervertido pudiera saltar y abrazarla. 

Sí, correcto. Happosai no supo que estas tres curvilíneas chicas estaban protegiendo a una más al centro de ellas, pero sospechaba que debía ser alguien muy, muy especial. Simplemente realizó un deslizamiento simple entre Ukyo y Shampoo, derecho hacia arriba... y aterrizó en el cielo. 

¡Qué figura! ¡Qué maravillosa contextura! ¡Qué bikini escaso, escaso! ¡Que glorioso pelo roj... 

Oh, oh. 

Happosai miró hacia arriba. El pelo podría ser común, pero los ojos eran inconfundibles. Azules, grandes, hermosos.... y muy, muy enojados. 

--Ranma-chan, ciertamente no vas a golpear a un pobre anciano que disfruta sus juegos inocentes... 

--Muérase --dijo Ranma--. No, sangre, sufra, quiébrese y después muérase. 

--Creo que estás... Oh, bueno... 

Antes que Ranma pudiera reaccionar, Happosai toqueteó a Ukyo, acarició a Shampoo, abrazó a Akane, y desapareció a velocidad increíble... haciendo sólo una pausa para darle un rápido apretón a Nabiki. Por unos momentos el grupo quedó congelado, y entonces... 

--Es el fin de semana feliz de Ranma... nosotras lo manejaremos. 

--Sí, Ranchan, déjanos. 

--Ranma. Sólo relájate y... oh, oh. 

El oh, oh era porque Ranma estaba brillando. Brillando azul, de puro enojo. Su cara era una extraña mezcla de rabia femenina y furia masculina. Sus puños estaban apretados, sus dientes crujían audiblemente y sus ojos estaban poniéndose, al parecer, rojos. 

--Fin de semana feliz. ¿Saben lo que me hará feliz? ¡Darle su merecido a ese viejo pervertido y hacerlo morder el polvo me hará feliz! 

--Oh... ¿podemos ayudar? 

--Sí Ranchan, ¿por favor? 

--¡Shampoo sólo quiere _herir_ a viejo pervertido! 

Ranma sólo asintió. Y entonces notó que había un grupo de otras chicas alrededor... mirándola con ojos anchos y respetuosos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

Akane apuntó a Ranma y dijo: 

--¡Sigamos a nuestra líder! 

Y la sed de justicia explotó.  


* * *

  
Kodachi estaba contenta. Este sí era un bañador que sólo un muerto podría ignorar, y ciertamente su querido Ranma-sama, tan lleno de vida, la recogería en sus musculosos brazos y la simplemente tiraría un poco de la cinta hasta que... 

¿Qué? 

Miró fijamente lo que parecía ser una especie de duende. Examinaba con curiosidad la cintas en su cadera, de una forma que sólo estaría permitida para Ranma. 

--Humm. Nunca había visto uno de estos antes. Cómo funciona esto... 

Tug. 

Happosai se vio cubierto de cinta. Y se quedó mirando fijamente a una Kodachi espantada, que se encontraba con toda su humanidad al aire. 

--¡La pillé! ¡Esto es nuevo! ¡Paquetes de abre fácil! 

Kodachi se quedó paralizada con una mezcla de furia y mortificación. Entonces escuchó dos gritos separados de rabia. Uno era de su hermano, que justo había salido del camarín con una polera, y otro más fuerte que provenía de una chusma de mujeres que se acercaba rápidamente. Extrañamente, el sonido de la chusma parecía tener un pequeño sonido adicional que sonaba como un chillido de cerdo (sí, Ryoga también se les había unido). 

Y, encabezando la multitud, iba la bruja pelirroja de la cual su hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado, brillando, literalmente, de furia. 

Happosai salió rebotando nuevamente después de un rápido (y muy poco delicado), abrazo. Kodachi se detuvo un momento más... y salió disparada hacia el camarín. Salió de allí con un dos piezas púrpura muy modesto, con una rosa negra estampada en uno de los lados, y sae fue a confrontar a la pelirroja. 

--¿Has sido también ofendida por... esa cosa? 

--Tú lo has dicho, Kodachi. Y esta será la última vez. 

--¿Lo conoces? 

--¡Es nuestra líder! --coreó la multitud. 

--Por esta vez tenemos una causa común. Ese... ese... 

--Happosai --intercedió Kuno, disgustado--. Es un rasgo redentor del hechicero Saotome que él aparentemente aborrece tanto a esa criatura como toda persona de buen-pensamiento. 

--Como sea. Sugiero que nosotras... es decir, deberíamos ir y... oh, demoníos...¡_Hagamos puré _a ese bastardo! --gritó Kodachi, decidiendo que esta vez no había necesidad de expresarse con elegancia. 

--Ella lo ha dicho --agregó Kuno-- ¡Ese duende vil no escapará a nuestra justa ira! 

--¡Shampoo esta con ustedes! 

--¡Aquí estoy, sempai! 

--¡Por Ranchan y todas las mujeres del mundo! 

--¡Cuiiic! 

Ranma estaba de pie. Por un momento no parecía un bebé en bikini (aunque lo era, no lo olvidemos), sino que ahora parecía alguna antigua diosa de guerra y justicia. 

--¡Happosai! ¡Hoy lo pagarás todo! 

En algún lugar, bajo la playa, un pervertido viejo arrugado estornudó.  


* * *

  
--¿Qué es esto, Hiro? 

--Oh. La hice en mi hora de almuerzo. 

--¿Hiciste una sombrilla de cóctel en tu hora de almuerzo? Pero no es eso para lo que trabajamos. 

--Recógela. 

--Bueno, pero... Hey, esta cosa debe pesar un kilo. 

--Sí. Es un modelo de paraguas de combate. 

--¿Un qué? 

--Es usado por unas pocas familias en un estilo de lucha poco común. Mi familia los fabrica para ellos. Hice este sólo para divertirme... uno de tamaño natural puede pesar 75 kilos. Y también hace mucho daño. 

--Raro. Muy raro. 

--Sí. ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! 

--No estoy seguro, pero me pareció ver un cerdito negro con un paño amarillo que se robó tu modelo. 

--Oh, excelente... ese cerdito me recuerda a alguien. 

Ryoga y la sincronicidad. Alguna vez tenía que favorecerlo.  


* * *

  
Mientras la chusma continuaba su búsqueda, Ukyo recordó algo. Algo malo. 

--¡Oh, rayos! ¡Ranchan, no tengo mi espátula! ¡Estaba intentando ser pacífica, así que no la traje! 

--¡Aiya! ¡Shampoo tampoco tiene bonbori! 

--Rayos... ¡Yo sólo traigo una docena de armas para defensa básica! Shampoo me hizo dejar la mayoría en la cabaña porque no quería ninguna pelea, y además tenía que hacer sitio para las cosas que Cologne quería que trajera. 

--¡No tengo ni siquiera una cinta! ¡Ese pervertido se llevó la única que estaba vistiendo! 

--Bueno, no podemos hacer nada con eso... ¡Ey! Santo cielo. Si _hay_ un Dios. --sonrió Ranma, apuntando hacia una tienda cercana. 

Todas miraron el cartel... y sonrieron.  


* * *

  
--Buen señor, mis compañeras y yo queremos probar su mercancía. 

El viejo señor Nagayosi se encontró frente a un par de penetrantes ojos oscuros y se quedó helado. Esos ojos estaban en la compañía de, al menos, treinta señoritas en bañador muy bonitas. Parecían determinadas a todo. 

--¿Um... seguro? 

--Damisela china, hermana, bella cocinera... escojan sus armas. --miró a la multitud de bellezas playeras, mientras comprendían que no llevaban dinero en sus trajes de baño, y agregó --. De hecho, todas pueden tomar una. El Trueno Azul se encargará del costo. La generosidad es el sello del samurai, y la justicia debe cumplirse. ¡Sasuke! 

Nagayosi casi sufre un ataque ante la pequeña forma que repentinamente apareció de la nada... 

--¿Amo? 

--Mi cartera. Y, señor, ¿podría mostrar sus mercancías más finas? Deseo comprar uno para una persona que estimo mucho, y por ello debe ser de calidad extra. 

--Um... ¿para que propósito? 

--Para castigar al impío y perverso. 

--Entonces... Happosai. Ya me lo imaginaba. Creo que tengo algo especial. 

Nagayosi sonrío. Y pensar que temía que este año iba a pérdida. En lugar de eso, sería un buen trimestre para la Fábrica de Mazos Nagayosi.  


* * *

  
--Este es para ti, mi amada del cabello de fuego. 

--Um... Kuno-sempai. En realidad confío más en mis puños. 

--Como muestra de mi estima, debo insistir. 

--Odio admitirlo... pero esto es muy dulce de tu parte. 

Ranma contempló su regalo. Y sonrío.  


* * *

  
Happosai río. Las había perdido. Ninguna de ellas, por supuesto, tenía una chance contra él... ¡Allí estaba Akane-chan, esperando por su amoroso abrazo! Una vez que le quitara el mazo, por supuesto. 

Cuando se dio vuelta, retrocedió... y repentinamente sintió un golpe en su cabeza... 

Allí estaba Ranma-chan. Con un mazo. 

Y Ukyo. Con un mazo. 

Y Kodachi. Con un mazo. 

Y Shampoo. Con dos mazos, que giraba como si fueran sus bonbori. 

Y Mousse, que había improvisado una gran cantidad de pequeños mazos, amarrados con una cuerda a sus mangas. 

Y Kuno, que blandía un mazo en una mano y su espada de madera en la otra. 

Y Nabiki. Tomando apuestas entre los transeúntes acerca de cuanto tiempo aguantaría. Con un lápiz en forma de mazo. 

Y muchas otras muchachas, muy enfadadas. Y todas ellas tenían mazos. 

"Parece que esto me va a doler un poquito", pensó Happosai. 

En realidad, ya había tenido un adelanto. 

Cuando corrió para escapar (después de los primeros trescientos golpes), comprendió que no tenía nada con que recargarse. No había tiempo para abrazos... estaba quedando vulnerable. Se preguntó si Akane había abierto su propio dojo. En ese caso, ciertamente la mayoría de ellas eran sus alumnas. 

¿Y qué pasaba con el cerdito? Sus nalgas todavía estaban adoloridas por los golpes que le había dado con su maldita sombrilla. 

Ya no podía pensar claramente. Había perdido mucha energía. Ranma-chan era tan ingrato con sus inocentes atenciones. Lo mismo que las otras chicas de Nerima. Así eran todas las chicas. No podía entenderlas. ¿Por qué se enojaban tanto? 

Intentando escapar del grupo de mujeres rabiosas vio una cabaña. Quizás podría encontrar algo en ella... 

Y lo había. Oh, lo había. Los vio. Negros. De encaje. Pequeños. Usados, desde luego, ya que estaban en una bolsa de plástico. Y eran tan increíblemente femeninos que fácilmente podría obtener energía de ellos para escapar. 

Tomó el sostén y lo acomodó en su cabeza. Empezó a acariciar las bragas, suaves, de la seda más suave, abrió la fuente de su ki... 

Y entonces gritó en agonía. Todo su poder se retorció, enredo y se volvió totalmente inútil... 

--¿Qué? ¿Qué tenían estas bragas?  


* * *

  
--En realidad es muy simple --dijo Cologne, viendo con una sonrisa al pervertido encadenado y chocheando en una esquina --. Aunque el cuerpo de Ranma es femenino, su ego interno es principalmente masculino. En realidad, en todas las personas es masculino y femenino (ying y yang, si lo prefieren), pero en el caso de Ranma es esencialmente masculino con armónicos femeninos. 

--¿Y cómo pudo eso afectar al viejo? --preguntó Ranma, aún confundido. 

--Happosai estaba buscando la energía residual femenina que necesitaba para recargarse. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, también se abrió a la energía residual masculina que tú generas, Ranma. Y dado que siempre has generado un ki muy grande, eso lo sobrecargó. ¿El resultado? Un Happosai con el cerebro frito. 

--Me gusta el queso --opinó Happosai. 

--Todavía no lo entiendo --dijo Akane. 

--Bueno. Happy toma su energía de los ki femeninos. El ki masculino es algo que el simplemente no puede manejar. Es como conectar un aparato que funcione con corriente continua a un enchufe de corriente alterna. Y mientras mayor sea, mayor será el daño. En este momento Happosai está, para decirlo en una frase, fuera de servicio. 

--¡Los sabuesos son buenos con salsa de chocolate! --añadió Happosai, ávido por unirse a la conversación. 

--Ranchan, ¿llevabas esto puesto anoche? 

--Bueno... era una noche femenina, y mamá me hace usar ropa interior bonita... 

--No bonita. Shampoo no usa sostén. 

--¿Por qué no? ¿Demasiado vigorosa? --dijo Akane sonriendo. 

--No. Shampoo sólo no usa sosten. Pero quiere saber donde compra bragas Airen. Estilo de Shampoo. 

Akane arrugó la nariz. 

--¿Y qué haremos con él ahora que lo tenemos? --preguntó Ukyo. 

--La antártica suele ser agradable en esta época --sugirió Kuno. 

--Bien, Kuno --río Ranma--. Es el primer buen chiste que te escucho. 

--Angel del cabello de fuego, no era un chiste. Los recursos de la familia Kuno son... considerables. 

Ranma sonrió. 

--Mejor, entonces. 

--No estoy segura... 

--¿Por qué, Shampoo? 

--¿Será justo para chicas pinguinas? 

Y todos rieron, excepto Happosai, que decía algo sobre el queso azul y las sardinas como buena solución para las verrugas...  


* * *

  
Akane observó nerviosa mientras Ranma acariciaba su nuevo juguete. Un mazo. Un mazo con mango de grafito-titanio, agarradera de cuero y cabeza metálica con bandas de refuerzo de latón. E, irónicamente, en cada lado de la cabeza, un semental grabado, pastando. 

--Tú sabes, si él supiera... --río Ranma --. Es personalizado. 

--¿Personalizado? 

--Sí. Un caballo salvaje en cada lado. 

--Oh, si. Es un Ran-mazo. 

Ranma gimoteó. Incluso P-chan, en los brazos de Akane, chillo. 

--Sin embargo, parece que te está gustando --murmuró Akane. 

--¡Ey! ¡Es mi primer mazo! Y, debo admitir, ahora entiendo por qué te gustan tanto. Fue agradable darle a Happosai en la cabeza con él. 

P-chan chillï en acuerdo. Finalmente tenía una sombrilla para sus dos estados. Le había gustado atizar al viejo pervertido (ahora rumbo a su lejano, lejano nuevo hogar) con él. 

Akane hizo una pausa 

--Sin embargo, me gustaría saber dónde consiguió P-chan esta sombrilla. 

Oh, oh, pensó el cerdo. 

--Tú sabes, con el pañuelo y el paraguas, me recuerda a Ryoga... 

Soy salchichas, pensó el cerdo. 

--¡Por supuesto! ¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes! 

Es el fin, pensó el cerdo. 

--¡Ryoga debe de haber estado entrenando a P-chan para protegerme como lo hace él! ¡Qué dulce de su parte! 

El cerdo se desmayó. 

Ranma suspiró. 

"Y ella me llama estúpido a mí!" 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 6**

  


**Nota del autor:**  
  
_Ok. He modificado una de las convenciones del Ranma clásico. Lo admito. Además debo admitir que, junto con decidir usar la vieja convención del mazo, también me propuse aprovechar de reirme un poco con ella. Espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido ^_^._  
_Sin embargo, no sé de donde salió el chiste de la sombrilla. Jé!_


	9. Parte 7a: La cita inolvidable

_**Parte 7a:**_  
**_La cita inolvidable_**

  
--¿De quién fue la idea? --preguntó un Ranma más bien perturbado. 

Akane se encogió de hombros. Desde el viaje a playa unos días atrás había ocurrido un pequeño cambio en la dinámica de la locura que rodeaba a la pelirroja artista marcial. El más notable era la alteración de las relaciones entre las tres "legítimas" prometidas. 

Para sorpresa de las tres, descubrieron que no se detestaban tanto como creían. Una sugerencia de Ukyo sobre averiguar si realmente se podían llevar o no bien fue aceptada por las otras dos. Akane sugirió la idea poco ortodoxa de hacer una fiesta de pijamas en alguna parte, y, dado que el dojo estaba algo atestado por el momento, decidieron llevarla a cabo en el restaurante de Ukyo, después de la hora de cierre. 

Entonces Shampoo sugirió que invitaran a Ranma. Y las otras dos se miraron y asintieron. Se suponía que Ranma estaba entrenando para ser una chica, así que... 

Esa era la razón por la cual cierta chica en entrenamiento caminaba junto a Akane, acarreando una muda de ropa, pijamas y un saco de dormir. Y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar. 

--Lo juro --continuó Ranma--. Si mamá no hubiera opinado que ésta era una buena idea, yo nunca habría aceptado. Es insano. 

--Ey. Por si acaso no invitamos a Kodachi. 

--Y eso es bueno. Algo que sí lo sea. 

--Vamos, Ranma. Será divertido. Lo vamos a pasar bien. 

--Si tú lo dices... ¿Qué hacen las chicas en estas reuniones? 

--Oh. Vemos una película, jugamos algunos juegos, contamos chismes, nos relajamos... comemos bocadillos. 

Ranma se entusiasmo ligeramente ante la mención de bocadillos. 

Mientras se acercaban al Ucchan, permanecieron callados. Akane estaba empezando a tener otros pensamientos... ¿podrían las tres rivales (y ciertamente ninguna iba a pretender que habían dejado de serlo), ser capaces realmente de compartir juntas una actividad típicamente femenina? ¿Lo disfrutaría Ranma? ¿Ocurriría algo extraño y raro que causará una calamidad? 

Mejor no pensar demasiado en lo último. 

--Nihao, Ranma, Akane --chirrió desde el interior una familiar voz china mientras entraban. Shampoo estaba ocupada preparando palomitas de maíz, mientras Ukyo ajustaba el vídeo y la televisión. 

--Tenemos una película romántica, y otra de artes marciales para Ranma. Así Ranma no tendrá tiempo de aburrirse. 

--Sí. Si es que logro conseguir que este tonto video se ponga a trabajar. --gruñó Ukyo. 

--Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso --dijo Akane. Se acerco a auxiliar a la cocinera mientras Ranma ponía sus paquetes a un lado. 

Ranma tomó una de las cintas y le echó un vistazo. "Lo que el viento se llevó", leyó, "Subtitulada. Saga épica de romance y peligro durante la Guerra Civil Americana." 

Oh, rayos. Esto va a ser aburrido...  


* * *

  
Cuatro horas después (Ukyo no sabía que la película era así de larga), tres chicas reales estaban echando pucheros, mientras Ranma, inesperadamente, se había divertido. 

--¿Por qué chica Scarlet no trató de retener a guapo rufián? Lo perderá para siempre... (¡snif!). 

--Maldición... Lo único que hizo fue apretar todos los botones incorrectos y echarlo lejos... y cuando finalmente lo tenía... sale corriendo detrás de ese Ashley, aunque no tuviera ni una posibilidad de conseguirlo... 

--Es... es tan triste que se haya ido... fue tan duro. 

Ranma tosió. 

--¿Yo? Yo creo que podría regresar... o tal vez ella encuentre una forma de traerlo de vuelta. Como dijo, "mañana será otro día", ¿cierto? Además no parece ser del tipo que se rinde fácilmente. 

Akane pestañeó. 

--¿Te... gustó la película? 

--Algo así. Esa O'Hara es una pollita dura. Eso es lo que probablemente atrajo a Butler, no sólo sus miraditas. Y ella era la única en su familia que parecía entender que el mundo había cambiado y que no había forma de volver atrás. La única que me dejó triste fue Melanie. Me hizo pensar en una especie de Kasumi melancólica... 

--Es la clase de chica buena, buena. Y Scarlet es un poco amazona, un poco chica mercenaria. 

--Hummm... Es una manera original de plantearlo, pero bastante acertada. ¿Eh, Ranchan? 

--Sí. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero prometan que nunca se lo dirán a Nabiki. 

Las tres empezaron a reírse de eso. 

--Bueno. Creo que es bastante tarde como para colocar la segunda cinta... pero todavía es temprano como para acostarse. ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? --preguntó Akane. 

--¿Han oído hablar de "Verdad o desafío?"? --preguntó Ukyo--. Es un juego que tienen en América. Leí acerca de eso. Se hacen preguntas por turno, y la persona que es interrogada tiene que decir la verdad o aceptar un reto. 

--Suena divertido. 

Ranma tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso...  


* * *

  
--Verdad o desafío. ¿Cuál ha sido la experiencia más penosa de tu vida? 

Shampoo pensó. 

--Verdad. Estaba cazando, y persiguiendo jabalí. Bonbori perdido, lanza perdida. Jabalí agarra camisa, Shampoo escapa, pero Jabalí se come camisa. Jabalí persigue a Shampoo, y agarra pantalones. Shampoo trepa a árbol, jabalí se come pantalones. Shampoo se queda durante horas en árbol hasta que alguien del pueblo la encuentra. Era Mousse. Tonto Mousse usando lentes esa vez. Obtuvo... buen cuadro de Shampoo. Brrr. 

Akane se río, y Ranma sonrió, mientras Ukyo simplemente meneó su cabeza. 

--Ok. El turno de Ranchan. 

--Bien. Akane, Verdad o desafío. ¿Cuál es el tipo más extraño que conoces, además de mí, por supuesto? 

--De verdad, tú eres _la chica_ más extraña que conozco. El tipo más extraño... hummm... tendría que ser el más reciente habitante de la Antártica. 

"Hubiera pensado que iba a mencionar a Tsubasa o a Gosunkugi..." 

--Bastante bien. 

--Turno de Shampoo. Verdad o desafío, ¿cuál ha sido peor comida de Ukyo? 

Ukyo arrugó la naríz. 

--En verdad, creo que debe ser cuando estaba por hacer un nuevo okonomiyaki... estaba probando un tipo de curry... y accidentalmente tome la especia equivocada. El cacao y el curry no se mezclan bien. 

"Desearía poder decirle lo mismo a Akane", pensó Ranma. 

--Bien Ranma --preguntó Akane con los ojos brillosos--. ¡Verdad o desafío! ¿Por qué llamas P-chan a Ryoga? 

Ranma se quedó helado. El honor demandaba sólo una respuesta. 

--Desafio. 

Akane pestañeó. Pensó un momento. Y sonrío. 

--Bien. Te desafío a ir en una cita romántica... 

Las otras dos chicas empezaron a levantar las cejas. ¿Iba ella a intentar atrapar a Ranma, a pesar de que habían quedado de acuerdo en que no lo harían? 

--¡...con Ryoga! --finalizó triunfalmente Akane. 

Ranma vaciló, mientras las otras dos chicas empezaron a reírse disimuladamente. Pensó con rapidez... y contestó: 

--Esta bien... Pero sólo si él me lo pide amablemente. 

Akane suspiró. 

--Supongo que eso es justo. 

Ranma ocultó una sonrisa. Por lo que sabía, eso jamás iba a ocurrir.  


* * *

  
Ryoga Hibiki suspiró. Su corazón herido se sacudió en su pecho mientras sopesaba las ironías de su vida. 

Más de una vez había intentado pedirle una cita a Akane, pero en cuanto veía ese rostro angelical, esa figura perfecta, su garganta se cerraba y su cerebro se fundía. De algún modo nunca podría decir esas palabras mientras la estuviera mirando... 

¡Eso era! ¿Y que ocurriría si no podía verla? ¿Al menos sin la claridad suficiente como para empezar a tullirse? Quizás era esa la razón por la que había fallado hasta ahora. Pero, ¿cómo lograrlo? 

Mientras meditaba, advirtió una figura familiar. Mousse, el Maestro Chino de las Armas Ocultas, entregando un pedido nocturno. El que acarreaba muchas, muchas cosas entre sus voluminosas túnicas... 

Incluyendo, al menos, una docena de lentes de recambio. 

--Mousse. ¡Ey, Mousse! ¡Necesito un favor! ¡Quería preguntarte sí...!  


* * *

  
Miércoles. 

Ryoga estaba de pie frente al portón de entrada al dojo Tendo, con un ramo de flores en una mano y su arma secreta en la otra. Un plan perfecto. Sabía que lo era. Elemental en su simplicidad, pero elegante en su forma. 

Entró cuidadosamente al dojo, y vio a Akane entrando a la casa. Perfecto. 

Golpeó a la puerta, donde fue recibido por Kasumi. Ella le indicó que Akane estaba en su cuarto, leyendo. Perfecto. 

Subió los escalones, buscó la puerta con la figura del pato, y sonrió. Perfecto. 

Se puso su arma secreta (un par de lentes de Mousse). De inmediato su visión se hizo borrosa. Ahora el rostro angelical de Akane no lo distraería. Perfecto. 

Golpeó, y la puerta se abrió. Una figura vagamente femenina estaba de pie ante él. Perfecto. 

--Yo... Yo siempre he pensado que eres muy bonita, sabes, y... bien... Me preguntaba si querrías salir. Estaba pensando en una película, y cenar, y quizá salir a caminar, y... si quisieras, sería... ¡Perfecto! 

La chica ante él parecía estar congelada. Emitía un murmullo incomprensible. 

--¿Por favor? Sé que puede parecer cómico que te pida una cita pero... ¿por favor? 

--Um... Seguro. Estaría feliz de... 

¡Alegría de alegrías! ¡Aceptación! Akane había acep... Espera. _Esa no es la voz de Akane._

No perfecto. 

Ryoga alzó los lentes y miró. En la puerta no estaba la figura de un pato, sino la forma de un caballo. Y no decía "Akane", sino que decía... No. 

Nada perfecto. 

Miró fijamente a una chica pelirroja que lo miraba con turbación y estoicismo. No era posible... no era... 

Inmensamente, muy, infinitamente menos que perfecto. 

--Bien, Ranma. A pesar de todo te han atrapado. --dijo Akane, intentando decidir si era mejor reír a carcajadas o bailar como una loca. Ranma tendría que asumir su desafío después de todo... pero, ¿por qué le preguntaría Ryoga en primer lugar? ¿Por qué llevaba todavía un par de lentes de Mousse? Extraño. 

Y Ryoga Hibiki, cuando comprendió que acababa de pedirle una cita a su más grande rival, se desmayó.  


* * *

  
Cuando Ryoga volvió en sí, pensó que todo no había sido más que una pesadilla horrible, horrible. Hasta que vio a Ranma sosteniendo el ramo de flores. 

--Noooo.... --susurró. 

--Siiiiii... --respondió un Ranma igualmente deprimido. 

--¿¡Por qué...!? ¿Por qué aceptaste? Deberías haber sabido lo que iba a preguntar... 

--Juego estúpido... 

Y así, Ranma le explicó los eventos de la noche anterior. 

--Arrrgh... Es otro dolor para mí... Yo pregunté... Yo tengo que hacerlo... Es una cuestión de honor... 

--¿Una cuestión de honor? 

--Para mí lo es. Después de todo, no está mal que un hombre vaya a una cita con una chica, incluso si la chica no es realmente una chica, pero sólo pasa por ser una chica, cuando el hombre le pide una cita, porque ella es una chica. 

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, intentando descifrar la última frase. 

--Um... Bien... Pero... ¿Por qué es un dolor para ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? 

--Bueno, Ranma. Seguramente no debes ser muy divertida para una cita. 

--¿Qué? Mira, P-chan, yo puedo ser tan divertida como cualquiera en una cita. Tú, por el contrario, debes ser infernalmente aburrido. 

--¿Ah, si? Bien, _señorita_ Ranma. Voy a demostrarle que está equivocada. ¡Esta vez voy a ganar! 

--¿Huh? 

--¡Vas a tener la mejor cita de tu vida, y deberás comerte tus palabras! 

--¡Perfecto! ¡Lo único bueno de esta cita voy a ser yo, y seguro que vas a venir a pedirme otra! 

--¿Ah, si? ¡Seguro! ¿Viernes, a las siete? 

--Si encuentras tu camino hasta acá... ¡Hecho! 

--¡Puedes apostar que sí! ¡Y haré que te tragues tu arrogancia! 

--¡Ja! ¡Recuerda que es una cita romántica! ¡Vamos a ver si puedes! ¡Idiota! 

Hubo una pausa. 

--¡¿¡Qué estamos haciendo!?! 

--Um... Que... Vamos a salir juntos, Ranma... Oh, diablos. 

--Maldición. Nada de echarse atrás ahora... 

Otra pausa. 

--¿Ryoga? 

Todavía en pausa. 

--¿Ryoga? 

Pausa para insertar otra pausa. 

--¡Ryoga! 

--Maldición, Ranma. Estoy tratando de pensar... 

Inserte aquí otra pausa más. 

--Y me duele la cabeza...  


* * *

  
Akane se sentó en su habitación es estado de completa estupefacción. ¿Por qué Ryoga le había pedido una cita a Ranma? 

En Nerima, podía haber cualquier buena razón. Ryoga podía tener alguna idea mala en la cabeza, y empezado a creer que Ranma era realmente una chica. Algún encantamiento extraño como cierta varilla, o alguna poción amazona o espejos mágicos o cualquiera de esas cosas que podían afectar su mente, o... 

Por supuesto. Conociendo a Ryoga, que no tenía el más mínimo sentido de la dirección, probablemente se había perdido y había creído que estaba hablando con otra persona. Hmmm... ¿Podría ser eso? Bueno, después de que Ryoga comprendió su error, podría haber cancelado la cita sin mayor problema, pero Ranma la había aceptado. 

Akane estaba riéndose entre dientes mientras planeaba ir a hablar con ese par, cuando se que parada en la puerta, y escucho... 

--Entonces... ¿Viernes a las siete? 

--Sí. Y Ryoga, asegúrate de vestirte decentemente. Quiero decir, tus ropas de viaje no son precisamente elegantes. 

--Lo sé, lo sé. Tipo afortunado. Las chicas no deben tener problemas para vestirse así. 

--Mucho, para que sepas. Probablemente voy a tener que comprar un vestido nuevo sólo para esta ocasión. No tengo nada que sea adecuado para una cita, ¿sabes? Y realmente no se me hubiera ocurrido que algún día iba a tener una. 

--Oh, bien, este viernes. De acuerdo. 

--De acuerdo. 

Akane se derrumbó. Lo estaban haciendo. ¡Dios, con Ryoga! Y Ranma estaba planeando comprar un vestido nuevo para eso, y... y... 

Algo que era demasiado raro para lo que era normal aquí... 

No es que fuera nada nuevo para Nerima, pero las rarezas eran usualmente un príncipe errante, un demonio agraviado, el artista marcial de la semana, o alguna locura paranormal. _Esto_... (una cita de Ranma y Ryoga) no era un truco, ni un plan, sino sólo una cita ordinaria. Eso era _inquietante_... 

Cuando Ryoga saliera, iría a confrontar a Ranma y... Ranma diría que sólo estaba cumpliendo con su desafío. Correcto, confrontaría a Ryoga y... nunca podría explicárselo, el nunca podía hacerlo. 

Tenía que hablar con _alguien_, pensó... ¿pero quién? ¿Nabiki? No, a menos que quisiera que vendiera entradas para presenciar la cita. ¿Kasumi? No... ella movería la cabeza, sonreiría, y sugeriría un restaurante. Nodoka... ¡olvídalo! 

¿Papá? ¿El señor Saotome? Vamos, sé realista. 

Pero, entonces, ¿quien...? 

¡Por supuesto! 

¿Quién si no?  


* * *

  
--¡Aiya! ¿Chico perdido irá con Airen a cita de verdad? 

--Akane, ¡eso no tiene sentido! 

Akane cabeceó. 

--Pero él lo hizo... y no se echó para atrás. No puedo entender por qué no echó pie atrás. O por qué Ranma no lo hizo. Ella podría haberlo hecho... Después de todo sólo era un juego. 

Shampoo refunfuñó. 

--Sólo era juego para nosotras, pero para Ranma es desafío. Ranma _jamás_ retrocederá. 

Ukyo meditó por un momento, y añadió. 

--Eso también puede aplicarse con Ryoga. Es terco como un jabalí. Probablemente se imaginó que sí Ranchan estaba de acuerdo con la cita, el no podía echarse atrás. 

Akane suspiró. 

--¿Cómo es que los hombres pueden llegar a ser incluso más tercos que las chicas? 

Las otras sólo movieron la cabeza.  


* * *

  
--Sólo fue algo inesperado mamá, algo inesperado. Acepté el desafío, pero nunca pensé que podía llegar a ocurrir realmente. 

--Es una situación peculiar, querido. Pero espero que no sea algo serio, ¿o sí? Es en realidad sólo un juego... 

--¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? No podría he tenido una cita verdadera, al menos no una que no se haya arruinado por alguna cosa rara, y nunca planeé que la primera fuera con Ryoga, de toda la gente en el mundo. 

--Entonces deberás hacer lo que cualquier señorita hace, Ranma. Te vestirás adecuadamente, lo pasarás bien, estarás atenta con tu acompañante, y no lo besarás en la primera cita-- dijo Nodoka sonriendo comprensiva. 

--Eso último no tenía ni que decirlo siquiera, mamá. Aunque... Oh, demonios. 

--Lenguaje, Ranma-chan. 

--Mamá... ¡los términos de la cita eran que iba a ser una _cita romántica!_

Nodoka hizo una pausa. Meditó. Y entonces dijo. 

--Bueno, Si quieres, puedes besarlo en la mejilla. 

--_¡¡Mamá!!_  


* * *

  
Antes del viernes está el jueves. Incluso en un lugar tan singular como Nerima. 

Ranma estaba en el Nekohanten, sufriendo su entrenamiento de amazona. Los movimientos y técnicas extrañas, complejas y poco familiares eran muchos más de lo que había esperado. 

Siendo Ranma, estaba tomándolas como un pez toma la salsa tártara... es decir, no precisamente de buena gana, pero, no obstante, muy bien. No estaba molesta por el traje de amazona que Cologne insistía en que usara, pero odiaba el peinado y extrañaba su sencilla coleta. 

--Suficiente, yer... eh, Ranma --. Era difícil a veces recordar que Nodoka no aceptaba a Shampoo como una prometida legítima y, dado que se trataba de la madre de Ranma... era un verdadero problema. La opinión de una madre es sacrosanta. 

Y vaya problema. Sus métodos usuales (afrodisiacos, chantajes, etc.) eran totalmente inaplicables. Tenía que ganarse el corazón de esa madre de algún modo. 

Sin embargo, jamás se le había ocurrido a Cologne que Nodoka podía oponerse. En más de mil años, ninguna madre había desaprobado a una esposa amazona. De hecho, muchas de ellas enviaban a sus hijos al pueblo a que intentaran ganarle a una. 

Bueno, si no podía conseguir a Ranma como esposo de amazona (y no crean que había perdido el interés en ello), podría tenerla al menos como una amazona, que podría ayudar al pueblo en caso de peligro. O quizás Ranma sería la primera de una nueva casta, para el próximo siglo. Amazonas japonesas, que no tendrían que ocultarse en las profundidades de la China para resguardar sus tradiciones. 

--Me provoca curiosidad, Ranma... Tu opción de arma es... poco tradicional. 

--Me gusta. Es eficaz, peligrosa e intimidante --sonrió Ranma, sosteniendo lo que Akane había bautizado como el ran-mazo. 

Cologne meneó la cabeza. 

--Justamente. Pero creo que deberías practicar también con los bonbori. Hmmm... ahora, mañana por la mañana, empezaremos a prácticar técnicas herbarias básicas... 

--No puedo, lo siento. Tengo una cita. 

--¿Una cita? ¿Con Shampoo? --. Esperanza que emerge. 

--No... 

--Oh, con Akane, supongo. --. Esperanza que se derrumba. 

--No, Ryoga. 

Esperanza atropellada por un camión. 

--_¡¿¡Qué!?! _

Después de una breve explicación, Cologne empezó a reírse con disimulo. En su propio e intransferible estilo. 

--¡Chico! ¡Sólo tú puedes meterte en esa clase de líos! 

--Ey. Si él tiene una cita conmigo no puede tratar de matarme ¿O sí? Además, es sólo una vez. ¡No me gusta esa clase de tipos! 

--Eso espero. ¿Todavía prefieres a las chicas? 

--Maldición, sí... No importa que forma tenga. 

--¿Sabes, Ranma? Debes ser bastante único en ese aspecto. 

--¿Uh? --. Ranma asumió una expresión dubitativa. 

--_¡Debes ser la primera lesbiana heterosexual en la Tierra!_  


* * *

  
--Ahí va algo que no ves todos los días, Daisuke. 

--¿Qué cosa, Hiroshi? 

--Ranma en su forma de chica, vistiendo un uniforme de combate de amazona, persiguiendo a la abuela de Shampoo, y con un mazo... 

--Caray. Me alegro de no tener que ver eso todos los días.  


* * *

  
Eventualmente Ranma se cansó de perseguir a la saltarina e histéricamente risueña matriarca amazona y regresó a casa. 

Un poco de confusión. 

--Ranma... ¿Por qué estás vestida así? 

--Cologne exige que vista esto mientras me entreno como amazona, mamá... No me molesta tanto la ropa, pero odio el peinado... ¿Puedo cambiármelo? 

--Adelante, Ranma-chan. Pero iré contigo. Tengo un regalo para ti. 

En el cuarto de Ranma, Nodoka se sorprendió cuando Ranma, antes de desvestirse, sacó el Ran-mazo, dos bonbori y un emparedado de queso un poco aplastado de entre sus mangas. 

--Ranma... ¿Cómo haces eso...? 

--Antigua Técnica Amazona China de Armas Ocultas. Shampoo la usa todo el tiempo. Mousse es un maestro... incluso Cologne no sabe todas las cosas que él esconde... y estoy aprendiendo. Puedo mantener estas cosas ocultas durante un par de horas antes de empezar a sentir comezón. Pero estoy mejorando... 

--Ya... veo... --replicó débilmente Nodoka... Cada vez que creía que su hija/hijo no podía sorprenderla más, Ranma sacaba algo nuevo de su manga. En este caso, un mazo, dos bonbori y un emparedado de queso. 

--Es muy útil. Podría llevar un par de juegos extras de ropa y mi traje de lucha, sólo en caso de que... ¿Sabías que Mousse esconde un refrigerador entero en su calcetín derecho? Bueno, es lo que dice Cologne. 

--Fascinante... 

--Y bueno... ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar? 

Nodoka agitó su cabeza e intentó volver a la realidad... o lo que fuera. 

--Oh, es algo para tu cita de mañana. Sólo pruébate esto...  


* * *

  
Akane subió los escalones reflexionando. Las voces del cuarto de Ranma cogieron su atención, y golpeó a la puerta. 

--Adelante... --dijo Ranma. 

Y lo hizo. Y se quedó con la boca abierta. 

--Debo admitirlo, mamá --dijo Ranma continuando la conversación --. Se me ve bastante bien. Pobre Ryoga, no sabrá nunca qué le pegó. ¡Je! 

Se veía bien. De hecho se veía fantástica. Ese si que era un vestido... azul, sin hombros, fino y elegante, con una faja en la cintura color rosa absolutamente complementaria y lo suficientemente escotado como para hacerlo sexy sin convertirlo en vulgar. Era, en otras palabras, perfecto para una cita del tipo romántico. 

Akane estaba tratando muy duro de recuperar el aliento. 

--Bueno, el joven Hibiki parece ser un muchacho decente, cuando no está tratando de matarte, querida. Y dado que es tu primera cita como chica, pensé que debías tener un vestido adecuado. 

--Gracias mamá... creo. Y es bastante cómodo... eso es una ventaja. 

--¡R-Ranma, es... un vestido muy bonito! --jadeó Akane. 

--¡Arigato, Akane-chan! --dijo Ranma en su mejor tono de chica linda, y dió un giro --. Si voy a asistir a mi primera y _última_ cita como chica, tiene que ser buena. 

--¿Primera cita, Ranma? --preguntó Akane. 

--Primera que no es parte de un plan para conseguir una ventaja sobre algún psicótico... 

--Te concedo eso. 

--¿De qué estás hablando Ranma? --preguntó Nodoka. 

--Ay. Sólo cosas que pasaron en una época difícil en la que pensaba que debía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir una cura. Confía en mí. Nunca saldré de nuevo con _él_, y esa no cuenta... No estoy segura que Kuno sea realmente un _ser humano_, menos un chico. 

Nodoka recordó lo que había visto de Tatewaki Kuno. 

--Tienes razón. No cuenta. Ahora, sobre tus joyas...  


* * *

  
Para ser honestos, Ryoga había tenido la esperanza de perderse de nuevo. La idea de salir con Ranma había empezado a afectarle un poco los nervios. 

Mas de una vez, Ranma lo había engañado disfrazándose de chica. ¡Incluso lo convenció de que se trataba de su prometida! ¿Y estaba saliendo con ella en una cita, _sabiendo_ quién era en verdad? ¿El? Oh, ¡Esta cosa de los días de chica estaba empezando a conducirlo a la locura! 

(Nota del autor... Más de una persona podría pensar que sería un viaje corto.) 

Pero, por supuesto, llegó al dojo Tendo justo a tiempo. 

Mientras Ryoga se escabullía al cuarto principal y aceptaba una taza de té de la siempre servicial Kasumi, Ranma empezaba a acalorarse en una discusión con su madre. 

--¡Ay, mamá! ¿Ya llegó o no? ¿Estoy lista o no? ¿Por qué, entonces, tengo que esperar cinco minutos antes de bajar? 

--Expectación, querida. Hacer esperar a un joven contribuye a aumentar su expectación. Si te ve después de una espera corta, es más seguro que quede sin aliento... 

--Mamá. No quiero que él esté expectante de nada. Además, Ryoga sabe que soy realmente un hombre, así que tampoco va a estar esperando algo. Y, por lo demás, la única manera en que podría dejarlo sin aliento sería dándole una patada en la naríz y... Tampoco es una cita verdadera de la manera en que parece que la estás tomando. 

Nodoka sólo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. 

Podría ocurrírsele al lector astuto que Nodoka Saotome tenía, como se ha mencionado antes en estas historias, un sistema de lógica algo extravagante. En su caso, la idea de que su hijo era también su hija, de que su chico también era su chica, la había hecho llegar a lo que eran, para ella, algunas conclusiones obvias. 

Una de ellas es que no había nada malo en que su hija tuviera una cita con un atractivo (aunque a veces algo homicida) chico. Quizás los dos podían sacar algo bueno de todo esto. 

Por alguna razón, Nodoka no veía las complicaciones inherentes al hecho de que su hijo/hija algún día se convertiría en un marido y una esposa. En otras palabras, era tan singular como cualquier otro protagonista en Nerima. Simplemente no era tan visible, a excepción del capricho menor de acarrear permanentemente una katana envuelta en una manta. 

Bueno, ella estaba casada con Genma... ¿Qué otra cosa pueden esperar? 

En el piso de abajo, Ryoga ya estaba sudando. Nabiki lo espiaba con cierto disimulo mal entendido (con esto queremos decir que se reía audiblemente y con bastante agitación), Kasumi llenaba de nuevo su taza de té con total serenidad, y Akane... no estaba allí. Soun y Genma, absolutamente deprimidos por la situación, habían salido para hacer la única cosa honorable que se les había ocurrido. Irse de parranda. 

(Siendo caritativos con estos dos grandes señores, no detallaremos cuál fue su reacción al enterarse de la cita. Sólo apuntaremos el hecho de que Genma se había enfurruñado como panda por unas doce horas, y que Soun debió recibir una terapia rápida contra la deshidratación a causa de sus lágrimas.) 

Después de una espera corta, Ryoga escuchó pasos que bajaban y se volvió a mirar... Y, ciertamente, se quedó sin aliento. 

Ranma estaba, básicamente, grandiosa. Su pelo cuidadosamente peinado, suelto a los lados, un par de aretes con una figura de dragón enmarcando su rostro, y un trabajo de maquillaje que podría haber estado en un museo. Nodoka podía ser singular en su propio estilo, pero sabía muy bien como hacer que una chica se viera _bien_. 

Por un momento, Ryoga casi se olvidó que esa chica era realmente Ranma. 

Casi. 

Ranma levantó una ceja. Ryoga estaba limpio, aseado, y vestido con traje y corbata. Se veía, de hecho, bastante atractivo (A pesar de que Ranma no sentía atracción alguna por los hombres, si había desarrollado la habilidad de saber que era lo que las chicas "reales" consideraban como atractivo... y justo ahora, Ryoga se veía así). De verdad estaba impresionada. 

--Debo admitir, Ryoga, no estás tan oxidado. Supongo que ésta no será una noche tan mala después de todo. 

--Ah... si... Tú también te ves bastante... er... decente, Ranma. Bueno... Será mejor que nos vayamos. 

--Seguro. 

Y Ryoga hizo la casa más difícil que había hecho desde el entrenamiento del bakusai tenkatsu. 

Tomó el brazo de Ranma y la llevó a la calle. 

Después de eso, por razones obvias, Ranma se dejó llevar.  


* * *

  
Tres rivales. 

Tres chicas. 

Tres jóvenes aspirantes a la mano (y otras partes) de Ranma Saotome. 

Tres personas que _sabían_ que esta así-llamada cita era totalmente inocente, sin significado, y sólo la consecuencia de un típico caso de obstinación machista. 

Pero... sólo en el caso de que... 

Tres personas que estaban, de forma independiente, planeando vigilar esa cita, por seguridad de Ranma, por supuesto, y sin pretender interferir, por supuesto. Eso era lo más lejano a sus intenciones. Y, claro, si no les ponían un ojo encima, no podían esperar que las _otras_ dos fueran a rescate de Ranma o Ryoga si las cosas se ponían tensas. 

Este escritor lo ha dicho antes y lo dirá de nuevo... 

El caos no necesita recetas. Pero en Nerima, siempre hay una lista de ingredientes... 

  


* * *

** Continuará...**


	10. Parte 7b: La cita inolvidable y que qui

_**Parte 7b:**_  
**_La cita inolvidable (y que quisiéramos olvidar)_**

  
Era una hermosa tarde. El sol todavía no se ocultaba, pero ya casi. Había practicado para esta ocasión en particular durante meses. Sería un atardecer que las románticas parejas de todo el Japón recordarían por muchos, muchos años. 

La luna también estaba preparada para ser extraordinariamente romántica esta noche. Las estrellas estaban listas como nunca antes. La brisa en los árboles estaba llena de romance incipiente... Incluso la basura estaba descomponiéndose coquetamente. 

Desgraciadamente, todo ello fue desperdiciado en la más llamativa pareja del momento en Nerima, que iba rumbo a cenar con un tono no de expectación, sino más bien de resignación. 

--Así que, ¿dónde me llevas? Digo, para que pueda guiarte --preguntó Ranma. 

--Hayashi. Es un lugar donde sirven sushi que conozco, y está justo por aquí... 

--Esa es una estación de policía. 

--Yo quería decir, por allá... 

--Esa es una tienda de ropa interior. Lo sé. He comprado ahí. 

Ryoga se estremeció. 

--Um... ¿Por ahí...? 

--Ese es un baño público. 

--Arrrgh... ¿¡Dónde está _ese_ lugar!? 

Ranma sonrió afectadamente y apuntó a la puerta detrás de Ryoga. 

--Creo que estamos cerca... 

Ryoga farfulló, pero mantuvo tomado el brazo de Ranma (ya ambos habían acordado mantener las apariencias mientras circularan por Osaka), y entró con su "pareja"... 

Y pestañeó ante la súbita avalancha de confetti, sonidos de campanas y trompetas, y vítores del personal. 

--O... Otr... 

--¡Le damos la bienvenida, cliente número diez mil! ¡Esta noche toda la casa es para usted y su encantadora compañera! ¡Disfrute nuestros productos más finos, por favor! --exclamó el gerente... 

Ryoga empezó a sudar. 

Ranma... sonrió. 

El gerente los escoltó a una mesa privada. 

--Por favor, siéntase libre de pedir cualquier cosa que le guste! ¡No hay cargo, señor diez mil! En un momento le traeremos té y, si desea algo más para beber... 

--Um... Té está bien, ¿Cierto, Ranma? 

Ranma asintió. 

--¡Bien! ¡Aquí tienen la carta, y que disfruten! 

El gerente salió haciendo cabriolas. ¡Qué pareja tan encantadora! Además, su nueva estratagema publicitaria no sería tan costosa. Después de todo, ¿cuánto puede comer una chiquilla tan fina como esa? 

Es notorio que, aunque existan algunas obvias diferencias entre el carácter de Ranma Saotome y la estrella de la serie Slayers, Lina Inverse, existen también ciertas similitudes. 

Las dos son (cuando Ranma está en su forma femenina) pelirrojas, ambas son capaces de destruir manzanas completas de edificios si son demasiado presionadas, y ambas son muy, muy buenas para comer. 

Y ninguna se puede resistir a la comida gratis. 

--Hombre --suspiró Ryoga--. ¡Este es un golpe de suerte que no me puedo creer! Quiero decir, tenía dinero suficiente para este lugar, pero no para algo muy elegante... Estoy asustado. 

Ranma revisaba su menú y levantó una ceja. 

--¿Asustado? ¿Por qué tendrías que asustarte por el sushi gratis? 

--Porque es buena suerte. Algo bueno me ha ocurrido. 

--No entiendo --dijo Ranma. 

--¡A mi nunca me pasa nada bueno! Me convierto en un cerdo, me pierdo en Kyoto, me involucro en una cita contigo... ¡Esa es la clase de cosas que me pasan a mi! ¡No cosas buenas! ¡No estoy acostumbrado! 

Ranma se río entre dientes. 

--Si te hace sentirte mejor, quizá sea mi buena suerte y no la tuya. 

Ryoga se relajó 

--Gracias, Ranma. Eso _sí_ me hace sentir mejor. 

Ranma meneó la cabeza, y regresó a su menú.  


* * *

  
Ella es una cazadora experimentada. 

Ella es la heredera de las tradiciones amazonas. 

Ella es, indiscutiblemente, la más grande guerrera de su generación en Jokuzetsu. 

Ella también es, en este momento (y debido a un infortunado incidente con un poste de barbero, un marinero ebrio, un grifo de bomberos y una travesura de universitarios), una gata. 

Shampoo no se molesta por ser una gata en la misma manera en que Ryoga se molesta por ser un cerdo. De hecho, algunas veces, más bien lo disfruta. No tenía la intención de gatificarse esta noche, pero realmente era una mejora en sus planes para asegurarse de que el asunto de la cita de Ranma no se saliera de su cauce. 

Entró en el restaurante siguiendo a la renuente pareja con su caminar patentado de "soy una linda gatita y puedo ir donde quiero". La mayoría de las veces funcionaba. Esta vez no fue la excepción. 

--¡Oh, que linda gatita! --gritó entusiasmada una chica cuya única labor es la preparación de té. De hecho es, probablemente, la mejor preparadora de té en Nerima. Su llama Eiko Hasagawa, y es una de las pocas practicantes del Arte Marcial de la Elaboración del Té (que no es la misma que el Arte Marcial de la Ceremonia del Té). Como artista marcial, no se encuentra realmente en la liga de los jugadores mayores en Nerima, aunque si está bastante en forma para enfrentar los combates típicos, los desafíos y/o los retos de karatecas errantes. Y, ya que se trata de un arte marcial basado en comida, es de bastante respeto. 

Eiko también es una amante de los gatos de primer orden. Ella ama los gatos. Tiene gatos en sus almohadas, en su ropa interior, en sus paredes, en sus sábanas, en sus platos, incluso uno tatuado en el lado izquierdo de su espalda. Tiene todo lo posiblemente relacionado con gatos, excepto un verdadero gato. Y todo porque es increíblemente alérgica al pelo de gato. 

Siendo un típico artista marcial de Nerima (con esto queremos decir, un poco "excéntrica"), se niega a admitir que sean los gatos la causa de que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, que su nariz se congestione, y sus pulmones jadeen. Y ellos ciertamente no tienen ninguna relación con sus ataques súbitos de estornudos. No, decía ella, no tengo un gato sólo porque en mi apartamento hay una cláusula que prohibe las mascotas. 

Pero aquí hay un pobre gatito perdido, solo, probablemente hambriento, e indudablemente atraído por el olor de los trozos de pescado que son subproducto natural de la elaboración de sushi. Bueno, alimentaré a esa pobre cosita o mi nombre no es Eiko. 

Shampoo parpadeó sorprendida cuando fue alzada del suelo por los brazos de una chica que olía a té. Una chica bastante bonita, sorprendentemente musculosa, y con lentes casi tan gruesos como los de Mousse. 

--Ooooh, linda gatita. Eiko te dará algo para... para... aaaa... aaaaaaa... 

No puedes ser una de las principales guerreras de Jokusetzu sin desarrollar un sentido del peligro bastante eficaz. Shampoo sintió que sus bigotes vibraban. 

--¡Aaaaaaachuuuuuuu! 

El estornudo no fue tan poderoso como un Mouko Takabisha, por supuesto, pero estuvo a punto de serlo. Fue lo bastante potente como para que resbalaran los lentes de Eiko, y que ésta dejara caer a Shampoo. 

Justo dentro de un fregadero lleno de agua algo caliente. 

Cuando Eiko se puso de nuevo sus lentes, Shampoo estaba de vuelta en su forma humana. Desgraciadamente, sin darle tiempo de vestirse. 

Esa es la razón por la que Eiko gritó.  


* * *

  
Ranma masticó alegremente su tako-sushi (adoraba el pulpo) y bebió a sorbos su té. Enfrente de ella, Ryoga se complacía a sí mismo con unos rollos de atún y sonreía. 

--Debo admitirlo. Estoy pasándolo bien, después de todo. Al menos disfruto una buena comida. 

Ranma no contestó, porque Nodoka siempre repetía que era impropio para una señorita hablar con la boca llena, y, en este momento, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla vacía. Con tantos tipos diferentes de sushi, y la oportunidad de probarlos todos gratis... Sólo asintió con la cabeza y masticó con elegante abandono. 

Ryoga siguió sonriendo. Incluso si era realmente un chico, ella se veía endiabladamente hermosa cuando sonreía. Es irónico, pensó. Trata de citar a una chica y ocurre todo tipo de desastre. Invita a un simulacro de chica y, repentinamente, todo parece empezar a ir de maravilla. Supuso que sólo era a causa de que, esta vez, no existía ningún riesgo de romance perturbando sus pensamientos. 

--Así que... ¿Cómo te has sentido siendo chica todo este tiempo? --preguntó. 

Ranma hizo una pausa entre mordiscos. Tragó, recordando que se suponía que debía hablar con su anfitrión o lo que fuera. 

--Al principio fue bastante penoso. Pero ya llevó tres semanas, y ya me siento más cómoda con esto. Supongo que ser una chica no es tan malo cuando realmente lo eres por decisión propia. 

--Hunh. ¿Así que ahora te sientes como una chica de verdad? 

--Un poco... A veces me siento un poco más emocional, y ciertas comidas tienen un sabor diferente... sobre todo el helado de crema, no podrías _creer_ la diferencia... y mi cuerpo siente diferente al tacto. Pero, antes que lo preguntes, no tengo el más mínimo interés en los chicos o de hacer cosas que realmente sean femeninas. Mamá dice que soy una marimacho de corazón. 

--Pues ahora no pareces una, Ranma --sonrío Ryoga con afectación, aunque sólo un poquito. 

--Hai. Me veo bien. Esa es otra cosa. Usualmente me traía de cabeza ese tema... pero debo ser de la clase coqueta. Si voy a ser una chica, quiero se una de esas chicas _llamativas_ --sonrío y empezó a masticar de nuevo. Ryoga continuó con su plato. 

Después de un momento, Ryoga agregó: 

--¿Sabes? Cuando soy un... tú sabes... también hay diferencias. Mi sentido del olfato es más sensible, al igual que mi oído, y, de algún modo, sé como usar el cuerpo de un cerdo. Curioso ¿verdad? 

--No sé. Mousse nunca ha tenido problemas para volar, y lo mismo Taro y Shampoo. Supongo que el hechizo te da ciertas habilidades básicas. 

--¿Es por eso que estás convertida en una coqueta? 

--¿Uh? 

Ryoga sonrío. 

--Quiero decir, es cómico como puedes, digamos, comportarte como una verdadera chica, cuando lo deseas. 

Ranma frunció el ceño. 

--Esto es sólo actuación. Realmente no es que yo... tú sabes. Sigo siendo el mismo... Ranma. 

Ryoga hizo una pausa. Este _"era"_ Ranma... una Ranma comportándose, a veces, femeninamente, pero siendo aún el viejo amigo-rival que conocía durante tanto tiempo. Estaba ligeramente desconcertado por lo fácil que se había adaptado a su estado femenino. 

--Supongo que nunca sabré lo que sientes a menos que cayera en el estanque de Nyannichuan... Oh, bien, aquí viene la próxima bandeja. 

Ikuko era una camarera a quien no le agradaba mucho su jefe. El pagaba bastante bien, y era bastante cortés, pero también estaba muy, muy involucrado con la ética de trabajo japonés... lo que quería decir que hacia trabajar a todos muy duro, y pellizcaba cada centavos, mientras no afectara la calidad del servicio. 

Y, ahora mismo, su jefe estaba en estado de shock. Su oferta especial estaba aumentando de costo en una manera que jamás hubiera esperado. 

Eso quería decir, el tipo tenia un apetito... que podría ser normal. Pero esa chica... ¡era un hoyo sin fondo! Siete bandejas hasta ahora y ninguna señal de reducir la velocidad... ¡era sorprendente! 

Y, desde el punto de Ikuko, también era divertido. Cada vez que ella entraba con la siguiente orden, los ojos del gerente aumentaban al doble de tamaño. Podía permitirse el costo... el restaurante iba bien... pero no estaba resultando la clase de publicidad económica que presupuestó originalmente. 

Cuando quitó las bandejas de arroz al vinagre y mariscos, y las reemplazó por las de wasabi y shogi, preguntó si todo estaba bien. 

--Oh, hai. --contestó Ranma con su expresión estilo "mírenme, soy la cosita más bonita en el mundo desde que se inventaron los conejitos y los patitos"--. Todo ha estado muy bueno, y... ¡Hay tantos! ¡Quisiera probarlos todos! 

"¡Vaya actuación!", pensó Ryoga sonriendo para su adentro. 

Ikuko transpiró un poco. El restaurante ofrecía cerca de 150 variedades de sushi y otros _bocato di cardinali_. 

--¿T... Todos? 

--Ella puede hacerlo --agregó Ryoga --. Ella es una... atleta y quema calorías con mucha rapidez. Nunca ha necesitado preocuparse por su figura. 

Ranma asintió. 

--¡Hai! ¡Y Ryo-chan es lo mismo! El puede comer de todo. Lo único que no puede comer son cosas de carne de cerdo. El no come cerdo. 

--¿Eh? 

--Um... Yo, bueno... tengo un... 

--El es rabino. 

Ikuko pestañeó. 

--Um, sí, eso es. La Primera Sinagoga del Sintoísmo Judaico. Por eso es que ahora estoy concentrado con los rollos de atún... 

--Oh... bien, aquí están. 

Cuando Ryoga atacó el siguiente rollo (lo que, por cierto, le daba un aire técnicamente judio), escucharon un grito desde la cocina. Al instante, él y Ranma se pusieron tensos, preparándose, si era necesario, para entrar en acción. 

En lugar de eso, se encontraron a si mismos mirando fijamente al espectáculo que se desarrolló ante ellos. 

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la espectacular vista de una Shampoo en estado natural, tratando desesperadamente de cubrirse (incluso ella se avergonzaba en esta clase de situaciones), e intentando evadir a una aterrorizada fabricante de té que procuraba alejarla de sí, armada con un largo cucharón en una mano, y un paquete de _bolsas de té de combate _en la otra. Mientras algunos clientes se sorprendían y otros entraban en pánico, Ranma y Ryoga... comentaron los hechos. 

--¿Bolsas de té? ¿Cómo puede atravesar la pared con bolsas de té? 

--Deben ser como tus pañuelos, creo. 

--Hummm... Esa chica del cucharón se parece a Ukyo. ¿Será de la misma escuela? 

--Quizá. Hummm... ¿Dijo "Ataque de bombas de té caliente"? Se ve peligroso. 

--Shampoo parece pensar lo mismo. ¿Qué esta haciendo ella con esa facha en un restaurante de sushi? 

--Ni idea. Hey, ¿por qué no te sangra la nariz? 

--Debe ser porque no puedo creer que esté viendo esto realmente. Este pescado debe tener algo. 

--¿Y entonces por qué yo estoy viendo lo mismo? 

Ryoga hizo una pausa, evaluó lo hechos, y se desmayó. 

"Maldición, no debí hacerle notar eso", pensó Ranma. 

Shampoo consiguió alcanzar la puerta justo en el momento en que un auto pasó por una laguna en la calle y la devolvió a su estado felino. Un momento después, una furiosa Eiko salió vociferando amenazas: 

--¡Malditas chicas pervertidas! ¡Esta es la cuarta de la semana! 

Y regresó a su cocina, preguntándose por qué todas las exhibicionistas iban a parar a su lugar de trabajo. 

Ella nunca sabría que, además de ser tan cegata como Mousse, e igualmente alérgica a los gatos, también estaba hechizada, resultado del último intento de Happosai de lanzar sobre sí mismo el conjuro de "Atraer a las Lindas Chicas Desnudas a Mí". Había fallado, y Eiko resultó ser la destinataria, junto con sus dudosos beneficios. Eso había ocurrido unos seis meses atrás, y ya estaba un poco harta del asunto. 

Cuando entró a la cocina, el gerente suspiró. Era molesto tener a estas chicas desnudas apareciendo a cada rato, pero... había ayudado a aumentar la clientela de universitarios y... Eiko sabía cómo manejarlas. 

Un momento después, Ryoga se despertó para encontrarse a Ranma dándole golpecitos en la cabeza con una tela húmeda y limpiando el delgado hilo de sangre de su naríz con una servilleta. 

--¿Estás bien? 

--Sí. Eso me asustó. 

--Hombre... ¿Qué fue eso? 

--¿Quién sabe? Este es un pueblo extraño. Por suerte, esta vez no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. Ryoga... ¿Vas a seguir comiendo tu takuwan? 

--Noooo... Es todo tuyo.  


* * *

  
Mientras caminaban rumbo al cine, una Ranma felizmente satisfecha escoltaba a un Ryoga igualmente feliz de no estar extraviado. Ninguno notó la figura en las sombras que iba detrás. 

Ukyo estaba complacida de su buen disfraz. Un cuidadoso trabajo de tinte fácil-de-lavar había cambiado su color de pelo de su tinte oscuro habitual a un rubio platinado. O, más precisamente, a rubio, dado que ejercía su personal versión de transformismo a toda su capacidad. Se veía como un oscuro detective enfundado en un viejo impermeable gris recorriendo la calle. Un cigarrillo falso y maquillaje cuidadosamente aplicado para simular un caso grave de barba de trasnoche, completaba el disfraz... Como una versión elegante de Sam Spade. 

Por supuesto, confiaba en Ranchan. Excepto cuando habían otras chicas alrededor y ella no estaba cerca, por supuesto. Ciertamente no tenía nada de que preocuparse si alrededor habían otros hombres. 

Pero, era mejor asegurarse. Ryoga podía ser un asno a veces, y había sido varias veces engañado por Ranma. Y, por alguna razón, Ranma estaba actuando demasiado indolente por este asunto de la cita, y... 

Correcto. Quizá estaba un poco preocupada. Además, hacía tiempo que no iba al cine. 

Ryoga y Ranma examinaron la lista de películas sin mucho interés. 

--¿Qué tal esa? 

--Ya la vi. 

--Auch... No, esa no. Seré una chica ahora, pero no _esa_ clase de chica. 

--Tú lo has dicho. ¿Qué tal esa otra? 

--¿"Lo que el viento se llevó"? La vi hace un par de días en video. Es buena, pero dura cuatro horas. 

--Correcto. ¡Ey! Una de terror... "Hellraiser 2". Escuché buenos comentarios de esta. 

--Parece prometedor. Veamos. 

Cuando Ukyo-kun se acercó lo suficiente para escucharlos, oyó algo acerca de una película de terror. Y su corazón saltó. Todas las chicas, incluso las chicas que legalmente son chicos, saben que la principal razón por la que un chico lleva a una chica a ver una película de terror es por la esperanza de que ella se asuste y lo abrace durante los momentos más horrorosos, para que él pueda decirle que todo está bien, abrazarla más cerca, y... 

Pero éstos eran Ranma y Ryoga, y algo como eso no podía suceder. 

Bueno... mejor asegurarse. 

Al entrar, Ryoga compró las cosas necesarias para ver una película... bebidas, palomitas, caramelos... estaba contento porque tenía más dinero del que había presupuestado. Y, conociendo a Ranma, incluso después de la notable cantidad de sushi, yakiton, rumaki y otras delicadezas que ya había comido, aún tendría espacio para un paquete gigante de palomitas. Y para la bebida. Y para los caramelos. "Mejor llevo papas fritas también", pensó. 

Tomaron asientos cerca de la mitad del cine... con todo el frente libre para poder ver bien la película, y con todo el espacio detrás para las parejas reales que usarían el cine para algo que ellos nunca iban a hacer. Cuando se ubicaron en sus asientos, Ranma notó que el suelo era, como en la mayoría de los cines tiende a ser, pegajoso en algunas partes y resbaladizo en otras. Odiaba eso. 

Un _tipo_ rubio tomó asiento unas filas atrás. 

Un gato blanco, con patas terminadas en rosado-púrpura entró, sin ser advertido. Empezó a buscar su presa... Y no era un lindo canario, por cierto. 

La película empezó. 

Aproximadamente una media hora después, muchas chicas había asido a sus acompañantes entre chillidos de miedo a la horrenda película. 

Ukyo desesperadamente deseaba ser una chica junto a Ranma, o cualquier otro chico, para abrazarse a él. Esto era aterrador. 

Shampoo estaba observando desde debajo de un asiento, y cada pelo de su cuerpo estaba erizado. Trataba de mantener el control y no salir corriendo hacia Ranma y esconder su cabeza en las faldas de la chica en entrenamiento. Esto era más aterrador que las historias de fantasmas de la bisabuela. 

Ranma y Ryoga masticaban fascinados sus palomitas de maíz. Condenación. Estos directores americanos si que sabían hacer cosas aterradoras. Y divertidas también. Las chicas no sabían apreciarlo. 

Un chiquillo detrás de la pareja observaba fascinado la película y a la pareja. Nunca antes había visto a una chica tan tranquila ante una película como esa. Estaban susurrando muy calladamente... susurrando... y sus ojos se abrieron cuando logró escuchar lo que estaban susurrando. 

Esperaba alguna clase de conversación amorosa. Pero eso no fue lo que escucho. Lo que escuchó fue... 

No palabras de afecto, o de amor, sino que... 

--¿Esa cosa con las cadenas no te recuerda a alguien que conocemos? 

--Seguro. 

¿Alguien que ellos conocen? Ese... ese horror de las cadenas y garfios y... ¿alguien podía conocerlo? 

La imagen en la cabeza del chico no era la misma de la de la extraña pareja. Ellos estaban pensando en alguna clase de paralelo humorístico entre esos ataques con cadenas y los de cierto Experto Chino de Armas Ocultas. 

La imagen en la cabeza del chico habría hecho chillar a Clive Barker... porque llegó a la conclusión de que _realmente_ existían cosas como las que aparecían en pantalla... y que había gente que las conocía... 

--¡Auch! Eso debe doler. 

--Sí. Aunque le hemos visto hacer cosas peores. 

El chico empezó a mirar de reojo hacia la salida. ¿Qué clase de gente era esa? ¿Qué clase de artes infernales podían practicar para tomar esa película como algo casi documental? ¿Y más encima como uno _suavizado_? 

--No entiendo ese asunto de la caja. 

--Ryoga. Vi cajas como esas por montones cuando estuvimos en China. 

Ranma estaba hablando sobre ciertas cajas de puzzle, de una naturaleza completamente inocente. Pero el chico no lo sabía... y no estaba en un estado emocional como para comprenderlo. 

--Sí, eso asusta pero... No lo encuentro aterrador. Ya hemos visto verdaderos horrores. 

--Lo sé, lo sé. Tú has estado en el infierno. 

--Bueno. Vivo en él. 

El señor Indiscreto tomó eso último literalmente. Y se hundió aún más en su asiento, pero no impresionado por la película, sino por la pareja de monstruos que tenía en frente de él. 

Habían visto el infierno. El tipo con el pañuelo había estado en el infierno. La chica había visto cajas demoniacas por toneladas. Cadenas. Cosas peores ¿Quiénes podían ser ellos? 

¿Alguna clase de demonios? ¿Espías del infierno, buscando almas inmortales para robar? ¿Habían venido a ver esta película para sacar nuevas ideas de cómo torturar almas? 

Y en este caso... ¿Quién podría ayudarle? ¿Quién sabía lo suficiente como para resultar de ayuda ante tan temibles criaturas? ¿Quién podía...? ¡Por supuesto! ¡La única persona que conocía en todo Nerima que pudiera saber algo acerca de estas cosas! 

¡Su primo, Hikaru Gosunkugi! ¡El escucharía a su primo Ichiro! 

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir sin atraer la atención de los dos demonios... 

Y fue así como pisó la cola de Shampoo. 

Shampoo gritó de dolor. 

Los ojos de Ranma se ensancharon cuando escuchó ese sonido f-f-f-felino. 

Shampoo clavó sus garras en la pierna de Ichiro. 

Ichiro se asustó, gritó, y entró en pánico. 

Muchos nervios de los espectadores ya estaban en el borde. El súbito conjunto de gritos seguido por más gritos, muchos de ellos femeninos, aunque no pocos masculinos... 

Ukyo distinguió una figura que gritaba detrás de Ranma. Sabía de dos razones por las que la gente gritaba... de miedo o de rabia. La película era terrorífica, claro, pero no tan terrorífica. Así que asumió que era de rabia... y dado que la rabia era usualmente dirigida hacia Ranchan... 

Ranma agarró la mano de Ryoga y empezó a abandonar el teatro. Ella no se iba a quedar cerca de ningún g-g-tú sabes qué. 

Ryoga miró de reojo la aparición detrás de él, que le recordaba lejanamente a alguien que creyó encontrar alguna vez, pero no podía recordar... 

Ukyo se lanzó hacia el atacante antes de recordar que no tenía su espátula. 

La conmoción empezó a extenderse y todos alrededor del teatro entraron en pánico. A excepción de Ukyo, que estaba derechamente furiosa (aunque por razones equivocadas) y Shampoo que estaba derechamente furiosa (y con razones válidas). 

Ichiro refunfuñó mientras una misteriosa figura en impermeable lo atacaba. Entonces gritó aún más fuerte. 

Ranma y Ryoga estaban en la salida. 

--Allí había... había... un g-g-g... 

--Lo oí. Pero no sé que pasó después de eso... Claro, debió ser por la película. ¿Salgamos a dar una vuelta? 

--S... Sí. Quiero tratar de olvidar ese... ese... 

Ryoga nunca había comprendido la fobia de Ranma hacia los gatos, pero sabía que podía ser desastrosa. 

--Lamento que no podamos volver a ver el final de la película. Estaba disfrutándola. 

--Quizá podremos venir a verla cuando no estemos en medio de una cita, sino sólo como dos tipos que van a ver una película. 

--Sí. O arrendar el vídeo o algo. 

--V... Vamos... Me parece escuchar que el g-g-gato viene para acá. 

Dentro del teatro, las cosas se habían vuelto de la forma en que tienden a volverse en Nerima. Esto es, deteriorándose hasta llegar al caos sin ninguna razón clara. El foco del caos parecía ser un chiquillo atacado por un detective y un gato.  


* * *

  
Akane estaba sentada meditando en el parque. Originalmente había planeado seguir a Ranma y Ryoga en su "cita", pero lo había pensado dos veces. 

Ranma se había quejado a menudo de que no le tenían confianza. Bueno, ella no... Pero algunos eventos recientes le habían hecho cuestionarse si su desconfianza era realmente justificada. 

Había comprendido que Ranma no era un mirón. De hecho, a diferencia de la mayoría de los muchachos, ella... no, en este caso él... reaccionaba al cuerpo femenino desnudo (o semi-desnudo), de una manera que no podía considerarse como lujuriosa, sino más bien pudorosa. Eso había quedado muy claro. 

Ranma también era honorable. Demasiado honorable, pensó. ¿Por qué otra razón se habría comprometido en una estúpida cita como esta? 

Ranma era terco. Pero de nuevo tuvo que admitir, con renuencia, que Akane Tendo también a veces lo era. 

Incluso algunas veces ella casi... 

De pronto observó dos figuras que se acercaban por el sendero. Y las reconoció. 

"¡Oh, no! Ranma pensará que la he seguido... ¡Debo esconderme!" 

Buscando un arbusto conveniente. Akane hizo exactamente eso. 

Ranma y Ryoga hicieron un pausa en su no-exactamente-romántico paseo, y tomaron asiento en cierto banco del parque que estaba justo en frente de cierto arbusto. 

--Bueno. Esto ha sido divertido excepto cuando ha sido extraño --dijo Ranma. 

--Sí ¿Eso piensas? 

--Hai. Tú no eres tan malo cuando no estás tratando de matarme. --río Ranma. 

--Er... Claro, quizás no eres un tonto cuando evitas serlo. 

Hubo una pausa. 

--Es bueno poder hablar contigo y que me escuches por una vez --agregó Ranma. 

--¿Uh? --parpadeó Ryoga-- ¿Qué quieres decir? 

--Normalmente estas atacándome porque se te ha ocurrido la idea de que estoy haciendo algo que no estoy haciendo. Esa es la historia de mi vida... nadie me escucha o ve las cosas desde mi punto de vista. 

En los arbustos, Akane tragó saliva. 

--Eh... Quizás sí actúo un poco impulsivamente de vez en cuando. Te diré algo... Voy a tratar de escuchar lo que tengas que decir... 

--Eso sería grandioso, Ryoga 

--...y después te haré papilla. 

--Puedes intentarlo --rió Ranma de nuevo, y esta vez Ryoga rió con ella. 

--Desearía, sin embargo, que la gente me escuchara más a menudo --Ranma agregó lúgubremente--. En especial Akane. Siempre peleamos porque ella no me quiere escuchar... e incluso cuando lo hace es para culparme de cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea, sino sólo porque soy Ranma. Claro que ahora último ha mejorado, pero... 

En los arbustos, Akane vertió una lágrima silenciosa. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba Ranma de ella? Y... ¿Tenía Ranma razón? 

Pero... ¿Cómo podría ser que todas las cosas que le ocurrían a Ranma no fueran su culpa? ¿Y con tanta frecuencia? Tendría que verlo para creerlo... 

--¡Auch! 

--¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? 

--Me entró algo en el ojo --se quejó Ranma --. Un carboncillo o algo, no sé... 

--A ver... deja mirar... Hum... 

Akane miró con fijeza. Esta era la clase exacta de cosas de la que Ranma hablaba. Si no hubiera oído lo que Ranma acababa de decir, habría pensado que ellos iban a... 

Ella lo había visto. 

Quizá podría creerlo. 

--¡Aiyah! ¡Chico perdido no besará a Ranma! 

--¡Ranchan! ¡Nosotros te salvaremos de ese degenerado! 

Dos cabezas se devolvieron y proclamaron al unísono. 

--¡No...! ¡No es lo que parece...! 

Entonces se vio a un frenético Ryoga perseguido por un rubio Ukyo en un impermeable gastado y armada con su recuperada espátula de ataque, y a Ranma tratando de esquivar los abrazos de Shampoo. 

--¡Shampoo salvará a Airen de chico perdido pervertido! 

--¿¡¿De qué están hablando?!? 

--No puedes besar a Ranchan... Tú... Tú... ¡Asno! 

--¡Tenía algo en el ojo! ¡Eso es todo! 

--¡Shampoo ya ha oído eso antes! 

--¡Yo realmente tenía algo en mi ojo! 

--¡Ranchan! ¿Cómo puedes defender a este maníaco? 

--¿Por qué me llaman maníaco? ¿Y quién eres tú y por qué tienes la espátula de Ukyo? 

Akane los vio completamente asombrada. Y saltó fuera de su escondite gritando: 

--¡Déjenlos solos! ¡Van a arruinar su cita! 

Probablemente no fueron las palabras mejor elegidas. 

--¿¡¿Chica pervertida quiere que chico perdido bese a Ranma?!? 

--Akane-chan ¿Te has vuelto loca? 

--¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! --gritó Akane avergonzada. ¿Así era como se sentía Ranma? No era gracioso. 

Mientras las dos rescatadoras miraban fijamente a Akane, que estaba tratando desesperadamente de no explotar, Ryoga y Ranma se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron, y repentinamente tomaron a Akane y saltaron hacia un techo cercano. 

Ukyo y Shampoo se quedaron congeladas y confusas. 

--¿Sabes? Creo que nos hemos perdido de algo... 

--Shampoo piensa que hemos perdido bastante...  


* * *

  
Dojo Tendo. Tarde en la noche. Las estrellas centellean en el cielo, la luna brilla luminosa, y tres artistas marciales aterrizan en el patio. 

--No puedo creer que ellas pensaran que iba a... --dijo Ryoga. 

--No puedo creer que ellas pensaran que iba a dejarte --agregó Ranma. 

--No puedo creer que ellas pensaran que yo quería que ustedes... --murmuró Akane. 

--De algún modo deberíamos saber que eso era inevitable --opinó Ranma--. Bueno, supongo que el desafío fue cumplido, y que la cita ha terminado. 

--No fue del tipo romántico, ¿o sí? --sonrió Akane --. No... No creo que eso cuente. 

Y Ranma recordó su conversación con su madre, caminó hacia Ryoga, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

--Ahora sí --concluyó y caminó hacia la casa. 

Akane y Ryoga se miraron confundidos. Y entonces Akane corrió hacia la casa para buscar una explicación para _eso, _mientras Ryoga simplemente se quedó parado allí... 

Y suspiró. Bien, había sido, después de todo, una noche interesante. 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 7**

  


**Nota del autor:**  
  
_Nada como un clásico malentendido estilo Takahashi. Ichiro Gosunkugi aparecerá junto a su primo la próxima vez... Je._  



	11. Parte 8: Problemas femeninos

_**Parte 8:**_  
**_Problemas femeninos_**

  
Genma Saotome se consideraba a sí mismo un buen padre. 

Nunca entendió por qué su hijo no estaba de acuerdo. O su esposa. O su futura nuera. O sus hermanas. O incluso, a veces, su mejor amigo. 

No podía ser que ellos pensaran que el había hecho algo malo al llevar a su hijo en ese largo viaje de entrenamiento. 

Bueno, a excepción posiblemente del asuntillo de las prometidas, pero eso fue por necesidad de comida. 

Y, tal vez, el caso del "puño del gato", pero ¿quién lee un libro completo en estos días? 

Claro, lo culpaban por lo de Jusenkyo... pero ¿cómo podía saber? La guía en chino era más barata que la guía en japonés... 

A no ser por esas casualidades menores, prefería pensar que lo había hecho bien. 

El precepto principal de su filosofía paterna era doble: entrenar al chico para ser el más grande artista marcial de su generación, y hacerle un hombre entre los hombres para que su esposa no les cortara la cabeza. Estaba seguro de estar logrando lo primero, y, respecto a lo segundo, tenía la aprobación de su esposa... Ranma era un hombre entre los hombres. 

El presente problema surgió por esa idea extraña de pretender que su hija se volviera una mujer entre las mujeres. Eso no era algo sobre lo que Genma se sintiera particularmente feliz. 

Pero oponerse a las locuras de su esposa no era buena idea. En parte porque su esposa tenía, quizá, sólo un poco, de pequeña manera, alguna minúscula partícula de razón que le daba sentido aunque, principalmente, por andar cargando siempre esa maldita katana. 

Genma no era un hombre feliz. Para ser exactos, en este momento no era un panda feliz. Como sea, no estaba contento. 

Miró malhumorado a su hijo --o, más bien, hija--, sentado hablando con Akane. Nada malo para sus ojos. Mantenía la esperanza en la unión que él y Soun Tendo había planeado hacía tiempo. 

Su neo-hija vestía una blusa azul y una falda negra hasta la rodilla, y un pañuelo azul en su moño. Pero, ahora, había algo malo en sus ojos. 

Con cautela, se arrastró (los pandas pueden ser sorprendentemente furtivos) para escuchar mejor detrás de la puerta. 

Con suerte, estarían discutiendo sus proyectos románticos, la anhelada boda, o al menos del Arte, dado que Ranma era ahora el sensei de Akane. 

En lugar de eso, escuchó algo sobre... ¿calambres? 

--Sí... como por dentro. Creo que tengo algo que no sabía que tenía. Me he sentido intranquila todo el día. Es esa... cosa... ¿Qué te ha dicho mamá? 

--Este... A veces me siento justo así cuando es mi hora, Ranma. ¿Cómo lo estás manejando? 

--Hasta ahora, aparte de los calambres... nada de... eso otro... _Dios_, creo que estoy muerta de miedo. 

¿"Muerta de miedo"? ¿Su hijo muerto de miedo? ¿De algo? ¡No se suponía que Ranma estuviera asustado por algo! (Ese era trabajo de Genma). ¡Era hora de detener esto! 

_«Muerto de miedo. ¿Eso dijiste? ¡Ranma, siendo un practicante de las Artes Marciales de Estilo Libre, y te lo digo por tu bien, es hora de que detengas esta tontería que te está obligando a hacer tu madre! ¿Qué puede ser lo que te tiene muerto de miedo?»_

Por supuesto, los carteles no hacen ruido, y escribir todo eso en un solo cartel, y con la mano embarrada de Genma provocó que Ranma no pudiera entender ni una palabra. 

Después de un momento, Genma comprendió su error. Corrió por un poco de agua caliente, regresó a un estado más comunicativo, y repitió su perorata. 

--Puedes pretender saber mucho papá... pero creo que ni siquiera tú podrías estar preparado para tu primer período. 

Genma se desmayó. 

Y Soun, que había estado escondido detrás de la pared, tratando de imaginar de qué estaban hablando Ranma y Akane, rompió en un torrente de lágrimas. Claro que eso no era inusual. Incluso un caramelo de buen sabor podría causar que Soun se rompiera en un torrente de lágrimas.  


* * *

  
--¡Nodoka! ¡Esta locura debe terminar inmediatamente! --reclamó Genma a su indiferente esposa. 

--No. 

--Querida, como tu esposo... 

--O mascota --retrucó Nodoka. 

--Ja. Muy gracioso. El punto es que este... este experimento ya ha ido muy lejos. ¡Es antinatural que nuestro hijo deba pasar por esta prueba! ¡Es humillante y extravagante! 

--No tengo ninguna intención de hacer pasar a nuestro hijo por una prueba antinatural. 

Genma esbozó una sonrisa. Finalmente sus argumentos eran es... 

--Estoy ayudando a nuestra hija a enfrentar una experiencia natural e inevitable en la vida de toda jovencita. 

--_¡Nodoka! _

--Mi decisión esta tomada, Genma. Además, esto convertirá a Ranma en un mejor compañero para Akane. 

--¿Cómo? ¿Acaso pretendes que compartan sus productos de higiene femenina? 

Nodoka entornó sus ojos. 

--No, pero un marido que realmente entienda las dificultades por las que pasa su esposa en su periodo, le hará interesarse más por ella y no andar por ahí simplemente encogido de hombros. Y como ya he dicho, el entrenamiento tiene el objetivo de que Ranma entienda su femineidad tanto como su masculinidad. Nadie puede entender lo que significa ser una mujer sin experimentar antes una de las partes más importantes en la vida de una mujer. 

Los ojos de Genma se ensancharon. 

--No querrás decir que pretendes que también quede emb... 

--¡No seas más estúpido que lo normal, Genma! Por supuesto que no quiero que Ranma tenga hijos. 

Genma se relajó. 

--A menos que ella lo quiera, lo que encuentro improbable. 

Genma frunció el entrecejo. 

--Muy gracioso. 

--¿Quién está bromeando? 

Genma gruñó.  


* * *

  
--Tendo, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. De algún modo debemos convencer a Nodoka y a Ranma que abandonen esta locura. 

--Estaría de acuerdo con eso, Saotome, pero son cosas que deben pasar. Lo sé, tengo tres hijas, y es algo inevitable... 

--No hablo del maldito periodo, hombre, sino de esta cosa de los días de chica. Temo perder para siempre a mi hijo. ¿Qué pasará si esta experiencia lo lleva hasta el borde? 

--Realmente no me preocupa tanto como a usted, Saotome. No veo que Ranma haya cambiado mayormente, excepto en sus vestidos y su cortesía. Además, él y Akane se están llevando mejor que nunca. Incluso ayuda a Akane en el dojo y en la cocina... y la sopa que hizo ayer estaba realmente comestible. Quizá es justo lo que estas dos chicas necesitan... 

--¡Dios mío! ¡Incluso usted está hablando de Ranma como si fuera una chica! ¿Qué está pasando en esta casa? 

--Paz y tranquilidad, por fin. No estoy tan convencido del entrenamiento, pero ya no tengo intención de discutir las ideas de Nodoka. Ese es trabajo suyo, Genma. 

Genma se sintió traicionado. Que su más viejo amigo tomara semejante posición. Eso era sólo digno de un cobarde. ¿Cómo podía aceptar esta parodia con tal ecuanimidad? 

Aunque también tenía parte de razón. Maldición. 

--Sin embargo, Saotome, todo esto no parece haber afectado las habilidades de las chicas... ella es tan buena como siempre. Quizá un poco mejor. He notado que usted ha terminado en el estanque mucho más seguido que antes. 

--Sólo porque él no tiene ninguna razón para evitarlo --refunfuñó Genma --. Ranma abusa de eso. 

--Pero, ¿no es ese un mandato fundamental del Arte? 

--¡Sí! ¡Pero no cuando lo usa contra mí! 

Soun agitó su cabeza. Pobre Genma... El tener tres hijas había contribuido a la adaptación de Soun, pero su viejo compañero realmente estaba empezando a estar muy estresado por el tema.  


* * *

  
El día siguiente empezó muy temprano. Mucho más de lo esperado. 

Ranma despertó con una sensación inconfortable, y decidió ir al baño. No estaba segura de qué era lo que necesitaba, pero se sentía curiosamente hinchada, así que era una posibilidad. 

Unos minutos más tarde tuvo que enfrentar la realidad. Había sido informada, entrenada y aconsejada sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. 

Estaba preparada. Verdaderamente preparada. 

Por lo tanto, sólo gritó durante cuatro minutos y medio, en lugar de los diecisiete que habría gritado de no estarlo. 

Tomó los esfuerzos combinados de Nodoka, Kasumi y Akane y una hora de tiempo para tranquilizar a la chica en entrenamiento. Después de un baño y una buena limpieza, ropa interior fresca y el objeto que Ranma había escogido en su lugar (la cosa con alas. Ranma había rechazado de plano el tampón... su mecánica era demasiado escabrosa), empezó a calmarse un poco. Sólo un poco. 

Empezó a considerar que sería una buena idea andar con suavidad. Como sobre cáscaras de huevo, en un puente raquítico de lianas estilo Indiana Jones, un metro sobre un campo de minas, haciendo malabares con un frasco de nitroglicerina y otro de gas sarin. 

No, aún más suave. Ranma no estaba en buena forma, emocionalmente hablando. Tenía, muy por dentro, la certeza de que no tenía nada en contra de la idea de su madre de que era tanto hombre como mujer. 

Ahora no estaba tan segura. Esto era algo que no le ocurría a los hombres. Nada de lo que ella hubiera oído hablar en su vida. 

Nodoka estaba, por otra parte, algo confusa por la forma en que su hija estaba tomando el asunto. Hasta ahora, se había comportado bien... quizás no como una chica educada, más bien como una machota, tal como lo había esperado. Sin embargo, la situación actual tenía el matiz de una sobrerreacción. 

Entonces Kasumi, que tenía una cantidad inusual de conocimiento médico, puso el asunto en perspectiva. Las chicas comunes crecen gradualmente y entran en la pubertad tras un largo periodo de preparación. Las alteraciones hormonales son graduales y, gracias a ello, se van acostumbrando. 

En el caso de Ranma, sin embargo, ese largo período se veía reducido a unos pocos días, lo que lo hacía algo diferente... sin tiempo real para adaptarse. Ranma había enfrentado sus cambios de una sola vez en Jyusenko, y los efectos sicológicos de su primera menstruación se combinaron con los efectos físicos de la incomodidad poco familiar y los desequilibrios hormonales. Todo eso, en conjunto, tenderían a dejar a _cualquiera_ en una situación algo... frágil. 

En otras palabras, para Ranma, había sido un duro golpe para su autoimagen masculina. 

Y, por primera vez, Nodoka empezó a cuestionarse. 

Pero, en realidad, no necesitaba hacerlo. 

En este momento, Ranma estaba decidido que, sí Akane, o Nabiki o cualquier otra chica en el mundo podían manejar esto, ella también podía. Maldición si después de todo este entrenamiento inicial debía quedarse como chica el tiempo suficiente como para que le volviera a ocurrir, por supuesto, pero podría vivir con eso. Sería capaz de manejarlo la próxima vez. Calambres, rubores, el... el sangramiento y todo eso. 

Además, no había otra opción. Al usar regularmente el jabón de belleza impermeable, le tomaría unos cinco a siete días para que desapareciera su efecto. Pero no lo haría. 

Podía manejarlo. 

Tragó un par de píldoras con una mueca. La marca de fábrica parecía extrañamente apropiada. El _otro _Midol también se relacionaba en su mente con dolor... aunque era otra clase de dolor... 

En este preciso momento tenía la dolorosa conciencia de poseer un cuerpo femenino completo. 

Lo que la condujo a ciertos pensamientos perturbadores. 

Ranma no tenía exactamente un concepto muy claro del sexo. Oh, seguro, sabía de que se trataba, que ocurría, que se necesitaban dos para... normalmente de géneros opuestos... y cosas así. 

Pero para ella, seguía siendo algo vago. Quizás por haber pasado demasiados años entrenando sin pensar en nada más que en el Arte, o quizá porque pasó mucho tiempo como una ella... aunque no lo quisiera... por lo que no estaba tan hormonalmente influido como otros chicos de su edad. Lo que ellos podían encontrar incitante, ella lo encontraba un poco atemorizante... incluso más de lo que lo habría encontrado una chica real. 

Especialmente desde que ella supo que algunas chicas (Shampoo y Kasumi, por ejemplo), no se asustaban del tema, y esas dos la asustaban a ella. 

Ella tampoco había comprendido nunca por qué Akane la llamaba pervertido, aunque parecía ser un artículo de fe para Akane que _todos_ los chicos de su edad eran unos pervertidos, y la maldición de Ranma sólo había potenciado su perversión. De hecho, no estaba segura de lo que era un pervertido. (Tenía algunas ideas relacionadas con ropa de látex, vibradores, crema de queso y un pollo, pero, seguramente, estaba equivocada en eso). 

(_Nota del autor_: No lo estaba. Pero el hilillo de las conversaciones entre Hiroshi y Daisuke hablando sobre las cartas de consulta de ciertas revistas no era exactamente lo que uno podría llamar educación sexual sana.) 

Lo único de lo que podía estar segura era de que no era un pervertido. 

Pero no ayudaba que su madre no viera nada malo con ella... cuando ella era un él... dando vueltas por ahí como un conejo loco con zanahorias bañadas en viagra. Su honor, su autodeterminado sentido del honor, le decía que eso era malo. 

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Y desde muy alto. 

La razón por la que tantos chicos perseguían y acosaban a su forma de chica era porque ellos querían... querían... 

Ack 

Con ropa de látex, vibradores, crema de queso y un pollo, posiblemente. 

Una autoimagen fuerte de hombre como la que tenía antes no le había permitido hacer esa asociación. Y ahora podía repentinamente entender detrás de qué clase de _asociación_ andaban. 

Esos... esos... 

Pervertidos. 

Si cualquier chico se hubiera acercado a Ranma en ese momento, Akane posiblemente habría aplaudido admirada su reacción...  


* * *

  
Genma esta tramando un plan. La primera fase de su trabajo de regresar a Ranma a su condición de chico, con la oposición de Nodoka o sin ella. 

Después de los severos golpes dados por Ranma, recordó que mojarlo con agua caliente no funcionaría, gracias al maldito jabón impermeable. No importaba que tan caliente estuviera el agua. Y se había esforzado mucho es que estuviera realmente hirviendo... 

Lo que significaba que recobraría el pelo de su espalda en unos días, por lo menos. 

Su próximo plan fue intentar robar todo el jabón impermeable. 

Pero no debería haberlo intentado mientras Ranma estaba en el baño. 

Ranma _había_ desarrollado cierto sentido de pudor... femenino o lo que fuera... y el cuarto estaba lleno de vapor. Por eso no reconoció a Genma... aunque no habría servido de mucho. Una figura masculina en la sala de baño mientras ella se bañaba. Mala cosa ¿Qué hacer? 

Desde que su único modelo de acción en una situación semejante era Akane, el procedimiento fue... predecible. 

--¡Eeeeeeek! 

--¿Uh? 

--_¡Pervertido! _

--¿Qué? 

Wham. Bang. Crash. Paf. Bam. Slap. Patataf. 

--Yo... yo... 

"Le preguntaré a Akane si lo hice bien." 

Plan tres. Si no podía hacer que Ranma se convirtiera en chico, debía hacer que al menos se vistiera como chico. Por lo tanto, usaría las técnicas del viejo maestro para robar toda la desagradable ropa femenina de Ranma. 

Un Genma algo moreteado entró en un cuarto, vestido como un ninja púrpura y un paño encima de su cabeza. Ah, como le traía recuerdos, de los viejos días entrenando con el maestro. 

Cuando limpió la cómoda de Ranma y empezó a llenar una bolsa, escuchó un sonido, se dio la vuelta y se quedó estático mirando... 

Un brillo azul, un mazo, y una muy, muy enojada Ranma. 

Lo que pasó después también le trajo recuerdos. También de los viejos días entrenando con el maestro. Y también de por qué odiaba esa parte.  


* * *

  
--¡No puedo creerlo! Metiéndose mientras me bañaba, a pesar de haber puesto el cartel de ocupado y todo, mojándome con agua caliente sin razón, y tratando de robar mis... ¡mis bragas! ¿Qué rayos le está pasando, mamá? 

--Creo que está disgustado por la forma en la que reaccionaste esta mañana por tu... condición, querida. 

--Aún no me hace feliz. Pero si Akane puede tratar con esto, yo podré. Pero... ¿por qué estaba intentando robar mis bragas? ¡Esas eran cosas de Ha... de ese viejo pervertido! ¡Y los que se llevaba estaban limpios! ¿¡¿Qué le está ocurriendo a ese baka?!? 

Nodoka prefirió no reprender a Ranma por su inadecuada forma de expresarse. En parte porque estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras. 

--Sospecho que está intentando forzarte a volver a un estado masculino. Por ejemplo, el intento de robar tu ropa femenina puede ser indicio de que quiere obligarte a vestir ropa de hombre. 

--Oh, grandioso. Como si eso sirviera de algo. Mama, nunca he proclamado estar entusiasmado con el entrenamiento, pero he aprendido cosas de él, y lo voy a continuar de todas maneras. Pero este personaje me está alterando los nervios. _¡Realmente! _

Nodoka retrocedió un poco ante los relámpagos azules que Ranma emitió durante un segundo. Su hija estaba, tal vez, un poco más sensible de lo normal. 

--Um... quizás sea bueno que uses pantalones hoy, Ranma. Por lo menos así tu padre se podrá sentir mejor... además podrías intentar parecer un poco más amuchachado. 

--¡Oh, no! El no va a recibir nada de mí. ¡No después de arruinar mi mejor pijama! ¡Lo compré con mi propio dinero por su diseño con caballos, y estoy realmente enfadada por eso! ¡Es el primer pijama de chica que _me gustó_! ¡Y él lo rompió! Además, nosotros... blagh... se supone que vamos a ir hoy a comprar mi... mi... uniforme. Así que voy a tener que salir con falda. Y si se le ocurre atravesarse en mi camino una vez más... Grrrrrr. 

Ranma puso una cara que habría hecho arrancar a Akane a esconderse. Estaba de un Humor Que Era Más Que Simplemente Malo. Las oleadas de hormonas que nunca había debido enfrentar estaban jugando con sus estados emocionales (y mentales, si lo quieren). En un momento estaba tratando desesperadamente de no estallar en lágrimas, y al otro evitando con desesperación no salir y matar a alguien (las visiones de un Kuno en desgraciua danzaban en su mente). Sólo su férreo autocontrol, aprendido durante una década, la mantenía libre de cometer algo, bueno, desastroso. 

Era una pena que Happosai estuviera en la Antártica, tratando de molestar a los pinguinos (Shampoo tenía razón, después de todo... y su mente seguía convertida en yogur). De haber estado cerca, seguramente, su miserable existencia estaría colgando de un hilo.  


* * *

  
Por razones que nadie ha explicado adecuadamente, los viajes de compras de Ranma tendían a ser secundados por Nodoka y Akane. Pero esto traería algunos resultados inesperados este día. 

Por ejemplo, Ranma mencionó ociosamente algo sobre un nuevo par de pantymedias. Ese era su tipo preferido de medias, por lo que pensaba de ellas como de una clase especial de calcetas. Akane sabía que era del tipo de lencería que los hombres consideran "interesante", y dijo, bromeando: 

--No seas tan pervertida... 

La reacción de Ranma fue... repentina. 

Akane se quedó estupefacta cuando Ranma se iluminó con un azul incandescente, y gritó encima de su cara (desde menos de cinco centímetros). 

--¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ¡No sigas llamándome así! ¡Estoy enfermo con eso! ¡Maldición! _¡Ni siquiera me gusta la crema de queso!_

Akane sintió en ese momento algo muy parecido a lo que Ranma había sentido en muchas ocasiones anteriores. En realidad, lo que cualquiera sentiría si viera un mazo enfrente. Y apuntado hacia ella. 

--lo... lo siento ranma... --replicó con una voz muy, muy, muy baja. 

Ranma inesperadamente sonrió. 

--Correcto. Eso es lo que dices todo el tiempo. Pero apuesto a no tienes idea que es lo que significa. Vamos, entremos a la tienda. 

Cuando Ranma empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, Akane se quedó congelada en su lugar. Y Nodoka recordó las palabras de Kasumi. 

--Ranma puede estar... algo malhumorada, Akane-chan, durante unos días. Ella nunca ha tenido que enfrentar esto, y la está afectando de una forma más dura que a una chica "normal". Deberás ser mucho más cuidadosa con tus... chanzas. 

--El... ella nunca reaccionó así sobre eso, antes... 

--Quizás, esa palabra... la hiere más de lo que tú crees, Akane. 

--Nunca... nunca pensé que eso... 

--Lo he notado --dijo Nodoka con un tono ligeramente acusador--. Normalmente el autocontrol de Ranma es absoluto. Ahora mismo, es menos que eso... será mejor que la vigilemos estrechamente. Los cambios de humor son una cosa... pero mi hija podría hacer algo más... enérgico. 

Akane asintió, y resolvió ser excepcionalmente mesurada por los siguientes días. Aunque trataba de figurarse que tendría que ver la crema de queso con todo eso.  


* * *

  
--Voy a parecer un clon. 

--Sólo tienes que saber cómo personalizarlo, Ranma. 

Ranma miró a Akane con curiosidad. El uniforme de Furinkan era el usual (blusa blanca y jumper azul) y hasta donde podía decir, no era precisamente personalizable. 

--Bueno. El truco es llevar una blusa especial. No demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente. Tampoco tienes que usar las mismas calcetas. La mayoría de las chicas usa calcetas estampadas con personajes de revistas, o animalitos, o flores, o cosas así... Pero no creo que haya calcetas de Dragon Ball Z... Y figuritas para los portalibros también. Un montón de chicas, además usa peinados especiales. Sobre todo en nuestra escuela, para molestar al director. Cintas graciosas en el pelo, pulseras, teñirse alguna parte del pelo... Yo no, pero algunas de mis amigas sí... Como digo, cosas pequeñas. 

--¿Oh? 

--Sí. También puedes usar una falda más corta... muy corta, o también larga. Hay mucho que puedes cambiar. Claro que no tanto como para que sea una mini, o que llegue hasta el suelo, debes tratar de que no se te pase la mano. Los chicos hacen lo mismo... Usan los cuellos de forma distinta, no se abrochan todos los botones de la chaqueta... Se ponen insignias... 

--Nunca supe nada de eso... 

--Nunca usaste uniforme antes... ¡Oooooh! ¡Estas calcetas son _perfectas_ para ti! 

Ranma miró las calcetas. Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Enterradas al fondo de los pares de Sailor Moon, Doraemo, Minky Momo, Hello Kitty (brrrr), y otras aún más _lindas_, estaban seis pares de abandonadas, inadvertidas y perfectamente Ranma calcetas. 

El estampado era una serie de caballos haciendo cabriolas. Ranma aprobó. 

--Ponlos en la bolsa. 

Entonces fueron por la ropa de gimnasia. Eso era simple, la "T" amarilla usual y pantalones cortos rojos. 

--Odio estas cosas --dijo Ranma, sosteniendo los pantaloncillos rojos. Tres pares de algodón grueso y de poliéster que se ajustaban casi como bragas, aunque más firmes. Incómodos, poco halagadores y siempre despreciados. 

--Todas nosotras los odiamos, Ranma. Desearía que pudiéramos llevar pantalones cortos sueltos como los chicos pero... ¿De qué te estás riendo ahora? 

--Vamos a empezar a salir hacia la escuela diez minutos antes, alumna. 

Akane internamente gimió (un hábito que aprendió de Ranma). Ella conocía _ ese_ tono de voz. 

--Um... ¿Por qué, Sensei? 

--Para que podamos llevar esto bajo el uniforme y puedas practicar tu equilibrio sobre el cerco. Así llegaremos a tiempo para cambiarlos por las bragas antes de clases. También tendremos una mejor opción de eludir a Kuno. 

Akane _sabía_ que, cuando Ranma entraba en su modo de Sensei, ella sólo debía obedecer. Y tragó saliva. 

--Um... ¿no deberemos preocuparnos de los chicos que quieran miran bajo nuestras faldas, sensei? 

--Cuando se den cuenta que llevamos pantaloncillos y no bragas nos dejarán en paz. Y los que no lo hagan, asumiremos que son _verdaderos_ pervertidos (groun) y estarás autorizada a "disciplinarlos" antes de retomar nuestro camino. 

Si Akane no hubiese estado concentrada en su propios temores de vergüenza, habría podido notar el énfasis insano que Ranma puso en el término pervertido. 

--¿Ahora los uwabaki? 

[Nota del autor: Los uwabaki son "zapatos de interior", una especie de combinación de zapatillas y pantuflas que llevan los estudiantes en la escuela. Se los cambian en la entrada y los llevan hasta que terminan las clases, para luego cambiárselos de vuelta. A veces también se usan en el hogar... pero no el mismo par. Uno para la escuela, otro para la casa (si los usan en casa) ] 

--No. Tenemos que comprarlos en la escuela... ¿recuerdas? 

--Nunca usé mucho los uwabaki... 

--Bueno, se supone que ahora sí. Los comprarás en la escuela. Muchas chicas también decoran los suyos para hacerlos más... personales. No se supone que tú lo hagas, pero todas lo hacen. Figuritas y todo eso. Las zapatillas de gimnasia también. No puedes hacer mucho con las camisetas y los pantaloncillos, pero sí con las zapatillas. 

--Vaya... los uniformes son complicados. 

--Supongo que querrás una falda más corta en tu jumper... 

--¿¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!? --saltó Ranma. 

--Um... bueno, ¿Y por qué no? Tienes... um... bonitas piernas... 

--Humpf. ¿Y entonces por qué tú no lo haces también? 

Nodoka puso atención. _Algo_ estaba a punto de pasar. Lo _presentía_. 

--¿Por...? ¿Por qué debería usar una falda más corta? 

--Akane, tú sabes _perfectamente _que, aunque tu busto no está tan desarrollado como el mío... siempre has tenido bonitas piernas. ¡Humpf! 

Akane se quedó quieta, mirando. Eso era... enrevesado, sí, pero aún así lo era... un cumplido. Uno serio. Ranma _debía_ estar voluble. 

--Pero... siempre me tratas de fea. 

--Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu aspecto físico. 

--¿Q...? ¿Qué? 

--Golpeándome por algo que digo, sin escucharme nunca, siempre pensando lo peor de mí, siempre culpándome de todo lo que sale mal... ¿Qué hay de bonito en eso? Humpf. No sé por qué me molesto. 

Y Ranma se dio vuelta con un sollozo. 

Akane permaneció allí. Aún teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que Ranma estaba temporalmente... extraño... debido a su desorden biológico, lo que había dicho tenía un aterrador componente de sinceridad. Y de exactitud. 

Se suponía que los días de chica serían para educar a Ranma. Pero, tenía que admitirlo un poco, ella también estaba aprendiendo algo. Cosas que no le gustaban. Sobre ella. 

--¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? --replicó Akane, con suavidad --. ¿Por qué nunca antes habías dicho eso? 

--¡Porque nunca pude decir ni tres palabras antes de ser aplastado! ¡Por eso! 

Silencio. Y después, un callado sollozo. 

Ranma se quedó helada. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, para encontrarse con una Akane que lloraba silenciosamente. 

--Ay... no llores... yo... yo no quise decir... 

--Sí, si lo hiciste, Ranma, y... y tienes... todo el derecho y... y debo escuchar más... y, lo siento si he seguido llamándote... lo siento. 

Hubo una pausa. 

--Sí, supongo que puedo ser más mesurada con eso... 

--Lo has sido... yo... trataré de ser más mesurada también... 

La siguiente reacción de Akane fue clásica para una chica. Ranma podía estar inestable en su estado emocional actual... pero había, posiblemente, algo de chica también... o quizá un chico que estaba aprendiendo a expresar sus sentimientos sin pensar que eso era penoso. 

Ambas estallaron en lágrimas y se abrazaron impetuosamente. 

Después de un momento, Ranma murmuró: 

--N... no puedo respirar... disculpa. 

Akane lo soltó, y la miró con ojos lacrimosos. 

--Disculpa, Ranma... 

Dos chicas permanecieron mirándose a los ojos y decidieron que, incluso si les apestaba la idea de estar comprometidos, no había razón alguna por la cual no intentaran ser amigas. 

La dinámica estaba empezando a cambiar... Esta vez, quizá, para mejor. 

Y Nodoka Saotome sonrió... y se maravilló.  


* * *

  
El camino de regreso fue tranquilo. 

No, perdón, ese fue otro regreso. Este regreso fue cualquier cosa, menos tranquilo. 

Empezó con un blanco obvio. Tatewaki Kuno. Bueno, Tatewaki y Tsubasa. De algún modo, aunque Kuno normalmente era tan perceptivo como un topo muerto con una venda, había desarrollado un _Tsubasa-sentido_, lo que le permitía identificar al maestro de los disfraces realmente estúpidos, a centenares de metros. 

Y, dado que Kuno estaba convencido que Tsubasa era realmente el demonio Saotome, bien... 

Nodoka se preguntaba a menudo si ella finalmente vería toda la singularidad que rodeaba la vida de su retoño, o las vidas de los que lo rodeaban. 

La vista de la espada ondeante con que Kuno perseguía a un juego de comedor aterrorizado, completo, con cuatro sillas y una lámpara económica, era algo que ella realmente no había visto nunca. 

Pocas cosas podían distraer a Kuno de su honrosa cruzada contra el mobiliario femineizado. Pero la vista de la diosa pelirroja junto a la angelical Akane Tendo calificaba. 

Por esta vez, decidió aproximarse primero a Akane. 

--¡Akane Tendo! ¡No temas! ¡Tengo al sucio hechicero bajo control! Permíteme protegerte... 

--_¡Largo!_

Kuno se volvió hacia la diosa de sus sueños y se quedó helado. Brillaba con un extraño color azul... bueno, no era eso lo extraño, porque, al contrario de otros, nunca supo reconocer que ésta era una señal de peligro. 

--¡Estoy _harta_ de ti! No sólo nos molestas con atenciones que no queremos, ¡sino que además no puedes decidir a cuál de nosotras molestar! Tú... Tú... ¡Playboy! 

Kuno respondió, razonablemente. 

--Pero, ciertamente, tengo bastante amor como para las dos... 

Y Ranma empezó literalmente a elevarse en el aire. Su moño se soltó, y su pelo en libertad comenzó a fluir hacia arriba. Asumió un tinte verdoso en lugar del rojo natural. Y, por un momento, Akane podría haber jurado que había visto... colmillos. 

--¡Deberías al menos escoger a una sola chica a la cual molestar! Tú... Tú... ¡Estúpido! 

--¿He hecho algo que te desagradara? Oh si, ¡estás celosa! Entonces, en verdad, me amas... 

Ranma nunca supo desde donde vino esa oleada de ki. De alguna parte, claro, pero imposible de definir. Aunque nunca la olvidaría. 

--_¡¡¡Retribución divina!!! _

Zakk. 

Mientras Kuno era arrastrado por el relámpago de ki, Ranma regresó a tierra y murmuró. 

--¡Que gracioso! Ahora me siento mejor. Hey. Mamá, Akane. ¿Qué hacen sobre ese árbol? 

--Um... Estamos buscando nidos de pájaros, querida. Para decoración. ¿Cierto, Akane-chan? 

--Oh, sí, sí. Um... ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? 

--Ey... ¿No íbamos a otra tienda? ¿A comprar otra cosa, aparte del uniforme? 

--¡Sí, querida! 

--¡Por supuesto, Ranma! 

Más tarde, Ranma se preguntó por qué había comprado un bikini con rayas de tigre. Realmente no era su estilo.  


* * *

  
El próximo incidente ocurrió con Shampoo. Empezó con el típico abrazo de amazona. 

Shampoo podría haber escogido una ocasión peor, suponemos, pero este escritor no puede imaginar _cuál_. 

Antes que ella pudiera decir "Airen", Ranma empezó a gruñir. Realmente a gruñir, como un animal enjaulado. 

Shampoo parpadeó. Y soltó el abrazo, confundida y con un poco de miedo. 

--¿Qué hay de malo? 

--Tú... Tú... Oh, ahora me doy cuenta. 

--¿Uh? 

--¡Eres un chico! 

Shampoo había sido acusada de ser muchas cosas. Pero la acusación de ser un chico no estaba en los reinos de la posibilidad. 

Akane miró a Ranma con estupefacción genuina. Nodoka, siendo la mujer sabia y perceptiva que era, también se quedó mirando a Ranma con estupefacción genuina. _Esa_ era una imputación sumamente inesperada. 

--¿Qué quiere decir Airen? ¿Shampoo chico? ¿Shampoo le parece chico a Airen? 

--¡No me engañas! ¡Abrazándome todo el tiempo, intentando conseguir una cita conmigo, intentando besarme...! ¡Eso sólo lo hacen los chicos! ¡Eres un chico! ¡Un muchacho cargante y pervertido! ¡Apuesto que incluso tienes crema de queso escondida por ahí! 

--¡Aiya! ¡Ranma se ha vuelto loco! ¡¡Shampoo llamará a bisabuela para que ayude!! 

La amazona salió disparada y confusa (de nuevo). 

--Apuesto que Kodachi también es un chico... --gruñó Ranma. 

Nodoka realmente tuvo la esperanza que Cologne se dejara caer... Su hija se estaba volviendo errática. 

Akane pensó que Cologne vendría por una razón diferente. Ranma se estaba convirtiendo en... Akane.  


* * *

  
--¡Bisabuela! ¡Bisabuela! ¡Ranma loco! ¡Piensa que Shampoo es chico! 

Cologne sintió un curioso caso de _deja vu_. Se volvió a mirar el calendario. 

--No, ella no se ha vuelto loca, Shampoo. No en forma permanente, al menos. Déjame juntar algunas cosas y luego iremos a visitar a los Tendo.  


* * *

  
Cologne había aprendido muchas cosas durante sus ciento y algo años de vida. Y, a diferencia de los Tendo (con la excepción de Kasumi), o los Saotome, ella tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

--Su ki está desequilibrado. Puesto que nunca había experimentado esto, sus percepciones están sesgadas. Su próximo periodo será más fácil, pero para los que han cambiado, la primera vez siempre ha sido muy dura. 

Genma refunfuñó ante la mención de un _próximo_. 

--¿Ha ocurrido antes? --preguntó Nodoka. 

--Oh, sí... raramente, pero ha pasado. Vivimos cerca de Jusenkyo, después de todo. Ahora, es probable que sus percepciones sesgadas sean una influencia de la chica que sea más cercana a ella. 

Akane dio un respingo. 

--Oh, ¿Ranma se convierte en chica violenta, entonces? 

--Humpf. Dado que soy a quien conoce mejor, debe ser la razón por la que no se está convirtiendo en una coqueta. 

Llamaradas pasaron de un ojo a otro mientras Cologne suspiraba. 

--De cualquier forma, traje algunas hierbas que la ayudarán a relajarse y a balancear su ki de nuevo. Pero seguirá estando frágil por algunos días. Debemos esperar que no ocurra nada que la perturbe. 

--¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Vengo a desafiarte! --gritó alguien desde fuera del muro de los Tendo. 

--¿Cuenta eso? --preguntó Akane, con sequedad.  


* * *

  
En su habitación, Ranma sostenía su cabeza. Los cambios de humor eran algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Cambios de humor que podrían ser registrados en la escala de Richter era algo a lo que nadie podría estar acostumbrado... al menos no si provenían de Ranma. 

Primero se sentía irritable, luego se enojaba, luego estaba feliz, se quebraba en llanto y luego... realmente le estaba afectando. Mucho. 

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Tenía que recuperar el mando. Alma de hielo. Alma de hielo. 

Una distracción. Trata de distraerte de estos sentimientos. Prueba las cosas que mencionó Akane. Trata de distraerte. 

Tomó uno de sus nuevos uniformes y lo contempló.  


* * *

  
Por alguna razón, la mayoría de los artistas marciales que venían a desafiar a Ranma eran practicantes de un estilo similar al Estilo Libre (o sea, poderoso), o practicantes de algún estilo oscuro y esotérico (o sea, descaradamente ridículo). El cinturón que sostenía paquetes de papas fritas, de galletas y de ramitas sugería, con bastante fuerza, algo de lo último. 

--Akane, ¿puedes traer a Ranma? --preguntó Nodoka. 

--Um... ¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea, tía? 

--Debo estar de acuerdo con Akane --agregó Cologne--. En este momento sería aconsejable... 

--Se aprecia vuestra preocupación, pero como el heredero de la Escuela Saotome de Lucha Estilo Libre, Ranma no puede rehusarse a un desafio. Al menos ella debe confrontar al caballero. 

Genma asintió. Al menos Nodoka conocía una de las prioridades. 

"¿Ella?", pensó el desafiante. 

Akane subió. Akane bajó un poco pálida. 

--Ra-Ranma ya viene, tía. Estaba, um, probándose su uniforme nuevo. 

--Excúseme --interrumpió el extraño--. Pero tenía la impresión que Ranma Saotome era un hombre. 

--Bueno, normalmente, pero no ahora. --replicó una cortés Nodoka. 

--¿No a...? 

Y Ranma bajó las escaleras vestido con su uniforme de Furinkan, con sus bonitos calcetines con caballitos y su pelo peinado con trenzas gemelas, una a cada lado, sostenidas con brillantes pinches amarillos. En este momento se veía excepcionalmente bonita. Si Azusa hubiera estado en la habitación, Ranma habría sido rebautizado como Jeannette y secuestrado. Nodoka sonrió y Genma frunció el ceño. 

El extraño sólo observó y empezó a espetar. 

--¿Esto...? ¿Esto es el afamado Ranma Saotome? ¿Esto es el maestro de las artes marciales? ¿Esto es el guerrero temible que he venido a desafiar? 

--¿Sí? ¿Vino usted a desafiar a Ranma-chan? Ranma-chan aceptará, pero no hoy. Ella se siente un poco enfermita hoy... ¿Podría regresar mañana, por favoooor? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor? 

Si Ranma había estado comportándose de una forma perturbadora, su nueva ternura estaba aterrorizando a todos en la habitación... Incluso a Nodoka... exceptuando al extraño, que simplemente estaba perplejo. 

--Oh. Um... Seguro, sí. Mañana... Digamos, ¿en el parque, al mediodía? Um, oh. Me llaman el Gran Pocky. Estoy aquí para hacer una demostración de mi Escuela Especial de Artes Marciales de Bocadillos... Um... Sólo un momento... 

El Gran Pocky tomo una foto de su bolsillo, la miró un momento y frunció el entrecejo. 

--¿Está usted _segura _que éste es Ranma Saotome? Ella no se parece en nada a la fotografía... 

Ranma se asomó a ver y se río tontamente como la colegiala que representaba. 

--¡Hai! ¡Ese es Ranma-chan cuando Ranma-chan es Ranma-kun! Pero ella no es un chico ahora, disculpe. Deberá esperar un mes para eso. 

El Gran Pocky sólo se encogió de hombres. Si ellos decían que esta... persona era Ranma, ¿por qué discrepar? 

--Entonces mañana, en el parque, al mediodía. Adiós. 

Cologne miró fijamente a la risueña Ranma y empezó a hacer una olla de té especial. Había llegado justo a tiempo.  


* * *

  
Una hora después de irse el retador, Ranma se rascó la cabeza y gimió. 

--Hey, ¿Qué pasa con mi pelo? ¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza? 

--El dolor de cabeza es un pequeño efecto secundario de la poción que tomaste antes, Ranma. Bebe una taza de este té cada dos horas para ayudarte a equilibrar tu ki. Tu primer periodo te ha afectado de forma muy severa... 

--Esto sabe horrible. 

--Es verdad --replicó Cologne--. También te ayudará a controlar tus cambios de humor y la incomodidad. Shampoo ¿está listo ese ramen? 

--Ya casí, bisabuela --dijo una voz china desde la cocina. 

--Realmente necesitas tomar el té con un poco de comida. Además, disimulará un poco ese gustillo. 

--Tengo la sensación de haber actuado como una chiflada todo el día... --. Ranma se sentía disgustada consigo misma. 

--No es culpa tuya. Debí anticipar que esto podía ocurrir. Entre el desequilibrio hormonal de tu cuerpo y los efectos sobre tu ki, es un milagro que no hayas herido seriamente a nadie. Sólo tu fuerte autocontrol te permitió aminorar los efectos tanto como pudiste. 

--Yo... le pegué a Kuno con alguna clase de rayo de luz, pero no puedo recordar cómo lo hice... 

--Kuno no cuenta. Además él mismo se golpea todo el tiempo --apuntó Akane. 

Ranma bebió a sorbos el té (arj) y aceptó agradecidamente un cuenco de ramen de Shampoo. 

--Bien... ¿Piensa usted que estaré en forma como para luchar con ese tipo mañana? 

--Sí tienes cuidado y recuerdas tomar el té, pienso que sí. Pero mantén el control, el té es una ayuda, pero no es una cura. Afortunadamente tu próximo, eh, suceso no será tan fuerte. Sólo va a durar mientras tu ki se balancee... bueno, quizá los efectos más extremos. 

Cologne agitó su cabeza. Personalmente, si hubiera sido cualquier otro, habría sugerido esperar una semana. Pero, nuevamente, ¿cómo podía saber ella que estas cosas le podían ocurrir a Ranma? 

--Así que tengo que pelear contra un tipo que usa bocadillos como arma de lucha. Mamá, ¿por qué me buscan todos los tipos raros? ¿Bocadillos? ¿Cómo Arte Marcial? Puedo entender el Okonomiyaki, pero... ¿papas fritas? 

--Yo no lo subestimaría, Ranma --dijo Cologne. 

--¿Por qué no? ¡Es una de las excusas más estúpidas que he oído nunca para convertirlo en Arte Marcial! 

--Ese es el punto. Cada vez que enfrentas algún arte marcial que suena realmente estúpida tienes problemas reales con ella. Incluso este charlatán puede conocer movimientos especiales para los que no estés preparado. 

Los luchadores congregados fruncieron el ceño. Eso era bastante cierto. 

--De todos modos, gracias por el té... y siento haberte llamado chico, Shampoo. 

--Shampoo no enfadada. No reprochará locura de airen. No ayudaría. 

--Creo que estaba un poco loca hoy... 

--Y a veces no, --murmuró calladamente Akane. 

--Como sea, debo estar lista para mañana. Akane, ¿dónde está mi traje de cuero? 

--Ranma, ¿no estarás pensando usar... _eso_? 

--Bueno, seguro no es lo que él espera ¿o sí? 

Akane y Nodoka se estremecieron, mientras Cologne, Shampoo y Genma miraron perplejos... y Ranma sonrió.  


* * *

  
Ranma estaba parado en el parque, con un impermeable puesto sobre su traje de lucha. Nabiki, que recién esa mañana había visto por primera vez dicho atuendo, estaba de pie con sus dedos crispados sobre la cámara de video. Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Cologne y Nodoka estaban todas a un lado, esperando la llegada del retador. 

--¿Ranma peleará con chaqueta de detective? Shampoo no entiende. 

--Sí, Ranchan. No entiendo qué es lo especial de tu traje de lucha. Yo creía que con tu estilo era suficiente. 

--Debo admitirlo, Ranma. No veo el punto, a menos que estés tratando de emular a Mousse. 

Akane y Nodoka sólo se miraron y movieron la cabeza. 

Ranma estaba cuidadosamente controlado. Aunque no estaba tan errática como el día anterior, bajo la superficie existía todavía el potencial como para perder los estribos de nuevo. 

Había una multitud reunida. Muchos habían venido, y muchos se preguntaban por qué Ranma estaba como chica en ese momento. Nabiki comenzó a vender folletos _ autorizados_ que explicaban que Ranma estaba en entrenamiento (autorizados, porque ellos recalcaban que no, Ranma no aceptaba citas), a 500 yen cada uno. 

Dado que cada uno contenía una foto de Ranma con su minifalda y peto favoritos, se agotaron rápidamente. 

El Gran Pocky llegó. Y muchas chicas se lo quedaron viendo. Era, como muchos artistas marciales, un tipo atractivo, vestido con una chaqueta de mezclilla suelta, pantalones vaqueros, botas, y su cinturón de bocadillos. Su pelo rubio corto, sus penetrantes ojos verdes y la mandíbula cuadrada, añadida a un físico impresionante, sacaron más de un suspiro de las chicas. (Otras chicas suspiraban porque Ranma estaba como chica en ese momento, y realmente preferían ver al Ranma-chico). 

Movió la cabeza apuntando a Ranma, quien dejó caer su impermeable y... 

Bocas abiertas. Muchas bocas abiertas. Las chicas vacilaron y empezaron a morirse de envidia porque ellas nunca usaban _eso_. Los chicos vacilaron y empezaron a babear. El Gran Pocky, que estaba esperando la muñequita de porcelana del día anterior, simplemente dejó caer su mandíbula. Shampoo, Ukyo y Cologne miraron fijamente, espantadas. Genma casi sufrió un ataque cardiaco. Y Nabiki realizó un acercamiento. 

Akane y Nodoka sólo suspiraron, aunque debían admitir que el cuero de Ranma era efectivo. 

[Nota del autor: Aquí insertamos una descripción del traje de lucha, extraído de la segunda parte de estas crónicas... 

Y si que era cuero. Pantalones cortos de cuero brillante y lustroso, con botas de cala alta y un cinturón de cadena. Y las cuentas. No olvides las cuentas. O los guantes sin dedos. O las medias en red. Incluso la gargantilla. 

Ranma destellaba un mensaje claro: _"Chica mala"_. 

Ahora volveremos a nuestra historia.] 

Ranma echó hacia atrás su cabeza, su moño estaba atado atrás por una tira de cuero negro, y se acercó con arrogancia y sensualidad calculada. El Gran Pocky empezó a sudar. 

"Mantén el control. Alma de hielo. Que no te molesten las miradas de los chicos, son sólo chicos, no hombres como tú, Ranma, cuando no eres una mujer, y, aún así, eres más hombre que cualquiera de esos mirones." 

--Entonces --dijo guturalmente--. ¿Le damos o no? 

El Gran Pocky dio un respingo y tragó saliva. 

Ranma se ubicó en una pose defensiva casual. 

El Gran Pocky agarró una bolsa de hojuelas de su cinturón y la aplastó con la otra mano, explotó, lanzando el polvo hacia Ranma. Ranma retrocedió, solo para encontrarse bajo una lluvia de ramitas horneadas. 

"Auch. ¡Eso duele! ¡No dañan, pero duele!" 

Bloqueó las ramitas usando el truco de las castañas. Y gruñó cuando le cayó una oleada de palomitas de maíz. 

Esto continuó por un tiempo. Aunque ninguno de los ataques parecía hacer mucho daño, le impedían acercarse lo suficiente. 

El Gran Pocky buscaba una oportunidad para su ataque especial, el que nunca fallaba... pero la chica era muy rápida. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera retardarla un momento...! ¡Ajá! 

De repente, Ranma se encontró asaltada por conos de helado, y uno se le quedó pegado en la cara. Mientras trataba de quitárselo para recuperar la visión, sintió algo cálido y pegajoso alrededor de sus brazos. 

--¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esta cosa? 

--¡Ajá! ¡Te tengo! --dijo El Gran Pocky, avanzando para dar el golpe final--. ¡Nadie escapa del Ataque Especial de la Crema de Queso! 

"¿Crema de queso? _¡¿¡Crema de queso?!?_" 

En alguna parte del cerebro de Ranma, dos conceptos normalmente no relacionados se unieron. 

--_¡¡¡¿¡¡¡Crema de queso!!!?!!! Tú... Tú... ¡¡¡Pervertido!!! _

--Hey, ¿Qué es eso de pervertido...? _¡Yikes! _

Ranma estaba brillando. Azul incandescente, una hoguera de rabia femenina, furia masculina, y hormonas realmente desbalanceadas. Una hoguera que estaba gritando "crema de queso", "pervertido" y algo sobre pollos. Una hoguera que estaba tan enfadada que su ki empezó a derretir literalmente el arma lechosa que la envolvía. 

El Gran Pocky retrocedió, aprehensivamente. 

Ranma empezó a crear una esfera de ki entre sus manos. Dorada... pero con rayas de tigre negras. 

--Um... ¿dije algo malo, señorita? ¿Puedo ofrecerte una bebida para arreglarlo? 

El Gran Pocky sólo lo echó a perder más. 

_--¡Mokou takabisha revisitado! ¡La furia virtuosa de la tigresa! _

La esfera dorada y los ki negros se dispararon hacia delante, dividiéndose en dos. Convergieron y se cerraron de golpe sobre El Gran Pocky. El maestro de la comida chatarra mortal quedo _groogy_. 

La muchedumbre abrió la boca. Nabiki recolectó las apuestas. Akane y Nodoka felicitaron a Ranma, intentando deducir de donde había provenido _esa_ técnica. Cologne miraba fijamente al inconsciente retador, mientras se preguntaba que tendría ese producto lácteo como para provocar que Ranma creara una técnica completamente nueva. Shampoo y Ukyo sólo estaban aleladas. 

Y la muchedumbre decidió que, aunque Ranma había decido vestirse con algo digno de las Sailor Stars de Sailor Moon, el viejo dicho seguía siendo cierto. 

Ranma Saotome nunca pierde.  


* * *

  
--Debo decirlo, aprendiz. Me has impresionado. Y el nombre amazónico para tu nuevo ataque, también. 

--Quizás. Pero de alguna forma sentí que ese movimiento lo podré hacer cuando sea una chica y este muy, muy enfadada. Ey, Shampoo, ¿qué pasa? 

Shampoo se sentó y se enfurruñó. 

--Bisabuela no quiere a Shampoo. 

--Ya te lo dije, bisnieta, no puede usar un traje como el de Ranma. Esta bien para ella, pero no es apropiado para una amazona. 

--Ranma entrena para ser amazona. No justo. 

--Amazona Japonesa, Shampoo, y... y... no voy a discutir más el tema contigo. --Cologne suspiró. Las chicas podían ser muy cansadoras, sobre todo las adolescentes. 

--¡Ey! ¡Ese traje es excelente! ¡Pareces salida de un juego de video, Ranchan! 

--Gracias, Ucchan. Parecerá raro, pero me gusta. Tiene mi estilo. Hummm... 

--¿Qué? 

--Me preguntaba como se vería una versión masculina. 

La imagen entró en varias mentes... concentrándose en un par de pantalones de cuero apretados y un chaleco abierto exponiendo un firme torso masculino. 

Ranma nunca notó tres severos rubores mientras regresaba a su comida de celebración. O la expresión de Nabiki cuando se imaginó comprándole un traje así para Ranma como regalo... y la oportunidad fotográfica. O la expresión resignada de Nodoka. O la mueca histérica de Cologne. O el más furioso rubor de Kasumi, combinado con desesperado "Dios mío". O el súbito tic nervioso de Genma. O el endurecimiento súbito de Soun. O... 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 8**


	12. Parte 9: De vuelta al colegio

_**Parte 9:**_  
**_De vuelta al colegio_**

  
La escuela empieza mañana. 

Para Ranma Saotome, estas palabras implicaban más horrores que el trabajo entero de Lovecraft, King y Barker combinados. Su primer día asistiendo a la escuela como chica, durante el entrenamiento de los "días de chica" era algo que, de alguna forma, _no_ había anticipado. 

No era tanto la escuela de por sí, sino la reacción de sus compañeros. Lo más probable es que fuera caótica. No estaba segura qué sería lo peor, si la reacción de los chicos, o la de las chicas. 

En este mismo momento estaba tan nerviosa que no se podía concentrar en el postre enfrente de ella. Lo que, para Ranma, era una señal segura de problemas. 

Akane observó a su prometido (¿o prometida en este momento?) y suspiró. 

--Ranma, estará bien. Sólo relájate. 

--Seguro. En el momento exacto en que entre al camarín de las chicas seré hombre muerto. O mujer. O lo que sea. 

--He conversado con Yuka y Sayuri, y van a ayudar. Después de todo, no hay muchas formas de... 

--Desearía encontrar una forma... 

--¡Konnichiwa, Akane-chan! -- saludó una voz femenina. Akane levantó la vista y sonrió. 

--Aquí están, Ranma... 

Yuka y Sayuri se sentaron al lado de las dos chicas. Empezaron a escrutar a Ranma cuidadosamente. 

--¡Guau! ¡Realmente estás usando un vestido! --dijo Yuka. 

--Lo sé. Lo sé. 

--Esos aretes son muy bonitos, Ranma --añadió Sayuri. 

--Um, gracias... 

--Me gusta ese moño. Ese estilo es muy lindo, y ese pañuelo azul --advirtió Yuka. 

--"Lindo" no es mi palabra favorita en este momento --se quejó Ranma, recordando sus problemas con el período. Y estaba muy, muy feliz de que eso hubiera terminado, por ahora... 

--¿Dónde compraste esos zapatos? Me gustaría tener un par como... 

--Sayuri, Yuka. Se supone que nos iban a ayudar a introducir a Ranma en el ambiente de la escuela, ¿recuerdan? 

Las dos asintieron. 

--Hemos estado tanteando el terreno, por decirlo así. En realidad, la mayoría de las chicas con las que hemos hablado no están realmente preocupadas por Ranma, incluso por el asunto del camarín. Se figuran que si puede usar un atuendo como el de la otra vez, tiene que ser mucho más femenina de lo que habían pensado --dijo Yuka. 

Sayuri asintió. 

--Además, sospecho que al menos un par de ellas querrán lanzarle agua caliente para echarle un vistazo a su cuerpo. No creo que sepan que eso no va a funcionar. 

Ranma pestañeó. 

--¿Qué...? Una chica no haría eso, ¿o sí? 

Akane gimió. Para su disgusto personal, conocía un par de chicas que alegremente harían eso. 

--Ranma, no todos los pervertidos de este mundo son chicos... dijo Akane. 

"Así como no todos los chicos de este mundo son pervertidos", añadió para sí. 

--De todas maneras --continuó Sayuri --, la mayor expectación es por saber si Ranma se unirá a alguno de los equipos. El grupo de gimnasia rítmica y el de karate son por los que más apuestan, aunque otras creen que se unirá al equipo de Kendo... 

--Sí, correcto. ¿Me imaginan blandiendo una espada de madera por ahí sin tener a Kuno por delante? 

Las otras rieron con eso. 

--No sé --agregó Akane--. Quizá pudieras inventar un apodo ingenioso y practicar tu declamación. 

--No tienes idea de cuando animaría a Kuno con eso. 

--¡Ranma Saotome, "la Tigresa Roja de la Escuela Furinkan" --sugirió Sayuri. Yuka agregó, tras una pausa: 

--No, esa indumentaria de kendo ocultaría mucho de la figura de Ranma-chan... 

--Chicas, no están ayudando mucho... 

--Desearía tener el valor de llevar un traje como el que usaste en tu pelea, Ranma-chan --añadió Sayuri --. Te veías realmente _guay_ con él... 

--¿Por qué será que de repente todas las chicas de Nerima se quieren vestir como yo? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Bueno. Te veías _realmente_ _guay_, Ranma --dijo Yuka --. Además, a todas nos gustaría tener tu descaro... Me moriría si alguien me viera usando eso, pero... desearía intentarlo, alguna vez... 

Ranma agitó la cabeza. Aún cuando ahora era una de ellas, _nunca _iba a entender a las chicas. ¿Qué tenía de especial su ropa de cuero? 

Entonces, realmente, empezó a pensar como se veía. Y se ruborizó tanto que parecía una manzana femenina. 

--Um... Son sólo para pelear, ¿saben? Y me permiten desconcertar a mi contrincante... 

--Oooooh. ¡Realmente estaba desconcertado! Debes haberte dado cuenta de la forma en que miraba tu... 

--¡Sayuri! ¡Silencio! --protestó Akane. 

--Bueno, no sólo él --intercedió Yuka --. Casi todos los chicos lo estaban. No imagino cómo podrían haberlo evitado. 

--¿Casi todos los chicos? -- notó Sayuri. 

--Bueno. algunos estaban mirando más tu trasero... esos pantalones cortos son muy ajustados, después de todo, y tampoco son muy grandes y... 

Ranma enterró su cabeza entre las manos y gimió. Esto era como escuchar una versión femenina de Daisuke y Hiroshi. 

Akane, esta vez, estaba pensando _muy_ _seriamente_ en mandar al infierno a sus amigas, en lugar de a Ranma. Hizo un esfuerzo, se contuvo, y dijo. 

--¿Podríamos volver a nuestro tema, por favor? 

Y se hicieron planes.  


* * *

  
--_Odio_ este uniforme. 

De algún modo, Ranma se veía como una clase de chica totalmente diferente cuando usaba la blusa y el jumper de Furinkan. Una colegiala bastante común. Y, además, una colegiala común bastante, bastante avergonzada. 

Ajustó los tirantes de su jumper, verificó su peinado y suspiró. Por lo menos encajaba. Se ajustó los pantaloncillos que llevaba bajo la falda (necesarios para ir a la escuela en su forma acostumbrada), y agarró su maletín. 

Después de un rápido desayuno, ella y Akane pasaron delante del pandificado Genma (que había descubierto nuevamente que su hija era peligrosa en las mañanas), y saltó al borde del cerco. Ranma caminó delante con su confianza habitual. Akane la seguía detrás, un poco vacilante, pero con compostura. 

Akane estaba, de hecho, mejorando mucho bajo la tutela de Ranma. Y esa tutela tendía a ser educativa. 

Ranma de hecho había empezado con lo que _ella_ consideraba lo básico. Como caer. Akane pensaba que sabía como caer... esa es, después de todo, la primera lección en casi cualquier arte marcial. 

Ranma, descubrió, se refería a saber cómo caer desde un tejado. El Saotome-Ryu era, después de todo, un arte... 

Saltar también era raro. Ranma había mencionado algunas cosas extrañas y difíciles de entender acerca de enfocar el ki y saltar con el corazón, y no con las piernas. Eso no tenía sentido, si empezaba a pensar en eso. 

Pero... si ella no se ponía a pensar... descubrió que podía saltar casi dos metros y medio hacia arriba. No tanto como Ranma, aún, pero su sensei dijo que lo lograría muy pronto. 

Akane no estaba muy segura de si le gustaba la perspectiva. ¿Se encontraría pronto en medio de los jugadores principales? ¿_Quería_ realmente estar al nivel que Ranma pretendía hacerla llegar? 

Todo lo que sabía era que Ranma empezaría a entrenarla en algunas técnicas realmente raras. Algo tenebroso. Algo... que la haría como Ranma. 

Se vio nuevamente a sí misma con la ropa china de Ranma, peleando contra múltiples prometidos, mientras una chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza la atacaba una sombrilla rosada y gritando algo acerca de arruinar su felicidad. 

Eso _no era divertido_. 

Uf, estaban cerca de la escuela ahora... podía dejar de pensar en eso. Al menos eso esperaba. 

Y allí estaba él... no habían logrado eludirlo, después de todo. El chico terminalmente engañado número uno de todo Nerima, Tatewaki Kuno. 

Quién, en este momento, no los advirtió. 

En lugar de eso, examinaba sospechosamente muchos, muchos objetos inanimados, tratando de determinar si el hechicero Saotome estaba dentro de alguno de ellos. 

La firme convicción de Kuno de que Tsubasa era realmente Ranma había alcanzado ciertos niveles de locura. Cualquier cosa, cualquiera, podía ser su odiado rival. ¡El mobiliario, las señales de tránsito, las máquinas...! ¡Cualquiera podía ser ese demonio! 

Ranma y Akane pasaron delante de Kuno, quien estaba atizando una inocente toma de agua con su espada, y se dirigieron al lugar donde Ranma jamás habría esperado ir... al menos, no por su voluntad. El camarín de las chicas. 

Sayuri y Yuka estaban esperándolas junto a un par de chicas que querían ver si realmente llegaba un Ranma femenino. Ranma empezó a sentirse muy, muy nerviosa. Entendiblemente. 

Se sacó los pantaloncillos se puso la más cómoda ropa interior sin levantar su falda. Esto era, para ella... perturbador. Las nuevas chicas cayeron en cuenta de que Ranma realmente iba a usar bragas. Eso, más que nada, indicaba que el asunto de los "días de chica" era verdad y no sólo alguna estrategia para andar fisgoneando. 

Y, más aún, si Akane estaba de acuerdo con eso, debía ser cierto. El concepto de que Akane pudiera estar ayudando a un chico, cualquier chico, a complacer sus prácticas perversas era, bueno, inconcebible. 

Pero aún no estaba completamente tranquilo... pero tal vez las cosas no serían tan malas como había temido. 

En cuanto Ranma y Akane salieron del camarín, los chismorreos comenzaron...  


* * *

  
--¡Nihao, Ranma! 

"Oh, alegría. Shampoo. Y aún no es la hora del almuerzo, y... y... ¿Qué diablos?" 

Shampoo estaba ahí, de pie, en el uniforme de Furinkan, con su pelo arreglado con horquillas rojas anchas, en lugar de sus usuales ornamentos de amazona. 

--¡Shampoo viene a escuela! Bisabuela dijo, si Ranma va, si Akane va, y Ukyo va, ¿por qué no Shampoo? 

--¿Ella dijo, dijo ella? --pregunto Akane, siguiendo la corriente. 

--Dijo que Shampoo con acento. No entiendo. Pero si bisabuela dice que... 

--Ya veo --. Akane supuso que eso era parte de la razón, pero también era cierto que Cologne aún tenía planes para entrampar a Ranma. Y así, con Shampoo en clase, podría mantener un ojo sobre ella. Aunque, por cierto, media población de la escuela ya tenía puesto un ojo sobre ella. 

Shampoo había arreglado su falda lo más corto que podía, y su jumper se veía bastante más ajustado que lo que parecía adecuado en una situación escolar. Y ya ningún chico no lo había notado. 

--¡Guau! ¡Primero Ranma y ahora esta chica! 

--Hombre, ¡es una gatita! 

--Maldición, ¡incluso habla divertido! 

--¡Mira esas piernas! 

--¿No cambiará de sexo también con el agua? 

Muchos, muchos chicos se pusieron verdes. Eso calzaría con la situación. 

--Yo la conozco --dijo Daisuke--. Ella es Shampoo. Créanme, no es buena idea molestarla. 

--No te van a escuchar Dai, --comentó Hiroshi --. Después de todo, si nosotros no supiéramos de ella, tampoco escucharíamos. 

--Buen punto. ¿Cómo se sentirá Ranma ahora? No creo que esté muy contento. 

--Nop. Hablé con _ella_ ayer, y dijo que se estaba adaptando. Incluso a veces le gusta un poco. 

--Hummm. 

--Pero ella no saldrá contigo, Dai. 

--Eso no es gracioso. 

--En realidad, esto de mantener mis manos controladas no es mi costumbre... Ey, mira eso. Parece que ese tipo quiere pellizcar a Ranma... 

Los gritos de dolor salieron de muy cerca. 

--¡Guau! Eso debe doler. 

--Tú lo has dicho, Hiroshi... Pero, ¿de dónde sacó Ranma ese mazo? 

--No creo tener ganas de preguntarle. Vamos a clase.  


* * *

  
Hinako-sensei miró fijamente su lista de alumnos, luego a Ranma, luego a su lista de alumnos, luego a Ranma, luego... su cuello le empezó a doler. 

--¿Seguro que no está planeando algo inapropiado, Ranma? 

--No, sensei. Es parte de un entrenamiento especial para enfrentar mi femineidad con determinación masculina. 

Hinako parecía dudosa. Pero, hasta ahora, Ranma no había hecho nada malo, a menos que fuera malo estar en clase en su forma femenina, con uniforme de chica y sentada propiamente en su escritorio. Akane estaba sentada a su lado y guardaba un ojo sobre ciertos estudiantes nuevos que miraban especulativamente a su prometido... es especial la del cabello púrpura. 

Ukyo-kun suspiró. Sus esperanzas de encantar a Ranma con su verdadera devoción se complicaban aún más con la súbita presencia de Shampoo en Furinkan. Y eso era más que sobrellevar los problemas usuales con las nuevas compañeras que pensaban que era un chico sumamente guapo. Bueno, eso no era nada nuevo... 

Ranma jugó con su moño y sintió que algo ocurriría pronto. Algo malo, algo peligroso y, con certeza, algo tonto. 

Y Ranma se congeló cuando comprobó su programa de estudios optativos. Algo tonto ya había pasado. 

Y todo porque había escogido el programa para las chicas. Economía doméstica, literatura, familia... nada de eso le gustaba en lo absoluto. 

--Bueno, si ese es el, eh, caso, Ranma, supongo... se ve algo incómoda. ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería? 

--No, sensei. 

Hinako hizo una pausa y añadió. 

--Eh... ¿pero, podría ir mientras paso lista? La enfermera tiene de esos ricos chupetes y realmente, realmente, quisiera uno... Por favor, Ranma, no golpee así su cabeza contra el escritorio. Podría romperlo y no es una actitud femenina...  


* * *

  
Economía doméstica. Cocina, limpieza, costura, lavado, mantener el presupuesto. Salvo la parte del presupuesto, Ranma ya sabía algo de todo eso. A excepción de la cocina, Akane era apta para las otras cosas. 

Era la cuarta vez que Akane tomaba el ramo de Economía Doméstica. No porque tuviera que tomarlo (era lo suficientemente buena en el resto de los ramos como para aprobar las anteriores veces) sino a causa de su determinación. Iba a aprender a cocinar _cualquier cosa_, además de una ensalada o un sandwich. 

Por supuesto, esta vez su compañera fue Ranma. Sus anteriores parejas sólo habían sonreído y sorprendido cuando ella cocinaba. Ranma, que debía vivir con los resultados, tenía un proyecto diferente. Por eso, debía enseñarle. 

--Eso es levadura, no harina. 

--¿Oh? 

--Eso es aceite de oliva, no aceite de maíz. 

--¿Hay alguna diferencia? 

--Oh, sí. No, pimienta. No puedes poner pimienta en el postre... 

--¿Pero no es para darle sabor? 

--Arrgh. 

--Supongo que realmente tienes ganas de insultarme ¿o no? --un ligero suspiro. 

--No tienes idea... mira, sólo sigue los ingredientes que aparecen en la receta, con exactitud. 

--Oh... ¿eso es importante? Yo creía que sólo eran sugerencias. 

"Ella no puede hablar en serio... oh, sí, lo está diciendo en serio. Esto va a ser lento". 

Akane, esta vez, obtuvo un aprobatorio 70 en su preparación. Ranma obtuvo 90, y podría haber sido 95, pero Akane le había pasado la sal cuando le pidió el azúcar.  


* * *

  
--Aburrido es esto. 

--¡Tu culpa es esto! 

--Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Ranma. No puedes acusar a un maestro de ser un macho idiota en clase, ¿sabes? 

--¿Y tenías que incluirnos con tu argumento? Quiero decir, honestamente, ¿a quién le interesa que no hayan existido emperatrices en la historia del Japón? 

--Deben haber sido ¿Por qué dieron baldes? 

--Ranchan, explícaselo tú ahora... 

Y así, Ranma trató de explicarle el asunto de los baldes a Shampoo, mientras Akane y Ukyo refunfuñaban.  


* * *

  
--¿La raíz cuadrada de siete? ¿Tokugawa leyeisu? ¿El almirante Perry? ¿La familia Brady? ¿Una rana muerta? 

Suspiro. 

--No, señorita Saotome. 

--¿Shampoo piensa que puede ser familia Brady? 

Un profesor gimió. Al igual que muchos otros.  


* * *

  
Hora del almuerzo. Un dulce descanso, pero muy breve. 

Ranma se sentó bajo un árbol, suspiró y aplastó su falda. Abrió su nueva lonchera, envuelta en lo que estaba volviéndose su firma personal: un hurosiki (pañuelo) decorado con caballos, y suspiró con satisfacción. Nodoka, decidida a ser una buena madre, había rechazado la ayuda de Akane para hacer el almuerzo de ese día. 

Levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a Yuka y Sayuri enfrente de ella. 

--¿Te molesta que almorcemos contigo, Ranma? --preguntó Sayuri. 

--Um... no, no... pero, ¿no almuerzan siempre con Akane? 

--Bueno, vimos que estabas sola y, además, Akane y Ukyo están tratando de explicarle unas pocas cosas a Shampoo acerca de la escuela. Pensábamos que ibas a estar con Daisuke y Hiroshi, pero... 

--Ellos no se sienten... cómodos con eso. Los chicos usualmente se juntan con chicos, y las chicas con chicas, y ahora no están muy seguros de qué soy ahora (y a veces ni siquiera yo mismo). Además, se ve raro que una chica coma con un chico, a menos que estén interesados uno por el otro... 

Las dos chicas asintieron. 

--Oh ¡que lindo hurosiki! ¿Te gustan los caballos, Ranma-chan? --dijo Yuka entusiasmada. 

--Soy un caballo, ¿recuerdan? 

Sayuri rió. 

--Ella los usa. Como las calcetas, también. Supongo que son tu marca de fábrica ahora, Ranma. Igual que los pantalones cortos de cuero. 

--Te lo dije, son sólo para los encuentros... 

--Sólo bromeaba. Humm... pero ese contenido no es un poco mucho, creo... 

--¿Uh? 

Yuka asintió 

--Tu mamá puede enseñarte mucho cómo ser mujer, pero ella no debe saber mucho de cómo ser una chica. Deberías tener un almuerzo más elegante, realmente. Y la lonchera misma es un poco plana... 

--Bueno, soy una marimacho después de todo --bromeó Ranma--. Estoy más preocupada por la cantidad y calidad de la comida que de la forma en que se ve. Lo que me recuerda... --y empezó a comer con su peculiar alta velocidad, pero elegante feminismo que había desarrollado. 

--¿Por qué comes tan rápido, Ranma? Siempre me ha sorprendido. --preguntó Yuka. 

Ranma hizo una pausa. 

--Bueno. La mayor parte de mi vida he tenido que pelear con papá por la comida. Si no como rápido, no consigo mucha comida. Y se ha convertido en un hábito. 

Sayuri se sorprendió. 

--¿Tienes que luchar con tu padre por la comida? 

--Bueno, él lo llama entrenamiento. Por supuesto, llama entrenamiento a cualquier cosa estúpida. Es su estrategia para disimular sus errores. Papá tiene un sistema de valoración único. 

--Ya... veo. 

Ranma comió un poco más. 

--Hay, no puedo decir que haya sido tan malo como creía. Quizás la prueba de fuego sea cuando empiece la clase de gimnasia... 

--Oh, eso me recuerda. Tenemos algunas notas que nos han pedido que te demos --dijo Sayuri. 

--¿Notas? 

Usualmente las únicas notas que le llegaban eran de Ukyo, Akane, Daisuke o Hiroshi. Estas no se veían como ninguna de esas... y ciertamente ninguna de ellas tenía a Sayuri como intermediaria. 

--Hai. Todos saben que te estamos asesorando, pero, ¿son personales? 

--No realmente. Dos son de chicas que me advierten sobre mi comportamiento. Dos son chicas que me preguntan cómo es que estoy haciendo esta cosa horrible... parece que les gusta más mi aspecto masculino. Una es de un tipo preguntando... um... voy a tener que darle unos cuántos más tarde. 

--Ese fue Enzo. 

--Bien. Es bueno saber que le estoy dando al tipo correcto. 

--¿Por qué le vas a pegar? --preguntó Yuka. 

Ranma le pasó la nota a la muchacha, que la leyó y empezó a ponerse más bien colorada. 

--Ese... ¡ese pervertido! ¿Cómo puede pedirte que le ayudes a ubicar el mejor lugar donde hacer un agujero para espiar en el camarín de las chicas? 

--Chico o chica, nunca haría eso. Sólo desearía saber que ha hecho que este idiota piense que yo lo haría. De todas maneras, como solidaridad femenina, o lo que sea, es mi deber darle su merecido. 

--¿Darle su merecido a quién, Ranma? --preguntó Akane al acercarse. 

Una nota fue explicada. Por el momento, Akane empezó a enojarse contra su objetivo usual (a saber, Ranma), pero se dio cuenta que ella nunca lo haría. Además, era obvio que Sayuri y Yuka estaban ocupadas sugiriendo los mejores lugares donde podía golpear al errante Enzo... Sayuri pensaba en geografía, y Yuka en anatomía. Ranma sólo asentía y tomaba notas. 

--Ranma, es tu primer día en la escuela como chica, y no deberías estar preocupada por estas cosas tan prematuramente... así que déjamelo a mi. Tengo una larga experiencia golpeando a pervertidos, después de todo. 

--Nop... él no sólo ha insultado a todas las chicas de la escuela y ha sido un verdadero pervertido con esto, sino que además me ha insultado personalmente al pensar que yo podría hacer algo como eso. O que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darme cuenta que, además, me estaría espiando a mí también... así que es un asunto de honor. De todas formas, cuando termine mi almuerzo iré y sólo discutiré amistosamente con él acerca de esta nota... 

Un momento después, un aterrorizado Enzo huía de un Ranma que rápidamente se acercaba. Hinako empezó a caminar hacia la pareja, moneda en mano, murmurando "delincuentes", cuando Akane la detuvo y le explicó las acciones de Ranma. Los ojos de Hinako se ensancharon. Y entonces asustó a la mayoría de los estudiantes gritando, muy atípicamente: 

--¡Ve tras esa pequeña sabandija Ranma! ¡Puedes llegar tarde a clase si necesitas tiempo! 

Después de todo, ella podría ser una devoradora de ki, una vampiresa de energía... pero también era una chica.  


* * *

  
La clase recomenzó. Ranma estaba un poco decepcionada por lo breve de la persecución. Enzo tenía un ojo morado. La mayoría de las chicas ya se había enterado del plan de Enzo y estaban redefiniendo el concepto de mirada feroz. Bueno, aquellas que no estaban mirando a Ranma con nuevo respeto. 

Este nuevo respeto se manifestó cuando Ranma fue, con considerable nerviosismo, a cambiarse al gimnasio, esperando desdén, o desconfianza, o agua caliente, o gritos, o cualquier cosa que fuera a recibir. 

--Oh, Hola, Ranma-chan. 

--Hey, gracias por lo de Enzo. Sabemos que es un pervertido, pero decirle a una chica que haga eso es... inaguantable. 

--¿A qué clubes te vas a unir esta vez, Ranma? 

¿Aceptación? 

¿Se estaban desvistiendo sin quedarse mirándola? ¿Sin miradas asesinas? ¿Sin cuchicheos de "pervertido" o "rareza"? 

¿Estaban tratándola realmente sólo como a una chica más? ¿¡¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?!? 

Y Akane sonrió y dijo 

--Felicidades, Ranma-chan. Estás adentro. 

Ranma empezó a cambiarse... mucho más nervioso en apariencia que todo el resto de las chicas alrededor... y agitó su cabeza. A veces la vida era simplemente muy rara.  


* * *

  
Béisbol. Oh, recordaba muy bien el béisbol desde sus primeros días en Furinkan. Cuando atajó una bola lanzada a alta velocidad con su propia cara. 

Pero nunca imaginó que terminaría jugando con un grupo de chicas. Con Shampoo en el otro equipo. La vida da muchas vueltas. 

Cuando tomó el bate comprendió que Shampoo realmente no entendía el juego. La descarga de, al menos, una docena de pelotas se lo hizo saber. Una vez más, Shampoo había encarado un juego japonés normal con una perspectiva amazónica única. 

Eso era convertirlo en el primer juego de Artes Marciales de Béisbol Estilo Libre. 

Ranma miró fijamente una segunda oleada de pelotas y dijo, rápidamente: 

--Tenshin Amaguriken revisado ¡Técnica de bateo de las castañas! 

Su bate se convirtió en una corriente de movimiento. 

Su equipo se sorprendió (sin mencionar al otro) al verle golpear todas las pelotas y hacerlas volar en todas direcciones. El árbitro se encogió de hombros y dijo: 

--Bueno, ninguna fue falta... 

Cuando el recibidor intentó atrapar demasiadas pelotas, Ranma empezó a correr hacia la base. Entonces empezó a eludir los muchos intentos de echarla fuera. 

Hiroshi y Daisuke estaban, como era su costumbre, observando a las chicas en sus pantaloncillos jugando. Esta vez, en lugar de mirar de soslayo y comentar que tan bonita era esta o aquella, reían histéricamente mientras Ranma brincaba, se agachaba y básicamente, urdía una compleja ruta de base a base, evitando los muchos intentos de detenerla. Siendo Ranma, era como una carrera a casa... pero no tan simple como la mayoría había esperado. 

Un poco después, los equipos se intercambiaron. Akane estaba lanzando. Cuando Shampoo fue al bate, la amazona hizo muecas ante el poco familiar instrumento. 

--¡Strike uno! 

Shampoo gruñó. Akane sonrió. 

--¡Strike dos! 

Shampoo refunfuñó. Akane sonrió mucho. 

Mientras Akane lanzaba su tercer tiro, Shampoo resopló, lanzó su bate lejos, extrajo uno de sus bonbori y giró... 

¡Clang! 

El árbitro hizo una pausa. Revisó su libro de reglamente por si existía alguna regla sobre una pelota incrustada en el extremo de un bonbori. 

--Um... ¿Strike dos y medio? 

Mientras Shampoo y Akane se ruborizaban mortificadas, Ranma se cayó al suelo riendo. Dado que la mayoría de las otras chicas hizo lo mismo, evitó la recriminación de Akane. 

--Shampoo simplemente debe aprender a batear. ¿Nuevo intento? --dijo la amazona, tomando nuevamente el bate. 

Esta vez Shampoo le dio. La pelota se fue derecho, por supuesto, a Ranma. 

Mientras se preparaba para atraparla... Esta vez su atraparía una pelota en regla... 

--¡¡¡ohohohohohhohohohohohoh!!! 

"Auch... ¿Por qué _ahora_?" 

--_Esta_ _vez_, _bruja, tendrás que confesar que has hecho con mi Ranma queridoug_... 

Ranma parpadeó. ¿"Queridoug"? ¿Qué quiere decir con "queridoug"? 

Y se dio la vuelta para ver a Kodachi de pie, en su leotardo y con una boca llena de béisbol. 

Mientras la Rosa Negra farfullaba ante esta nueva humillación, una acalorada discusión surgió entre las dos capitanas de equipos. La capitana de Ranma insistía en que la bola había sido cogida, por lo que Shampoo estaba fuera. La capitana de Shampoo insistía en que Kodachi no estaba en el equipo, en el juego y ni siquiera en la escuela, por lo que la pelota estaba libre. El árbitro golpeaba su cabeza contra un árbol, diciendo algo sobre mudarse a Australia. 

Entonces Shampoo empezó a gritarle a Kodachi por interrumpir el juego. 

Akane empezó a gritarle a Shampoo sobre su objetivo. 

Kodachi intentó gritar, pero su boca estaba ocupada, por una pelota de béisbol. 

Ukyo pasó por ahí y empezó a gritar tratando de saber que diablos estaba pasando ahí. 

Kuno apareció, gritando acerca de ciertos principios de comportamiento. 

Gosunkugi no gritó, pero empezó a tomar fotos de Akane. 

Varias otras chicas empezaron a gritar porque, bueno, todas las demás estaban gritando y ellas no querían ser menos. 

La única que no gritaba era Ranma. 

Simplemente miraba frustrada. 

Así que caminó hacia el árbol, con suavidad movió al árbitro hacia un lado, y golpeó el tronco para dejar salir un poco de vapor. 

El árbol grito en agonía. 

Todos se congelaron. Y entonces Kuno gritó: 

--¡Saotome! 

El griterío se degradó en lucha. 

Kuno persiguió al árbol... y sí, _era_ Tsubasa... alrededor del diamante del béisbol. 

Ukyo se unió a Kuno 

Shampoo se unió a Ukyo, gritando que quería saber que estaba pasando. 

Akane refunfuñó en medio del diamante. 

Kodachi intentó quitarse la pelota de béisbol sin éxito. 

Ranma simplemente se quedó allí, sintiendo que en cualquier momento Rod Serling aparecería para explicarlo todo. Aunque dudó que el americano podría hacerlo bien. 

Tsubasa-árbol, en su arremetida, pasó sobre el pie de Gosunkugi. Digamos que el brujo-voodoo gruñó de dolor y cólera, y, de algún modo, logró sacar cuatro velas de su bolsillo, los ató y empezó a perseguir al árbol con un pequeño martillo, un clavo y un muñeco de paja con la obvia intención de clavarlo en él. 

Ahora, todos los que no estaban persiguiendo al árbol estaban gritando, a excepción de Ranma, que estaba en un estado de ofuscación, y Akane, que estaba en un estado de furia extrema. Ella odiaba estar enfadada y no saber con quien lo estaba. 

Kodachi, advirtiendo que el foco principal del asunto era un árbol que se movía a bastante velocidad, continuó tratando sacarse la pelota con una mano, mientras fustigaba con la otra su cinta, tratando de agarrar un objeto conveniente. 

El objeto conveniente resultó ser Gosunkugi,. Ella lanzó al espectral muchacho hacía el árbol... y Gosunkugi, asustado por lo repentino, aterrizó en las ramas. Se resbaló y desesperadamente intentó sostenerse con sus rodillas. Tuvo éxito. 

Entonces, viendo la oportunidad, levantó su martillo, posicionó el clavo, preparó la muñeca... 

¡Whamp! 

--¡¡¡¡¡Yyyyyyiiiiiiiiaaaaaaauuuuuuuu!!!!! 

Y un colorado Tsubasa salió disparado por la copa del árbol como un corcho fuera de una botella de champaña, frotando su extremo posterior. 

Cuatro muchachos levantaron carteles que decían 10, 10, 10 y 6.5 (este último era el juez rumano). 

Tex Avery pasó por ahí y asintió, diciendo 

--Ese fue un buen lanzamiento. 

Kuno miró y entonces abrazó a Gosunkugi, diciendo, tal humildemente como podía, su noble gesto contra el hechicero, sugiriendo que el pálido muchacho tenía potencial, después de todo. 

Gosunkugi disfrutó su victoria, sobre lo que el pensaba que era una driada. 

Kodachi trató de decir algo, pero seguía masticando cuero. 

Shampoo se detuvo mirando con asombro embotado. 

Ukyo rió, le dio un pellizco en la mejilla y un cupón para okonomiyaki gratis, por una semana, a Gosunkugi. 

Akane se marchó, para ir a buscar algunos ladrillos que romper. Y Ranma... 

Simplemente se sentó y empezó a reír histéricamente.  


* * *

  
--¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, querida? 

--No tan mal, mamá. Podré soportar un mes de esto. 

--Um... Temo que tengo malas noticias. El director de la escuela llamó. Dijo que si empezabas este curso como chica, debías terminarlo como una... y mencionó algo sobre _palmeras_. 

--El director es un Kuno, mamá, y él siempre dice cosas así. 

--Ranma, tienes que respetar a la autoridad, así que nosotros... ¿un Kuno? 

--Sip. 

--¿Algo como el chico Tatewaki? 

Ranma describió al director Kuno. 

--Ah. Entonces no importa. No tendrás que hacerlo a menos que sea un día de chica. Oh, y durante la gimnasia. Pero temo que los ramos optativos no pueden cambiarse... Eso será un poco molesto para ti, pero... 

--Realmente mamá... no creo que lo sea... 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 9**


	13. Parte 10: Relleno un descanso entre otr

_**Parte 10:**_  
**_Relleno __ (un descanso entre otras cosas más serias) _ **

  
La casa de los Tendo, desde la llegada de Ranma y Genma Saotome, tendía a seguir una simple rutina. 

Ranma se levantaría (normalmente protestando) y lucharía con su padre en el patio, mientras Akane iba a su trote matinal. Ranma o Genma eventualmente caerían al estanque, y el otro lo seguiría a continuación. Kasumi tendría una tetera con agua caliente preparada, y empezaría el desayuno. Durante el desayuno, Ranma insultaría a Akane de algún modo, con frecuencia inadvertidamente, ganando un nuevo vuelo a la baja estratósfera o de regreso al estanque. Después del altercado usual, irían a la escuela. 

Desde el inicio del entrenamiento de los "días de chica", la rutina se había alterado. 

Genma comenzaría uno de sus inútiles planes de reforzamiento de la masculinidad de Ranma (el de esta mañana consistió en colarse furtivamente en el cuarto de Ranma, temprano en la mañana, con pintura de guerra y una pluma en su cabeza, golpeando un tambor y gruñendo). Ranma le daría un puntapié a su padre directo al estanque, se vestiría e iría a la inevitable lucha de la mañana. Después de mandar de nuevo a Genma al estanque, desayunaría (lo que era mucho más pacífico desde que Nodoka le había inculcado que las señoritas no insultaban a las personas accidentalmente), se cambiaría para la escuela, se aseguraría que su peinado estaba bien, y saldría... seguida por Akane por el borde del cerco, ahora más estabilizada. 

Mientras iban a la escuela, Ranma dijo perezosamente: 

--Desearía tener un uniforme mágico. 

--¿Un qué? 

--Bueno, quiero decir, uno que cambiaría como yo lo hago. Así podría ir a la escuela en un día de chico y, si me mojaba, el uniforme cambiaría en la forma adecuada. 

Akane se rió. 

--Ese sí que es un concepto. Un uniforme con una maldición de Jusenkyo. 

--Sí... Muy Trágica Historia del Uniforme de Escuela Furinkan, que se ahogó en estanque hace quinientos cincuenta años. 

A esto, Akane casi se cayó del cerco. 

--¡Probablemente con tu suerte habría tres o cuatro uniformes más tratando de casarse con él! 

--O de al menos compartir un espacio en el closet. Ey ¡No te rías así de fuerte que te puedes...! 

Bump. 

--¿Estás bien, Akane? --dijo Ranma preocupada. 

--Sí... El entrenamiento lo ha hecho fácil. Ni siquiera pensé en amortiguar mi caída --dijo Akane algo maravillada --. Sólo lo hice. 

--Esa es la parte principal del Arte... pensar en las tácticas, pensar en la estrategia, pensar en lo que vas a hacer... pero nunca pensar en hacerlo. Simplemente hacerlo. 

--Guau... 

--Esta es la razón por la que ahora puedes saltar hasta 3 metros y medio. Lo estás haciendo bien, Estudiante. 

--Arigato, Sensei. Ya llegamos. 

--Espero que hoy podamos esquivar a esas chillonas. 

Ranma no estaba hablando sobre un ataque de Kodachi. 

La escuela había estado abierta por una semana. Y durante esa semana, con la velocidad algo insana con la que Furinkan es reconocido, Ranma había, de alguna forma, atraído no uno, ni dos, sino cuatro clubes de fanáticos enteramente diferentes. 

La Sociedad por la Preservación de Ranma-chan estaba compuesta por un grupo de chicas a las que no sólo les gustaba, sino que idolatraban a la "nueva" Ranma. Gastaban mucho tiempo y esfuerzo deseando ser tan fuertes y experimentadas como ella, intentando convencerla de que se quedara como chica todo el tiempo, y leyendo libros sobre artes marciales. Algunas incluso se habían afiliado a algunos dojos de la localidad (y había sido desilusionante para muchas averiguar que el dojo Tendo no aceptaba estudiantes en esta época). 

La Alianza para la Restauración de Ranma-kun se hallaba dedicada a la tarea de intentar convencer a Ranma de quedarse como un _chico_ tanto como fuera posible, incluso con el entrenamiento. Ellas querían de vuelta al chico más guapo de la escuela, aún cuando supieran que no podría ser de ellas, sino sólo para poder admirarlo y suspirar profundamente (un deporte muy popular para muchas chicas de Furinkan el curso anterior). 

El Club de Fanáticos de Ranma estaba compuesto por un grupo de chicos que aún no habían asimilado en sus intelectos algo limitados que no existía _ninguna manera_ de que Ranma saliera con uno de ellos, a pesar de su género actual y su modo de vestirse. Debe hacerse mención de que la mayoría de estos chicos no podría conseguir una cita ni con un mapache muerto, pero parecían pensar que Ranma sería distinta. 

Y estaba además el más extraño de todos... un pequeño y callado club, y el único aprobado por Ranma. Los Auxiliadores. 

Esta organización era integrada por Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Sayuri, Yuka, Hiroshi y Daisuke. Su trabajo principal era controlar los rumores e intentar evitar que los otros tres clubes volvieran loca a Ranma. 

Akane era, por acuerdo tácito, la cosa más cercana a un líder. 

Ukyo y Shampoo controlaban los intentos de algunas facciones de los Ranma-kun de salpicar a la aprendiz de chica con agua caliente (todos sabían que eso no funcionaría, pero siempre existía la esperanza) o las tentativas de las facciones de Ranma-chan que querían atraer el interés de Ranma hacia el último número de Nakayoshi o las últimas tendencias en cantantes e ídolos masculinos. 

El cuarto mando del equipo controlaba los rumores, y estaba volviendo loca a Nabiki, dado que todos iban a ellos por información gratuita, que era exacta y completa, en lugar de pagada. 

Por lo tanto, intentaba hacer dinero de otras formas. Los videos de la lucha contra el Gran Pocky aún se vendían bien, los folletos oficiales de los días de chica iban en su tercera edición y, aunque aún tenía que conseguir _cualquier_ foto de Ranma en su camisón más femenino, sus fotos en ropa de entrenamiento se vendían bien a Kuno y los Idiotas (su nombre personal para los integrantes del Club de Fanáticos de Ranma). 

Había también un incipiente Club dedicado a Shampoo. Y, por cierto, era uno particularmente molesto, aunque no para Ranma. 

De algún modo, habían obtenido una versión un poco distorsionada de ciertas costumbres amazonas. El resultado era algo a lo que Akane se refería como _ Justificado Deja Vú_. 

En otras palabras, todas las mañanas Shampoo debía luchas con aproximadamente treinta perdedores que la atacaban con la intención de conseguir una cita. Ella no era una amazona feliz. Su único consuelo era que el estúpido chico de la espada no estaba con ellos. 

Mientras Shampoo entraba en la sala, retrasada, Akane esbozó una sonrisa. Shampoo encaró a la chica. 

--No es justo. Shampoo no tiene permitido matar chicos estúpidos. Sólo machucarlos. 

--Bueno, si yo podía manejarlos, también tú. 

--¿Manojarlos? Shampoo no quiere manojar chicos estúpidos. Son chicos estúpidos los que quieren manoj... 

--Ranchan, ¿es adecuado que te rías así? 

--Quizá no, pero... ¡juajajajajaaja! 

Las señoritas educadas no ruedan por el suelo en sus lindos uniformes limpios riéndose con todas sus fuerzas y dando patadas en el aire de pura risa. Ranma se alegraba de no ser una señorita educada, sino más bien una marimacho entrenando. 

Tres pares de ojos miraron al cielo. 

--Per... perdón. Seré buena --dijo Ranma, arrastrándose a su escritorio e intentando aguantar la risa. En este punto Hinako-sensei entró, y todos se pusieron rápidamente serios. 

La clase comenzó.  


* * *

  
Al almuerzo, Ranma se alistó para el diario Asalto de los Clubes. 

Cuidadosamente observó a los dos problemas más recurrentes: Kimiko, de la facción de Ranma-chan, que se le acercaría a preguntarle si este chico o ese otro era o no guapo, y si le gustaba, y Michiko, de la facción de Ranma-kun, que actuaría muy solidaria con ella sobre lo que debía ser una época _terrible_ para él. La tercera facción, los Idiotas, no eran tan predecibles, así que no sabía a quien le tocaría golpear hoy. 

"Honestamente", pensó, "esas dos están _chifladas_. Kimiko quiere convertirme en una chica al 100% y Michiko quiere que me ponga los pantalones, quiera o no quiera. Y siempre llegan al mismo tiempo. Yup. Y aquí vienen." 

--¡Ranma-chan! ¡Hay una liquidación en la _Paloma Blanca _hoy! 

--¡Ranma-kun! ¡Tengo una copia un artículo sobre _Kung-fu_ que seguro querrás leer! 

Las dos líderes de detuvieron y empezaron a asesinarse con la mirada. 

--Estoy segura que _ella_ estará interesada en tu artículo, Michiko-san, pero es seguro que preferirá más saber sobre la liquidación. Vi un vestido que sé que le encantará. 

--Sospecho, Kimiko-san, que _él_ ya tiene bastantes vestidos... sin duda más de los que quisiera, y estará más interesado en las artes _varoniles_... 

Y, tal como lo hiciera los tres días anteriores, Ranma cabeceó y dijo. 

--Bueno, ¡las veo más tarde en el gimnasio! 

Y simplemente se alejó en la dirección donde _ella_ almorzaba, con los Auxiliadores. Las dos, como era costumbre, ni siquiera lo notaron, enfrascadas en una artillería de adjetivos. 

Se había vuelto simplemente lo más sensato para los Auxiliadores y Ranma el almorzar juntos. En parte porque ellos entendían, principalmente, que la unión hace la fuerza y, mayormente, porque todos estaban hambrientos y les gustaba compartir la colación. 

--¡Ohayo! ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? 

Shampoo le pasó un poco de ramen a Akane, mientras Ukyo le daba un okonomiyaki a Daisuke 

--Lo mismo, lo mismo --dijo Ukyo--. Nabiki consiguió referencias de que Enzo haría hoy de payaso, pidiéndote una cita hoy. 

--Errrg. Maldición. Ese idiota hace que Kuno parezca un problema menor. 

Mientras Ranma abría su lonchera, era auxiliado con ramen, okonomiyaki y curry. Gracias a la ayuda de Ranma en economía doméstica y un montón de práctica asesorada por Kasumi, el curry de Akane había mejorado del punto de no ser sólo comestible, sino también ser decente... mientras estuviera caliente. 

Pero frío... era _bueno_. De alguna forma, Akane era la única persona en la que Ranma podía pensar que hiciera un curry pasable cuando estaba fresco, pero bueno como sobrante. Esperaba que eso no significara que debía pasarse la vida comiendo curry completamente frío. 

Y aún debía vigilarla estrechamente mientras cocinaba, daba su tendencia constante a improvisar. Las cerezas y el chocolate van bien juntos, pero no en una salsa de Teriyaki. 

Ranma dedicó unos minutos a eliminar sus punzadas de hambre y entonces dijo: 

--Gran comida, arigato. Ey, Akane, el curry estaba mejor que lo usual. Estás mejorando. 

Akane sonrió. 

--Bueno... Shampoo hizo el curry. Yo hice el arroz. 

Ranma pestañeó. 

Comido. 

Y dijo sorprendido 

--Tú... tú... ¿hiciste un arroz bueno? Akane, yo... yo no sé que decir... ¡es grandioso! 

Akane, por un momento, dudó entre enfadarse por la idea de que fuera sorprendente que ella hiciera un buen arroz, o alegrarse porque Ranma estuviera complacida por eso. Entonces recordó el arroz que trató de hacer la semana anterior. Había resultado... no muy bueno. Tuvo que admitirlo cuando su padre lo usó para parchar un agujero en el muro del dojo. 

Por lo tanto, decidió alegrarse. Y sonrió mientras Ranma comenzó su femenino método nuevo, pero muy, muy rápido de comer. 

Todos los presentes supieron que Ranma no hablaría por un rato... la comida era importante para ella. 

Como el agua es importante para los peces. 

--Todavía estoy un poco nervioso, Ranma... por favor no me golpees, pero te ves muy linda. Ya está. Lo dije. _Ahora_ puedes golpearme --dijo Daisuke después de un momento. 

--Eso esta bien, Dai. Me agrada eso, en realidad. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a las cosas de chica, creo. Y no, no saldré contigo. 

Daisuke puso mala cara, mientras Hiroshi reía. 

--Shampoo odia decirlo, pero Ranma después de todo parece chica muy linda. 

--Estoy de acuerdo, Shan-chan. Ranchan arrasa con todas nosotras en la competencia de lindura... especialmente cuando ella se acicala. 

--Estoy empezando a darle la razón a mamá, ¿saben? --dijo Ranma, silenciosamente. 

--¿Qué quieres decir? --preguntó Akane. 

--Que soy un hombre y una mujer. Soy ambas cosas. Y que no es tan malo ser ambos. Yo... yo me siento bien vistiendo elegante, y es como si pensara que, si voy a ser una chica, debo ser una chica que se vea bien y... bueno, quizá realmente soy tanto un chico y una chica... 

--¿Significa que saldrás conmigo? --pregunto el despistado Daisuke. 

--Nop. Soy una lesbiana. 

Abundantes rostros deformados. 

Ukyo se quedó mirándola fijamente. 

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

--Bueno. Cuando soy un chico, me gustan las chicas. Y cuando soy una chica, me siguen gustando las chicas. Entonces, soy una lesbiana heterosexual. Así fue como lo definió Cologne. 

Hubo una pausa mientras el grupo intentaba descubrir las implicaciones más notorias de alguien que fuera una lesbiana heterosexual. 

--Ranchan, deberías darte cuenta de que esa es una contradicción de términos. 

--No para mí... 

--Um... ¿lo que quiere decir que...? 

--Lo que quiere decir que, si debo vivir con ello, deberé hacerlo. 

--¿Vivir con qué? 

--Con eso. 

--¿Qué cosa? 

--Sólo... con eso. 

Otra pausa. 

--Eso es... tenebroso, Ranma-chan --dijo Sayuki. 

--Sí... me hace doler la cabeza --agregó Yuka. 

--Maldición, Ranma. Ese si que es un concepto _extraño_ --continuó Hiroshi. 

--Bueno, es un concepto raro para cualquiera que no tenga una maldición que lo haga cambiar de hombre a mujer de un momento a otro --meditó Ukyo--. Creo que sé lo que quiere decir. Yo he vivido la mayor parte de vida como chico, pero nunca he sentido atracción por las chicas. Si cayera en el estanque de Nannichuan me convertiría, probablemente, en un gay heterosexual, por así decirlo. 

--Mi cabeza me duele más --se quejó Yuka. 

Ranma comió mientras el resto del grupo seguía sopesando las complejidades de ser heterosexual y gay al mismo tiempo. 

Entonces comió más. Era, después de todo, Ranma... y Ukyo cocinaba, Shampoo tenía ramen extra suficiente y Akane había hecho un buen arroz. Además... su cabeza también le dolía.  


* * *

  
Hiroshi y Daisuke observaban de nuevo a las chicas en su práctica de atletismo. Hoy tocaba voleibol. Voleibol con un toque extraño. 

Una vez más, Shampoo se encontró a si misma en el equipo rival de Ranma. Dado que Shampoo conocía el voleibol (es bastante popular en el pueblo de Jokusetzu) el juego seguía las reglas normales... cinco chicas por cada lado, jugando un partido normal. 

Bueno, cuatro chicas de cada lado estaban jugando un partido normal. Cuando la pelota llegaba a Ranma o Shampoo, el juego se movía un promedio de cinco metros hacia arriba. Las dos eran _muy_ aficionadas a los tiros elevados. 

No era tan bizarro como el infame juego de Béisbol Estilo Libre, pero si era raro. 

Después de un rato, el juego finalizó (esta vez el equipo de Shampoo ganó) y Ranma se marchó al camarín. 

--Puf... nunca pensé que la gimnasia de las chicas fuera tan exigente. 

--La mayoría de las chicas no juega al voleibol saltando más alto que la red, Ranma. Hombre, eso fue un espectáculo --replicó Hiroshi. 

Daisuke no dijo nada. Hiroshi se volvió hacia su amigo y lo descubrió congelado, con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. 

--¿Dai?... Despierta, Dai... 

Y con una voz deslumbrada, Daisuke dijo: 

--Shampoo salto muuuy alto. Vi... bajo su polera. Shampoo... sin sostén. 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Le he dicho que, al menos para los deportes, usar un sostén es una buena idea pero, ¿me irá a hacer caso algún día? No, no _ella_. "Amazonas no usan sostén". Me asusta un poco pensar que he resultado ser más femenina que ella. 

Daisuke sólo se sentó y empezó a babear. 

--Apuesto que se ira a unirse al Club de Fanáticos de Shampoo --dijo Hiroshi. 

--Nabiki no daría ni un cheque en blanco --rió Ranma. 

--Yo tampoco. 

Daisuke murmuró alguna incoherencia.  


* * *

  
La escuela acabó, como normalmente lo hacía. Después de un corto retraso causado por la necesidad de sacar del camino a Kuno, Akane y Ranma se fueron a casa. Mientras iban equilibrándose en el borde del cerco, Akane pensaba. 

--Hum. ¿Sabrá Cologne algo sobre ropa que se transforme? 

--Sip. _Eso_ es realmente probable --replicó Ranma. 

--Ahora que te toca entrenamiento de Amazona deberías preguntarle. Quien sabe... ella ha salido con cada cosa antes. 

En el Nekohanten, mientras practicaba mezclas básicas de hierbas, Ranma mencionó el tema a Cologne. 

--Oh, sí. Ciertamente existen, Ranma. 

Ranma dejó caer su Raíz de Hígado (buena para los cortes y moretones) y se quedó estático. 

--¡¿Qué?! ¿Existe semejante cosa? 

--Hubo, una vez. Un poderoso guerrero, hace cientos de años, cayó víctima del Nyannichuan. Era del tipo que prefería a los hombres, y así encontró que su maldición era... interesante. Logró que un mago creara un brazalete mágico que causaba que su ropa se intercambiara al activarse la maldición. Las historias de Jokusetzu dicen que prefería el estilo normal de vestimenta cuando era hombre, pero algo mucho más revelador cuando era mujer. A menudo prefería seducir a sus rivales en lugar de atacarlos... de hecho se volvió _muy_ poderosa. 

--¿Y que le ocurrió a ella? ¿a él? Auch. Sabes lo que quiero decir. 

--Murió en combate contra sesenta y tres esposas celosas. Guerrero poderoso, pero con algo de libertino. 

--Ah. ¿Existe todavía tal cosa? 

--No tengo idea... y no sé cómo crear uno. Aunque, supongo, que eso sería útil para ti. 

--Usted lo ha dicho... Er... ¿cómo debo moler esta raíz de nuevo?  


* * *

  
--Genma, no ganas nada enfurruñándote --dijo Nodoka algo molesta. 

El panda estaba sentado, jugando indiferentemente con un neumático. No tenía ni la más maldita intención de responder. Tonta mujer, convirtiendo a su hijo en una hija. 

--Estás siendo un poco inmaduro. 

La única respuesta de Genma fue dejar el neumático y roer un poco de bambú. 

--Y ese asunto del tambor esta mañana fue patético. 

Enfurruñamiento perpetuo. 

Nodoka suspiró y entró a la casa. Ranma entró un poco más tarde, llevando su equipo de amazona, y subió a cambiarse. 

Akane entró detrás, cargando una de las canastas del Nekohanten. 

--Tía, ¿dejo esto en la cocina? 

--No, Akane-chan. En la mesa está bien. Ranma estará aquí en poco tiempo. 

--Bien. A propósito, Nabiki. Paga. 

La segunda hija de los Tendo hizo una mueca. Arrojó un taco de yens y murmuró algo sobre Akane y su habilidad para adivinar al Idiota del día. 

--Ey, me imaginaba que Enzo era un caso seguro --sonrió Akane. 

--¿Después de la forma en que Ranma lo golpeó la semana pasada? 

--Es que hay algo de Enzo que creo que tú no sabes. 

--¿Qué cosa? --preguntó Nabiki, que no estaba acostumbrada a dejar de saber algo. 

--Es un retrasado mental mayor que Kuno en lo que respecta a mujeres. 

--Buen punto, Akane --agregó Ranma, que bajaba con una blusa y pantalones --. Pienso honestamente que tratará de tener una cita con cualquiera cosa que sea hembra y tenga dos piernas. Y lo de las dos piernas es sólo opcional. 

--Rayos. Nunca le presté atención. Nunca lo consideré importante --gruñó Nabiki --. Debo estar perdiendo mi toque. 

--Incluso tú puedes tener un mal día. 

--Así parece, Ranma. Pero no es mi costumbre. 

--Akane ganó la apuesta, ¿eh? 

Akane alegremente sacudió el fajo de 15.000 yens. 

--¡Sip! ¡Y voy a obtener un vestido muy bueno de esto también! 

Nabiki volvió a refunfuñar. Saldría adelante, claro, pero pagarle apuestas a su hermana no era de su agrado. 

--Por cierto, ¿para quién es ese ramen? --preguntó Akane. 

--Para mi --replicó Ranma lacónicamente--. Cologne me hace entrenar duro. Es amable de ella regalarnos algunos bocadillos. 

--¿No temes echar a perder tu apetito para la cena? --preguntó Nabiki. 

Akane la miró confundida. 

--Creo que no... es Ranma. 

Ranma, mientras tanto, ya estaba sorbiendo alegremente el ramen. 

--Después de esto iré a relajarme un poco. Quizá podría asolearme. 

--Ranma, has estado asoleándote mucho últimamente --comentó Akane. 

--Eh, no sé como explicarlo, pero me gusta mucho la forma en que este cuerpo disfruta el sol. 

--¿Igual que los camisones azules transparentes, Ranma-chan? --rió Nabiki. 

--Er... la tela, si. No puedo negarlo. Cuando soy chica hay cosas que tienden a sentirse, bueno, mejores. Otras cosas no. Por ejemplo, no tengo la misma resistencia al dolor que cuando soy un chico. Eso es cómico. 

Nodoka escogió ese momento para entrar a la cocina. 

--Ranma, vas a arruinar tu apetito para la ce... no, olvídalo --ella agitó su cabeza--. No entiendo porque parece ser que no te preocupa en lo más mínimo mantener tu línea, con la manera en que comes. 

--Hago _mucho_ ejercicio, mamá. 

--Supongo que es cierto. Entonces... ¿queda más? 

Ranma le pasó un cuenco a su madre y rió. 

--Es sólo un aperitivo. 

--Para ti es un aperitivo. Para cualquier otro sería una comida completa. 

Las cuatro simplemente empezaron a comer...  


* * *

  
Ranma _amaba_ el sol ahora que se había acostumbrado a el. De hecho, a veces, ella casi se sentía como ronroneando por la forma en que la cálida luz bañaba su cuerpo. 

Se preguntaba por qué nunca antes había notado la diferencia de sensaciones en la época de los incidentes de la "lengua del gato" o lo de Chiisuton (¡ese idiota de Herb!). Quizá era porque en esas oportunidades había hecho el mayor esfuerzo por aferrarse a su masculinidad, y ahora simplemente trataba de ser una chica. O quizá era porque en esos momentos estaba también muerta de miedo. 

Sea lo que fuera, estaba encontrando agradable ser una chica. No es que no extrañara ser un chico (de hecho lo hacía), pero esto no era tan malo. Y no había duda de que algunas cosas eran mucho más divertidas siendo chica. 

Cuando se aplicaba una dosis extra de bronceador a sus muslos, se dio cuenta, con desagrado, de una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de ser una chica. 

--Mi diosa de la col... no, mi divina pelirr... no, mi... tú sabes. No importa que peinado uses, amor mío, siempre cantaré mis alabanzas hacia ti. 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Kuno, ¿qué haces aquí? 

--Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo, pero debo irme rápidamente. He venido con la misión de invitarteºa ti y los Tendo a una pequeña celebración en mi feudo este fin de semana. Es en honor a un maravilloso evento. 

--¿Y qué evento tan maravilloso es ese? 

--Mi padre se ha roto un tobillo y estará alejado de la escuela una semana o más. 

--Hummm... Quizá podría ir. Veré si los Tendo quieren ir también. 

--Mis agradecimientos, hermosa doncella. Ah... y ese particular atuendo es muy adecuado para tu bella persona, como la tigresa que sé que eres. 

Mientras Kuno se alejaba... esta vez por su propia voluntad... Ranma suspiró. Personalmente no creía que este bikini con rayas de tigre fuera reflejo de su verdadera personalidad pero, ya que lo había comprado, debía usarlo, aunque fuera una vez.  


* * *

  
--Debes estar bromeando Nabiki. ¡Por ninguna razón iré a una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Kuno! 

--Pienso lo mismo que Ranma ¡Ninguna de nosotras quiere tener nada que ver con cualquiera de ellos! ¿Y ahora quieres que aceptemos esa invitación? 

Nabiki pensó muy, muy rápidamente. 

--Bueno, supongo que si ninguna de ustedes está interesada... 

--¡Tú sabes que no! 

--Aunque Kuno tiene muchos recursos... 

--No interesa --dijo Ranma--. Es un idiota, su hermana es una idiota, casi todos en esa casa son unos idiotas. No voy a ir a la casa de unos idiotas con un disfraz. Además... ni siquiera tengo un disfraz. 

--Yo tampoco, Nabiki. La foto de Kuno está en el diccionario al lado de la palabra idiota. Ninguna de nosotras está dispuesta a ser torturada por él o su hermana. 

Nabiki comprendió que las dos chicas estaban decididas. Entonces debió recurrir a algo que raramente usaba. La pura y absoluta verdad. 

--Miren... toda esa familia puede ser de retrasados, pero son retrasados con influencias. Muchos de la escuela van a ir, pero también asistirán algunos hombres de negocios importantes. Realmente me gustaría acceder a esos contactos. Así que... ¿por favor? 

--No --dijo Akane con hosquedad. 

--De ninguna manera --Ranma se veía hastiado --. Además, tú también estás invitada... ¿para qué nos necesitas? 

--Yo... yo l... 

--¿Tú qué? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Yo... les pagaré. 

Las dos parpadearon. Sonoramente. 

--¡Les pagaré dos mil yen a cada una si van! 

Akane y Ranma parecían dudosas. 

--¡Tres mil! Por favor _¡necesito_ esos contactos! Y las necesito a ustedes para que se deshagan de los idiotas que puedan aparecer. 

Akane y Ranma conferenciaron. Entonces... 

--Cuatro mil, más un traje de baño para Akane y un CD de Gundam para mí --dijo Ranma. 

Nabiki, una vez más, suspiró internamente ante el efecto que los días de chica parecían haber causado en la inteligencia de Ranma. Siempre sostuvo que las mujeres eran más inteligentes que los hombres, pero nunca imaginó que esto pudiera aplicarse a Ranma. 

--Trato hecho. Pero ambos deberán usar buenos disfraces. 

--Puedes apostar que sí.  


* * *

  
--Shampoo también fue invitada. Y antes que lo preguntes, Ranma, le sugerí que no fuera disfrazada de gato. 

--Arigato --dijo Ranma con genuina gratitud--. Me preguntaba si usted tendría alguna idea original para un disfraz. Akane me dijo que ya tenía uno muy bueno para ella, pero yo todavía estoy atascado. 

Cologne fue la parte de atrás y empezó a gritarle a Mousse. Ranma se encogió de hombros y regresó al complejo kata amazónico que estaba practicando. Bueno, el kata no era tan complejo en realidad. Hacerlo con dos bonbori, un mazo y un sandwich de queso sí lo era (Ranma todavía no entendía el propósito del sandwich de queso). 

--Ranma, ¿puedes venir aquí? --llamó Cologne. 

Encogiéndose de hombros y regresando sus armas (y el sandwich) a sus mangas, Ranma fue atrás, para encontrarse a Mousse pulsando botones en una máquina de videojuegos. El chico cegato esta vez usaba sus lentes y reía abstraído mientras Ranma escuchaba sonidos de disparos y fieras agonizantes. 

--¿Ese peinado no te recuerda a alguien, Ranma? --preguntó Cologne con una ancha sonrisa. 

Ranma pestañeó. Y empezó a reírse. 

--Oh, sí. Seguro. Esa es una buena idea para un disfraz.  


* * *

  
Akane sonrió. Le había tomado un tiempo (no era la mejor costurera), pero el traje estaba perfecto. Se preguntó entonces que llevaría Ranma. Giró delante del espejo, sonriendo. Ranma estaba en lo correcto. Tenía bonitas piernas.  


* * *

  
Ukyo sonrió. Fiesta de disfraces en la casa de Kuno. Bueno, ella no iba a ir, hasta que supo que Ranchan también iría. Y Akane. Y aparentemente Shampoo. Y, por supuesto, Kodachi. 

Mientras zurcía la parte superior del traje sonrió. Gracias al cielo por esos extraños programas de televisión. Esto seguramente iba a captar la atención de Ranchan.  


* * *

  
Shampoo esperaba con ansiedad el día en que Ranma volviera a ser un chico. Pero hasta entonces sabía que era su deber demostrarle que sabía qué era lo Shampoo tenía que ofrecer. 

Y con este traje, no había ninguna duda de que tenía mucho que ofrecer.  


* * *

  
Y, no hay que olvidarlo, otros más venían. No todos invitados. Por supuesto. 

¿La lista de ingredientes? 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 10**

  


**Otra breve nota del autor:**  
  
_¡La parte once va a ser un alarido! ^_^.  
Esta parte era, más que nada, un relleno para proyectar un poco de caos y permitir a Ranma relajarse un poco.   
La pobre chica también necesita su sueño de belleza.  
_


	14. Parte 11: 1 2 3 ¡Fiesta!

_**Parte 11:**_  
**_1... 2... 3... ¡Fiesta!_**

  
Algunos aspectos de la vida de Ranma Saotome pueden ser considerados extraños. 

Se transforma en una chica al contacto con agua fría, tiene al menos tres prometidas, es atacado con regularidad por superpoderosos artistas marciales, su padre se convierte en un panda, es el único maestro conocido del "puño del gato" y, en este momento, lleva un traje de cuero. Que él mismo (o ella) se había comprado. 

Ya, ya. _Todos _los aspectos de la vida de Ranma son extraños. 

Por ejemplo, Ramna y Akane estaban discutiendo. 

Esto en sí, no es extraño. La materia de discusión si que lo era. 

--Akane, no importa que tan mejor te hayas vuelto en el Arte, no te verás bien con mi traje de cuero, ¡Y no sólo porque no sea de tu talla! 

--Pero... ¡si tú puedes andar posando de ser chica mala, yo también puedo! ¡Espera que consiga uno para mí!... Papá, ¿podrías dejar de hacer _eso_? 

Soun estaba (predeciblemente) estrujándose las lágrimas. 

--¡Buahhh! ¡Mi pequeñita quiere convertirse en su esposo! 

--¡No quiero eso! ¡Sólo quiero demostrar a la señorita Macho que puedo parecer tan dura como ella! 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Mira, lo único que quiero decir es que no me parece que éste sea tu estilo. Tú, er, eres más femenina que yo, por naturaleza --dijo, resistiendo el impulso de agregar "aunque no por mucho" --. Si aceptas un desafío deberías vestir algo más, bueno, como tú. 

--¿Cómo qué? --gruñó Akane. 

--Bueno... realmente... ya he pensado sobre eso. Y tengo algo para ti... 

--Tú... ¿tienes algo? 

--Bueno... sí. Quiero decir, eres mi alumna, y eso significa que, eventualmente, puedes ser desafiada, y... no quiero que mi estudiante se vea mal ¿correcto? Así que ya tengo algo... 

--Ran..., quiero decir, Sensei, eso es... un honor... --ella quería decir algo dulce. O bonito. Pero comprendió que este no era el momento adecuado para decir algo así. 

--No es nada. Bueno, no nada, pero... auch, está en mi cuarto. Ven, veamos como te queda. 

Las dos subieron. Soun empezó a calmarse (sólo un poco) reduciendo sus compuertas a un simple goteo. 

Kasumi entró, cargando una bandeja con té y galletas. Había escuchado la discusión y sospechó que podía ser necesario. 

Y cuando Akane bajó, deslumbrante... se quedó con la boca abierta. 

--Akane... ¿será eso apropiado? 

--Sensei dice que funciona para mí --replicó Akane. 

Y si que lo hacia. Akane vestía una especie de versión severamente modificada de uno de los atuendos chinos de Ranma. Una cheongsam amarilla como túnica, ajustada estrechamente por los dos lados, y llegando sólo hasta la rodilla, sin mangas y encima de un pantalón de malla negro. La faja roja a la cintura agregaba el matiz correcto. Por supuesto, un cheongsam normal no tendría un escote que expusiera una, bueno, bastante distractiva cantidad de piel. Añadan a todo eso un par de brazaletes y una faja amarilla alrededor de su cabeza y Akane, francamente, se veía bastante peligrosa. Y más sexy que nunca. 

Ranma la siguió, en su traje de cuero. 

--¿Está lista para probar su uniforme, estudiante? Quizá primero una taza de té. 

--¡Sí, Sensei! ¿Realmente me veo bien? 

--Puedo decir que nunca te habías visto mejor, Akane. En... en más de una manera --Ranma había esperado que el atuendo fuera efectivo, pero ni siquiera ella había esperado que lo fuera tanto. Podía ser mujer en ese momento, pero era realmente un ojo masculino el que estaba apreciando a la chica. 

"Vale. _Ahora_ ella es sexy", pensó. 

Después del té y de un breve descanso para permitirle a Akane irse acostumbrando al contacto bastante íntimo de su atuendo, las dos regresaron al dojo a realizar una práctica liviana. Nada parecido al entrenamiento pesado que Ranma estaba dando a Akane recientemente (bueno, Akane lo consideraba pesado, aunque bien sabía que Ranma estaba conteniéndose mucho), pero cercano a los katas aéreos. 

Ack. 

Las dos se detuvieron al ver a Ryoga detenido con una ya familiar actitud. Ryoga no estuvo presente en el desafío que introduciera al mundo el nuevo traje de cuero de Ranma y, dado que Akane nunca antes había usado su nuevo uniforme, ciertamente tampoco lo había visto antes. Akane se veía como una modesta Mai Shiranui de los videos de Fatal Fury, y Ranma se veía como... bueno, como Ranma en cueros escasos y ajustados. 

El resultado fue un chorro de sangre por la nariz. Esta vez, Ryoga no se desmayó, aunque no hay necesidad de decir que eso habría ocurrido si ellas hubieran estado practicando en bikini. 

--A... Akane. ¿Qué estás haciendo en Chicago? 

--_¡¿¡Chicago!?! _--exclamó Ranma --. ¡Esto es _Nerima_! ¿De donde sacaste la idea de estar en _Chicago_? 

--¿No lo estoy? --dijo Ryoga algo desilusionado--. Rayos. Ahí era donde quería ir. En Chicago tienen los más grandes perros calientes. 

--¿Y cómo pensabas llegar allí? --preguntó Akane. 

--Caminando. 

--¿Cómo puede alguien irse caminando a Chicago? --reclamó Ranma, incrédulo. 

--Bueno, lo he hecho antes. Esta justo en las afueras de Osaka, después de todo ¿o no? 

--No lo puedo creer --dijo Ranma sacudiendo la cabeza. Akane, confundida, sólo se lo quedó mirando. Y fue a verificar en el atlas familiar si existía la remota posibilidad de que hubiera un Chicago en las afueras de Osaka. 

Lo extraño es que sí, lo había. El misterio continuaría...  


* * *

  
No parecía ser extraño que Kasumi supiera preparar un perro caliente estilo Chicago. Tenía los materiales a mano y pudo preparar un par para el Muchacho Perdido en menos de quince minutos. Debió haberlo sido, pero no lo fue. 

Ryoga comió con lentitud, mirando a Akane. Y principalmente porque no se atrevía a ver a Ranma. Cada vez que se creía acostumbrado al entrenamiento de la pelirroja, ocurría algo así. No era bueno para sus nervios. O, quizás, era su presión sanguínea. 

Y, de nuevo, el cómodo y revelador atuendo de Akane no estaba ayudando mucho. Ryoga empezó a mostrar un intenso interés en las semillas mezcladas con el chucrut de su perro caliente. 

--Eh... ¿y por qué se visten así? --preguntó algo distraído. 

--Uniformes de lucha. Están pensados para distraer a nuestros oponentes --contestó Ranma. 

Ryoga pensó en eso. Su nariz empezó a doler. 

--Yo... diría que funcionan. 

--Gracias Ryoga --dijo Akane, sintiéndose realmente adulada. Se sentó rectamente, lo que causó que su túnica se ajustará un poco más, y Ryoga casi se atragantó. 

"Ranma debe haber planeado esto para avergonzarme. ¿podría?". Miró a la chica en cuestión con sospecha y casi se ahogó de nuevo. Ranma había escogido justo ese momento para estirarse (brazos sobre la cabeza, espalda arqueada hacia atrás, cabeza reclinada) inocentemente, por cierto. Después de todo, acababa de practicar. 

Ranma no sabía que esa también era una de las clásicas poses sexy-como-mil-demonios que las modelos de trajes de baño y lencería han usado durante años. 

Ryoga empezó a toser. No podía ser intencional, pero era perturbador. E inflamatorio. 

--¿Podrías dejar de hacer _eso_? 

--¿Dejar de hacer qué? --preguntó Ranma, honradamente confuso. 

--¡Dejar de _verte_ así! 

--¡No puedo dejar de verme así! 

--¡Lo estás haciendo sólo para molestarme! 

--¿Haciendo qué? 

--Ryoga, ¿de qué estás hablando? --preguntó una también confundida Akane. Ella no podía ver nada que Ranma hubiera estado haciendo esta vez --. Ella no te ha molestado llamándote P-chan o algo así. 

--¿Te sientes bien, compañero? --dijo Ranma. Se preguntaba si Ryoga no estaría definitivamente perdido. 

--¡Me voy a sentir bien cuando dejes de hacer eso! 

--¿Hacer que? 

--¡Eso! 

--No voy a continuar una discusión absurda como esta --concluyó Ranma. Se puso de pie, se agachó para tomar su taza de té y accidentalmente le ofreció a Ryoga un muy buen primer plano de su escote (en serio ¡fue un accidente!). 

La furia de Ryoga se congeló de repente. Y, con lentitud, dejó caer su cabeza encima de su plato. 

--¿Qué pasa con Ryoga? --preguntó Akane súbitamente preocupada. 

--No tengo idea. Nunca lo he entendido, y no intentaré hacerlo --replicó una ofendida y desconcertada Ranma. Subió a cambiarse por algo más normal, mientras Akane trataba de ver si Ryoga tenía fiebre. No la tenía, pero nuevamente le sangraba la nariz.  


* * *

  
--Así que ya tienes un disfraz para el sábado --preguntó Ranma camino a la escuela. 

--Si. Y me gusta mucho... me costó mucho trabajo. ¿Qué hay de ti? 

--Bueno, no fue tan difícil de hacer, pero sí, está listo. Se ve bastante bien. --Ranma sacudió su cabeza para sacarse los pelos de su cara. Era un día de viento --. Lo difícil fue encontrar los accesorios. 

--¿Accesorios? ¿De qué vas a ir? 

--Es un secreto ¿Y tú? 

Akane sonrió 

--También es un secreto. Ya lo verás el sábado en la noche. 

--Ummm... Bueno. Vamos a ver... bajamos del cerco, corremos al camarín, y de ahí a clases. En sus marcas... ¿lista? ¡ya! 

Una cosa beneficiosa de las caminatas temprano a la escuela sobre el cerco, con pantaloncillos bajo el uniforme, era estar en el gimnasio a tiempo era evitar problemas con Kuno. Hoy fue una excepción. El verdadero heredero del arte de ser casi un total idiota estaba esperándolas esa mañana. Con una nueva y flamante estrategia de acercamiento. 

--Hermosas damas, las más hermosas entre todas las mujeres, oh, rosas incrustadas en mi corazón. Ustedes se han negado, incluso desdeñado. Pero ahora, yo, Tatewaki Kuno, finalmente he comprendido la razón de vuestro rechazo a mis afectos. 

--¿Has descubierto que te consideramos increíblemente molesto? --preguntó Ranma sonriendo con desprecio. 

--No, eso es imposible. 

--Esta vez tiene razón. Nunca podrá descubrirlo --indicó Akane. 

--¡Es obvio que mi error está en las flores que he escogido! ¡Sin duda desean otras flores, más exóticas! Sazuke, ¡las flores para las flores de mi corazón! 

--¿Uh? --dijeron las dos en coro. 

Y entonces se encontraron sumergidas hasta el cuello por ramilletes de azucenas, pensamientos, narcisos, orquídeas, margaritas, no-me-olvides, madreselvas, crisantemos, e inclusos algunas flores silvestres. Ranma y Akane se veían como si alguien hubiera agarrado una tienda de flores (completa) y la hubiera agitado encima de sus cabezas. 

Por un momento no hubo movimiento bajo el montón de flores. Entonces una cabeza roja emergió entre rosas y narcisos. 

--Kuno, estúpido. 

Y todos sabemos lo que va a pasar aquí.  


* * *

  
--Realmente odio a ese idiota --refunfuñó Ranma cargando los tradicionales baldes --. Hacernos llegar tarde por una tontería como esa... 

--Ooooh, tú y yo también --agregó Akane, también sosteniendo los odiados instrumentos de castigo. 

--Shampoo quiere saber si puede pedir prestado a chico tonto de la espada para pegarle después de la escuela --preguntó la escolar amazona, que también estaba en el pasillo, cargando baldes, por la falta del atraso. 

--¿Por qué? 

--Shampoo despertó tarde pero podría haber llegado a tiempo. Chico de espada dejó montaña de flores en camino. Bicicleta de Shampoo no frenó a tiempo. Choque por estúpidas flores. 

--Podría vender a ese tipo a las amazonas como ayudante de cocina --gruñó Ranma. 

--¿Ranma ha tomado lecciones de chica mercenaria? --sonrió Shampoo. 

--¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir? 

--Ranma quiere pago por vender chico de espada. Si Ranma no paga de nuevo, chico de espada retornable. 

Ranma y Akane se rieron entre dientes al imaginarlo. 

--Lo que no entiendo es por qué Kuno no está aquí, si él también llegó tarde --suspiró Akane. 

--Mira fuera de la ventana. 

Akane miró donde indicaba Ranma... y se rió al ver a Kuno con una escoba y un tarro, limpiando vastas cantidades de flores. 

--Creo que con eso tendrá bastante.  


* * *

  
Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Mientras la ahora usual banda comenzó a abrir sus loncheras (con la excepción de una que abrió su parrilla), Ranma arribó ceñudo. 

--¿Enzo de nuevo? --preguntó Sayuri. 

--Ya lo conocen. Maldición, Kuno podrá ser un idiota, pero al menos intenta ser un idiota romántico. Enzo sólo... Arrggh. 

--¿Qué hizo ahora? 

--Lo corriente. Pero esta vez incluyó un motel, tres litros de mayonesa y una morsa. Ah, y quería que llevara puestas unas orejas de Mickey Mouse. El código no me permite herirlo... pero no estoy seguro de que logre sobrevivir. 

Akane abrió la boca. 

--Ranma, ¿no habrás...? 

--No, por supuesto que no. Pero, ¿puedes adivinar quién alcanzó a escuchar su proposición? 

--¿Quién? --preguntó más de un Auxiliador. 

Entonces vieron a un aterrado Enzo que huía de un indignado Kuno. 

--¿Saben? Por darme un descanso de golpearlo, casi podría darle una cita al idiota. Bueno, tal vez le deje comprarme una taza de té --pensó Ranma--. No, mejor no. 

--Enzo también molesta a Shampoo. ¿Qué tiene que ver salsa de chocolate y botas de piel de iguana con cita? 

Mientras Yuka y Sayuri retrataban a Enzo, el mayor pervertido de la escuela, a Shampoo, Ranma empezó a comer. Enojo o no enojo, la comida es comida. 

Shampoo escuchó por un momento, sin comprender, y repentinamente empezó a brillar con su aura roja. 

--Shampoo se saltará almuerzo, sigan comiendo ustedes. ¡Ey, chico de espada! ¡Shampoo ayudará! 

--Supongo que seré bueno y no le pegaré a la salida después de todo. Eso podría ser demasiado... ey, buen ramen. 

Mientras la amazona se unía a la persecución del aterrorizado Enzo, Ranma se rió con disimulo. Y comió. La hora del almuerzo era lo normal en Furinkan.  


* * *

  
--¿Y bien chicas? ¿Disfraces listos para la fiesta del sábado? --preguntó Ranma después de la clase. 

--Sip. Y el mío va a hacer que se te suban los calcetines, Ranchan --replicó Ukyo--. He puesto un montón de trabajo en él. 

--Shampoo tiene buen disfraz también. Apuesta que nadie lo espera. 

--Bueno, lo verán cuando vayamos a la fiesta. Y realmente estoy orgullosa de él --dijo Akane. 

Ranma sólo sonrió. El suyo no era flojo por ningún lado.  


* * *

  
--Cuic 

P-chan no estaba feliz. Como Ryoga, había planeado ir a la fiesta si podía encontrar un disfraz. 

El agua fría no era lo que consideraba como un traje. 

Akane se acercó, sonriendo. Su disfraz era perfecto... y Ranma tendría que admitirlo. Entonces vio a... bueno, ¿adivinan que pasó? 

--Oh, P-chan. Aquí estás. Desearía que pudieras ir conmigo a la fiesta... Humm... P-chan, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con mi disfraz? 

El cerdito asintió. Aunque en este momento no pudiera imaginar cómo. 

Unos minutos después lo comprendió. Para su eterna mortificación. 

Después de un rato, Akane salió de nuevo y se mostró a Ranma. Ranma casi se trepó a la pared. 

--Un g-g-g-g-g-g... 

--¡No! ¡Es P-chan! ¿Lo ves? ¡No es un gato! ¡Es P-chan! 

Ranma se calmó y relajó. 

--T-t-t-ienes razón. No es un gato, es un cerdo. Un... ¡Ey! ¿tú sabes que ese personaje es femenino? 

Ella empezó a reírse. 

--Claro que sí. ¿Cuál es el punto, Ranma? 

--Bueno, probablemente es el primer cerdo transformista de la historia. 

P-chan podría haber gemido. O atacado. O algo. Pero, estando disfrazado, y sostenido por Akane, todo lo que pudo hacer fue ofrecer su versión cerduna de un maullido. 

--Cuiauc. 

Realmente no funcionó.  


* * *

  
La Mansión Kuno. Un centro de locura e insanidad como ningún otro en Nerima... bueno, en realidad, la mayoría de los lugares de Nerima eran centros de locura e insanidad, pero la Mansión Kuno tenía una muy buena cantidad de locura e insanidad. Ser rico tiene sus beneficios. 

Todas eran recibidas por Sasuke, quien era él único miembro de la servidumbre que cualquiera podía ver. El personal completo de la propiedad de Kuno eran ninjas, y tenían la natural reticencia a ser observados. De hecho, Sasuke no había visto al cocinero principal en seis años, y nadie sabía quien cambiaba la ropa de cama... era la clase de cosas que simplemente parecían ser hechas solas. 

Ranma había estado allí unas pocas veces, pero raramente por voluntad propia. Sólo una cantidad apreciable de dinero y un CD muy deseado le había traído aquí esta noche. Tanto ella como Akane usaban capas para ocultar sus trajes. 

Y, cuando entraron al vestíbulo y dejaron sus capas, escucharon más de un murmullo de aprobación. 

Akane vestía un casi perfecto traje de Sailor Mercury. Botas, tiara, falda corta y todo lo demás. Y, como ya lo había notado, si, sus piernas era bonitas. Y el complemento perfecto era P-chan, usando una cola de gato postiza, pequeñas extensiones en sus orejas, bigotes falsos, y una medialuna en la cabeza. 

Sí, era verdad, Ranma tenía razón. P-chan era técnicamente un travestido. En lugar de ser un chico cerdo, estaba representando el rol de Luna, una gata. La única nota discordante era el pañuelo (con el pequeño paraguas de combate escondido dentro), que Akane no había podido quitar. En realidad había quitado veintisiete de ellos antes de darse por vencida. 

Ranma, por su parte, era una cercana figuración de la heroína de los videojuegos, Lara Croft. Shorts caqui sobre un leotardo azul, botas de caminata y una mochila, e incluso un rifle automático de juguete y dos pistolas de agua. Además había regresado a su tradicional coleta para complementar el papel. 

--¿Qué habrán planeando los demás? 

--Ya lo veremos... Ey, ¿no es ese Kuno? No era eso lo que esperaba --replicó Ranma. 

Kuno, pensó, no dejaría su tradicional fijación por los samurai. Casi siempre lo hacía. Pero no esta vez. 

En cambio, el familiar sombrero, la chaqueta de cuero usada, el látigo... 

--Debo admitirlo --susurró Ranma--. Kuno hace un Indiana Jones bastante decente. 

--Lara Croft e Indiana Jones... ¿No serán realmente una pareja, después de todo? --rió Akane. 

--Ni se te ocurra pensar esas cosas. 

Nabiki escogió ese momento para llegar. Había pensado mucho tiempo sobre su disfraz. Decidió finalmente llevar algo que nadie jamás esperaría que usara y que, además, atraería los ojos de los empresarios con los que pretendía hacer contacto. 

¿Y que mejor para atraer a hombres de negocios que una clásica conejita de Playboy? Nabiki sabía que ella tenía los talentos, y no temía demostrarlo con hechos. Después de todo, ¿qué tan escandaloso puede ser un traje ajustado y orejas? 

¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué es eso? 

Y, lo más importante... el disfraz era económico. 

--Ey, Ranchan... ¿qué opinas? 

Ranma parpadeó. Ukyo no era dada usualmente a los ornamentos femeninos. Ella era femenina, pero también tenía casi tanta actitud como Ranma. 

Falda de cuero y corpiño. Botas y armadura. Una combinación inesperada. 

Ukyo, princesa guerrera. _Alguna_ gente podría no permitirse ver Xena... pero Ukyo se veía bien. Ranma empezó a reír entre dientes. 

--No está mal, Ucchan... para nada mal. ¿Pero no lleva Xena una espada en lugar de una espátula? 

--¡Ey! Una chica debe conservar su propia naturaleza. Me pregunto... Ups. No puedo creer esto. 

Esa declaración fue provocada por la entrada de Shampoo. La mayoría de los asistentes esperaban que la amazona trajera un disfraz muy, muy revelador... como todo lo que vestía habitualmente. 

En lugar de eso, venía con un traje muy serio. Larga túnica, complejos adornos, un peinado nuevo. 

--¿Hay amazonas en Jurai? --preguntó Ranma. 

Shampoo había decidido que, si Ranma no respondía a su usual rutina de "ser endiabladamente sexy", era mejor probar algo más femenino. ¿Y que era más femenino que vestirse como la guerrera Akeya de Tenchi Muyo? 

Se inclinó, cuidadosamente, y respondió: 

--Shampoo no lo sabe, Lord Ranma, pero deben existir. 

--¿No sería "Lady Ranma" ahora? --sonrió Akane. 

--Lo que sea --replicó Shampoo--. ¿Le gusta disfraz a Ranma? 

--Bueno... ciertamente es un nuevo look para ti... 

--Shampoo lo agradece. 

--Debo admitir, Ranchan, que todas estamos vestidas de forma poco habitual. 

--¡Ojojojojojojojojo! 

--Excepto ella --murmuró Akane. 

Kodachi hizo su entrada. Y su disfraz... donde fuera que estuviera... era impresionante. Pequeño. Negro. Calaveras. Bikini. Verdaderamente poco práctico. 

--Bueno, al menos su risa es la correcta --meditó Ranma mientras Kodachi descendía los escalones en el clásico traje de Naga, la Serpiente Blanca, de las películas de Slayers. 

--Y la mayor parte de la actitud, y la locura, y el ego... --agregó Akane. 

--Cuiauc --concordó P-chan. 

Ukyo levantó una ceja. 

--Tienes una mascota bastante inteligente, Akane-chan... Pareciera que en realidad estuviera tratando de maullar. 

--P-chan es un cerdito muy, muy inteligente. ¿No es cierto, P-chan? 

--Para un cerdo, sí --murmuró Ranma. 

--Shampoo no reconoce disfraz de chica loca. 

--Slayers. Un programa bastante decente. 

--No le parece decente a Shampoo. Se ve indecente. 

Risas emergieron del grupo. Ah, y un "cuiauc" alegre. 

Otros llegaron. Algunos más escandalosos que otros. Oh sí, estaban los vaqueros, las cantantes y los otros... pero también algunos más imaginativos. 

Yuka y Sayuri decidieron que, si Ranma podía ser un poco atrevida, ellas también, aunque sólo fuera durante una fiesta de disfraces. Ellas representaban, con la ayuda de pelucas, un "Par Sucio" clásico muy decente. 

Hiroshi y Daisuke, que eran los primeros en admitir que no tenían idea de ninguna arte marcial, decidieron también asistir con trajes emparejados... como Ryo y Ken, de Street Fighter. 

Tomen nota, porque eso va a ser muy importante.  


* * *

  
Cologne estaba sentada en el Nekohanten, sola con Mousse, que no había sido invitado y, además, era necesario para atender el restaurante. Algo estaba inquietándola... algo que no podía identificar. 

--Mousse, tráeme el Cristal de Leng-Khao... 

Y mientras el casi ciego Maestro de las Armas Ocultas y Objeto Ocasionalmente Molesto traía el elemento requerido, Cologne se sentó nerviosa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que sintió esa particular vibración en el aire. Y eso no la hacia feliz. 

Mirando profundamente en el cristal, la matriarca de las amazonas empezó su enigmático canto que abriría los poderes del oráculo. El cristal empezó a brillar, débilmente, revelando caracteres, palabras que le dirían lo que necesitaba saber. 

ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS. 

Esperaba algo un poco más detallado.  


* * *

  
--Ah, chica del moño, no pelirroja, no, chica de la coleta de nuevo. Como sea, estoy alborozado de verte a ti y a la amada Akane Tendo en mi humilde celebración. 

--Mrrrf --replicó Ranma, con la boca llena de pastel. 

Akane suspiró. Hora de controlar al tonto. 

--Kuno-sempai. Espero que no vayas a intentar ser demostrativo de nuevo... 

--¿Podría yo dejar de alabar tan gloriosa belleza sin permitirte a ti observar mi magnifica masculinidad? Pero, como organizador de este evento, debo unirme a la chusma e impedir que mi demente hermana intente envenenar inadvertidamente a los invitados. O quizá advertidamente. Pero no teman, más tarde tendré tiempo para concederle a ambas la atención que merecen, sin tener que dividirla. 

--Um, Kuno --preguntó Ranma tragando --, si nosotras somos dos, ¿no tendrás, de todos modos, que dividir tu atención? 

Kuno parpadeó, algo confuso. Entonces el kendoista se retiró, para meditar tal enigma. 

--Buena pregunta --comentó Nabiki--. De hecho, casi digna de mi. Por lo menos lo mantendrá ocupado los próximos cinco minutos. 

Ranma asintió sobre una fuente de ponche. 

--La comida también esta buena. ¿Han probado la torta? Esta sabrosa. 

--Sí... Incluso a P-chan le gustó --sonrió Akane a su mascota, que estaba comiendo la delicada pieza en cuestión. P-chan podía ser un cerdo, pero no era un patán... normalmente. 

--Por cierto, los bollos de cerdo están muy buenos. Y las pelotas de arroz. Y las albóndigas. Y la salsa. Y el... 

--Ranma --preguntó Nabiki en voz alta--. ¿No piensas en otra cosa más que en comida y peleas? 

--Seguro. También en dormir. 

Nabiki gimió. No podía estar segura de que Ranma estuviera bromeando.  


* * *

  
--Tonto oráculo --reclamó Cologne con indignación al cristal--. ¿Sería posible que fueras más específico? 

ESTAS REALMENTE EN PROBLEMAS. 

--Eso no es de mucha ayuda. 

¿SEVERAMENTE EN PROBLEMAS? ¿PROBLEMAS MAYORES? ¿EN PROBLEMAS MS ALL DE LO CREIBLE? 

Es un hecho poco conocido que en el dialecto chino que usan las amazonas hay no menos de sesenta y dos formas de llamar estúpido a alguien o algo. Cologne utilizaría todas esas formas al menos dos veces en los próximos tres minutos y medio.  


* * *

  
--Es extraño que no hayan sido muchos los que han mirado a Ranma esta noche. 

--Bueno, quizá los chicos ya se han hecho la idea. 

--O quizá es porque circula el rumor de que esas armas son de verdad. 

Hiroshi y Daisuke asintieron. Entonces se fueron a entablar una conversación con Yuka y Sayuri, que se veían muy atractivas en sus trajes del Par... eh, de las ángeles encantadoras.  


* * *

  
Cologne recién había creado un sexagésima tercera forma de llamar estúpido a alguien o algo, cuando Mousse se acercó a su lado y dijo: 

--¿No debería preguntar por qué estamos en problemas? 

--Mousse, idiota. Los oráculos no funcionan así. Debes usar métodos arcanos y cuidadosos para extraer la información que necesitas. No puedes llegar y decir una estupidez como "Señor Cristal, ¿exactamente por qué estamos en problemas?". Si las cosas pudieran... ser... así... 

PORQUE UN BRUJO DEMENTE LLAMADO FRED YERFBURGER, DE PILLOW CREEK, MINESSOTA, 237 HABITANTES, SE ENCUENTRA JUSTO AHORA EN NERIMA. ESTA A PUNTO DE HACER ALGO MUY ESTUPIDO CON EL AMULETO DE LAS IMPRESIONES Y CAUSARA UNA SEVERA INVERSION DE LA REALIDAD. LA UNICA ESPERANZA ES UN GRUPO DE JOVENES, PERO ALGO INDISCIPLINADOS, ARTISTAS MARCIALES, QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTAN VESTIDOS CON UN AMPLIO RANGO DE TRAJES Y DISFRUTANDO DE UNA FINA COMIDA Y PONCHE. 

OH, POR CIERTO. SI, DEBES DARLE UN PREMIO AL CHICO-PATO POR ESTO. NECESITARAS TODO EL BUEN KARMA QUE PUEDAS CONSEGUIR. 

Cologne decidió utilizar una de las técnicas de Ranma en ese momento. Y Mousse disfrutó del notable espectáculo de la matriarca amazona golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. 

Luego le dio un aumento. Y salió disparada hacia cierta fiesta.  


* * *

  
Mucha gente considera a los templos de China o el Tibet como las mayores fuentes de conocimiento místico. Otros hablan en voz baja de los canales de Luisiana, donde los sacerdotes vudú viven. Unos mencionan la ruinas perdidas de Tanis en Egipto, o los extraños y ocultos lugares que yacen bajo Stonehenge. Incluso se mencionan como ejemplos a la Montaña del Fénix, o la ciudadela de la Dinastía Musk. Y otros, muy conocedores, muy sabios, y muy temerosos, hablan de Arkham, Massachusetts, y la pavorosa biblioteca de la Universidad de Miskatonic. 

Por alguna razón, nadie parece saber nada de Pillow Creek, Michigan, que posee el mayor porcentaje per cápita de magos, brujos, hechiceros, brujas y otras que no les gusta ser calificadas como tales, en el planeta. De hecho, la única persona "normal" allí es Earl Gillespie, que atiende una combinación de estación de servicio, tienda de abarrotes, y oficina de correos. 

237 habitantes, de los cuales 236 son mágicamente activos de una u otra forma. 

Y en ese pequeño pueblo, que se ve como cualquier otro pequeño pueblo, también existe un "idiota del pueblo". Ustedes saben, el tipo que a nadie le gusta, el tipo con "ideas raras en la cabeza". Bueno, en este caso, era Fred Yerfburger. 

Y la idea rara en la cabeza de Fred era la de conquistar el mundo. 

Ahora, para cualquier practicante serio de la magia, esto es verdaderamente estúpido. 

Primero, porque las leyes cósmicas no permiten que ningún mago domine el mundo... algo o alguien siempre lo detendrá antes de obtener la última runa, o será reducido por el bárbaro de turno, o pateado por algún artista marcial cuyo nombre probablemente empezará con R, terminará con A, y será un transacuasexual (ya saben a quien nos referimos). 

Segundo, porque incluso si llegara a dominar el mundo, el tiempo que le ocuparía administrarlo no le dejaría ninguna oportunidad para sus arcanos estudios, que a los magos les gustan tanto. 

Y tercero, porque en la honesta opinión de los magos reales, es más gratificante juntar un paquete de cervezas, un hermoso espíritu afín, ver "las brujas de Eastwick" y reírse de todos los errores, intercambiando uno que otro abrazo. 

En otras palabras, una vez que se iluminan con el verdadero significado del universo, y dominan sus poderes, se dan cuenta que no es gran cosa después de todo, comparado con la compañía de ese espíritu afin y la ocasional Budweiser. 

Los magos reales son un poco mundanos, en general. 

Fred era la excepción. A él no le gustaba la cerveza, no era aficionado a los estudios, y estaba determinado a probar que la famosa Ley Cósmica era falsa. Fred era poderoso. Fred era capaz. Y Fred era un terco. 

Fred no era, sin embargo, estúpido. Tratar de iniciar la conquista del mundo en su casa no provocaría mas que la oposición de 235 realmente indignadas personas mágicamente activas, que verían con mucha molestia su interferencia en sus conjuros cervecísticos y sus espirituales abrazos. Además, Earl podría golpearlo de nuevo con ese condenado mazo que comprara a ese importador japonés (¿dónde diablos guardaba Earl esa cosa, además?). 

No. Esta vez se iría lo suficientemente lejos, donde no encontrara oposición. Cuando cualquiera de sus vecinos dedujera qué estaba pasando, ya sería demasiado tarde, y tendría el mundo en su poder. 

Y conocía el lugar perfecto para empezar. Un lugar callado, ordinario, en Japón, llamado Nerima. 

Hum. Pensándolo bien, tal vez Fred sí era estúpido.  


* * *

  
La fiesta continuaba. Era lo que hace una buena fiesta, y, aún cuando fuera organizada por los Kuno, esta era una fiesta bastante buena. 

El mismo Kuno había decidido investigar que era lo que la gente vulgar hacía para divertirse. Para su sorpresa, las lecturas de poesía, de las hazañas de los samurai, y las proclamas de su grandeza personal, no estaban en la lista. Sin embargo, comer, beber, bailar y cierto asunto fascinante, sí lo estaban. 

El asunto fascinante era una cosa moderna llamada Karaoke. 

Ahora, antes de que cualquiera tuviera ideas equivocadas, Tatewaki Kuno era realmente consciente de una limitación personal. El sabía que no era bueno para cantar. Era dolorosamente consciente de que llevar una melodía era algo que no iba con él. 

Pero eso no queríaDe hecho, había sido una experiencia dura el tratar de decir que sus ángeles invitados no pudieran cantar para él... por lo que fue y compró una _gran_ máquina de karaoke con un montón de canciones, cancioneros y un sistema de video de pantalla ancha para crear la atmósfera. Esperaba lo que sabía serían canciones de tierno amor y precioso romance de las voces de la angelical Akane Tendo y de la chica que cambiaba su peinado todo el tiempo, pero conservaba una tigresa ardiente en su corazón. 

El problema era que la dicha tigresa ardiente no estaba cooperando. 

--Akane. No pienso cantar nada. 

--Pero Ranma, tienes una muy bonita voz cuando eres chica, y lo sabes. Además, todos lo van a hacer. 

--Yo no soy como todos los demás --se quejó Ranma, olvidando hablar como chica adecuada--. Además, ni siquiera sé si alguna de esas canciones es la que me gusta. 

--Puedes intentarlo, ¿o no? 

--Supongo... --Ranma supo que Akane no le permitiría escaparse sin al menos cantar una canción --. Pero tú irás primero. 

Akane parpadeó. 

--Bueno. No sabría... 

--No lo haré si tú no lo haces. 

--Esta bien. Cantaré y después cantarás tú. ¿Trato hecho? 

--Trato hecho. 

Akane fue a buscar el libro de letras y empezó a hojearlo. Ranma se volvió al cerdito transformista, y le preguntó. 

--Entonces, P-chan, ¿qué canción te gustaría cantar? 

--Cuiauu --replicó el cerdo, dando una mirada feroz a Ranma. 

Ranma se rió. Y entonces advirtió, para su horror personal, que Akane subía al escenario que Kuno había montado, micrófono en mano, y hablando con Sasuke que, en lugar de su traje de ninja, usaba una especie de traje de dj. 

"Diablos. Ella _va_ a cantar algo, lo que significa que también tendré que cantar algo y... Diablos." 

Y, mientras pensaba eso, Akane empezó a cantar el molestamente apropiado "Moonlight Densetsu". 

Y, de hecho, no lo hizo mal. 

"Estoy impresionada. Hum. Tengo que encontrar una canción que me acomode... algo con actitud..." 

Mientras Ranma ojeaba el cancionero, P-chan pensó en un plan simple para dejarlo en ridículo. El cerdito podría ya no estar tratando de matar a la chica en entrenamiento, pero no había nada que le impidiera hacerlo quedar como una tonta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sabotear la consola del karaoke, empujar los cables de sonido, y tendría una Ranma de aspecto estúpido en forma instantánea. 

El cerdo empezó a acercarse furtivamente al escenario. 

Ranma escogió su canción. Perfecto. 

El cerdo se acercaba a su blanco. 

Ranma tomó el micrófono y dijo: 

--Realmente debería usar un peto y minifalda para cantar esto, pero... 

El cerdo estaba quedó congelado justo en frente de uno de los parlantes. No. Ella no iba a cantar... 

Debemos hacer una pequeña digresión para explicar algo. Ranma, aunque no se muestre en ningún animé o manga, canta en la ducha. Y siempre la misma canción, que debe ser interpretada muy fuerte. Y Ryoga/P-chan lo sabía. 

Ranma le hizo la indicación a Sasuke, que subió el volumen al máximo. Después de todo, la canción debía ir fuerte. 

Y la pelirroja inició su rendición de una muy, muy comprometida de "Konya Wa Hurricane". 

También a muy alto volumen. 

Todos la disfrutaron mucho, excepto un ensordecido cerdo. 

Que, además fue lanzado lejos por los parlantes. 

Ese si que es destino.  


* * *

  
El hechicero de nombre Fred se aproximaba a la mansión. Ah, era allí donde las líneas se intersectaban. Este era el lugar preciso para usar el Amuleto de las Impresiones. Desde aquí podría causar el caos, al traer la naturaleza interna a la superficie exterior. 

Y, ciertamente, la naturaleza interna de la mayoría era débil, con lo que podría dominar fácilmente al mundo. 

Inserte aquí la patentada Risa Siniestra #174.  


* * *

  
--¡Guau Ranma! ¡Eso fue grandioso! --exclamó Yuka. 

--¡Sí! ¡Quizá podrías formar una banda! --añadió Sayuri. 

--No sabía que podías cantar así --agregó Hiroshi. 

--Te sacudes muy bien cuando cantas, Ranma --dijo Daisuke. 

Dos ángeles encantadores y un luchador callejero golpearon a Daisuke antes que Ranma pudiera. 

--¡Que comentario! ¿Podrías cantar otra canción? Quiero decir, cantas muy bien --dijo Hiroshi--. Si lo quisieras, podrías convertirte en una ídolo, con seguridad. 

--¿Han visto alguna vez lo que esas ídolos visten? --replicó Ranma--. De ninguna manera voy a salir a un escenario con uno de esos vestidos de encaje. ¿Por qué creen que escogí "Konya Wa Hurricane"? 

--¿Por qué es lo que cantas en la ducha todos los días? --replicó Akane. 

--¡Ey! Me gusta la serie. Me gusta la canción. Y nunca tuve la voz correcta para cantarlo hasta los "días de chica"... bueno, no quiero admitirlo. Supongo que me gusta cantar. 

--Oye Ranma. Si te consigo una peluca rubia, una minifalda y un peto... ¿la cantarías de nuevo? 

--Dai, ¿quieres que Ranma se ponga medieval contigo? --preguntó Hiroshi. 

--No sé... Se vería bien con ese atuendo... pero no... no creo --sonrió Ranma. 

--Además, ¿de donde sacarías un traje de Priss? --preguntó Yuka. 

--Yo sólo preguntaba... 

--O te estarás sólo poniendo pervertido --replicó Sayuri. 

--Ey. ¡No hay nada pervertido en un chico que quiere ver a una chica bonita con minifalda! Un traje de perrito faldero sí sería pervertido --replicó Daisuke. 

Una pausa larga. 

--Has estado conversando con Enzo, ¿verdad? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Bueno, sólo trataba de salvar su vida antes de que lo mataras --replicó Daisuke. 

--Como sea --dijo Ranma, para diferir la inminente muerte de Daisuke--. No tengo ese disfraz, y no creo que haya alguno aquí. 

--Ese no es un problema, diosa del cabello de fuego --replicó una voz realmente poco bienvenida--. Dentro de la casa tenemos un completo guardarropa con casi cualquier vestido que tú o Akane puedan desear usar en su vida. Aunque, me temo, que no tengo pelucas a mano --dijo Kuno. 

--¿Por qué diablos tendrías que tener...? no, olvídalo. Realmente no lo quiero saber --dijo Ranma con un suspiro. 

--Si te atreves --sonrió Akane. 

Ranma tragó saliva. Esto parecía familiar. 

--No lo haré. 

--Guau. Sería sensacional, Ranma --indicó Sayuri. 

--No lo haré. 

--Serías el golpe de la fiesta --dijo Hiroshi. 

--No lo haré. 

--Podríamos hacer los coros --agregó Yuka. 

--¡¡¡No lo haré!!! 

--Personalmente, yo pagaría por verlo. 

Ranma le dio una mirada acusadora a Ukyo. 

--¡¡¡¡¡No lo haré!!!!! 

--¿Lady Ranma no tiene miedo? --preguntó Shampoo riendo. Ella era fanática de BGC y anhelaba ver esto. 

--¿Tú también? ¡¡No lo haré!! 

Esto continuó por algunos momentos. El resultado inevitable fue que Ranma se encontró a sí misma con un cambio de vestuario, el pelo suelto y en el escenario de nuevo. 

"¿Dónde diablos encontró Kuno un duplicado perfecto del traje de Asagiri del primer episodio?", refunfuñó Ranma internamente mientras empezaba a repetir su número. 

Y entonces ocurrió algo muy, muy estúpido.  


* * *

  
Fred lanzó su conjuro. 

Desgraciadamente, no lo hizo bien. 

Su intención era traer la naturaleza interna a la superficie exterior. 

En cambio, trajo la superficie exterior a la naturaleza interna. 

Para la mayoría de las personas en el área no significó absolutamente nada... en un plano meramente espiritual. Pero para cierto grupo de asistentes a una fiesta de disfraces... 

Cologne arribó exactamente diecisiete segundos tarde. Se quedó paralizada al ver aparecer, desde la nada, edificios ferozmente disonantes. Una camioneta van apareció de ninguna parte. También lo hizo un Aston Martin, de los sesenta. En el tejado de la mansión Kuno se materializó una convenientemente ubicada nave espacial. 

Y a Cologne sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa... 

--Oh, mierda. 

  


* * *

** Continuará...**


	15. Parte 12: ¿De qué realidad me hablan?

_**Parte 12:**_  
**_¿De qué realidad me hablan?_**

  
_(Un hombre de pelo oscuro camina hacia el escenario, llevando una hoja de papel en su mano. Se ajusta los lentes, y empieza a hablar.)_

_Para aquellos que se perdieron el capítulo anterior, quisiera decir que... arg, olvídenlo. Es sólo demasiado raro. Vayan y léanlo. Y, por su propia seguridad, no consuman ninguna droga mientras lo hacen_. 

_(El hombre lanza lejos el papel y se retira, ignorando las quejas del anunciador)._  


* * *

  
Ranma se sentía... diferente. 

Su cerebro pareció quemarse por un momento, mientras imágenes poco familiares atravesaron su cabeza. Sin embargo se sobrepuso a la sensación, y continuó su rendición, por segunda vez en esa noche, de "_Konya Wa Hurricane_". 

Por alguna razón, se sentía más natural cantándola esta vez. Pero no pudo terminarla. 

Después de todo, es difícil permanecer cantando y calmada cuando una amazona centenaria brinca a través del techo y aterriza encima de la cabeza de Indiana Kuno, vociferando algo sobre magos de Minessotta y malvados hechizos que debilitan el alma. 

Cologne pestañeó. Hasta donde podía figurarse, no parecía ver espíritus aplastados. De hecho, parecía haber una mayor aura de confianza que la normal. 

--Señora, ¿podría salir de encima de mi cabeza? ¡Ahora! --se quejó Kuno. 

--Por supuesto... pero ya se ha ido... ¿qué dijiste? --dijo Cologne, notando que el discurso normal de Kuno estaba algo alterado. 

--Mira hermana, quizá le guste mirar el paisaje desde ahí, pero me estás arrugando el sombrero... ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo puedo hablar de manera tan vulgar? 

--Bisabuela, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan disgustada? Difícilmente he podido entender lo que has dicho --preguntó Shampoo. 

Cologne escrutó a Shampoo. 

--Por los dioses, Shampoo... ¿desde cuándo hablas japonés tan bien? 

Cologne escrutó ahora a Ukyo. 

--Esto _es_ extraño. Debe haber una explicación razonable para todo esto... no deberíamos descontar la posibilidad de algún espíritu maligno rondando por aquí --agregó Akane. 

Escrutar ya no parecía una buena opción. 

--El... él no pudo hacer tan mal ese conjuro... 

Ranma bajó del escenario, frunciendo el ceño. 

--Será mejor que empieces a decir cosas con sentido, Cologne. Odio que interrumpan mis actuaciones... Akane, ¿qué dijiste? 

--El _lo hizo_. Ese maniático _lo hizo_. Discúlpenme. Necesito sentarme --dijo Cologne con un estremecimiento. Esto era, sea lo que fuera que era, una Cosa Muy Mala. 

--Bueno, pero primero bájate de la cabeza del Trueno Azul... ¿sabías que no eres precisamente liviana? 

--Oh... por supuesto... 

Brincando fuera de la cabeza del tipo del sombrero, Cologne empezó a explicar lo que hasta ahora nadie había logrado advertir.  


* * *

  
--Es una broma... Debe ser una broma. Esto no es posible --Ranma agitó su cabeza con incertidumbre. Todavía se sentía diferente... irritable, enfadada por... algo. 

--Pero yo no me siento muy diferente --agregó Akane--. Bueno, un poco, pero nada que realmente importe... no podría explicarlo. --Akane no estaba enojándose. Se sentía inusualmente templada. De hecho, con la mente muy clara. 

--Bueno, por lo menos yo si les puedo garantizar que _algo_ ha pasado --dijo una nueva voz. Todos miraron alrededor, desconcertados, antes de comprender que la voz venía del suelo. 

P-chan brincó con gracia felina. Lo que no era raro, dado que se había convertido en un gato parlante. 

Los ojos de Ranma se ensancharon... mientras sentía el inicio de un ataque de pánico... y el término. Estaba incómoda, sí, pero no como para caer en su rutina de _"aleja de mí ese gato infernal"_. 

--Aquí tenemos un par de pruebas --dijo Cologne--. Ranma puede padecer de fobia hacia los gatos, pero el personaje que está representando no la padece, y eso está aminorando su reacción normal... Un momento ¿ese gato habló? 

--Lógico. Luna es un gato que habla, y dado que P-chan está representando ese rol, él lo hace también. Me pregunto si... --. Akane pulsó uno de sus aretes y una visera azul apareció-- ¡Ey! ¡Esto es de verdad! ¡Incluso sé como usarlo! 

--Así que... realmente eres Sailor Mercury... Pero ¿cuál es el sentido de todo esto? --pregunto "Priss"--. ¿Este tipo es un idiota o algo así? 

--Creo que sus intenciones eran sacar la naturaleza interna de las cosas a la superficie. Según mis fuentes, es la clase de individuo que cree que todas las personas son débiles en el fondo, y asumió que eso le haría más fácil conquistar el mundo. Pero parece que le salió al revés... Ukyo ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? --. La última frase iba dirigida a una alegre y saltarina princesa guerrera. 

--Honestamente, Ukyo, incluso si te sientes algo mejorada en tu condición física, es muy poco femenino dar esa clase de brincos hacia atrás --dijo Shampoo represivamente. 

--De todos modos, está locura se irá extendiendo... y nuestra ciudad, quizás nuestro mundo, se trastocará más allá de lo reconocible a menos que lo detengamos. Debemos quitarle el Amuleto de las Impresiones a ese loco de Yerfburger y destruirlo, antes de cuarenta y ocho horas, o los cambios serán irreversibles. 

--Y eso es malo ¿cierto? Humm... sabes, ese tipo está en reales problemas. Sigo teniendo mis habilidades en el Arte, pero siento como si tuviera algo más. Ya no soy ni Ranma o Priss... soy, creo, una mezcla de ambos. Puedo sentirlo. 

Los otros asintieron. También podían sentir esa extraña sensación de superposición. 

--Shampoo... ¿te has dado cuenta de que hay dos bonboris gigantes flotando detrás de ti? --preguntó Akane, con cierta incertidumbre. 

La amazona de Juraian se encogió de hombros. 

--Parece ser que mis guardianes han llegado. 

--Sólo hemos venido a ti, Princesa --dijo uno de los mazos de batalla gigantes. 

--De hecho, pienso que hemos sido creados recién. No encuentro ningún registro de una existencia previa en mis bancos de memoria --agregó el otro. 

--Esto se está poniendo raro. Miren lo encontré en mi bolso --dijo Ranma. 

--¡Gran señor! ¿Qué clase de pistola es esa? --dijo bruscamente Kuno. 

--_Miembro II_. También hay munición extra en el maletín. ¿Habrá una armadura de combate esperando por mí? 

--Gran Hera... Esto se está volviendo insano --murmuró Ukyo. 

--Lo insano no es nada nuevo. Pero esto ya es como mucho --dijo Cologne. 

--¡Yujuu! ¡Esto es _grandioso_! --dijeron dos voces a coro. Las cabezas se volvieron para ver a Hiroshi y Daisuke, brincando alrededor en el más puro estilo Ranmesco. 

--Humm... artes marciales reales. Y otras que son de ficción. Si sigue así voy a dejar de sentirme cómoda con esto --murmuró Sailor Akane. 

--Sí, son de verdad... oh, _maldición. _Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos también una Naga y el... el Par Sucio. 

Los ojos se ensancharon. 

--¿Se habrá dado cuenta Kodachi de lo que le ha ocurrido? --preguntó una algo disgustada Shampoo. 

--¡Ojojojojojojojojojojojojojo! 

--Es una posibilidad --Ranma frunció el ceño. 

--¡Poder! ¡_Verdadero _poder digno de la diosa que estoy destinada a ser! --exclamó Kodachi, la Serpiente Blanca. 

La vista de una Kodachi vestida con un bikini y demostrando su poder era, para decir lo menos, enervante. 

--Creo que ella será la que menos desee cambiar las cosas. Si vamos a tratar con ella así, tenemos un problema adicional. Vi parte de un video de esa serie, y estoy empezando a desear haberle puesto mayor atención --dijo Ranma con un suspiro. 

Sin mayor vacilación, Ukyo blandió un anillo de metal, originalmente hecho de papel de estaño, pero que ahora era de acero fundido, y lo lanzó. Rebotó contra tres paredes, dio contra la cabeza de Kodachi, noqueándola, y finalmente regresó a la mano de Ukyo. 

--Ya no es un problema. 

--Eso fue... impresionante --dijo Ranma--. Ahora, ¿cómo encontraremos a este tipo hamburger? 

--Yerfburger --corrigió Cologne. 

--Lo que sea. 

Akane se veía pensativa. Entonces, desde ninguna parte, sacó un pequeño rectángulo azul que abrió. 

--También tengo esto. Si puedo encontrar la forma de rastrearlo, lo podremos atrapar rápidamente. Y dado que no tenemos mucho tiempo... es mejor empezar enseguida. 

--¿Sabes como usar esa cosa, Akane? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Aunque parezca raro, sí. Pero llegar a donde esté puede ser un problema, aunque... 

--¡Podemos usar nuestra nave! --chirriaron al unísono las dos chicas más cambiadas del grupo, Sayuri y Yuka, el nuevo Par Sucio. 

Dos nuevos luchadores de Street Fighter se pusieron a sudar. Ellos conocían muy bien el comportamiento típico de esas dos... 

--Eso puede trabajar... vayan en ella y exploren la situación, luego repórtese. Lleven a Dai y Roshi con ustedes --y dirigiéndose a estos dos últimos, agregó --. Y ustedes dos, asegúrense de que no pierdan el control. No sabemos que tan lejos puedan llegar. 

Un vaquero llegó, sonriendo. 

--Ey, compadres, allá afuera hay unos caballos, una de ellas es la mía, y ¡es realmente inteligente! ¡Y además está la mejor motocicleta que haya visto nunca! 

--¿Quieren apostar acerca de quién es el dueño? --lanzó Kuno, que estaba terminando de atar y amordazar a su retorcida hermana. 

--No hay necesidad de apostar, Kuno-san --replicó Shampoo--. Creo que Lady Ranma es con seguridad su propietaria. 

El vaquero se encogió de hombros. 

--No sé de qué cuento están hablando, pero también hay un auto realmente pintoresco allá afuera. Un Aston Martin del 63, de colección... ustedes no verán nada como eso en ninguna parte. ¿De quién podrá ser? 

--Ese, sospecho, debe ser mi vehículo --dijo una culta voz. 

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el nuevo interlocutor. Como de costumbre, todos se habían olvidado de su presencia... de hecho, era frecuente que nadie lo notara. 

Pero ahora era bastante notorio. Su presencia era completamente diferente y su porte se había fortalecido. Su anteriormente arrugado smoking estaba ahora perfectamente planchado. Y había un brillo acerado en sus ojos. 

--Tú... tú eres... 

Y, con un acento británico, el hombre respondió: 

--Gosunkugi. Hikaro Gosunkugi. A su servicio, señoras...  


* * *

  
Fred Yerfburger no era un hechicero feliz. 

No estaba seguro de qué había salido mal en su hechizo, pero en lugar de crear una masa de gusanos rastreros que podría dominar fácilmente, parecía haber causado que el territorio de Nerima se convirtiera en una amalgama sacada de docenas de esas películas de animación que eran tan populares aquí. Una torre de estructura futurista sobresalía al lado de lo que parecía ser un templo selvático. Pequeños vehículos aéreos silbaban un poco más allá. Robots mezclados con lo que parecían ser pequeños duendes azules. 

Y nadie parecía estar desconcertado. Después de todo, esto era Nerima. 

Al principio, el hechizo no había provocado ningún cambio a nadie que no estuviera en un disfraz. Pero la Inversión de Realidad había drenado mucha energía, y él no permitiría que fuera a para en Ranma y su compañía. Una a una las personas iban cambiando de acuerdo al manga, animé, novela o película más cercana a ellas, y si no había realmente nada cerca, a alguna otra cosa. 

En otras palabras, Nerima estaba pareciéndose mucho a un gigantesco parque de entretenciones, donde incluso los edificios habían decidido unirse a la diversión. 

El dojo Tendo no era ajeno a los eventos. Nodoka suspiró mientras Kasumi usaba sus garras de adamantium para rebanar el tocino de la cena de esa noche mientras fumaba felizmente un cigarrillo barato. Soun y Genma estaban jugando shogi, mientras discutían la mejor manera de proteger a las doncellas... como cualquier noble caballero de un manga cercano lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, seguían haciendo trampa. 

--Kasumi, querida, ¿no crees que las cosas se han puesto un poco... extrañas? --. Nodoka no podía precisarlo, pero... 

--Nop, tíita --. Kasumi se hecho hacía atrás su pelo, peinado bastante excéntricamente, y continuó rebanando --. ¿Por que lo preguntas? 

--No puedo precisarlo... pero hay algo que me molesta... parece una perturbación en la fuerza... --. Nodoka se encogió de hombros y retomó su práctica con el sable de luz.  


* * *

  
Nabiki no era feliz. El hechizo había afectado su traje de conejita de una forma bastante inesperada. 

--No te ves tan mal, Nabiki --trató de consolarla Akane. 

Nabiki no respondió. Apenas arrugó su rosada nariz mientras sus bigotes se retorcían adorablemente. Ociosamente pasó sus uñas a través de su espesa piel con blanco pelo que ahora lucia. Una de sus orejas se levantó bruscamente, mientras luchaba desesperamente contra el impulsos de atacar las ramitas de zanahoria. 

Misma forma, misma chica... nueva especie. La conejita. 

Nabiki, como se ha dicho, no era feliz. Ese hechicero payaso iba a pagar por hacer ver como una superdesarrollada prima de Lola Bunny.  


* * *

  
Los patrulleros salieron. Ranma en su motocicleta. Ukyo, Shampoo y Gosunkugi en el Aston Martin. Kuno en un auto privado. Los cuatro jinetes (Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka y Sayuri) en el Lovely Angel. Akane y Cologne se quedaron para coordinar y ver lo que Akane podía descubrir con la Computadora Mercurio. P-chan (o, como alguien la había llamado, Luna-P), refunfuñaba. Habría estado más feliz si, en vez de ser una gata mágica parlante, hubiera sido un _gato_ mágico parlante. 

Ranma estaba especialmente enfadada. Muy enfadada. El enfado normalmente no era algo típico de Ranma, pero si era ciertamente algo típico de Priss, y dado que Ranma ahora era parcialmente una Priss, era de hecho una especie de prisionera de los impulsos de Priss. 

"Cuando agarre a ese imbécil le lanzaré el ataque de la Tigresa Virtuosa con tanta fuerza que tendrá que bajarse los pantalones cuando quiera sonarse la naríz." 

Ranma tenía sus ideas propias sobre donde buscar. Si cualquier cosa se volvía extraña, tendía a estar en el dojo. Por ello fue a revisar a los demás y ver si ese imbécil se había aparecido por allí. 

En el camino, advirtió que la ciudad se había convertido en una especie de parque demente. 

Entró al dojo y pestañeó. Pestañeó. Pestañeó. 

--Santa... 

Cologne había dicho que sólo los más cercarnos al centro del hechizo notarían que algo era distinto. Ese parecía ser el caso. Kasumi estaba sirviendo la cena vistiendo un ajustado traje de spandex amarillo y negro, fumando un cigarro y rebanando despreocupadamente un pez con una garra que parecía emerger de la parte de atrás de su mano. Papá y el señor Tendo parecían salidos de alguna película de los tres mosqueteros, lo que producía un efecto especialmente desagradable, por cuanto envolvía un panda francés. Y su madre ayudaba a Kasumi levitando los platos hacia la mesa, mientras recalentaba el arroz con una espada láser. 

--Um... ¿Está todo bien por aquí? --preguntó, vacilando. 

--Todo está de perlas, pelirroja-chan --dijo Kasumi--. Por cierto, ya le di una pulida a tu armadura y tu motoslave. Están en el dojo. Tenía la sospecha de que los podías necesitar. ¿Te quedas a cenar? 

Ranma se quedó dudosa. Y entonces recordó. 

"Armadura y... ¡sí!" 

--Um, realmente, ahora debo ayudar a mis amigos a salvar al mundo de un hechicero demente, pero gracias Kasumi. 

Ranma no esperaba la reacción que siguió. 

--¿Hechiceros? Eso si que no, pelirroja-chan. Las chicas deben hacer lo que las chicas deben hacer. --dijo Kasumi enfundándose su máscara. 

--El deber de un Jedi precede a la cena. Estoy de acuerdo --agregó Nodoka. 

Soun y Genma sólo se miraron entre sí, golpearon sus manos y se levantaron, con sus capas flameando dramáticamente ante una repentina brisa. Incluso el panda se veía extrañamente noble y heroico. 

Ranma se encogió de hombros y entró al dojo para ponerse su armadura. ¿Por qué despreciar posibles aliados? Incluso Kasumi se veía capaz.  


* * *

  
Fred no podía deducir todavía que había pasado con su hechizo. No actuaba ni remotamente parecido a lo que esperaba. De hecho, actuaba de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado. 

Pero si. _Estaba _generando masivas cantidades de energía táumica, lo que implicaba que podría usar esa energía para tratar algo incluso mayor. Inadvertidamente había creado una ciudad llena de entidades paranormales, de las que seguramente podría tomar el control, si encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Un ejército de duendes, monstruos, robots... ¡sería imparable! ¡invencible! ¡Como un _dios_! 

Insertar aquí la risa malvada #128.  


* * *

  
--En nuestro restaurante siempre pasan cosas, Ukyo-san. Quizá debamos ir allí. Me preguntó que le habrá pasado a Mousse. A pesar de lo poco que me guste, quisiera asegurarme que esta ileso. 

--Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Hikaru? 

--Ya había anticipado que sugerirían eso. De hecho, casi hemos llegado. Ah... ¿eso _es_ el Nekohanten? 

Era, pero no lo era. El emporio del tallarín había adquirido una apariencia definitivamente de alta tecnología. Paneles, reflectores y todo lo demás. Se veía positivamente militarizado. 

Entrando, el lugar parecía una mezcla de cuartel y restaurante. 

Y Mousse estaba sentado en una mesa limpiando un arma de aspecto ridículamente complejo. Levantó la vista y, con ojos extrañamente claros, _ ella_ ajustó las correas de su sudadera, frunció el ceño y se ajustó sus ahora delgados lentes. 

--Tengo la sensación de no ser yo mismo. No puedo precisarlo, pero... 

--Tú... estás un poco cambiado --murmuró Shampoo. 

--Sí. Sí tú lo dices. ¿Hay nuevas órdenes de la vieja momia? 

--Podría decirse que sí --dijo Ukyo débilmente. 

Ajustándose una chaqueta y cargando su rifle, la bizarra mezcla de Mousse y Ellen Ripley se encogió de hombros. 

--Bien, hagámoslo. Pero espero que esta no sea otra cacería de bichos. 

Mientras salían, con Alien todavía reproduciéndose en la video-cassetera, Mousse preguntó, ociosamente: 

--A propósito, ¿quién es ese tipo bien parecido?  


* * *

  
Cuando Ranma llegó al Ucchan's, para revisar a Konatsu, volvió a pestañear. Aunque desde dentro de una armadura era difícil de notar. 

Con un curioso toque de capricho arcano, a pesar de que el traje era tecnológicamente idéntico a la armadura que Priss Asaguiri usaba en los últimos episodios de Bubblegum Crisis, su esquema de color no lo era. En lugar de eso, esa rojo con arreglos negros en piernas y antebrazos, reminiscente de la ropa china que Ranma (en su forma masculina, claro) vestía habitualmente. 

Ucchan's también sufría algunas alteraciones cosméticas. Al menos, hasta donde Ranma podía recordar, no tenía techo de paja o un caballo en su parte externa. 

Descendiendo del Tifón II, Ranma entró cuidadosamente. 

--Konatsu. ¿Estás aquí? ¿Está todo bien? 

--Por Crom, nunca estuve mejor --vino una voz bastante similar a la de Konatsu, pero más profunda y cordial. Ranma estaba observando la cocina, donde... 

Auch, esto no se veía muy bien. Konatsu había ganado casi 20 kilos de puro músculo y vestía, bueno, no mucho, pero todo lo que vestía era de cuero. Y la espada que cargaba era casi de la estatura de Ranma. Su pelo ya era largo antes, pero ahora se veía algo enredado, habían surgido cicatrices de ninguna parte y podía apreciarse una mirada ardiente en sus ojos. 

--Um... ¿Estás seguro que estás bien? 

--Por mis tripas, claro que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? 

"Chico, Ukyo va a adorar esto" 

--Ey, ¿quieres ayudarnos a detener a un hechicero que está tratando de conquistar el mundo? 

Konatsu, el bárbaro, simplemente crujió sus nudillos y sonrió. 

Sólo unos días después descubrirían que el mencionado ninja era un velado entusiasta de Espadas y Hechiceros, y que estaba leyendo una de las novelas de Conan cuando recibió el hechizo. Tras todo esto descubriría que la exposición de su placer culpable era muy avergonzante, dado que él no lo consideraba femenino.  


* * *

  
Una de las leyes cósmicas respecto a los magos que quieren conquistar el mundo se refiere a las fuerzas que se reunirán para oponerse a ellos. Con frecuencia sin tener idea de por qué. 

Por ejemplo, la afamada Pareja Dorada, que usualmente podían ser considerados más una molestia que una ayuda, llegaron a la mansión Kuno por razones que ni ellos mismos podrían explicar adecuadamente. Y, además, explicar el capricho del hechizo que los había convertido en versiones quinceañeras de John Steed y Emma Peel, más conocidos como Los Vengadores, iba más allá de cualquier escala de explicación. 

Cologne había luchado contra los efectos de la transformación tanto como pudo, pero finalmente la habían alcanzado. En realidad no había mucho cambio, excepto en su coloración. Un Yoda vagamente femenino parecía ser lo apropiado. 

Siguiendo sus instintos que eran, bueno, instintivos, el grupo completo se reunió nuevamente en la mansión. No había mucho que reportar, excepto que la ciudad era básicamente más rara que lo usual. 

Si hubiera existido algo como un observador imparcial, no habría sido imparcial por mucho tiempo. La vista enfrente de él lo habría llevado a la locura o a la indignación contra la locura. 

Kuno estaba conversando con Kasumi acerca de prestarle un cigarrillo. Kasumi estaba tomando un bollo de cerdo con una de sus garras. 

Cologne, Nodoka, Akane y Luna-P estaban intentando encontrar una fuente que les permitiera ubicar a Yerfburger. Akane a través de la computadora, Cologne a través del Cristal de Leng-Khao, Nodoka sintonizándose con la fuerza, y Luna-P mirando de una a la otra buscando similitudes. 

Mousse y Gosunkugi discutían sobre armamento. Mousse prefería las armas grandes y devastadoras, mientras Gosunkugi insistía que lo único que realmente necesitaba era una Walther PPK. 

Hiroshi y Daisuke estaban riñendo a Yuka y Sayuri por hacer explotar la Torre de Tokyo. Las chicas replicaban que eso les pasaba todo el tiempo, que, en primer lugar, era muy fea y que, después de todo, no había sido culpa de ellas. 

Shampoo estaba _encantada_ por los Soun y Genma notablemente suaves y enérgicos. Y estaba asombrada por lo encantador que podía verse un panda con un estoque. 

Ukyo y Konatsu estaban practicando como un par de guerreros bárbaros. Eso al menos tenía sentido. 

Y, para mantener la moral de la multitud, Ranma había regresado al escenario. Había mucha música en la máquina de karaoke, y aunque prefería el material más duro, algunos de los temas populares estaban bien y, al menos, calmaban a la gente. 

En otras palabras, aún cuando no todos eran ellos mismos, la vida continuaba. 

Y la conversaciones tendían a ser algo excéntricas. 

--¿Puede alguien decirle a Zorro que la corte con su látigo? Estoy tratando de echar un humo por aquí y mis Winston no son un blanco para prácticas. 

--¿Qué es Dilitium y qué tiene que ver con la máquina de karaoke? 

--Compañero, tengo el deseo más extraño de besar a mi caballo. 

--Disculpa, Ranma dice que no cantará _"Happy Happy Joy Joy"_. Y que si te atreves a pedírsela de nuevo, usará su _Miembro II_ contigo. 

--Cologne dice que mientras no pueda encontrar el rastro del hechicero, es mejor que los artistas marciales no hagan nada. Bueno, lo que ella dijo realmente fue _"difícil es ver al baka. Siempre en movimiento él está"_. Pero viene a ser lo mismo. 

--Hey Daisuke, ¿quieres ver cómo saco un conejo de mi sombrero? 

--¿Otra vez? 

--¡MMMp mrrrp mmmm! 

--No, no te vamos a desatar Kodachi. 

--¡Que alguien mueva esta maldita oveja! ¡Hagan que se pierda! ¡Es peor que Ryoga! 

--Compañero, tengo el deseo más extraño de besar a mi caballo. 

--¿Tú también? 

--¿Quieres un globo? 

--Yo Ichiro, ¿tú Jane? 

--¡En el invierno de nuestro descontento...! 

--Nagisa piensa que disfrazarse como Shampoo ser mala idea. 

--Tú y las otras seis amazonas. 

--Atención. Al dueño de la Gundam en el estacionamiento. Está bloqueando el tráfico. 

En otras palabras... cuando estos chicos pillen a ese Yerfburger...  


* * *

  
Mientras tanto, dicho Yerfburger tenía ciertas dificultades para recoger la energía que necesitaba. Si no lo hubiera sabido mejor, pensaría que el universo estaba conspirando en su contra. Esto era, por supuesto, imposible, dado que él estaba destinado a gobernar el mundo. 

Por supuesto, el universo sí estaba conspirando en su contra y él no estaba destinado a gobernar el mundo, pero este escritor no se lo dirá si los honorables lectores no lo quieren. Dejemos que se sorprenda.  


* * *

  
--¡Ajá! 

--¿Un rastro tienes tú, Akane? --preguntó Cologne. 

--¡Sí! ¡Un fuerte impulso de energía, de energía mágica, en estas coordenadas! 

--Parece ser así... de alguna forma lo siento --comentó Luna-P. 

--La fuerza también se siente perturbada en esa dirección --añadió Nodoka. 

--Cristal de Leng-Khao verificaré con él --. Cologne hizo ciertos pases mágicos sobre la piedra del oráculo, e interpretó las runas que se formaron sobre su superficie. 

SIP. ESE ES EL LUGAR. DIVIERTANSE. 

--Demasiado casual el cristal es. Pero lugar ese parece ser. 

--Entonces... ¡vamos! 

Una pausa. 

--Después de que Ranma termine sus canciones... sólo le quedan dos temas y _ adoro_ su interpretación del tema de apertura de Tenchi Muyo... 

  


* * *

** Continuará... con una venganza**


	16. Parte 13: La Gran Batalla Para Determina

_**Parte 13:**_  
**_La Gran Batalla Para Determinar El Destino De La Humanidad_**

  
Cuando mencionas las fuerzas fundamentales del universo, todos piensan en cosas como la gravedad, la electricidad, la cinética y otras similares. 

Por alguna razón, todos olvidan a la más poderosa de todas. 

La ironía. 

Por ejemplo, es bastante irónico que la mayor amenaza contra la estabilidad y seguridad de la Tierra no fuera una fuerza demoníaca extradimensional, estilo reina Beryl, o una flota invasora de otra galaxia como los Gamilons, o un monstruo gigantesco como Godzilla, sino sólo cierto idiota llamado Fred Yerfburger. 

Es también irónico que la principal defensa contra dicho imbécil no fuera un equipo heroico de guerreras mágicas, o una tripulación de jóvenes intrépidos en una nave espacial, o simplemente un brillante científico, sino un grupo de artistas marciales, de por sí inusuales, que en este momento incluso se sentían más inusuales de lo normal. Porque, de hecho, no lo eran. 

Quizá no es ninguna ironía. Quizá es sólo que a Kami-sama le gustan los buenos chistes tanto como la próxima encarnación de un principio cósmico. 

Cualquier cosa que fuera, estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.  


* * *

  
--¡Ya sabemos donde está! 

En situaciones como ésta surgen los líderes. En verdad, no visten normalmente con un peto y una minifalda, pero surgen. Y, como había sido antes, Ranma Saotome era de algún modo el líder. 

En realidad, Kuno pensó que él era el líder, pero todos los demás pensaban otra cosa. Además, parecía ser que ese Ranma era probablemente lo más cercano a un ser normal. 

Normal era, en ese momento, un término bastante relativo. Ranma normalmente es un tipo bastante irreflexivo, pero ahora estaba exhibiendo una terquedad y un temple atípicos. Probablemente es su fuerte sentido de identidad personal, que no había sido subyugado en su totalidad por el papel de Priss Asagiri. 

Comparada a la extraordinariamente calmada Akane, el deslenguado Kuno, la elegante y grave Shampoo, los beligerantes Ukyo y Konatsu, el elegante Gosunkugi, la extrañamente femenina Mousse, los repentinos artistas marciales Daisuke y Hiroshi, el par claramente peligroso de Yuka y Sayuri, y la perfectamente normal pero atada y amordazada Kodachi, no había mucho que dejar en el área de las opciones. 

--El problema que tenemos --continuó la chica en entrenamiento convertida en estrella de rock y luchadora blindada--, es que él está construyendo una especie de ciudadela, según las lecturas de Sailor Mer... ah, Akane. Cologne y mamá están de acuerdo. Vamos a tener una dura jornada, porque cualquiera que pueda hacer algo así debe ser poderoso, y nosotros no tenemos un ejército o algo así... 

--En realidad, lo tenemos --interrumpió Luna-P. 

--¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? 

Luna-P simplemente estiró una pata. Y Ranma se dio cuenta de que en frente de ella tenía un equipo completo de héroes sentai, vaqueros (completos con pistolas de seis tiros y caballos), samurais, chicas mágicas, pilotos de mecha (incluyendo el respectivo mecha), superhéroes, recientemente descubiertos artistas marciales de videojuegos, e incluso el sangriento Par Sucio. 

--Um... No creo que sea justo pedirles que arriesguen sus vidas en esto... 

--¡Intenta detenernos! --gritó un vaquero--. ¡Yo y mis compañeros le vamos a mostrar a ese forastero las cosas que sabemos hacer por estos lados, y todos podemos sacarle las alas a una mosca a cincuenta pasos! 

--¡Digo lo mismo! ¡Tengo comezón por usar estos poderes de esper! 

--¡Sí! ¡Nuestro honor nos exige ir al combate! --gritaron unos cuantos samurai y personajes de videojuegos. 

--¡Tengo una _mospeada_, y no temo usarla! 

--_¡Voy a matarlo!_

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la última voz. Nabiki, la nueva definición del término "conejita", se plantó en sus altos talones y gruñó, arrugando su ahora adorable nariz rosa. 

--¡Yo también voy! Y no trates de dejarme fuera, Saotome... 

Es necesario que el autor inserte aquí una explicación. La mayoría de las personas piensa en los conejos como bonitas criaturas pacíficas... a menos que hayan leído _"Watership down"_. 

Los conejos _domésticos_ pueden ser así, pero los conejos salvajes pueden llegar a ser bastante belicosos, luchar cruelmente, y hasta ser inesperadamente pendencieros para el lugar que ocupan en la cadena alimenticia. 

Y Nabiki, que normalmente se habría quedado atrás y dicho que ese no era su problema, estaba completamente inmersa en su papel de conejo salvaje frenético. 

--Nabiki --dijo Ranma razonablemente--. Tú no puedes luchar, no realmente. No has entrenado en años. Ni siquiera tienes un arma. 

--¡Perfecto! ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un arma de repuesto? 

Mousse se puso de pie. 

--No hay problema. 

Y, para la sorpresa de todos (no todos, pero sí de la mayoría), indolentemente sacó de su chaqueta un cargador y una pistola. Esto fue seguido por una cinta de munición extra, un rifle de asalto similar al que llevaba, tres granadas y un cuchillo de combate. 

--Diviértete. 

--Todavía es el maestro... o maestra... de las armas ocultas, supongo... --murmuró Ranma mientras Nabiki cambiaba, de conejita adorable, a conejita armada y letal. 

Alguien puso "chicas armadas" en la máquina de karaoke y fue _disciplinado_ inmediatamente después. 

--Correcto. Es tu cola. 

--Maldición... ¡Y yo que quería librarme de eso! 

--Ese cuchillo se ve afilado... --otro _disciplinamiento_. 

Ranma entornó sus ojos. 

--Bien, bien. Ahora... debemos deducir como vamos a enfrentar esto, dado que tenemos más combatientes de los que creía...  


* * *

  
Fred no era feliz. Por alguna razón, no había podido controlar la mente de nadie en Nerima. Dado que su destino era dominar el mundo, eso no tenía sentido. 

Bueno, hay muchas formas de pelar un planeta. La simple creación de cantidades masivas de pequeños golems para implantar su orden y sembrar el terror contra el sin duda alguna desorientado populacho era algo que podría hacer. Lo haría, en cuanto pudiera dominar las cantidades masivas de energía mágica que necesitaba. 

Y podría además crear algunos monstruos gigantes para agregar un poco de diversión, e iniciar su campaña contra, oh, China o Rusia. _Eso_ sería fácil. 

Jkkdps, el familiar demonio de Fred, sacudió su cabeza. Se había involucrado con un perdedor, lo sabía. La historia de su no-exactamente vida. 

Donde otros demonios eran apropiadamente horrorosos (como en el caso de los Señores del Infierno) o seductores (como el caso de los sucubos y los incubos), o extrañamente perturbadores por razones que nadie podía precisar (como el caso de Bill Gates) _ella_ era... era... 

Linda. 

Oh, para su vergüenza. Donde otros poseían alas como murciélagos o dragones que se alzaban amenazantes, ella poseía algo que se asemejaba vagamente a un murciélago, pero se evocaba más la imagen de una mariposa. Aunque un sucubo podría ser propiamente voluptuoso y vestirse con diáfanas sedas o cuero provocador, lo mejor que ella pudo hacer era tener un aspecto como la chica del lado y un traje no muy distinto al de una chica mágica. Su aspecto general no era más perturbador que el de una bonita foto de un cachorrito o un gatito o un trozo muy fresco de pastel de fresa. 

Tjbndf no era un demonio feliz. Y encima de todo, estaba involucrada con el único hechicero que conocía al que no le gustaba la cerveza. Y, hermano, ella _ si que sabía como usar una cerveza_. 

--Amo --dijo Ktjhsf dudosa--, ¿cuáles son sus planes ahora? 

--Bueno, lo usual. Una masa de horrores sin nombre para aterrorizar a la chusma, y unos pocos monstruos gigantes. Puedo hacer, si quiero. Si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que mis vecinos están detrás de esto. 

--Oh, estoy segura de que no lo están, amo... 

"Estoy segura que es sólo su propia incompetencia". 

--De todos modos, no serán mucho problema... ¿qué podría salir mal? 

Afuera se escuchó el ominoso sonido de un trueno (tm).  


* * *

  
Las fuerzas unidas del Equipo Nerima salieron. 

Y estamos hablando de fuerzas _seriamente_ unidas. 

Un problema habrían sido las comunicaciones, pero Luna-P lo había resuelto. 

Flip. Trinkle. Tumb. 

Flip. Trinkle. Tumb. 

Flip. Trinkle. Tumb. 

--Oye, ¿cuántos de estos comunicadores _tienes_? --preguntó Ranma, honestamente impresionada. 

--No lo sé, pero necesitaremos tantos como podamos conseguir --jadeó una cansada Luna-P--. Tengo también unos cuantos computadores extra, aproximadamente cien ramas de henshin que probablemente no funcionaran puesto que nadie ha renacido desde el Milenio de Plata, tres seifuku de respuesto, una copia del juego de rol y el libro de pistas de Sailor Moon, casi una tonelada de rosas de varios colores, y un sandwich de queso. No sé por qué esta eso ahí. 

--Sólo desearía que no se vieran tan _femeninas_ --se quejó Kuno. 

--¡Ey!, estas cosas se diseñaron en primer lugar para chicas mágicas. ¿Acaso esperabas esmalte negro y cromo? El rosa y los adornos van con el paquete, chico del látigo. 

Flip. Trinkle. Tumb. 

--¿Y eso para que fue? 

--Me dio hambre --replicó Luna-P, empezando a comer su sandwich de queso.  


* * *

  
--¿Ves? ¡Allí va mi gran monstruo gigante! ¡Allí va mi obra maestra de miedo y terror! Allí va... va... va... 

Fred vaciló ante su cristal. 

--Allí va su gran monstruo gigante _disciplinado_ por tres robots gigantes. Un Gundam, una Valkiria VF-17 y lo que parece una Mazinger femenina, si no me equivoco, oh gran y poderoso maestro --dijo Ggkqql con sequedad. 

--¿No estarás siendo un poco sarcástica? 

--Yo no podría ni _soñar_ con eso, pavoroso señor. 

--Oh, está bien --Fred frunció el ceño--. Hum... se ve como si mis favoritos no lo están haciendo muy bien. No sabía que hubiera vaqueros en Japón. 

--Es una nación muy avanzada, oh poderoso señor --replicó Hghhlk. 

--¿Y qué son esos? 

--Samurais, si no me equivoco. Bueno, samurais, la mitad de un equipo de sentai, y alguien en armadura sobre una motocicleta. Pero sus fuerzas los detendrán, más o menos. Ciertamente tendrá tiempo para terminar de tomar el control sobre Japón. 

--Bien. Y después el mundo. 

Ptyllk pestañeó. 

--El... el mundo. 

--Sip. Vamos a dominar el mundo. 

--Pero la Ley Cósmica prohibe... 

--Vamos a romper esa ley --sonrió Fred. 

Ctlmrt se estremeció. Tomar el control de una nación era posible... de hecho era bastante simple. Pero el mundo... 

No era para _maravillarse_ que las cosas estuvieran saliendo mal. 

Ella no estaba involucrada con un perdedor después de todo. Estaba involucrada con un idiota. Y ahora no podía despegarse de él. 

--Oh, bonito vestido, por cierto. Los lazos rosas y la cinta amarilla se ven bonitas juntas --añadió Fred. 

Y un idiota _insensible_ además. ¿Por qué a ella?  


* * *

  
Kasumi hizo una pausa. Allí habían por lo menos veinte de esas cosas. Feas como el pecado, y ciertamente con la misma moral. Había enfrentado desafíos en su vida antes, pero este sería el mayor de todos. 

No importa. Haría lo mejor que pudiera. 

Sonriendo, flexionó sus puños y liberó sus garras. 

Y en un tono especialmente feroz, murmuró. 

--¡Oh, Dios mío! 

Porque lo que ella estaba haciendo era...  


* * *

  
--¿¡¿Qué están _haciendo_ esos idiotas!?! 

Llshyq vaciló 

--Parece... parece que estuvieran aceptando una taza de té de un mutante...  


* * *

  
...lo que hace sentirse bien a la gente en casa. 

--¿Otra taza de té, Secuaz-san? 

El Secuaz sin Rostro asintió. Así como algunos otros. 

--Me alegra que les guste. Es mi propia receta ¿saben? Chicos, no parecen tan malos para ser un grupo de Secuaces sin Rostro... No quiero ofenderlos, pero no me parece que sea una forma buena de vivir sus vidas. 

Un chillido. 

--¿En verdad? No habría adivinado que realmente no están vivos. De todos modos me alegra que aceptaran mi invitación... no me hubiera gustado tener que golpearlos, pero ya saben como son estas cosas. 

Movimientos de aprobación. Y un grupo de feroces Secuaces sin Rostro regresando a sus galletas de té. Uno palmoteado en su cabeza por otro por olvidar usar su servilleta.  


* * *

  
--Grupo de Infiltración Uno, ¿en posición? 

El Grupo de Inflitración Uno eran Kuno y Gosunkugi, escogidos porque, si existían dos tipos reconocidos por introducirse en lugares donde no eran bienvenidos, esos eran Indiana Jones y James Bond. 

--Equipo uno listo --pronunció Gosunkugi con lentitud en su ahora culto tono de voz--. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es entrar... nos contactaremos de nuevo tan pronto como tengamos un plan. 

--Deberíamos haber _imaginado_ que su base estaría aquí --suspiró Kuno. 

--Debo estar de acuerdo contigo, colega --asintió Gosunkugi. 

Había cambiado, como la mayoría de Nerima. Más alta, más puntiaguda, gótica como el infierno (y en sentido casi literal), se veía como un cruce entre un castillo de Drácula de los estudios Universal y algo salido de la Ciudad del Demonio Shinjuku, con una pequeña dosis de Vampire Hunter D para sazonar. 

Pero aún era reconocible como la Escuela Furinkan. 

--El problema que tenemos, profesor Kuno, es cómo haremos exactamente para entrar por arriba. Hum... permítame ver que tengo aquí. 

La paciencia de Kuno se estaba acabando. Sus puños empezaron a apretarse en frustración, sus cejas subían y bajaban. Ociosamente toco su látigo con una mano y la espada de madera con la otra. 

--Sigo diciendo que deberíamos simplemente irrumpir por la puerta principal. 

--Eso es lo que hará el equipo de asalto, colega. Se supone que nosotros debemos tomar la ruta alta. Ahora, ¿cómo podremos llegar ahí...? 

Kuno se agachó para quejarse. Debió haber vigilado su codo. 

Clic 

--_¡¡¡Uaaaahahahahaahhieeeeee!!! _

Gosunkugi se quedó mirando al ahora volante Kuno, que había accidentalmente activado el asiento eyector. 

--No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero parece que funciona... 

La opinión de Kuno era diferente. Después de unos cuantos obligatorios pensamientos de "Voy a morir voy a morir voy a morir", los instintos de Jones tomaron el control. Casi sin pensar su látigo se anticipó a su vuelo y se enlazó con una de las espirales arcanas que había surgido fuera de la torre. Con facilidad giró encima de la torreta... y se dio de cara contra ella. 

Después de un silencioso "Ite", encontró una cuerda en la torre y la lanzó hacia el agente secreto de allá abajo. Ayudó a subir al agente, se desempolvó, y golpeó a Gosunkugi con su espada, gruñendo: 

--¿Por qué no me _dijiste _que tenías una de esas cosas? 

--¡Ouch! ¡Deja eso! ¡Nunca lo preguntaste! ¡Además, ahora tenemos una misión! 

Kuno miró ceñudo, pero asintió. Los dos infiltrados prosiguieron hacia los vestíbulos del enemigo.  


* * *

  
El Equipo de Infiltración Dos estaba basado en la capacidad tecnológica. Eso significaba que Ranma y los sensores de su armadura, Akane y su equipo de Sailor Mercurio, y Mousse y Nabiki con su poder de fuego añadido. En otras palabras, harían una entrada algo ruidosa. 

--Rastreando puertas. Hum... alguna clase de campo de energía, pero mis sensores no pueden identificarlo. Rayos. ¿Por que nadie asistió vestido como Nene? Podríamos haber usado su interpretación... 

--No habría funcionado, Ranma. Mi visor muestra que esto es realmente de naturaleza mágica, y probablemente estás recogiendo sólo los efectos residuales atmosféricos, que resultan en un bajo nivel de carga de electricidad estática. 

Los otros tres se quedaron mirando a Akane y dijeron en coro. 

--¿Uh? 

--Olviden eso... ¿dónde fue Luna-P? 

--No la he visto desde que pasamos frente a Ucchan... --señaló Nabiki. 

Akane empezó a verse angustiada. 

--Espero que este bien. No está acostumbrado a ser un gato o a pensar... 

--Estoy de acuerdo con ambas cosas --la consoló Ranma, feliz porque su pseudo-senshi no viera su sonrisa salvaje bajo su casco. 

Mousse repentinamente se tensó, se giró... y se congeló. 

--No puedo creer esto. 

Allí estaba Luna-P, corriendo calle abajo, perseguida por un gran grupo de chicas vestidas con el uniforme de marinero de la ficticia escuela Juuban. De hecho, había también unos pocos chicos con el uniforme de la misma serie, de aspecto ligeramente desconcertado, y luciendo nuevos y excéntricos peinados. 

--Okey, señor Miau ¿qué está pasando y adónde vas? --demandó Ranma. 

--¡Esto fue _raro_! ¡Estaba cerca de la mansión de Kuno cuando vi a esta chica que me miraba confundida y _supe_ que uno de esos lápices era para ella! Así que salté de la moto de Ranma y... ¡no pude detenerme! 

--¡Y siguió ocurriendo! Una vez, y otra y otra más... ¡no podía avanzar más de tres pasos sin soltar otro! ¡Deben haber como una docena de _tipos_ que probablemente querrían un cetro estelar! ¡Ni siquiera _sabía_ que tenía estos auriculares! También habían otros treinta y tres tipos a los que les di rosas, pero todos ellos dijeron que estarían presentes cuando fuera el momento. Creo que mencionaron una cosa de Kamen. 

Ranma miró hacía el grupo de colegialas (reconoció a la señorita Hinako, con su pelo peinado estilo conejo, y se estremeció), y escolares, y agitó su cabeza. 

--Está bien, ahora estás bajo el mando de Mercurio. En cuanto deduzcamos cómo entrar. 

--Está resuelto --dijo Akane--. Se requiere una aplicación precisa de energía mágica y fuerza cinética sincronizadas. 

--¿Y cómo haremos eso? --preguntó Mousse. 

--Es simple, en realidad --replicó Akane. 

Entonces juntó sus manos, inició una especie de baile en círculos, mientras se juntaba agua desde ninguna parte para formar... 

--No, no puede ser --gimió Ranma. 

Pero lo era. 

--_¡Mazo de hielo de Mercurio!_

Y como fuera anunciado, un _enorme_ martillo formado de agua congelada _dio de lleno_ en las puerta principal de la escuela Furinkan, reduciéndola a polvo. 

--¿"Mazo de hielo de Mercurio"? --dijo Nabiki, incrédula. 

--Fue efectivo --replicó Akane. 

--¿"Mazo" de hielo de Mercurio? --añadió Mousse, choqueado. 

--Miren, era muy simple, y una respuesta adecuada a la pregunta de cómo entrar... 

--_¿¿¿Mazo de hielo de Mercurio??? _--demandó Ranma. 

--Si _quieres_, ¡puedo mostrártelo de nuevo! --dijo Akane con un poco de su antigua aspereza--. Funcionó. Así que vamos adentro. 

--Después que pasemos delante de ellos --notó Nabiki. "Ellos" eran una oleada de Secuaces sin Rostro. 

Un _montón_ de Secuaces sin Rostro. 

Aproximadamente quinientos de ellos. Fred podría no haberlo planeado originalmente, pero no había fallas en su habilidad de conjurar Secuaces sin Rostro. Rita y Zodd se habrían muerto de envidia. 

Antes que Ranma pudiera notar que, incluso con todo el poder de fuego que tenía, simplemente había demasiados de _ellos_, fue interrumpida por un canto simultáneo de... 

--Sol / Tierra / Gaia / Io / Calisto / Cualquier Luna Conocida / Estrella De La Mañana / Devorador de Soles / Arturo / Sirio / Ludicrous / Ceres / Atena / Hephasteus / Pequeño e Inofensivo Asteroide Sin Siquiera Un Nombre Sino Sólo Un Número Pero Que Es Técnicamente Un Cuerpo Celeste Así Que _Debe _Tener Un Senshi / Poder... 

Y mientras el equipo se cubría sus oídos (excepto Ranma, que apagó el sonido del audio de su casco), para sobrevivir el estruendoso grito de... 

--_¡Maquillarse!_

Era un aspecto positivo que allí sólo hubieran --técnicamente hablando-- sólo chicas, porque el espectáculo de algunos cientos de sailors semi-desnudas habría conducido a cualquier hombre a un estado de shock y a una hemorragia nasal masiva. 

Esperen, había un hombre allí. 

Akane llevó a la aturdida Luna-P dentro y se preguntó de donde había surgido esa hemorragia y el desmayo. 

Mientras tanto, una manada de Sailors (y cerca de una docena de clones de Starlights), se dedicaban alegremente a aplastar a golpes a los Secuaces sin Rostro.  


* * *

  
--¿Qué es _esto_? 

--Um... se ve como si la guardia del castillo estuviera siendo atacada por cientos de chicas. 

--No importa. Nadie podrá realmente llegar adentro.  


* * *

  
Adentro, Kuno y Gosunkugi trazaban su ruta hacia las puertas traseras de la mutada escuela. 

Pero habían algunas complicaciones. Bueno, realmente eran una cantidad impresionante de trampas mortales. 

Mecanismos de resorte elegantes, alambres hábilmente disimulados, complejos enigmas que requerían dominio del sánscrito (escrito y hablado), y el ocasional agujero sin fondo, se doblegaron ante las habilidades de Indiana Kuno. 

--Es demasiado fácil --dijo el mencionado kendoísta/arqueólogo--. Es como tronar los dedos. 

--Sospecho que tu definición de "tronar los dedos" no es compartida por el resto de la raza humana --dijo Gosunkugi sudando. 

--Mira, se supone que este payaso es una especie de sabio malvado, ¿cierto? Hubiera pensado que al menos _una_ de las trampas sería un desafío verdadero para el Trueno Azul. 

Gosunkugi hizo una pausa. 

--Um... Sé que voy a odiar decir esto pero, ¿no es una tradición en las películas de Indiana Jones de que al menos una de las trampas funcionará y será una amenaza de muerte inminente? 

En ese momento, distraído por la pregunta de Gosunkugi, Kuno tropezó con un gatillo de piedra casi invisible. 

_¡Clang!_ resonó mientras los rastrillos de hierro los atrapaban en el corredor. 

_¡Grin! _Resonó cuando los muros empezaron a cerrarse. 

_¡Ouch! _Resonó el ni-tan-agente-secreto cuando Kuno empezó a golpearlo diciendo: 

--¿Tenías que decir eso?  


* * *

  
El Equipo de Infiltración Tres eran las personas con cosas afiladas. Bueno, Ukyo, Konatsu, Soun y Genma, el Panda espadachín estaban usando cosas afiladas. Nodoka usaba un sable de luz, el cual no era ni filoso ni puntiagudo, pero su efecto era bastante similar. 

Los Secuaces sin Rostro estaban haciendo una buena imitación de un césped crecido. Es decir, era hora de darles un corte. 

Un par de espectadores observaban con todo el corazón puesto es sus ojos, dos chicas que no habían cambiado en nada especialmente peligroso. No, ellas eran conejitas perfectamente ordinarias del puente estilo Macross. 

--El es tan... golpeador. 

--Sí... nunca antes había visto alguien tan romántico y ágil... 

--¡Que hombre! 

Hubo una pausa. 

--Tú sabes, técnicamente es un panda. 

--No tengo prejuicios.  


* * *

  
--¡Maldición! 

--¡Todos vamos a morir! 

--¡Maldición! 

--¿No puedes pensar en alguna forma de detener esto? 

--Bueno, ¡si tuviera un centímetro cúbico de explosivo plástico podría! ¿Pero donde diablos conseguiría eso? 

--¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? 

Con eso, Gosunkugi se quitó sus muñequeras, las rompió y empezó a juntar y amasar las masas de ambas.  


* * *

  
El Equipo Cuatro estaba bastante detrás de los demás. Más que la infiltración, su misión era crear tanta distracción como fuera posible. 

Con Yuka y Sayuri haciendo explotar cosas en el patio de la escuela, Daisuke y Hiroshi lanzando Hadokens como si estuvieran fuera de estilo, y Shampoo destrozando todo lo que quedaba con un enjambre de diminutos bonbori, la distracción era, como ocurre tan a menudo en estas crónicas, un término inadecuado. 

Sin dejar de mencionar que también pululaban alrededor de cien Sailor Senshi, una docena de Starlights, un paquete de vaqueros aulladores, una media docena de neo-amazonas, tres corredores de Mospeada, un esper, y varios samurais, héroes de sentai, y una mezcla de ítemes de difícil detalle enfrentando a una masa de Secuaces sin Rostro. De cuando en cuando, una rosa volaba desde ninguna parte. 

Todas estas personas se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. De hecho, en el pueblo de Nerima, casi todos se estaban divirtiendo como nunca. Las únicas excepciones eran cierto hechicero y su sirviente demoniaca.  


* * *

  
Hablando de ellos, el infeliz mago estaba tratando desesperadamente de descubrir que era exactamente lo que había salido mal con su plan. 

--¿Qué es esto? ¡Se supone que Nerima es un pináculo de vida pacífica y gente apacible! 

--Oh, gran y terrible amo --pregunto dubitativo Zmsrrt--. ¿Cómo has obtenido esa información? 

Fred levantó un libro. 

--Es una guía turística de Japón. La compré en Amazon.com, como mis otros libros. Por eso fue que escogí este lugar en lugar de ese pueblo de amazonas que había planeado primero. ¿Lo ves? "_Nerima... un pináculo de..." _--Fred dio vuelta la página_--"...vida pacífica y gente apacible_." ¡Aquí dice exactamente eso! 

Wppftfhr miró el texto y se frunció el ceño. 

--Um. Terrorífico y poderoso señor, parece que hay dos páginas pegadas. 

Fred parpadeó. 

--Humm... tienes razón. Veamos... Oh, maldición. 

--¿Qué dice ahora? 

En una voz insegura, Fred leyó en voz alta: 

--"_Nerima... un pináculo de locura y caos sólo rivalizada por... bueno, en realidad, no conocemos de ningún lugar con el que pueda rivalizar. Posee la concentración per cápita más alta de superpoderosos artistas marciales en la Tierra. Posee la concentración per cápita más alta de artistas marciales promedio, pero insanos, en la Tierra. Posee la concentración per cápita más alta de artistas marciales que practiquen artes marciales que ninguna otra persona cuerda siquiera pensaría aprender._

--_"Conocida por numerosos incidentes que envuelven artículos mágicos perdidos por mucho tiempo (véase: dojo Tendo, Nekohanten), príncipes mágicos en busca de novias (véase: dojo Tendo), inesperados daños a la propiedad (véase: dojo Tendo, Escuela Furinkan), complicaciones matrimoniales inusuales (véase: dojo Tendo, Escuela Furinkan), eventos paranormales que desafían toda creencia (véase: dojo Tendo), artistas marciales de poderes ridículos (véase: dojo Tendo, Nekohanten, Escuela Furinkan, Chicago), y casi seguro fracaso para cualquier hechicero que sea lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar usar esta área como punto de partida en su intento de conquistar el mundo (véase: diablos, ya sabes donde)..."_

Fred hizo una pausa y asumió una expresión pensativa. 

--Sabes, estoy empezando a cree que es posible que elegir este sitio pudo haber sido un error. 

--¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Es todo! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Mi contrato no contempla estupidez o demencia! Ignorar la Ley Cósmica es una cosa, pero _esto_... Freddy, chico... ¡Arréglatelas como puedas! 

Con esto, la _linda_ demonio simplemente hizo puf. De ninguna forma iba a soportar nada más en las manos de este retrasado mental. Lo peor que le podía pasar era ser condenada a los infiernos por unos pocos milenios de torturas y tentáculos, por romper un contrato. Por lo que a ella le concernía, eso era preferible a este... este idiota. 

(En realidad, la pena por su buen sentido fue un aburrido trabajo de escritorio catalogando youmas. El infierno puede ser malvado, pero no es tonto)  


* * *

  
Mientras tanto, de regreso con el Dúo Dinámico. 

--No puedo creer que llevaras explosivos plásticos en tus muñequeras. 

--Equipo estándar, en realidad. Ah, y usar ese cubo con el látigo como si fuera una honda para colocarlo en el lugar preciso fue una inspiración, si así puede decirse. 

--Ni lo menciones. Sólo es otro triunfo para el Trueno Azul. Hum... Ahora, asumiendo que este tipo seguirá los planes típicos de un plan de conquista del mundo... 

--Debe ser por ahí... 

--Estoy impresionado Gosunkugi. Un arqueólogo podría haberlo sabido... bueno, lo que soy, pero, ¿cómo pudo saberlo un agente secreto? 

--Un agente secreto no. Un practicante de las Oscuras Artes del Vudú, sí. 

--Buen punto. Vamos. 

Y así lo hicieron.  


* * *

  
En un esfuerzo para tomar el control de la masa, el Equipo Cuatro fue rociado con agua por los Secuaces sin Rostro. Esto no tuvo efecto alguno, en realidad, excepto que dejo a todos bastante más enfadados, lo que les hizo redoblar sus esfuerzos para causar mayores estragos. 

Excepto en el caso de Shampoo, que desapareció entre sus túnicas de Juraian. Por un momento no hubo movimiento, y entonces, una masa del tamaño de un gato empezó a moverse hacia la apertura del cuello. 

Era blanco con terminaciones púrpura-rosado, como pudiera esperarse. Pero eso no era todo lo que esperaban. 

--¿Eso no es un gato, o sí? --preguntó Daisuke entremedio de sus Hadokens. 

--No sabría decirlo --dijo Hiroshi durante un un movimiento con un particularmente molesto Shoryuken. 

--Ni yo --comentó Sayuri, lanzando una Carta Sanguienta y derribando a tres Secuaces sin Rostro --. Pero quizá pueda ayudarnos. 

Yuka simplemente siguió disparando. Ella había entrado muy profundamente en su rol. 

Y Shampoo miró hacía arriba con un lastimoso "Miyaaa..."  


* * *

  
Dentro del corredor principal de la escuela, el Equipo Dos se encontró con el Equipo Tres. 

--¿Están todos bien? --preguntó Ranma. 

--Perfecto --replicó Nodoka--. Todos estamos bien. 

_«En realidad, nunca me había sentido mejor. Nada como una buena aventura para revitalizarse, eh Tendo.»_

El otro fanfarrón asintió hacia el cartel y su impecable caligrafía. 

--Certes ¿podría haber alguna otra aventura? ¡especialmente en una causa noble como esta! 

Akane miró fijamente. 

--La única cosa que me aproblema --continuó Nodoka -- es todas esas chicas haciéndole ojitos a mi marido. Si no fuera por el código de los Jedi yo... 

_«No condenes a las jóvenes, dulce dama. El pequeño corazón de una doncella no puede evitar ruborizarse y sonreír. Tu sabes» _vuelta _«que nunca te traicionaría, corazón.» _

Nodoka se ruborizó. 

--¿Crees que podamos conservar al menos a nuestros padres de esta forma después que termine esto? --suspiró Akane. 

--Lo dudo. Pero podríamos pensarlo --respondió Ranma. 

--Así que, ¿lo atacamos ahora? --preguntó Ukyo. 

Ranma asintió. 

--Equipo Nerima... _¡Sanjo!_

Hubo una pausa. 

--¿Por qué dijiste eso? --preguntó Mousse. 

Hubo otra pausa. 

--No tengo idea...  


* * *

  
Fred miró fijamente el espacio vacío donde su demonio ya-no-sirviente había estado. Las cosas estaban deshaciéndose con demasiada rapidez. Era casi como si el universo entero estuviera conspirando en su contra. 

¿Podría ser, después de todo, que _realmente hubiera_ un Ley Cósmica? ¿Existía acaso alguna fuerza enigmática que le negara su derecho natural de convertirse en el dios que el sabía que era su destino? ¿Existía la real posibilidad de que pudiera fallar? 

Ná. No podía ser. 

Nadie podría llegar hasta él, después de todo... sus escudos mágicos eran impenetrables. De hecho, la única cosa que podría romperlos sería una aplicación precisa de energía mágica y fuerza cinética sincronizadas. 

--_¡Mazo de hielo de Mercurio! _

Bump. 

Fred se tambaleó cuando el último de sus escudos cayó desmenuzado. La ola psíquica negativa era insoportable. Y entonces los vio. Como el más abigarrado equipo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar... de hecho, más que de lo que realmente hubiera sido capaz de imaginar. 

Fred empezó a retroceder, comprendiendo que las cosas _se habían salido de manos_. 

--Miren, no se quienes son ustedes, pero es muy descortés interrumpir a un hechicero cuando está tratando de conquistar el mundo. Siempre creí que los japoneses eran gente muy cortés... 

La figura blindada se adelantó al grupo. 

--Debes estar bromeando. ¿Crees que vamos a dejar simplemente que reescribas toda nuestra realidad? Señor, usted está en un mundo de dolor. Dos o tres, de hecho. 

--¡Sólo si logran atraparme! 

Fred golpeó su puerta de escape secreta (una norma estándar para cualquier malvado conquistador del mundo) y se congeló cuando un individuo en smoking y armado con una Walter PPK, y otro tipo desaliñado armado con una pistola de seis tiros y un gran palo. 

--Cómo... cómo pudieron... 

--Compañero, el Trueno Azul no está de humor para responder sus preguntas. Mi amigo aquí tiene licencia para matar, y yo, al menos, tengo el derecho de mutilar severamente. 

--Ahora _miren_ --protestó Fred--. ¡Esto es simplemente tonto! ¡Incluso si existe algo como una Ley Cósmica, no trabajaría como _esto_! ¡Se supone que debe haber alguna clase de enfrentamiento dramático, no simplemente _ disciplinar_ al mago! 

--_Disciplinar_ al mago. Por Crom, para mí suena bien --comentó Konatsu. 

--Yo quiero _herirlo_ --gruñó Nabiki. 

--Deberás darte cuenta que tus acciones son poco honorables y poco masculinas --comentó Nodoka. 

--Yo quiero _herirlo_ --gruñó Nabiki. 

--¡No pueden ignorarse tales enfermas acciones! --proclamó Soun. 

--Yo quiero _herirlo_ --gruñó Nabiki. 

_«De hecho, el castigo es inevitable» _firmó el Panda caballerístico. 

--Yo quiero _herirlo_ --gruñó Nabiki. 

--¡Por tus crímenes contra la gente de este pueblo, te castigaré en el nombre de Nerima! --declamó Akane. 

--Yo quiero _herirlo_ --gruñó Nabiki. 

--Ya sabemos tu punto; Nabiki --murmuró Ranma. 

Fred empezó a sudar profusamente. Incluso aceptando la Ley Cósmica, el podría haber esperado dos, quizá tres, héroes. Pero esto era... 

Una púa rosa cristalina irrumpió a través de la pared con un retumbante _ "¡Miyaaa!"_. En un golpe de luz, dos Street Fighter, dos Adorables Angeles, y casi cuarenta Senshis sustitutas aparecieron. 

Así como un montón de tipos en smoking y blandiendo rosas. ¿De dónde salieron esos? 

--Te dije que ella podría hacerlo... ¿Dónde está ese brujo? --preguntó Sayuri. 

Fred empezó a entrar en pánico. ¡Esto era una _locura_! ¡_Sauron _ no habría sufrido esta clase de molestias! Debía hacer algo rápido... Ah. 

Y Fred empezó su patentada risa malvada #27: Tengo Un As Bajo La manga, Cretinos. 

Las palabras que dijo Fred salieron muy rápido... demasiado rápido para detenerlas. Estaban en un lenguaje que nadie había escuchado en milenios. Y la oscuridad penetró en la mente de todos los presentes. 

Para todos, salvo una, el Miedo Más Profundo no era una imagen clara. En lugar de ello era un cosa vaga, sin forma, arrastrándose por sus mentes como un plátano enfermo arrastrándose por un pozo lleno de musgo. Nadie podría poner esa experiencia en palabras. Para todos era el miedo que yace en los más ocultos rincones de sus almas. 

Para todos, excepto una. 

Fred sonrió, oscuramente, mientras la masa de defensores colapsaba. Un hechizo peligro, puesto que el también podía caer bajo él, pero tenía era su derecho. Ahora... espera. El de la armadura no se estaba retorciendo de horror en la tierra... estaba... ¿agachándose? 

--Miau. 

Por supuesto, un trauma suficiente a edad temprana puede borrar cualquier instinto humano normal y reemplazarlo como su temor más profundo. Y el hechizo de terror había pasado por encima de la capa de Priss directamente hacia el puro, y sin alteraciones, Ranma. 

_--¡¡¡Pffffst!!! _

El "puño del gato" es una técnica tenebrosa, casi imparable. 

El "puño del gato" en una armadura es simplemente absurda. 

Fred apenas alcanzó a teleportarse a salvo.  


* * *

  
Cuando Ranma recobró sus sentidos, la sala del trono era un lío. Los otros estaban de pie, o arrodillados, pareciendo enfermos. 

--Amuleto este es. ¿Haces honores, Ranma? 

Ranma levantó su visor, y miró a Cologne. 

--¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurrió? 

--Puño del gato fue, aunque gatos aquí hay no. Amuleto aquí esta. Sabes tu lo que hacer debes. 

Ranma asintió. Y levantando su arma, apuntó...  


* * *

  
Como un elástico que ha sido estirado demasiado, y luego soltado, la realidad regresó atrás, con una venganza.  


* * *

  
Ranma terminó su segunda interpretación de "_Konya Wa Hurricane_" con aplausos, y bajó del escenario. Por un momento, tuvo la más extraña sensación de _deja vú_, pero no duró. Simplemente regresó a la fiesta. 

La realidad había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en regresar a la normalidad, pero quedaron algunas diferencias menores. 

Gosunkugi se preguntó donde se habían ido sus muñequeras. 

Nabiki tenía el más extraño antojo de zanahorias. 

Akane estaba considerando tomar Computación como ramo electivo. 

Ukyo tuvo que controlar la urgencia de cantar en tirolés. 

Kodachi no estaba segura de por qué estaba atada y amordazada, pero eso no la hacía feliz. 

Kuno decidió suscribirse a _"Arqueologia hoy". _

En el Nekohanten, Mouse se encontró a si mismo hojeando una revista de armamentos. 

Cologne intentaba descubrir por que estaba mirando el Cristal de Leng Khao. Bueno, podría ser algo importante. 

En Uchhan, Konatsu estaba _babeando_ por una lata de cerveza inglesa. No estaba seguro de que era estar "_babeando_", pero sonaba bien. 

De regreso en el dojo, Kasumi se preguntó por qué tenía un mal sabor a tabaco en su boca.  


* * *

  
Y en Pillow Creek, Minnesota... o Michigan... o dondequiera que el pueblo hubiera decidido relocalizarse esta semana. 

--No estamos muy felices contigo, Fred. ¿Acaso creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta de semejante distorsión? 

--Tienes razón, Paulie. Estamos un poco cansados de tus rarezas. 

Fred miró a sus vecinos y gimió. 

--Ay, vamos muchachos... No ocurrió nada, después de todo. 

--Es inútil, Fred. Debes ser castigado. ¿Earl? 

--Tu lo tienes. 

Fred lloriqueó. 

--No. No después de esa chica maulladora. No eso... 

_--¡Fred no baka! _

¡Bam! 

--Ey, Earl. ¿Qué fue eso? 

--Estoy tomando lecciones de japonés. Eso quiere decir que Fred es un idiota, pero tiene mayor impacto ¿no crees? 

--Oh. Suena bien para mí... 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 13**

  


**Nota del autor:**  
  
_Disculpen todos aquellos que querían que hiciera cambios permanentes en los personajes... pero esa nunca fue mi intención. Además, habría sido una tontería. Bueno, la clase equivocada de tontería, EMNHO.  
Ha tomado largo tiempo finalizar este episodio... después de seis o siete partidas en falso que empezaban describiendo una larga y dramática batalla contra un poderoso hechicero, me di cuenta de que estaba escribiendo "Días de chica" y no "Corazones de hielo" (La que, por cierto, adoro. Perry-san, ¡apúrate! ^_^). Así que me decidí por mi ruta normal de vanos pero entretenidos (espero) chistes.  
Espero que haya funcionado_


	17. Parte 14: El peor artista marcial del mu

_**Parte 14:**_  
**_El peor artista marcial del mundo  
__(O, la obligatoria aparición de un Molesto Nuevo Personaje)_**

  
Caminó a través de las húmedas calles de Nerima como una persona que caminaba a través de las húmedas calles de Nerima. No era lo suficientemente competente como para hacer algo que fuera más dramático que eso. 

Intentó sacudirse el agua que se colaba por su cuello y falló. Intentó limpiar el barro que se había acumulado en el doblez de su andrajoso impermeable, y falló. Trató de sumar dos y dos y falló, aunque estuvo peligrosamente cerca de acertar. 

Eso lo asustó. Casi obtuvo cuatro, y, apenas a tiempo, logró redondearlo a tres. Debía estar usando demasiado el cinco. 

Kenchuro Tojo nunca era demasiado cuidadoso para fracasar. 

Después de todo, era la clave de su Arte Marcial. 

Y ahora iba camino al dojo Tendo, donde esperaba encontrar la más humillante y gloriosa derrota de su carrera. 

No estaba consciente de que, en Nerima, las cosas nunca funcionan de la forma que deben.  


* * *

  
En cuanto a la estrella de estas crónicas, ya estaba comprometida en una pelea. No hay, por supuesto, nada de raro sobre esto. La razón, sin embargo, era algo peculiar, incluso para ella. 

--¡Maldición, Mousse! ¡Esto es estúpido! 

--¡Nunca te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a Shampoo, Saotome! 

--¿Qué hice? ¿Es culpa mía que Shampoo no se sienta cómoda en _jeans_? ¿Es culpa mía que yo quiera usarlos y ella no? 

--¡Mousse no debe estar celoso de Ranma! ¡Shampoo no se preocupa si Ranma se ve mejor en _jeans_! 

--¡EL NO TIENE DERECHO A VERSE MEJOR QUE TI EN NADA! 

Sólo en el caso de que a alguno de los honorables lectores no se le haya ocurrido, Mousse estaba suscrito a la misma escuela de lógica que Ryoga Hibiki y Tatewaki Kuno. A saber... 

Shampoo había dicho, indolentemente, que desearía poder usar _jeans_, cuando Ranma se había dejado caer por un bocadillo y a tomar algunas notas sobre hierbas que Cologne le había dado como parte de su instrucción como Amazona. Ranma preguntó entonces por qué no podía, y Shampoo respondió que nunca se sentía realmente cómoda en pantalones que no fueran ligeros... menos ligeros que sus vestimentas habituales de seda. 

Ranma había asentido, y Shampoo hecho un chiste acerca de que, después de todo, Ranma se veía mejor en _jeans_ que ella. Mousse, al oír esto, había objetado la idea de que nadie se viera mejor que Shampoo en algo. 

Ranma, esta vez, intentó quedar fuera de la discusión, pero Shampoo enfrentó a Mousse por interrumpir, y aclaró que Ranma se veía mucho mejor en _jeans_, y que, de hecho, los _jeans_ hacían ver a Shampoo demasiado ancha de caderas, y que, de cualquier forma, no era asunto de Mousse si Ranma tenía un mejor trasero para los _jeans_. 

Esto condujo a la inevitable confrontación, consistente en Mousse tratando de matar a Ranma por verse bien en un par de _Levis_ apretados. Ranma trató rudamente de no ser muerto por Mousse y, además, de conservar sus _Levis_ en una sola pieza (son bastante caros en Japón), mientras Shampoo trataba de detener a un enfurecido Mousse. 

Ranma no podría imaginarse en su vida la razón por la cual la pelea había llegado hasta el patio de los Tendo. Sólo que sus luchas habitualmente terminaban allí. 

--¡Ella se ve bien ahora, estúpido Mousse! ¡El trasero de Shampoo no es asunto de Mousse! ¡Shampoo está orgullosa de Ranma en _jeans_! 

--Shampoo... ¡No me estás ayudando! --gritó Ranma destemplada, echando su elegancia femenina al viento como tendía a hacer cuando era atacado por homicidas pato-lógicos cadenísticos cegatos. 

Esta era, por cierto, una escena bastante cercana a la clase de escena habitual con la que Akane solía encontrarse. Pero ella ahora intentaba entender el real sentido de la situación antes de hacer algún reproche. 

No siempre funcionaba. 

Después de todo, gritos de _"¡Muere Saotome!"_ y _"¡No es lo que parece!"_ no eran inusuales. De hecho, ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a ellos. Un poco. 

Contra-gritos de _"¡Ranma tiene un mejor trasero!"_, eran algo menos explicables. 

--¿Qué está pasando aquí? --demandó Akane. 

--¡Estúpido Mousse no acepta que Ranma tiene mejor trasero que Shampoo! 

--¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ningún trasero es mejor que el de Shampoo, y castigaré a este gusano por decir eso! 

--¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡Ella lo dijo! ¡Yo no ando alardeando sobre mi trasero! 

--¡Ranma debería hacerlo! ¡Tiene hermoso trasero en ambas formas! 

--Shampoo... ¡No me estás ayudando! 

--¿De qué estás hablando, Shampoo? --preguntó ahora una bastante perturbada Akane. 

--¡Ranma-chica tiene mejor trasero! ¡Y también Ranma-chico! 

--¿Acaso no hay límite para tus perversiones, Saotome? --demandó Mousse--. ¡Ahora la tienes convencida que tu trasero masculino también es mejor que el suyo! 

--¡Shampoo no habla de su trasero comparado con el de Ranma-chico! ¡Habla del trasero de Mousse! 

--¿¡TE ATREVES A PROCLAMAR QUE TIENES UN MEJOR TRASERO QUE YO?! ¡MUERE, SAOTOME! 

--SHAMPOO... ¡REALMENTE NO ME ESTAS AYUDANDO! 

No hace mucho tiempo atrás, Akane habría asumido que todo esto era culpa de Ranma. Ella ahora sabía que no siempre era el caso. Esta era sólo una de esas... cosas. 

Una de esas cosas que sólo parecían pasarle a Ranma. 

Aunque discusiones acerca de traseros no eran algo que se le ocurriera como para justificar una pelea. De nuevo, esto era Nerima y éste era Ranma, que atraía las peleas como los choques de autos atraen a los abogados. 

--Oh... Cuando hayas terminado con Mousse... ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de Economía Doméstica? Tengo que hacer un bento para la prueba de mañana. 

--Claro que si... ¡Si puedes evitar que el chico-pato arruine mis _jeans_! Maldición, ¡son prestados! 

_"Así que esa es la razón por la que tarda tanto"_, meditó Akane. 

--Oh, bueno. Regresaré en un segundo. 

--¡Mentiroso! ¡En realidad me tienes miedo! ¡Por eso estás esquivando mis ataques! 

--¿Miedo de ti? ¡Eso quisieras! ¡Estos son los _jeans_ de Nabiki, y no quiero tener que pagar por ellos! 

--¡Que excusa tan lastimosa para un cuaaaaac! 

Akane de pie en la entrada con un balde ahora vacío. 

--Shampoo, ¿puedes llevarte a Mousse a casa hasta que se calme? 

--Shampoo lo hará con gusto. Vamos, pato estúpido. 

--¡Cuaaac! ¡Cuac, cuac, cu-cuaaac! 

Mientras los adolescentes amazonas (o, mejor dicho, una amazona y un pato pequinés) se retiraban, Akane preguntó, con curiosidad. 

--No creo que tenga esperanza de que puedas explicar por qué fue todo eso... 

--No. No tienes. No puedo. Ni siquiera yo lo sé...  


* * *

  
Kenchuro Tojo se acercó a la residencia de los Tendo y se enfrentó al cartel que pedía a los retadores del dojo ir a golpear a la puerta trasera. El no iba a retar al dojo como tal --sólo a una persona que vivía en él-- así que Kenchuro decidió anunciar su presencia de otra forma. 

Primero, preparó un pequeño, pero bastante colorido, despliegue de fuegos artificiales manejado por control remoto. Se cambió a su vestimenta de combate y alzó un megáfono. 

--¡ATENCION DOJO TENDO! ¡VENGO A DESAFIAR AL TEMIBLE RANMA SAOTOME! ¡EN HONOR A ESTE ENCUENTRO, CANTARE _"LA ROSA AMARILLA DE TEXAS"_ EN LITUANO MIENTRAS BAILO UNA DANZA IRLANDESA! 

Esto era, por supuesto, la manera más errada de plantear un reto. Sobre todo a las tres de la madrugada. 

Después de preparar los fuegos artificiales, los que, por alguna razón, se desplegaron formando la imagen de una papa ardiente, Kenchuro inició su actuación. Cantó fuera de tiempo, usando el tono equivocado, y equivocando la letra, además. Lo que llamaba una danza irlandesa era más cercana a la Danza Apache de la Lluvia, y, realmente, no se veía bien en lo que él consideraba su vestimenta de combate. 

Ranma, que, afortunadamente para esto, estaba en la noche que podía usar pijama, se arrastró hacia una túnica y bajó a ver que diablos pasaba, seguido por el resto de los habitantes de la casa, excepto Genma, que podría dormir aunque el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin, si no estaba siendo atacado directamente, o anunciando la comida. 

Abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando fijamente a lo que parecía alguien metido en un disfraz de gorila rosado, en medio de una especie de ataque de espasmos. 

--Esto no está pasando... Es un sueño... _Debe serlo_... Es _demasiado_ _estúpido_ para no serlo... 

Se volvió, arrastrándose de vuelta a su esperado y amistoso futón. 

--¡Ey! ¿Adónde vas? ¡Aún no he terminado mi ritual! --reclamó el gorila rosa. 

--Como dijo Ranma --murmuró Nabiki--. Me vuelvo a la cama, Señor Sueño Estúpido. Y, además, esa es la melodía de la obertura de Guillermo Tell. 

--¡Ey! ¡Esperen! ¿No van a responder a mi reto con un despliegue de violencia innecesaria? 

--No hay por qué... --bostezó Akane-- Los vecinos ya se ocuparán de eso... 

Sin agregar palabra, Tendos y Saotomes congregados regresaron a dormir. 

Kenchuro se quedó estático. Normalmente su ritual patentado iniciaba una pelea justo entonces. 

Cuando los vecinos repentinamente cayeron sobre él con varios utensilios de cocina y otras dolorosas herramientas, comprendió que había funcionado... Parcialmente...  


* * *

  
--Maldición. Si que tuve un sueño raro anoche --bostezó Ranma en la mesa del desayuno. 

--Yo también --asintió Nabiki. 

--Oh... ¿Ustedes también? El mío también fue muy extraño. No tengo con frecuencia sueños tan tontos... Creo. 

Akane bostezó. 

--Kasumi, no pudo ser nada tan raro como el que tuve anoche con un gorila rosa... 

Hubo un ruido de palillos cayendo alrededor cuando todos, menos Genma, se quedaron mirando a Akane. Entonces arreció una tormenta de preguntas. 

--¿Un gorila rosa bailando? 

--¿A eso le llamas baile? 

--¿Una papa ardiendo? 

--Oh, rayos... No fue un sueño --suspiró Ranma-- Ha llegado un nuevo idiota al pueblo. 

Nodoka miró fijamente a su hija/hijo. 

--Ranma. Alguien así está más allá del concepto de idiota. Esa persona debe ser aún más extraña que ese chico Tsubasa o su director. 

--No creo que recuerdes haber hecho algo que pudiera hacer enojar a un gorila rosa... ¿O sí? --dijo Nabiki, preguntándose que clase de rarezas faltaban por descubrir... o si alguien querría apostar sobre eso. 

--No recuerdo ningún gorila rosa. Estoy bastante seguro de que no existe ningún estanque del gorila rosa parlante ahogado en Jusenkyo. He visto algunos cosas realmente raras, pero esta es la más rara de todas. 

--No es tu culpa, Ranma. Sé que no lo es... --decidió Akane-- Algo así de tonto no puede ser culpa de nadie. Gorilas rosas bailando que te retan a las tres de la mañana es demasiado tonto para cualquiera. 

--No puedo imaginar por qué me perdí eso --murmuró Genma masticando un bocado de nabos en escabeche-- ¿Al menos fue una buena pelea? 

--No lo enfrenté. Sólo regrese a mi cama. Me pregunto si... 

Genma se ahogó por un momento, y escupió su nabo. 

--¿Tú...? ¿Rechazaste un reto? 

--¿Reto? ¡Las pelotas! ¡Pensé que era un sueño realmente estúpido! 

--Incluso si fuera un sueño, chico... 

--Chica --corrigió Nodoka. 

--¡Lo que sea! ¡Jamás debes rechazar un reto! 

--¡Gorilas rosas bailando con canciones malas y fuegos artificiales en forma de verduras no son un reto! ¡Sobre todo a las tres de la mañana de un día de clases! ¡Si quieres pelear, entonces acepta tú ese reto! ¡Un panda y un gorila hacen una pareja perfecta! 

--Pagaría por ver eso --murmuró Akane. 

--Vendería boletos para eso --agregó Nabiki. 

--Oh, Dios mío... si Gorila-san regresa y presenta un reto apropiado... en ese caso deberé comprar algunos plátanos --decidió Kasumi. 

Soun se sentó callado, tan desconcertado por el descubrimiento de que el sueño de la última noche no había sido tal, que se negó a estallar en llanto. 

Y Nodoka comprendió que la posibilidad de que algún día se adaptara a las rarezas que permeaban la vida de Ranma, se reducía día a día...  


* * *

  
Esa mañana, en el camino a la escuela, Ranma tuvo uno de esos malos presentimientos. Mientras se deslizaba por el borde del cerco, con Akane siguiéndola de cerca, mantenía un ojo atento por la presencia de gorilas rosados. 

Por esta razón no alcanzó a advertir a tiempo a Kuno, que preparaba otro tributo al Romance y la Estupidez. 

--Ranma, ¿qué crees que sea eso? --preguntó Akane apuntando hacia un gran objeto cubierto por un velo. 

--Podría ser cualquier cosa. Quizá es un gorila escondido. ¿Deberíamos verificarlo? 

--Um... ¿No? 

--Buena respuesta. Probablemente es la última idea del loco del director. 

--¿Qué te hace pensar eso? 

Ranma apuntó hacia una caja que decía _"Hawaii"_. 

--¿Intuición femenina? 

--Que listo. Bueno, vamos a clase.  


* * *

  
Tatewaki Kuno sonrió, sabiendo que su cordial tributo a la belleza y encanto de sus amores gemelos seguramente ganaría su corazón y las alejaría de las sucias lisonjas del hechicero Saotome. 

Lisonjas. Le gustaba esa palabra. Tenía un sello majestuoso. 

No estaba exactamente seguro de qué significaba, pero tenía un sello majestuoso. 

A la hora del almuerzo, cumpliría su destino. 

Esta vez, tenía razón.  


* * *

  
Los Auxiliadores y su carga (Ranma) estaban realizando su habitual intercambio de variedades poco habituales de comida que habían adquirido como hábito de hacer al almuerzo. Incluso los artistas no-marciales estaban realizándolo, intentando traer algo inusual para intercambiar. Es así como Hiroshi presentó algunos costillas asadas, estilo americano, de la tarde anterior (su padre había descubierto las maravillas de la barbacoa) y Daisuke ofreció escabechados, estilo coreano, extra picantes (ya saben, kimchi), Sayuri había preparado limonada genuina y Yuka agitaba un gigantesco termo lleno de crema de pescado caliente. 

Las simples cajas de bento con arroz, encurtidos, y algunas sobras de pescado, que eran lo tradicional para este grupo, ya eran cosa del pasado. 

A propósito de arroz, Akane finalmente había dominado esta área en particular. De hecho, había comprado tres cajas extras de él (calidad que ella había dominado, cantidad que aún no dominaba. Cantidad que aún debía aprender a manejar y, accidentalmente, había hecho el doble de lo necesario. Kasumi, en silencio, manejó la cantidad extra y, con Ranma y Genma, nadie notó el exceso). 

--Arroz amarillo... --dijo Shampoo dudosa. 

--¡Ey! Es algo que Akane descubrió por accidente, pero esta bastante bueno. Ella sólo agregó un cubo de caldo... --Ranma regresó a su arroz amarillo. 

--En realidad sólo fue un accidente afortunado... --agregó Akane-- Un par de cubos cayeron al agua, pero le dieron un buen sabor a pollo. Sólo para variar. 

--No es un mal sabor. Un poco diferente, pero no malo --indicó Ukyo. Tenía el mayor sentido del mundo para ella que Akane hubiera cocinado algo nuevo, diferente y sabroso, sólo por accidente. 

--¿Qué es esa cosa grande bajo la lona? --preguntó Yuka. 

--Ranma piensa que tiene que ver con el director, porque las canastas son de Hawaii --respondió Akane. 

--¿Pero ese idiota no tiene el tobillo roto todavía? 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Pensé eso también, pero... ¿quién más podría tener acceso a todas esas cosas hawaianas? Sólo él y... Akane, ¿notaste que Kuno no apareció esta mañana? 

Akane se puso un poco azul. 

--Oh, no... ¿No tendrá nada que ver con ese asunto de las flores, o sí? 

--Estamos hablando de Tatewaki Kuno, la flatulencia verdosa de la escuela Furinkan --respondió Ranma. 

--Verdosa... grumf... jeeejeejeeje.... --Akane empezó a redefinir la risa. Después de un segundo, el resto la siguió, excepto Shampoo, que parecía estar ligeramente en blanco. 

--Shampoo no conoce esas palabras. 

--Verdoso es una especie de azul-verde, y flatulencia es, bueno, tu sabes, ¿gas? --trató de explicar Ukyo entre risas. 

--¿Gas? 

Yuka se ruborizó 

--Si... tú sabes, gas personal. 

Shampoo se veía pálida. 

--Cómo de un montón de frijoles --aclaró servicialmente Daisuke, para ser codeado por Hiroshi. 

Shampoo hizo una pausa. 

--Oh, Shampoo entiende. Shampoo pide perdón. 

El grupo vio como Shampoo caminaba hacia Kuno, que dirigía a varios miembros del club de Kendo en la preparación final de su gran tributo. 

--Shampoo quiere hacerle una pregunta a chico del palo. 

Kuno frunció el ceño. 

--Muchacha de china. Mi nombre no es, como equivocadamente dices, _"chico del palo"_. Pero si deseas los frutos de mi erudición, sólo puedo garantizar que te solazarás con la mejora de tu limitado conocimiento. 

--No quiero fruta. Quiero respuesta a pregunta. 

Kuno suspiró. 

--Muy bien, haz tu pregunta. 

--Chico del palo se hace llamar _"Trueno Azul"_ a veces, ¿cierto? 

--Tengo, en ciertos momentos, la intención de haber sido conocido por ese título descriptivo. 

--¿Eso significa que te llaman Trueno Azul a veces? 

--Sí 

--¿Por qué no te pones mejor el _"pedo verde"_? No suena tan mal. 

El sonido de los grillos definitivamente era ensordecedor. 

Kuno estaba tan aturdido con la pregunta que se olvidó de develar su tributo...  


* * *

  
Kenchuro hizo su camino a los terrenos de la escuela Furinkan, donde había sido informado que muchos artistas marciales experimentados iban a clase. Quizás allí podría encontrar al notable Ranma, así como otros que lo pudieran ayudar en su plan para crear el arte marcial definitiva. 

Decidiendo que el traje de gorila, su favorito, no había sido utilizado apropiadamente, decidió escoger uno de sus equipos opcionales. 

Hiroshi se volvió ante una palmada en su hombro para quedarse mirando fija y escépticamente, lo que parecía una persona vistiendo un traje de buzo verde, con un tutú rosa eléctrico. 

--Discúlpeme... --preguntó la aparición-- ¿Podría guiarme hacia el artista marcial conocido como Ranma Saotome? 

--¿Ranma? 

--Sí. Deseo retarlo. 

Hiroshi agitó su cabeza. 

--¿Vestido así? 

--Sí. Al parecer él no tuvo respeto por mi traje de gorila rosa. 

--No puedo imaginar por qué... Sin embargo, ahora él es una ella... y, por lo menos, durante dos semanas más, creo. Pero podrás encontrarla después de clase, supongo. O a cualquiera de los demás también. 

--Los demás, sí ¿podría decirme algo acerca de ellos? 

--Bueno, Akane, es bastante buena... la alumna de Ranma, por lo que oí. También está Ukyo Kuonji, ella es la chica que parece un chico, que no es lo mismo que Ranma, que parece una chica, porque ella es una chica, incluso cuando ella es realmente un chico.... Y esta Shampoo, que se ve como una chica, porque es realmente una chica, y está Tatewaki Kuno, el _"pedo verde"_. El se hacía llamar el Trueno Azul, pero se cambió de nombre. Oh, y Mousse o Ryoga que pueden aparecer en cualquier momento, pero no puedes contar con eso. 

Kenchuro pestañeó ruidosamente 

--Ya... veo... 

Sonaba como un grupo extraño... ¿Podría ser alguno de ellos estar en su camino del fracaso? ¿Podrían ver los otros su gran visión? 

--Sin embargo, el descanso del almuerzo ya casi termina. Discúlpame. 

Hiroshi se inclinó cortésmente ante el aparente lunático y lo dejó, pensando... 

_"Ranma tiene que saber sobre este tipo"_. 

Kenchuro se sentó, para esperar. Para aquellos que planean fracasar, la paciencia es lo más importante, así como para aquellos que planean tener éxito.  


* * *

  
Hinako Ninomiya miró fijamente por la ventana hacía una visión que incluso ella encontraba difícil de creer. Y, siendo una persona razonablemente inteligente, decidió preguntarle a la única posible fuente de información que ella sabía que podía explicar una cosa como esa. 

--Ranma... ¿Podría venir aquí y decirme que es esa cosa que está en el césped? 

Ranma se acercó a la diminuta maestra en la ventana, atisbó cuidadosamente, pensó por un momento, se asomó de nuevo y replicó. 

--Me atrapó. ¿Se ve como un buzo, con un tutú, pero no puede ser eso, o sí? 

Silencio. 

--Sí, debe ser. Esto es Nerima. Quizá ese tipo sepa sobre el gorila rosa. 

--De todos modos, debemos empezar la clase ahora... Regresen todos a sus asientos... Ahora, la página 147, por favor.  


* * *

  
Un traje de buzo en un clima cálido no es cómodo.  


* * *

  
En las escuelas japonesas, en lugar de cambiar de sala para las diferentes clases, los estudiantes permanecen en la misma sala y el profesor es el que se mueve. En el intertanto hay un periodo de unos diez minutos, durante los cuales los estudiantes conversan, hablan, se preparan para la próxima clase, se arreglan el peinado, juegan, y , en Furinkan, a veces luchan, comen o (en el caso de Ranma), toman una siesta corta. 

Bueno, no una siesta corta, sólo una siesta. Ranma tiene sus normas. 

El profesor de historia entró, e hizo una pausa para acomodar las cortinas a su gusto. 

--Señorita Saotome... ¿Podría decirme que es lo que está en el césped? 

--No. Tengo. Idea. 

--Um, Ranma. --dijo Hiroshi--. Yo podría...  


* * *

  
En realidad, es más que meramente incómodo.  


* * *

  
Ahora, entre los rituales de la clase, se incluía el hecho de quedarse observando la extraña figura del césped. 

--Como dije, él estaba preguntando por ti y los demás artistas marciales. 

--¿Estás seguro que mencionó un traje de gorila, Hiro? 

Ranma estaba teniendo uno de sus patentados malos presentimientos. 

--Sip. ¿Así que, tú crees que éste es el chiflado de anoche que mencionaste? 

--Tiene que ser... Pero, ¿cómo pretende luchar con un traje como ese? 

Akane miró por la ventana atemorizada. 

--No lo sé, pero parece ser lo bastante resistente como para estar sentado allí, en ese traje de buzo, con esta calor. No lo tomes demasiado a la ligera, Ranma. 

--No pienso hacerlo.  


* * *

  
De hecho, puede ser positivamente infernal. Es como llevar un sauna pegado a tu piel, del que no puedes salir.  


* * *

  
--Bueno, me alegro que no tengamos PE hoy. A cualquiera que quiera pelear con un traje así, eso debe ser difícil. No es que no pueda enfrentarlo, por supuesto, pero todavía... 

--Humildad bastante femenina --replicó Akane. 

--¿Femenina? Soy una marimacho, y estoy orgullosa de eso. 

Ranma sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. 

--Que humildad, quiso decir --fastidió Ukyo. 

Akane meneó su cabeza. No importaba que el resto hubiera cambiado, el ego de Ranma seguía intacto. Extrañamente, ella no deseaba, realmente, que esa parte cambiara. Bueno, no mucho. 

--Sin embargo, supongo que será mejor descubrir qué es lo que quiere ese compañero --agregó Ranma. 

--Ya te lo dije. El quiere una pelea --interpuso Hiroshi. 

--Si, pero, ¿de qué clase? ¿Alguna rara especie de ballet submarino? No debe ser un luchador normal. 

Cuando Ranma se acercó a la extraña figura , decidió que cualquier cosa era posible. 

Mejor era estar preparada para todo. 

--Así que... ¿Estás retándome? --preguntó a la figura extrañamente vestida. 

El presunto retador miró vagamente en su dirección. Su máscara estaba nublada y su respiración parecía dificultosa. Tres horas bajo el sol caliente en un traje de neopreno como ese, no era, como se indicó anteriormente, algo precisamente cómodo. Kenchuro estaba medio-cocido al vapor... no de enojo, sino en términos culinarios. 

--Después que me desmaye por un rato, señorita... 

Lo cual hizo. 

Ranma miró fijamente la figura caída por un momento y se encogió de hombros. 

--Akane, ¿me puedes echar una mano con este tonto para llevarlo a su enfermería? Quiero escuchar su historia...  


* * *

  
--Insolación. Eso es lo que obtienes con un tanque de oxígeno de 20 kilos en tu espalda y este tutú que agrega una capa extra de calor a un traje de neopreno ajustado al cuerpo. Es un milagro que esté bien. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de por qué está vestido así? 

Ranma asintió con la cabeza. 

--Sí. Es un chiflado. 

--Ese veredicto puede ser un poco prematuro, señorita Saotome --replicó la enfermera. 

--¿Lo apuesta? 

Cuando Ranma explicó los eventos de la noche anterior a la enfermera, ella empezó a mostrar un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo. 

--Bien. Es un chiflado. No es nada nuevo en esta escuela... Ayúdame a sacarle esto, por favor. 

Mientras Ranma ayudaba a la enfermera a desvestir al inconsciente retador (siendo la única chica allí que estaba completamente a gusto con semejante acción, se quedó sola con la enfermera y el paciente), la rareza de la situación empezó a parecer más rara aún. 

--¿Un tatuaje que dice _"Mi otro pez es un coyote"_? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? 

--No lo sé, enfermera ¿Qué está viendo ahora? 

--Su... ropa interior... es... _excéntrica_. 

--¿Ah? ¿Cómo qué? 

--Parece ser la mitad de un pantalón corto cosido a la mitad de un par de bragas, estilo bikini. Azules... con lazos. 

--¿Bragas con lazos azules? 

--Los pantalones cortos, en realidad. Las bragas parecen ser hechas de cuero. 

Ranma se estremeció pensando en la incomodidad inherente a un par de bragas de cuero. 

--¿Qué es lo raro con este tipo? 

--Como diagnosticó con precisión, señorita Saotome, es un chiflado. Ah, una cartera... Hay una tarjeta adentro. 

--¿Qué es lo que dice? 

--_"En caso de emergencia, cómase un pollo vivo y baile la lambada"_. 

--Esto va más allá de ser un chiflado. Este es un maniático absoluto. 

--No soy un chiflado... --dijo el paciente débilmente-- Soy un artista marcial. 

--Sí, claro. ¿A qué clase de artes marciales se supone que colaboren todas estas idioteces? -- preguntó Ranma con desdén. 

--_Baka-ken_. 

Silencio. 

Entonces, ¿_"Baka-ken"_? ¿_"Puño del idiota"_? ¿Qué clase de arte marcial es esa? Ranma estaba francamente ofendida. 

--Conceptualización estilística brillante... la más brillante idea en las artes marciales... soy su creador y su único practicante. 

--Que sea el único practicante lo puedo creer ¿Pero qué se supone que tratas de hacer con trajes de gorila y tutús submarinos? 

--Estoy intentando convertirme en el artista marcial más grande del mundo. 

-¿Y como vas a lograrlo con todas estas estupideces? --preguntó la chica en entrenamiento, con genuina curiosidad. 

--Ayudando a convertirme en el _peor_ artista marcial del mundo. 

Afuera de la puerta de la clínica, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka y Sayuri hicieron una mueca general. Lo mismo hizo la enfermera. Y, con respecto a Ranma, simplemente se quedó quieta y dijo lo único que pudo decir. 

--Eres un chiflado.  


* * *

  
--Que fenómeno. 

Por una vez, ese comentario no vino de Ranma, sino de Akane. Mientras se equilibraba desapasionadamente sobre el cerco, meditó en el aparentemente insano Kenchuro Tojo. 

--Debe tener alguna idea. No puedo imaginarme cuál pueda ser, pero debe tener alguna idea. Algún truco, o plan, o... El no puede realmente haber querido decir lo que dijo... ¿O sí? --refunfuñó Ranma--. Quiero decir, es simplemente estúpido. Más que estúpido. Chiflado. 

--Has dicho eso más de una vez, Ranma. 

--Bueno... es que está chiflado. La cosa más chiflada que alguna vez haya oído, incluyendo todo lo que papá alguna vez haya pensado. Es super chiflado. Es ultra chiflado. Es... 

--No es chiflado. Es simplemente brillante. 

Una vez más, el presunto chiflado en cuestión había arribado, esta vez vestido en una réplica casi perfecta del traje estilo renacentista del programa de Monty Python. Ranma, que nunca había visto el programa en cuestión, simplemente se encogió de hombros. 

--Estás demasiado chiflado. Haces parecer sensata a Kodachi, y eso ya es decir mucho. 

--¡No sé que es lo que quieres insinuar, pero el Baka-ken no es ninguna chifladura! ¡Es un nuevo e innovador camino para el dominio de la mente, el corazón, el cuerpo y el espíritu! 

--Es un nuevo e innovador camino a la chifladura, querrás decir. 

Era aparentemente claro que, en este asunto en particular, la mente de Ranma ya tenía una opinión formada. De nuevo, era la opinión de casi todos los artistas marciales de Furinkan, la mayoría de los que no lo eran, y de la señora que vendía emparedados al almuerzo. El traje de Kenchuro era bastante convencedor del punto. 

--¡Sólo porque no has podido ver la pura magnificiencia de mi camino no lo hace ser chiflado! --protestó Kenchuro-- ¡También se rieron de Fernbeister! 

--¿Quién? 

--¡Emilio Fernbeister, el inventor de la linterna a energía solar! 

Akane hizo una pausa. 

--Er... ¿Una linterna a energía solar no funcionaría sólo de día? 

Kenchuro dudó, y replicó. 

--Correcto, es un mal ejemplo. ¿Y que hay de Mao Khu Leng? 

Ranma pensó un momento. 

--Oh, sí. Cologne me habló de él. El peor alquimista en la historia de China. Trató de crear un ejército invencible de caramelos confitados. Murió cuando fue atacado por una horda de campesinos hambrientos en la época de la dinastía Leung. 

--¿El emperador Norton? 

--¿Quién? 

Una pausa. 

--Olvidalo... ¡Pero no es ninguna chifladura! 

--Bueno, vayamos a buscar una segunda opinión. Acompáñanos. 

_"Papá tiene que conocer a este tipo..." _

Pueden decir lo que quieran sobre Genma Saotome, pero hay algo que tiene su mérito. Es un excelente maestro del Arte. Siempre y cuando no esté haciendo algo extremadamente estúpido, claro. 

--Déjame ver... Así que tu idea es convertirte en el peor artista marcial del mundo, siendo todavía un artista marcial, técnicamente hablando, y tratas de hacerlo usando métodos patéticamente inadecuados, convirtiéndote, de paso, en el mejor artista marcial que el mundo haya conocido. 

--¡Exacto! ¡Finalmente alguien lo entiende! 

Genma hizo una pausa. Miró a su amigo Soun y suspiró. 

--Ranma tiene razón. Eres un chiflado. 

Soun asintió. 

--Rayado. Demente. Como para camisa de fuerza. 

--Yep, tu índice de apuestas ha saltado un punto también --añadió Nabiki alegremente. 

--¿Deseas un poco más de té, Chiflado-san? --preguntó Kasumi. Incluso ella no había dejado de advertir que Kenchuro estaba a punto de estallar. 

--¡NO SOY UN CHIFLADO! --protestó el idem-- ¡SOLO NO HE SIDO COMPRENDIDO! 

--Hemos comprendido perfectamente. Todos hemos comprendido que eres un chiflado --replicó Ranma. 

--¡Mi camino suena perfectamente filosófico! 

--Tu camino incluye trajes de gorila, bailes oscuros, y ropa interior hermafrodita --replicó Nabiki-- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con algo? 

--¡A través de la estupidez puedo convertirme en un sabio! ¡El camino del éxito a través del fracaso se aplica a todas las áreas de la vida, excepto el hacer emparedados de queso asado a la parrilla! 

Silencio. 

Entonces Ranma dijo. 

--No voy a preguntar. 

--Pero yo sí --dijo Nabiki--. ¿Qué es eso de emparedados de queso asado a la parrilla? 

--Me gustan. 

Nabiki miró desconcertada ante la simple respuesta. 

--De todas maneras, muchacho --sugirió Genma--, debes pensar de nuevo en tus planes. Incluso si no trabajan, no tiene ningún sentido desafiar a mi hijo... 

--Hija --corrigió Nodoka. 

--Lo-que-sea, Nodoka. El punto es, si te estás entrenando para ser el peor artista marcial de la historia, ¿qué probaría el desafiar a Ranma? 

--Porque se supone que es un muy piojoso artista marcial, así como un travestista. 

--Travestista tal vez... aunque no sea exacto, pero no puedo entender de donde vino lo otro... ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que era un mal luchador? --preguntó Nabiki genuinamente confundida, mientras Ranma parpadeaba y empezaba a hervir ante el insulto. 

--Eso es lo que dijo ese tipo chino. 

--¿Cuál tipo chino? --gruñó Ranma. 

--El que viste unas pantimedias desgastadas alrededor de su cuello. En cuando lo vi, supe que estaba en mi mismo camino, pero en un grado más avanzado. 

--¿Andará cerca de aquí? --Ranma estaba a punto de agarrar sus cueros e ir a matar a cierto chico-toro. 

--No. Estaba en Hokkaido buscando un barco que lo llevara a la Antártica y lograr que le cambiaran su nombre. No sé por qué querría ir allá, pero... 

--Le daré su merecido después --gruñó Ranma--. Estúpido Pantimedias Taro. 

--Siento desilusionarte --agregó Akane--, pero Ranma no es, de ningún modo, un mal luchador. De hecho, ella es, bien, muy bueno. 

--¿Pero no es un travesti? 

--No, él es una chica. Quiero decir que ella _es_ una chica... Por el momento. No importa, es un poco difícil de explicar --suspiró Akane. Realmente no quería intentar explicarle a ese chiflado lo de la maldición de Ranma. 

Kenchuro hizo una pausa, y entonces sonrió con ferocidad. 

--¡Oh, Jusenkyo! 

--¿Qué? ¿Sabes de los estanques malditos? --preguntó Soun, sorprendido. 

--Oh, seguro. Traté de entrenar allí una vez. 

--Ah, pero el guía intentó explicarte antes sobre las maldiciones, y escapaste de su horror --dijo Genma, juiciosamente. 

--No realmente. Esperaba coger una maldición, pero las amazonas no me dejaron entrar a su territorio. Algo acerca de ser un _chu-loofa_, o algo así. 

--Un... qué --preguntó Genma. 

--_Chu-loofa_. Otra cosa que aprendí de Cologne en sus lecciones --dijo Ranma agriamente--. No es realmente chino, sino un término de jerga en el dialecto de Jokusetzu. 

--Ah... ¿Y qué significa, Ranma? 

--Chiflado. 

--¿Podrías dejar de llamarme chiflado, por favor? --rogó Kenchuro, afligido. 

--No hay problema, _chu-loofa _--respondió Ranma sonriendo con afectación. 

--Arg. 

--Ranma, no molestes al chiflado --regañó Akane. 

--¿Eso es una mejora? --gimoteó Kenchuro. 

--Sin embargo, puedo ver lo que quieres decir, papá. No hay manera de decir que éste sea un reto válido --dijo Ranma confiadamente. 

--Estoy forzado a estar de acuerdo, Ranma. Kenchuro-san, lo siendo, pero por causa del auto-respeto de la Escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales de Estilo Libre, mi hi... ah, descendiente, no puede aceptar tu, eh, reto. Es obvio que luchar contra ti sería un abuso vergonzoso del Arte. 

--Pero... Pero... ¿Qué hay de mi brillante derrota? ¿Dónde queda mi humillante fracaso? ¿Cómo podré perfeccionar mi estilo? 

Nabiki sonrió 

--En realidad, por sólo diez mil yen, puedo decirte como convertir esto en tu mayor derrota...  


* * *

  
Y fue así como Kenchuro reanudó su camino de la mediocridad, con un corazón alegre, seguro en el conocimiento de que era tan patético, que su reto había sido rechazado por una persona que se sabía que nunca se negaba a un desafío, en el convencimiento de que él era un chiflado. De hecho, había sido eficazmente derrotado sin siquiera ser tocado. Y, aún mejor, había sido derrotado por una chica.  


* * *

  
La mañana siguiente, Ranma y Akane llegaron a la escuela para encontrarse a un enfurecido Kuno, gritándole a sus compañeros del Club de Kendo. 

--¡No había necesidad de cambiar los estandartes del salón de prácticas! ¿Y, de partida, cómo pueden creer semejante calumnia? 

--Pero todos dicen... 

--Que puede importarle a mi, Tatewaki Kuno, el Trueno Azul.. y es el Trueno Azul, maldición... lo que la chusma clame en su ignorancia? 

--Pero... --musitó uno de los miembros del club-- el Pedo Azul te viene como anillo al dedo... 

Un enfurecido Kuno empezó a perseguir al kendoista ofensor, olvidando, una vez más, quitar el velo que cubría su tributo... 

  


* * *

**Fin de la parte 14**

  


**Nota del autor:**  
  
_La cosa más odiada en las fanfics de Ranma son los MNP, o Molestos Nuevos Personajes, los que, usualmente (si acaso no siempre), son proyecciones del autor con habilidades marciales positivamente obscenas, así como psiónicas, mágicas, y con un baúl lleno de armamento embrujado. La idea de la llegada de un artista marcial MALO es, hasta donde sé, algo nuevo._  
_Y, sólo en el caso de que alguien todavía se lo pregunte, sí, Kenchuro ES un chiflado_


End file.
